The Path We Chose by BelieveItOrNot
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Um olhar sobre a relação de amor de Edward e Bella, dois adolescentes se auto conhecendo que são forçados a crescer rapidamente. Juntos eles lutam através dos problemas e encontram sua força interior. Colaboração de Mili YLJJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Título Traduzido:**O Caminho que escolhemos

**Autora:**BelieveItOrNot (WWW fanfiction net / u / 1903737 / BelieveItOrNot)

**Tradutora:**NaiRobsten / Mili YlJJ

**Shipper:**Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Censura:**+18

**Fic Original: The Path We Chose **(www fanfiction net / s / 5201472 / 1 / The-Path-We-Chose)

**Sinopse:**_Um olhar sobre a relação e amor de Edward e Bella, dois adolescente se auto conhecendo que são forçados a crescerem rapidamente. __Juntos, eles lutam contra os problemas e encontram suas forças interiores. __Não há triângulos amorosos.__ F__ofo início, e drama que se segue, não há temas obscuros. __AH UA OOC_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**BelieveItOrNot**__, à mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**BelieveItOrNot**__, only the translation belongs to me._

**Capítulo 1: De Pássaros e abelhas**

(_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Fazia sol em Forks no dia em que Edward e eu fomos emparelhados como dupla para sermos marido e mulher na nossa aula de Saúde. Fez sol o dia todo. Se você soubesse o quão raro é ter o sol espreitando, mesmo por trás das nuvens em Forks, especialmente no início de outubro, você entenderia o significado de um dia completamente ensolarado. Mais tarde eu iria ver isso como um sinal. Um sinal de que tudo estava mudando. Para melhor ou pior, tudo seria diferente. Edward e eu, nós nos conhecíamos, é claro, isto era Forks, depois de tudo. Mas nós não éramos realmente amigos ou não amigos. Ele era o cara que a maioria das meninas queria para um encontro, mas ninguém tinha conseguido. Ele não tinha saído em encontros, pelo menos, não com as meninas da nossa escola. As garotas desistiram de irem atrás dele, uma vez que ele tinha recusado o mais belo, o glamurosíssimo, o todo-demasiado-inatingível encontro com Lauren Mallory. Isso é o que me foi dito de qualquer maneira, quando tinha me mudado para cá há um mês. A escola Forks High, apesar de sofrer com a falta de dinheiro, de professores e aulas extracurriculares, não sofria com a falta de fofoca.

Jessica Stanley sempre se ocupava de ter a certeza de que a fofoca era bem espalhada. Ela espalhou isso para todos os cantos, enquanto seus seguidores pegaram e engoliram a informação a seco. Nos dias tranquilos, ela apenas transformava a vida de algum pobre estudante em algo além da ficção. Isso foi a primeira coisa que eu aprendi na minha nova escola. _Não conte nada para Jessica_ .

Eu nunca presenciei as meninas penduradas em Edward como se ele fosse uma espécie de celebridade, mas Jessica fez com que eu soubesse. Segundo ela, desde que Edward tinha virado as costas para Lauren no ano passado, as pessoas começaram a andar pelos corredores indiferentes à pessoa dele. Se ela não tinha uma chance, ninguém mais tinha. Além disso, de acordo com Jessica, _ela_ nunca havia sido realmente interessada em Edward. Ele não era o tipo dela. Eu não perguntei a ela qual era o tipo dela, mas ela me disse isso de qualquer maneira. Isso foi quando eu parei de ouvir. Quando ela olhou para mim como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta a uma pergunta de uma questão que eu não a tinha ouvido perguntar, eu só lancei outra para ela. Perguntei como ela conseguia manter o seu cabelo tão perfeitamente arrumado sob a chuva. O que garantiu a minha ausência de ter que ser uma participante ativa na conversa para o resto da hora do almoço.

Edward tinha o seu próprio pequeno grupo de amigos, _o das pessoas bonitas_. Todos eles deviam ficar juntos, você sabe. Quando eu os vi pela primeira vez, eles realmente me surpreenderam o quão bonito todos eles eram. Era uma beleza tipicamente natural, não forçada como a de Lauren ou até mesmo a de Jessica, que usavam muita maquiagem, muito spray de cabelo, e muito pouca roupa. Depois de um tempo, porém, _o das pessoas bonitas_, tornaram-se apenas pessoas. Eles tinham lição de casa, como o resto de nós, toque de recolher como o resto de nós, problemas como o resto de nós. Havia Rosalie, alta e loira e de lábios brilhantes, que raramente falava com alguém de fora do seu pequeno grupo. O namorado dela, Emmett, era um bruto de um homem realmente grande. Parecia que ele pertencia a um time de futebol da faculdade, e ele falava com a voz alta para toda e qualquer pessoa. Alice, a pequena morena com o cabelo curto e fino, mais escuro que o meu, e os lábios mais vermelhos do que de outra pessoa, ela tinha uma energia que as pessoas bebiam copos e mais copos de cafeína para adquirirem. Jasper, o loiro em tom escuro com cachos que geralmente cobriam grande parte de seus olhos azuis, sempre tinha as mãos sobre Alice. Era como se ele não pudesse estar perto dela, sem tocá-la. E então tinha Edward, é claro, que tinha o cabelo que eu teria que classificar como bronze, embora eu geralmente não comparasse cores de cabelo com metais preciosos. Você pensaria que ele era da Califórnia, em vez de Washington pela maneira como seu cabelo tinha todas as faixas de tons mais leves do vermelho misturados com os marrons escuros. Seus olhos eram do tipo que você podia ver a metros de distância. Tão verdes. É claro que quanto mais perto você chegava mais intensos eles se tornavam e a maneira como ele olhava para você, como se ele estivesse realmente vendo os seus pensamentos... Não é de se admirar que as garotas costumavam pensar que elas tinham uma chance.

Então, eu e Edward fomos colocados como dupla na aula de Saúde porque eu tirei o seu nome de uma cartola, e voltei para a mesa ao lado dele no final do corredor. Me movi devagar e com cuidado, porque eu geralmente tropeçava nesses tipos de cenários (você sabe, caminhando), especialmente se eu não estivesse pensando sobre isso, e às vezes até se eu estivesse. Eu me movi para trás, em um disparo livre, e nós empurramos as nossas mesas as juntando porque foi a orientação dada pela professora. Vocês estão casados agora, sendo parceiros vocês devem se sentarem juntos, Senhora Hines nos disse. Ela não olhou para a classe enquanto falava. Ela estava olhando além de nós, para fora da janela. Alguns estudantes acabaram se virando para olhar por curiosidade. Eu sabia melhor. Não havia nada lá. Senhora Hines muitas vezes se comportava como se não estivesse realmente em seu corpo, como se ela não estivesse presente. Era estranho.

Quando juntamos nossas mesas, meu dedo ficou preso entre elas. Claro, eu não poderia ter tido o bom senso de tirá-lo do caminho. Eu o trouxe até a minha boca, porque, por algum motivo enfiar o dedo machucado na boca fazia eu me sentir melhor.

"Desculpe," Edward disse, pegando a minha mão, mas parando na metade do caminho.

"Não é você, sou eu", eu disse, mas eu não sei se ele me compreendeu plenamente por que o meu dedo ainda estava entre meus lábios.

"Cara, nosso primeiro dia de casados e eu já machuquei a minha esposa. Não foi um bom começo."

Tirei meu dedo. "Não é você. Esse tipo de coisa acontece comigo o tempo todo."

"Eu vou ter que ter cuidado extra com você então, Bella."

Alice e Jasper facilmente nos distraíram. Eles estavam lutando ao redor, tentando conseguir que seus parceiros trocassem para que eles pudessem ficar em dupla um com o outro. Edward e eu já estávamos rindo desta dança do acasalamento estranho que não parecia muito diferente das dos palhaços em um circo. Alice, inclinando-se sobre a mesa de Mike, ela mantinha o bater dos cílios e os lábios fazendo beicinho, e Mike continuava sorrindo e balançando a cabeça loira. Jasper estava implorando, no seu caso para Jessica mas ela continuava piscando para ele e tocando o seu rosto ou retirando o seu cabelo dos seus olhos. Edward e eu, nós só ficávamos rindo.

A troca nunca ia acontecer. Mike e Jessica, claramente estavam muito felizes com o casamento do jeito que estava. Eles pareciam pensar que tinham a chance de separar Alice e Jasper. Eu podia ter dito a eles que não tinham a menor chance, nem mesmo se eles fossem parceiros por toda a eternidade, mas onde estaria a diversão nisso? Não deixaríamos de rir à custa disso assim.

Aparentemente, agora que estávamos casados, teríamos que trabalhar em uma variedade de problemas que seriam jogados em nós até o final do semestre. Como se os adolescentes não tivessem problemas suficientes, agora teríamos que lutar contra os falsos também. Para começar teríamos que ter a nossa lua de mel, que era um período de tempo onde se podia apenas esperar e conhecer o nosso parceiro.

"Então, onde devemos ir na nossa lua de mel?" Edward perguntou depois da aula, jogando um braço sobre o meu ombro como se fosse a coisa mais natural de todas.

"Hum, o que acha da praia?" Eu perguntei. Fazia sol, depois de tudo.

"Claro, eu sei de uma que é perfeita. Vou buscá-la às 3:30."

"Você sabe onde eu moro?"

"Não é a sua aquela com o carro de polícia na frente?" Ele riu. Claro que todo mundo sabia onde vivia o Chefe Swan.

Não era nem 03:31 quando ele me pegou em seu velho fusca. Era azul e fazia muito barulho. "Você tem certeza que isso pode nos levar para lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Tão certo quanto a sua velha picape poderia. Vamos", ele disse do assento do motorista.

Eu usava jeans, uma camiseta, um gorro de malha e trouxe um casaco pesado, pois o sol em Forks, de qualquer maneira, não prometia calor. Nós conversamos enquanto ele dirigia, uma vez que ainda estávamos nesse estágio que o silêncio era desconfortável.

"Já foi casada antes?"

"Ah, sim," eu disse, "muitas vezes. Este vai durar. Tenho certeza disso."

"O que aconteceu com seus outros maridos?"

"Não deram certo. Eu os matei. Porém eles mereciam isso, eu prometo."

"Eu acredito em você", ele disse. "Você usou o candelabro ou o revólver?"

"Nenhum dos dois. Eu não sou forte o suficiente ou corajosa o suficiente para isso. Provavelmente eu erraria com o revólver e não bateria forte o suficiente com o candelabro, e você já tentou matar alguém que está implorando para viver? Isso torna muito mais difícil. Acabei envenenando a comida."

"Vou me lembrar de nunca cutucar o seu lado ruim."

"Pensamento inteligente."

Passeando ao longo da praia, meus pés cavavam na areia a cada passo. Eu tropecei algumas vezes e verifiquei para ver se Edward tinha notado. Seu rosto parecia um pouco mais do que divertido. Ele tinha percebido o tempo todo. Com o canto do meu olho, eu o vi aproximar a sua mão até a minha durante o meu último tropeço. Eu me estabilizei primeiro, mas foi bom saber que divertimento não era a única emoção que eu estava sentindo.

Um grande cobertor grosso saiu de sua mochila, Edward o puxou para fora e estendeu sobre a areia. Nós nos sentamos juntos e ficamos assistindo as ondas enfrentarem uma após a outra uma corrida até a praia. A água salgada perfumava o ar, era refrescante, relaxante. Com o som da maré e dos pássaros grasnando, Edward e eu nos ouvíamos ao conversar. Eu disse a ele sobre a minha mãe e meu padrasto Phil de suas mudanças enquanto Phil jogava beisebol, perseguindo a sua chance de sair das menores para as maiores ligas. Eu contei para ele sobre a minha decisão de ter me mudado para Forks para viver com o meu pai, e fazer o nosso relacionamento se fortalecer.

Ele me contou sobre o seu pai que estava terminando sua residência como um cirurgião no Hospital Comunitário de Forks e que sua mãe trabalhava e sustentava a família. Ele disse que sua mãe, Esme, é professora da quarta série, que chegava em casa cansada, esfregando os pés, então ela preparava o jantar e fazia a correção dos alunos enquanto preparava o cozimento, ou assava ou fazia um guisado para o jantar. "Esme, a doce mãe", eu disse.

"Sim, mas o meu pai a agradece e promete a ela que muito em breve ela não terá que trabalhar novamente, se ela não quiser."

Uma rajada de vento bateu em seguida, efetivamente fechando minha boca, soprando areia em nossos rostos e cabelos, eu soltei um grito enquanto cobria os olhos. Isso fez Edward rir, o que me fez bater nele. Ele não conseguia parar de rir, e eu esperava que um pouco de areia encontrasse seu caminho para sua boca. Ao contrário de mim, ele teve o bom senso de cobrir a boca, enquanto ria. Eu o deixei se acalmar, e tentei o meu melhor para alisar o meu cabelo eriçado. O vento continuava o açoitando debaixo do meu gorro, por todo os lados os cachos se emaranhavam. Por fim eu apenas o deixei explodir. Inferno de cabelo comprido.

Depois que o vento se acalmou um pouco, Edward puxou um saco de uvas roxas da sua mochila. Eu gostaria de saber o que mais podia sair dessa mochila. Nós alimentamos um ao outro com as uvas porque aparentemente era isso que os casais faziam em sua lua de mel. No entanto, com toda a honestidade, não estávamos muito nos alimentando um ao outro enquanto jogávamos uma por uma para o outro enquanto o outro tentava pegar de boca aberta. Não havia realmente dignidade alguma nisso em se olhar com a boca aberta enquanto as uvas aterrissavam em seu rosto.

"Ei, isso foi um lançamento ruim. Você podia pelo menos apontar para a minha boca", eu disse depois da sexta uva aterrissar no meu olho. Eu a agarrei e a coloquei na minha boca.

"Não tem nenhum desafio assim", ele disse, jogando outra uva na minha direção sem olhar. Eu a retirei do cobertor e a joguei de volta pra ele. O sortudo a pegou em sua boca. "Com esta são quatro para mim."

"Mas veja, eu joguei certo na sua boca. Eu deveria receber um ponto por isso."

"Ok, quatro pra mim, um pra você."

"Quatro pra você e quatro pra mim."

"Você é uma trapaceira". Ele riu de mim. "Nós não podemos estar empatados, você não pegou nenhuma."

"Eu não gosto de perder, então, vamos denominar isso como empate."

"Alguém sempre tem que perder, Bella. Ninguém gosta disso, mas estas são as regras."

"Tudo bem, lance outra pra mim. Quero pelo menos pegar uma. E aponte para a minha boca, grande idiota."

Ele começou as atirar em mim, então, uma após a outra, até que eu finalmente peguei uma. Eu sorri largamente, enquanto eu a mastigava. "Ah, valeu à pena ajudar você a se enganar só para ver esse sorriso."

"Vamos apenas comer", eu disse. "Isso está tomando muito tempo e elas estão muito boas." Ele teve que concordar, e nós dois começamos a rasgar as uvas e nos alimentarmos por nós mesmos. Eu nem percebi o quão tarde estava ficando até que eu tremi. O sol estava se pondo. As nuvens estavam rosadas. Elas pareciam grandes tufos de algodão doce. Então, nós dois estávamos fascinados com o oceano que brilhava em todos os tons de Sienna. Mesmo dentro do meu casaco pesado, eu tremi novamente.

"Você está com frio", ele disse, como se ele precisasse me falar.

"Sim, eu percebi." Embalamos tudo de volta na sua mochila, enfiar o cobertor lá embaixo não foi nada fácil. "Como você colocou essa coisa aqui na primeira vez mesmo?"

"Bem, eu dobrei na primeira vez", ele riu. "Eu não comecei a socá-lo como você esta fazendo. Esqueça isso." Ele o puxou para fora novamente, o transpassou sobre meus ombros. Eu tropecei um pouco mais pelo caminho de volta para o carro. O cobertor pesado nas minhas costas e mais o vento tornou ainda mais difícil a tarefa de me manter em pé.

"Eu acho que eu deveria te dar uma carona nas minhas costas antes que você se machuque."

"Ha, Ha."

O aquecedor explodiu no carro e eu coloquei meu rosto na saída do ar para aquecer meu nariz. Edward me perguntou quantos filhos falsos eu queria. Gêmeos, eu disse a ele, um menino e uma menina.

"Gêmeos? Sério? Você é uma guerreira, não é?"

"Não realmente," eu disse, "Eu apenas quero passar por uma gravidez só e ter meus dois filhos perfeitos."

"Existem gêmeos em sua família?"

"Não, mas ... se eu os tivesse, então eles seriam, não seriam? Eu duvido que poderemos escolher quantos filhos teremos em sala de aula, no entanto."

"Não, os nossos filhos provavelmente virão saindo um a um para fora da cartola."

Quando Edward me pegou, ele tinha esperado no carro por mim, buzinando na sua chegada, e foi por isso que eu fiquei surpresa quando, no nosso retorno, ele saiu do seu carro para abrir a porta pra mim. Então ele me surpreendeu ainda mais por me acompanhar até a minha varanda.

"Eu me diverti", eu disse a ele, estendendo a minha mão para um cumprimento.

"Eu não acho que seja assim que os recém-casados dizem tchau", ele disse.

"Hum ... bem, como então?" Eu acho que eu disse.

"Só estou brincando", ele pegou minha mão e a apertou com firmeza. Decepção passou por mim. Tentei manter isso fora dos meus olhos, e eu escondi isso com um sorriso. Foi quando notei que seu cabelo tinha uma espécie de nuance sob a luz da varanda.

"Você fez luzes?"

"Não, por quê?"

"É que, seu cabelo tem tantos tons diferentes. E ele é natural." Cheguei mais perto até tocar em alguns fios.

"E o seu?", ele disse trazendo as pontas do meu cabelo para a minha linha de visão. "Veja, aqui está um pouco dourado, e uma vertente mais vermelha aqui, mas na sua maioria é escuro", e ele os bagunçou ainda mais como se já não tivesse sido suficientemente atingido pelo vento.

"Ei, não mexa na touca!" Eu baguncei o cabelo dele também, porque eu queria tocá-lo novamente. "Eu gosto como o seu cabelo fica desta forma, mesmo quando não esta ventando".

"É como eu o penteio", ele disse. "Levanto-me, tomo um banho e corro meus dedos por ele."

"Falando em banho." Eu limpei minha garganta. "Eu acho que é hora de tirar a praia do meu cabelo. Há areia suficiente aqui para fazer a minha própria caixa de areia pessoal aqui na minha varanda." Abri a porta da frente e disse a ele que eu o veria amanhã.

"Sim, eu vou estar aqui às 7:15", ele disse, "não se atrase", e se virou para ir para o seu carro.

Então, eu supus que era a sua maneira de me dizer que ele estaria vindo me buscar para a escola a partir de agora. Eu podia ter falado para o presunçoso que gostaria de continuar dirigindo a minha picape para a escola, mas eu não quis.

"Ei, Bella", ele se virou para mim enquanto estava destrancando o carro e me dei conta de que eu estava ali de pé, a mão ainda na porta semiaberta, olhando para ele. "Nas escolhas destes casamentos arranjados, o nosso é muito legal."

Eu apenas sorri, assenti e acenei, principalmente com temor do quão quente ele parecia todo sujo após uma tarde na praia.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Olá, primeira parceria com a Nai, também desconheço a fic estamos juntas na mesma página por aqui! _

_Comecinho eu gostei deste casamento na aula de Saúde deles, vamos acompanhar o desenrolar! _

_Deixe-nos um oi nas reviews, só pra sabermos se devemos continuar a tradução, afinal Review é o parâmetro!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Minhas amadas! Como vocês acabaram de ler aí em cima, **Mili** será a minha parceira nesta nova delícia que trago para vocês. A fic tem duas 'temporadas' por assim dizer e eu gostaria de agradecer, além da M__ili, que pulou do penhasco de cabeça sem pestanejar - à **BelieveItOrNot** que foi uma fofa quando eu pedi a autorização dela para traduzi-la para vocês._

_****E agora é com vocês! Eu e Mili estamos ansiosas esperando para saber se vocês estão nessa conosco!_

_Beijo, Nai._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**** Jovens de mentes fortes**

(_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Às vezes, meu pai, sendo o chefe de polícia, chegava do trabalho triste. Ele pegaria uma cerveja como em qualquer outro dia, mas ele não queria falar nada. À noite após o dia na praia foi um desses dias. Nem mesmo a lasanha congelada que eu esquentei no forno por cerca de duas horas o animou. Mas, desta vez, no jantar, enquanto comíamos a pobre lasanha e a salada Caesar (sim, aquela em que você tira de uma embalagem, não me julgue, eu a lavei primeiro), ele decidiu falar sobre o assunto.

"Bella", ele disse, "nunca vá a lugar algum sozinha com garotos estranhos. Não importa o quão agradável e útil ele te pareça." Ele puxou o bigode de um lado, um hábito de nervosismo. Certa vez eu sugeri para que ele o raspasse. Ele pareceu ficar ofendido e chocado, como se eu tivesse pedido para ele tirar um membro ou algo assim. _Meu bigode?_ Ele havia dito, _eu o tenho desde quando eu pude passar a ter um_.

"Eu tento sempre ficar longe de todas as pessoas estranhas", eu disse, sem saber para onde estávamos indo com isso. Ele tinha descoberto sobre eu e Edward? Eu me perguntava.

"Eu quero dizer estranhos. Meninos ou homens que você não conheça ou nunca viu."

"Pai certo, eu vou ter cuidado."

"Você não sabe o que está lá fora, Bella eu nem quero que você saiba. Só não confie em ninguém... por favor, não confie em ninguém. Eles estão lá fora só para uma coisa.".

"Sangue?"

"Duas coisas", ele levantou dois dedos, "eles estão lá fora por duas coisas."

Ok, eu podia adivinhar o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava certo, eu não queria ouvir sobre isso. Eu faria questão de não ler o jornal na manhã seguinte. Isso não seria muito difícil, já que eu nunca realmente o lia de qualquer maneira, a menos que eu estivesse procurando as sessões do cinema. Mas amanhã, eu não iria ler de propósito.

A lasanha estava tão melancólica neste momento que eu não conseguia nem comer mais. Eu abaixei meu garfo e olhei para o meu pai, caso ele tivesse mais alguma coisa para dizer. Parecia que ele não tinha. Ele só comia o jantar, muito tristemente.

Eu me sentei com ele até minha mãe ligar, e depois me afastei para o meu quarto. Ela me contou sobre sua louca agenda na Flórida com Phil. Era difícil para ela até encontrar um minuto para ligar com as diferenças de horários. Eu disse a ela sobre o ridículo projeto de casamento que eu secretamente amava, porque eu não poderia ter melhor parceiro. Ela riu e falou sobre o quanto a escola tinha mudado ao longo dos anos. Lembrou-se de transportar um ovo em uma cesta e desenhar um rosto nele. Ela ainda tinha feito roupinhas para ele de feltro, mas ela nunca teve que fingir ser casada.

Nas próximas semanas, eu e meu marido nos tornamos mais próximos. Nós nos tornamos bons amigos, mesmo que a amizade tenha nascido do sarcasmo e das piadas. Nós riamos de tudo. Ríamos tanto que as pessoas nos paravam e nos perguntavam: "O que?" só porque queriam rir também. Nós sempre respondíamos "nada", porque era mais fácil do que ter que explicar. Uma vez que sempre que você tem que voltar para explicar o nada, nunca fica tão engraçado.

Eu não estava mais presa à mesa de Jessica na hora do almoço enquanto ela e seu grupo de admiradores me ignoravam. Edward e eu comíamos nossos almoços juntos. É isso mesmo, eu almoçava com _o grupo das pessoas bonitas_, oficialmente transformando o seu pequeno grupo em "_as pessoas bonitas e uma menina_". Os outros bonitos pararam de nos perguntar o que era engraçado depois do terceiro dia de não obterem uma resposta. Agora, eles só davam um rolar de olhos irritados ou suspiravam sempre que começávamos a rir, mesmo se fosse apenas uma risada. Embora, às vezes, Emmett apenas se juntasse a nós sem qualquer outra razão só porque ele gostava de rir. O único entre eles que realmente não estava se abrindo para mim era Rosalie, mas isso não me incomodava, ainda. Eu nunca esperei que qualquer um deles me aceitasse facilmente, assim em tudo, um me recebendo era mais do que suficiente. Eu tentei ficar fora do caminho de Rosalie, nunca a puxando para uma conversa indesejada.

Nos corredores, Edward ainda brincava passando um braço em volta de mim. Alguns olhavam, mas ele não parecia incomodado. Ele provavelmente usava isso contra as pessoas que olhavam. Ele provavelmente nem percebia isso. Os olhares me mantinham me contorcendo, no entanto. Eu não podia suportar. Então eu olhava para as paredes ou mesmo para o teto em vez de fazer contato visual com alguém. Nos dias próximos ao Baile trouxeram mais cartazes e banners para as salas, então meus olhos realmente tinham um lugar para pousarem em minha fuga de todos os seres humanos da Forks High.

Na terça-feira, antes do Baile, Alice e eu estávamos na fila do almoço pela segunda vez, porque eles tinham os bons brownies que eu gostava. Brownies de chocolate com manteiga de amendoim e nozes, oh céus. Necessitávamos do segundo. Criei coragem para perguntar a Rosalie se ela queria um também. Na verdade, trabalhando os meus nervos, quer dizer, eu nem sequer pensei nisso antes de perguntar a ela. Se eu tivesse pensado nisso, teria perdido os meus nervos. Ela fez uma careta para mim. Ela realmente fez uma careta, cerrando os olhos, apertando os lábios e até mesmo queimando suas narinas. Se eu estivesse mais perto dela eu poderia tê-la ouvido rosnar. Eu me afastei em todo caso. "Eu não como essas coisas", ela disse, como se fossem pedaços de _E. coli que cobriam o espinafre_*. Fiz uma Nota mental de não oferecer essas coisas boas para Rosalie. Ela era repelida por qualquer coisa boa ou doce. Ela estava realmente começando a parecer menos com o lindo cisne e mais com o patinho feio. Emmett estava sorrindo a distância. Ele a agarrou e beijou sua bochecha. Ela sorriu para ele. Eu vi. Por uma fração de segundo, ela realmente parecia muito mais nova.

*_ E. coli que cobriam o espinafre:_ _A autora faz referência ao surto em 2006, onde houveram vários focos de __doenças transmitidas por alimentos__ como espinafre e alface contaminada por __E. coli__ O157: H7__ ._

"Vou querer um", Emmett disse.

Na fila, sentindo-me impaciente porque eu estava com medo que os brownies acabassem até que chegássemos lá, eu saltitava ao redor em antecipação. "Bella", Alice disse, dando-me a face oposta que Rosalie tinha compartilhado comigo há alguns minutos atrás. Ela era um doce com a expressão de olhos arregalados. Se um halo flutuasse acima dela não pareceria fora do lugar. "Você está começando a se parecer comigo com este saltitar." Ela era uma saltadora impaciente. Eu não sabia se era uma coisa de nervosismo ou excesso de energia. Ela sempre se acalmava nos braços de Jasper, no entanto. Parecia apenas que o seu toque podia impedi-la de se contorcer. Eu não sei como ele fazia isso, mas ele só parecia mantê-la presa. Jasper era o único do grupo que permanecia um mistério para mim. Ele era amigável, de fala mansa, fácil de se conversar, e de alguma forma eu sentia como se o tivesse conhecido a vida toda. Eu não conseguia entender.

Eu parei de saltitar. "Todo mundo está pegando eles", eu disse. "Eles vão acabar. Olha, você pode vê-los? Quantos ainda têm?"

Alice inclinou-se em torno das pessoas na nossa frente e começou a contar os brownies. Foi quando Jessica se aproximou de mim. Eu a senti tocar o meu ombro. Não foi um toque suave.

"Hei Jess", eu disse, encurtando seu nome como se eu a conhecesse bem o suficiente.

"Hei, você está namorando Edward?" Ela me perguntou, como se _me _conhecesse bem o suficiente.

"Não", eu disse no momento exato e ao mesmo tempo em que Alice disse, "sim", mais alto do que eu.

Eu olhei para Alice. Será que ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia? Ela apenas sorriu para mim. Eu gostei do seu sorriso, era carinhoso e bonito e ela enrugou o nariz um pouco com isso. Era o sorriso anti-Rosalie que eu apreciava mais. Eu queria fazer essa coisa que as mães faziam tocando seu queixo com o dedo quando suas meninas estavam sendo adoráveis.

"Que seja, Bell." Jessica disse entrando entre Alice e eu, pegando uma maçã, e se afastando.

"É Bell-a," Eu falei para ela.

Ela se virou para mim, seus brilhantes e iluminados cachos girando sobre seu ombro, e colocou a mão em seu peito, "É Jess-ica". Bem, hoje seria o dia em que todas as cadelas me colocariam no meu lugar? Eu queria ter uma dessas coisas vermelhas maduras para jogar nela. Com a minha sorte, ela provavelmente se voltaria e me pegaria. Eu deixei as maçãs dentro da sua cesta, à espera dos comedores saudáveis de Forks High. Conforme isso se extravasava, eu não tinha nada para me preocupar além de ir em busca da minha sobremesa favorita. O cozinheiro trouxe uma nova bandeja cheia de brownies fresquinhos. Eu peguei mais dois quentes.

De volta à mesa, Rosalie falou comigo. "Você tem chocolate nos seus dentes", ela disse em voz alto o suficiente para qualquer um ouvir e para que todos pudessem se voltar para ver também. Emmett riu. Eu decidi que Emmett achava que qualquer coisa que Rosalie fizesse ou dissesse o deixaria histérico.

"Cala a boca, Emmett. Eu trouxe um brownie pra você." Isso só o fez rir mais. Esfreguei meus dentes com os dedos perguntando a Edward se já tinha saído. Ele continuou balançando a cabeça e Alice me entregou um espelhinho compacto. Então era por isso que as meninas precisavam de espelhos compactos. Eu sempre me perguntava por que alguém carregava um estojinho prata que não tinha nada dentro dele, além de dois espelhos. Agora eu sabia. Isso poderia ter sido a única coisa nova que eu realmente aprendi naquele dia na escola.

Sorri para Rosalie para mostrar a ela que o chocolate tinha saído. "Obrigada", disse para ela.

Rosalie estava na minha aula de Literatura e Composição. Eu recomendava Literatura para todos e qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Você começa a _ler_ e _discutir_ literatura - você se graduava nisso. Minha racionalização não precisava de nenhuma explicação, eu tinha certeza disso. Entusiastas de matemática provavelmente discordavam da minha lógica, mas não Rosalie. Eu poderia dizer que Rosalie concordava. Ela gostava de discutir o nosso material de leitura, ela adorava brincar de advogado do diabo durante as discussões. Seja qual fosse o seu ponto, ela podia argumentar nele. Ela argumentava tanto que eu me perguntava se ela ainda se mantinha firme a qualquer uma de suas convicções. O mais provável era o empate de argumentos que surgiam do seu interior _Elizabeth Bennett_* - obstinada e inflexível se ela realmente acreditava em seu ponto ou não. Sempre que suas garras saiam, por assim dizer, eu fechava a minha boca. Ela me intimidava bastante quando apenas me olhava. Atire uma Rosalie dançando feliz no ringue, e eu ficaria feliz em me jogar para fora do jogo, antes que alguém pudesse dizer: "Knock Out, Bella no chão." Eu teria até mesmo corrido para a terrível aula de Cálculo para sair do seu caminho. (Felizmente, Cálculo não fazia parte dos meus horários, então eu não tinha que me preocupar com isso.) Eu muitas vezes saia da aula de Literatura com essa sensação que vinha quando você supre os seus verdadeiros pensamentos de medo. Você sabe, onde você acha por um minuto que você pode apenas ser capaz de matar? Eu estava com medo de que eu não pudesse articular meus pensamentos, assim como Rosalie. A esperança era que literatura era a minha última aula antes do almoço e que depois eu tinha Edward para limpar a minha mente de Rosalie como um botão de _reset_. Ver Edward não só sentado à mesa do almoço, mas olhando para mim sempre me fazia relaxar com um sorriso.

_*__Elizabeth Bennet é a personagem principal da obra fictícia Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen._

Emmett vinha para o almoço depois de Cálculo, a aula que eu evitaria como a peste bubônica, salvo se fosse para fugir de uma discussão sobre livros com Rosalie. Emmett era uma daquelas pessoas que você não sabia que era inteligente até que você falasse com ele. Sorrindo e contando piadas o tempo todo, ele falsamente parecia ser um atleta típico e grande. Mas na realidade, ele amava uma disputa mental. Ele gostava de pegar assuntos polêmicos e falar sobre isso com as pessoas no circuito até que elas estivessem confusas sobre os seus próprios argumentos. Ou, ele poderia pegar uma frase que você tinha dito e a reiterava usando uma combinação de palavras do seu vocabulário infinito tudo junto em uma frase, e então ele perguntava, se era isso que você estava dizendo. Você, sem ter noção do que ele havia dito, tinha que concordar. Você ficava ao longo desta discussão sem perceber que ele apenas estava insultando a sua mente. E por 'você' eu quero dizer _eu_. Eu aprendi sobre as suas disputas mentais da maneira mais difícil. Era tudo brincadeira, no entanto. Ele realmente não esperava que outros combinassem com ele intelectualmente e para ele isso não significava dano nenhum.

Eu bati em seu braço durante o almoço no dia seguinte ao que Rosalie apontou os meus dentes cobertos de chocolate. Ele tinha encurralado Mike em uma disputa mental no refeitório. Mike estava inocentemente andando perto de nossa mesa quando Emmett o chamou. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Mike como se estivesse segurando a pobre criança contra a sua vontade. Os outros cinco de nós estavam de pé ao redor de Emmett, nós nos preparávamos para decolar para a sala de aula, nós nos tornamos o público intrigado deste jogo de guerra mental.

"Bella e eu estávamos discutindo sexismo no local de trabalho", Emmett disse a Mike. Era mentira. Estávamos falando sobre se ou não o leite estava estragado. Os olhos de Mike se arregalaram ao ouvir o som da palavra "sex". Emmett tinha conseguido a sua atenção. "Você acha que homens e mulheres devem ser pagos de acordo com as diferentes escalas salariais?"

"Bem, eu acho que depende do trabalho."

"Não, eles estão trabalhando no mesmo tipo de trabalho." Emmett ainda tinha uma mão no ombro de Mike, elevando-se sobre ele, a voz de Emmett era muito mais profunda que a de Mike, que realmente fazia parece ser de uma criança.

"Ainda assim, isso depende", disse Mike. "Tipo, se o trabalho exigir um trabalho pesado. Normalmente, um homem seria mais forte e mais rápido, então a ele deveria ser oferecido um aumento na taxa de pagamento."

"Oh, enquanto estamos generalizando, dizem que é um trabalho de escritório onde o computador é a força motriz dos negócios. Desde que as mulheres, em geral, são mais rápidas na digitação você diria que o fato provaria que elas são mais eficientes? No geral."

"Eu... Eu diria isso."

"Então, de acordo com a sua lógica, uma mulher em posição idêntica a sua - mesma função, mesmos requisitos e nível de experiência, mesmas razões - deveria ter um salário maior por causa da probabilidade de que ela é mais rápida, pois seu trabalho seria mais eficaz?"

Mike franziu a testa, olhando para Emmett e para mim e então de volta para Emmett novamente. "Não. Sim, sim". Então, os olhos se desfocaram, e ele fugiu. Era como se Emmett apenas tivesse batido em seu cérebro.

"_Slam*_!" Emmett gritou para Mike. Foi quando eu bati em seu braço.

_*Slam: Expressão que quer dizer golpear violentamente._

"O quê? Eu não posso fazer nada se meu cérebro tem mais conhecimento que o dele, assim como ele não pode evitar o seu cérebro de vazar informações. Cada mente tem suas limitações. Mesmo o cérebro de Einstein bloqueava os fatos minúsculos para deixar espaço para as mais importantes. Você não pode ensinar as pessoas a esclarecer a si mesmas. Eles têm que trabalhar com o que Deus lhes deu e exercitar o seu cérebro da melhor forma possível. Isto não é um comportamento aprendido, Bella."

"Bem, nem todo mundo tem uma memória fotográfica", eu disse.

"Isso é o que eu disse."

Droga! Meu cérebro se chacoalhou novamente. Esta era a minha sugestão para que eu me calasse antes que meus olhos desfocassem como os de Mike. É claro, Emmett riu. Ele riu muito, porque nesse caso tinham sido dois de uma vez para ele. Eu juro que ele ficou extasiado com isso. Olhei para Alice envolta nos braços de Jasper. Ela estava balançando a cabeça. Rosalie tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Vamos, esposinha", Edward disse jogando um braço sobre meu ombro: "Vamos levá-la para longe dessa masturbação mental."

Emmett ainda estava rindo então eu gritei por cima do meu ombro, "Você faz isso com Rosalie?"

"Você está brincando? Ela me mata", ele gritou de volta.

"Ele tem medo que ela ganhe, Bella," Alice gritou e depois Rosalie e Alice deram risadas que assumiram as de Emmett.

O braço de Edward ainda estava pendurado vagamente sobre o meu ombro quando nos aproximamos da nossa classe de Saúde. Eu não teria me importado se ele o fechasse um pouco mais apertado. "Estou surpresa que Emmett ganhou tão fácil de Mike", eu disse. "Foi como se ele quisesse ficar bem longe daquela conversa."

"Era exatamente isso", disse Edward. "Mike só queria dar o fora. Se ele tivesse ficado, o discurso de Emmett teria ficado cada vez pior e mais difícil de seguir."

"Alguém já bateu Emmett em seu próprio jogo?" Eu perguntei.

"Aqui está o que você deve fazer", ele disse se inclinando mais perto de mim eu teria gostado de me inclinar mais perto dele também, descansando minha cabeça na dele. "Sempre que ele pedir algum esclarecimento, como, 'não concorda'? Você sempre diz não. Mas, depois de algumas vezes que ele continuar com isso, então você pode dizer, "não exatamente", ou "deixe-me explicar para que você possa entender." Insulte a sua própria compreensão ou seu intelecto e você o pegará. Ele vai dizer algo como_,_ eu te peguei, e em seguida sair. Ele nem mesmo se importará com a disputa mais."

"Eu só estou tentando evitar as guerras mentais dele. É muito difícil quando você reconhece que alguém está atraindo você para isso. Dói a minha cabeça."

Edward e eu chegamos adiantados para a aula de Saúde, porque, ao contrário de Alice e Jasper, não éramos obrigados a fazer uma pausa em um canto do corredor antes da aula. Mike decidiu que este seria o perfeito momento para me convidar para ir ao baile de encerramento. Notei que seus olhos tinham se recuperado do embate de Emmett e recuperado o foco. Ele deve ter descoberto que seu plano de roubar Alice de Jasper não estava funcionando a seu favor e decidiu descer um degrau. Eu silenciosamente o amaldiçoei, porque o embate entre Mike e Alice era muito divertido de se assistir.

"Então, o que você diz?" ele propositalmente passou os dedos por seu cabelo supostamente achando ser sexy ou algo assim. Isso só me deixou desconfortável. Eu precisava de uma saída. Eu mordi a unha e olhei para Edward.

"Você deve ir", ele disse. Ugh, eu me senti querendo bater nele. Dar socos em seu lindo rosto presunçoso, bem no meio de seus brilhantes olhos verdes. O que aconteceu com a esposinha? Eu queria perguntar. Onde está o seu braço agora, Edward?

"Eu realmente não vou a bailes", eu disse olhando para Mike, "nunca".

Ele apenas deu de ombros: "Uma pena."

"Você vai?" Eu disse a Edward. Eu falei através dos meus dentes, porque isso era normalmente mais ameaçador e demonstrava raiva. Isso só fez Edward rir. "Por que você não me joga aos lobos?"

"Mike não é nenhum lobo. Ele é mais como um rato", ele disse. "Você não dança?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Nem eu", ele disse, e eu pensei que era muito pior, porque se eu estivesse saindo para ir a um baile, seria com ele.

"Nós devemos fazer outra coisa", ele disse, e eu chicoteei minha cabeça para ele porque eu estava olhando para as minhas mãos em total derrota. "Enquanto todos esses idiotas estarão dançando o Top 40 das músicas, nós poderíamos fazer algo que fosse realmente divertido."

"Idiotas?"

"Isso é chamado de sarcasmo. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar? Isso seria conhecido como algo irônico, mas não literalmente."

"Sério? Porque soou mais como arrogância, algo que eu tenho certeza que você está familiarizado. Você sabe, quando uma pessoa falsamente acredita _que_ _é_ superior a todos os outros por razões que só _ele_ pode compreender."

"Ah, sim, eu já ouvi falar. Embora eu sempre tenha pensado na arrogância como uma característica dele ou dela."

"Na minha experiência, o arrogante sempre tem sido ele."

"Você precisa de mais experiência", ele disse, e eu não pude discutir com isso. Eu literalmente não consegui, porque a aula estava começando, e a Sra. Hines estava passando ao redor com uma cartola cheia com o nosso primeiro problema conjugal. Eu gostaria de saber se a vida conjugal seria mais fácil se todos os seus problemas pudessem caber dentro de uma cartola. Eu tive a minha resposta em menos de um segundo.

"Você teve um caso?" Eu ouvi Jessica gritar com Jasper, que piscou para Alice, que acenou de volta para ele com seu grande sorriso de enrugar o nariz e tudo. Mike e Jessica olharam para trás e para frente entre cada um dos outros parceiros como se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de tênis.

"Então, vamos ver isso," eu disse enquanto Edward desdobrava o pedaço de papel que tinha puxado da cartola.

Ele balançou a cabeça, "eu sinto muito."

"Não, você também," eu disse, procurando pela sala de aula com quem ele podia estar tendo um caso.

"Eu perdi o meu emprego", ele disse.

"Oh". Eu realmente me senti aliviada por nosso falso problema. "Como é que vamos fingir conseguir um emprego?"

"Eu sei!" ele mesmo disse e levantou um dedo. "Eu vou pedir a Sra. Hines para me escrever uma carta de recomendação. Ela jamais recusaria sua própria carta. Vou conseguir um trabalho na próxima semana."

"Eu sabia que eu tinha me casado com você por uma razão!" E então eu me levantei e o beijei diretamente sobre os lábios. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes e só beijei, sem sequer pensar, bem ali na sala de aula onde qualquer um podia ter visto. Afastei-me o mais rápido que pude, cobrindo minha boca. Então eu não pude fazer nada, além de encarar o embaraço como uma grande piada, então eu fui tudo como Scarlet O'Hara faria, jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, "Obrigado, marido. Agora eu não tenho que abrir mão da minha manicure!" Enquanto eu estava em seus braços, eu pensei, por apenas um segundo que mesmo que o meu beijo tenha sido apenas uma bitoca, que talvez eu tenha sentido seus lábios me beijando de volta. Nossos corpos sacudiram com seu riso e eu me afastei, rindo também, porque o que mais eu podia fazer? Eu roubei uma rápida olhada ao redor da sala para ver se alguém tinha notado a nossa exibição, mas felizmente todos eles pareciam estar envolvidos em seus próprios problemas conjugais. Sim, muito parecido com a vida real.

"Eu vou conseguir um trabalho tão bom que poderei me livrar do meu fusca velho e comprarei um bom e brilhante Volvo prata."

"Um Volvo? Sério? Uau, Edward, atire para as estrelas."

"Volvos são bons, confiáveis e seguros, você sabe para os pequenos gêmeos."

"Segurança e confiabilidade são importantes", eu disse, acenando com a cabeça, e pensando nos nossos gêmeos. Nossos gêmeos que não tínhamos e provavelmente, nunca teríamos.

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem tem medo da Rose? Eu tenho mais medo do Emm eu tive um colega assim e eu era enrolada nesta árdua luta sem fim mental, o que realmente doía a sua busca pela coerência das coisas! Urgh eu quando me dava conta já estava sendo enrolada!_

_E aiiii povo o que estão achando da fic? Nos contem._

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

_Eu não tenho medo da Rose... eu não gosto dela e pronto. Simples não é? Aí vocês me perguntam: "Nossa Nai, você já chega com quatro pedras nas mãos?" Eu respondo: "Eu li a fic toda e a Mili, não." Kkkkkk._

_Então... quem quer atirar Edward contra a parede por ele ter 'jogado Bella ao rato?' Bella está caidinha já e Edward nem se toca? Hum..._

_Beijos e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos os personagens pertencem a __**Stephenie Meyer**__ e a história pertence à __**BelieveItOrNot**__, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to __**Stephenie Meyer**__ and the story belongs to__**BelieveItOrNot**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**** Donos da Lua**

_(Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Na sexta-feira à noite, a noite do baile, Edward me levou a um pub em Port Angeles que oferecia música ao vivo. Eu vestia uma calça jeans, um suéter e Vans, ao invés de um vestido formal e saltos – bem melhor do que o _homecoming_*. _The Cliffs_** estavam tocando hoje à noite e, como todos estavam abaixo de dezoito, o pub estava deixando os menores entrarem, mas não sem um careca sentado em um banquinho carimbando uma grande e vermelha palavra em sua mão que dizia: MENOR. Acho que eu deveria ter ficado aliviada por não estar escrito, PERDEDOR.

_*Homecoming: é o tipo do baile, este geralmente está ligado a um evento esportivo. Normalmente, ocorre no Outono/Inverno, mas algumas escolas também o fazem na primavera,__geralmente usado como um momento em que todos os ex-alunos podem voltar e revisitar os seus dias de glória e verem alguns velhos amigos. Há frequentemente cerimônias de premiação (para os alunos atuais) ou um tipo de boas-vindas aos ex-alunos que "fizeram algumas conquistas."_

_** The Cliffs: Os Penhascos_

Paramos no fundo onde era escuro e úmido, esperando no bar por nossas Cocas, enquanto a banda tocava. Eles eram uma confusão barulhenta tocando rock, e eu meio que gostei mesmo sabendo que meus ouvidos certamente ficariam com raiva de mim dentre em breve. O cantor realmente não cantava, ele rosnava suas letras, e os ouvintes mais pulavam do que dançavam. Era ainda mais seguro para eu estar onde eu estava.

Edward, atrás de mim, descansou o braço na minha cintura, seu polegar fazendo cócegas no meu cotovelo. Ele parecia não saber da sua própria ação. Ele se inclinou no meu ouvido. "Como você acha que eles escolheram esse nome, The Cliffs?"

"Um, talvez um sobrenome?" Eu perguntei, porque todos eles se pareciam, poderiam ser parentes com o seus cabelos pretos e peles escuras.

"Não."

"Eles gostam dos penhascos na praia?" Eu me virei para ele e, na sequência imediata, lamentei por ele não ter removido os dedos, porque agora já não tocava mais meu cotovelo.

"Acertou", ele disse. "O nome deles era _"Go jump off a cliff!"*._ Mas era muito comprido para as pessoas dizerem, por isso involuntariamente foi encurtado para The Cliffs."

_*"Go jump off a cliff!" – Vá Pular de um Penhasco!_

"Eu realmente deveria adivinhar isso?"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Como eu poderia saber se você só não mencionou isso para saber se eu conhecia a banda ou algo assim?"

"Bella, por que eu iria querer me gabar sobre esta banda?"

Ele tinha um ponto. Mas então, no final... da música... Eu acho que você poderia chamá-la assim, o cantor gritou: "Vá pular de um penhasco!" Imaginei que talvez eles realmente quisessem que este nome original fizesse seu retorno.

As nossas Cocas bateram no balcão do bar atrás de nós. Pegamos nossos copos com as tampas, a fim de evitar os respingos, e nos dirigimos para uma mesa, realmente não foi a melhor ideia porque a música só ficava mais alta lá perto. Felizmente para os meus ouvidos, The Cliffs fez uma pausa. O vocalista, ou o Rosnador, se aproximou da nossa mesa, sem camisa, musculoso e suado. Eu não podia deixar de olhar para o seu conjunto. Quero dizer, ele não era Edward, mas ele tinha corpo e eu era uma menina de dezessete anos de idade, com hormônios e olhos.

"Edward, obrigado por vir cara." Ele deu a Edward um aperto de mão que os meninos dão um ao outro a o fazem se sentirem legais ou durões. Bateram seus dedos fechados no final.

"Sem problemas, Jake. Esta é Bella, ela é uh, ela é, bem, ela é minha esposa."

Jake franziu a testa para Edward e estendeu sua mão para um cumprimento tradicional. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen, certo?"

"Bella Swan, na verdade."

"De jeito nenhum! A filha do Chefe Swan? Eu sei quem é você. Nós nos conhecemos. Sou Jacob Black."

"Cale-se! Eu nunca mais vi você. Eu jamais teria te reconhecido." Levantei-me para abraçar o seu corpo suado. "Nós costumávamos brincar juntos quando crianças", eu disse a Edward. "Nossos pais são velhos amigos."

"Ah, interado com o chefe de polícia?" Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira. "Deve ser bom."

Jacob puxou uma cadeira de uma mesa próxima - não se incomodando em pedir aos ocupantes da mesa ou perguntar se alguém a estava usando - e sentou-se conosco. "Hei, desculpe por esse lugar cara, a acústica aqui é uma merda. Vocês devem vir nos ver tocar na First Beach em algum momento próximo. Lá é onde a nossa música brilha. Como você esta Bella? Você ainda cai por todos os lugares?"

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos tentando lutar contra a minha própria reação de corar. Lembrei-me de que não havia necessidade de constrangimento porque Edward já tinha me visto em toda a minha glória tropeçante. Ambos estavam rindo. "Eu não posso acreditar que isso é a única coisa que você se lembra de mim!"

"Você está brincando? Isso _era_ você." Ele se virou para Edward. "Eu me lembro de uma vez: nós estávamos brincando no teto da viatura do seu pai. Quantos anos nós tínhamos? Dez? Onze?"

"Eu acho que sete", eu disse.

"Não, nós tínhamos no mínimo dez. Ela caiu do teto do carro, cara, ela caiu em cima do braço. Achei que estivesse quebrado, certo? Mas ela continuou dizendo que estava bem. Ela não queria que seu pai soubesse disso." Ele estava rindo agora – e tinha toda a atenção de Edward. "Ela passou o resto do dia com o braço pendurado lá todo mole. Finalmente, ela disse ao seu pai. Finalmente. E ele estava quebrado, não foi Bella?"

"Você quebrou o seu braço?" Edward perguntou, sua risada travada.

"Sim, Jake, obrigada por me lembrar da minha idiotice. Eu realmente aprecio isso."

"Ah, vamos lá, você não seria você, se não fosse por essas coisas." Ele ainda estava rindo - rindo mais forte agora.

"Eu sou _mais_ do que apenas um desastre. "

"Eu sei, eu sei. Olha, eu tenho que voltar agora. Foi incrível ver vocês. Vou ligar para você em algum momento, Bella. Nós vamos nos ver."Jacob saltou para trás e para cima do palco. Ele estava usando calças rasgadas na altura do joelho revelando seus músculos da panturrilha quando flexionados, e eu podia jurar que seus dedos dos pés eram posicionados para trás por toda a graciosidade do seu salto.

"Parece que eu tenho conhecimento da banda, também." Eu disse. "Não está orgulhoso disso?"

"Como é que ele sabe que não estamos aqui em um encontro?" Edward perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele só disse que iria ligar para você quando você pode muito provavelmente ser o meu encontro. Estou me perguntando se eu deveria ficar ofendido."

"Provavelmente sim porque você disse a ele que eu era sua esposa. Ou, ele não se importa. Isso não importa de qualquer maneira. Você não sabe que quando se diz 'eu te ligo depois" é seguido por um "vamos nos encontrar' que nunca acontece? As pessoas não têm qualquer intenção de cumprir com o prometido. Minha mãe me ensinou isso."

Então, toda a comunicação foi cortada porque The Cliffs começou de novo e se não queríamos gritar um com o outro ou dizer "o que?" umas cinquenta vezes em uma conversa, era melhor apenas sentar e ouvir.

Meus ouvidos estavam zumbindo no momento em que corremos para o carro em uma tentativa fracassada de fugir da chuva. Nós dois tínhamos nossos cabelos encharcados no momento em que batemos as portas fechadas. Poucos quilômetros percorridos pela estrada, minha velha-dama-interior fez sua presença cheia de rugas de preocupação avisando que a minha audição nunca mais seria a mesma. "Diga alguma coisa. Fale comigo, então eu saberei que meus ouvidos ainda funcionam."

Ele olhou para mim e pronunciou alguma coisa.

"Pare com isso", eu disse. "Você precisa manter seus olhos na estrada."

Ele riu e eu liguei o rádio, porque isso era mais fácil neste momento. Rage Against the Machine estava tocando. Eu a ouvi muito bem. Eles pareciam melodiosos.

"Você me beijou na sala de aula no outro dia", Edward disse me acompanhando pelo caminho escuro até a minha porta. Sim, como se ele precisasse me lembrar. Tentei pensar em uma desculpa rápida, que não parecesse muito como uma desculpa. Eu não encontrei nada, então eu só olhei para ele. Talvez isso funcionasse. Ele parecia diferente, com o cabelo todo alisado na cabeça devido à chuva.

"Fiquei surpreso", ele disse. Ok, ele não ia deixar isso pra lá, não importa o quanto eu olhasse para ele. "Eu gostei".

De alguma forma, eu encontrei a minha voz e as palavras, e elas saltaram para fora. "Você ficou surpreso porque gostou?"

"Não", ele disse com uma risada, e um aceno de cabeça. "Você me surpreendeu com o beijo. Eu sabia que iria gostar. Eu nunca imaginei que você faria isso." Isso significa que ele tinha pensado nisso? Em me beijar? Ele pensou em me beijar.

E então eu sabia que ele ia me beijar porque ele disse: "É a minha vez de te beijar." Seus olhos estavam nos meus e se eu achava que eles eram intensos antes, eu não sabia de nada. Eu queria olhar para longe, seu olhar era _tão_ intenso, mas eu não conseguia, então eu olhei de volta para ele. No fim, seus olhos não eram totalmente verdes, eles pareciam ter um quase um amarelo dourado apenas ao redor de suas pupilas. Quanto mais ele se aproximava tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: _Eu espero que eu possa fazer isso, eu espero que ele goste, eu espero que eu seja boa nisso_. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e seus lábios encontraram os meus, e mesmo eu sabendo o que estava chegando, o toque de nossos lábios me assustou. Afastei-me, um pouco, mas seus lábios me seguiram, e sua mão que estava nas minhas costas me deteve. Depois eram seus lábios nos meus e os meus lábios nos dele. Eu senti uma vibração um formigamento pelo meu corpo - dos meus lábios até a ponta dos meus dedos. Meus dedos formigavam necessitando tocar em algo, e eu segurei em seus braços. Na parte superior de seu braços, e eu os senti flexionar.

De repente, nossos lábios que se beijavam transformaram-se em bocas que se beijavam, e línguas se misturaram fazendo cócegas. Sim, a sua língua fez cócegas na minha. E estas cócegas não me fizeram rir, me fizeram gemer em uma expiração - eu não pude evitar. Então sua mão saiu do meu pescoço e deslizou para o meu rosto, segurando delicadamente as minhas bochechas e ele me puxou para mais perto, beijando-me mais profundamente. O puxão foi tão forte que dei um passo em direção a ele e eu estava na ponta dos pés agora. Minhas mãos se mudaram para a sua cintura me mantendo firme em minha base. Minhas mãos, lá em sua cintura, me segurando, e eu o senti inalar. Ele me segurou tão perto que nossos peitos se tocavam. Eu podia sentir os nossos corações batendo em diferentes ritmos um contra o outro conforme nós nos beijávamos. De repente, as cócegas e o formigamento esvoaçante se transformaram em algo mais forte. Algo mais exigente e quase incontrolável. Eu me afastei, porque eu ainda podia e logo eu não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Nossas testas descansaram juntas, como se estivéssemos segurando um ao outro deixando a nossa respiração se acalmar. Eu nunca soube que havia tanto... sentimento envolvido em um beijo. Foi muito mais do que apenas lábios. Foi o corpo inteiro. Até os dedos do pé.

"E agora?" ele perguntou, ainda sem fôlego, o que me fez querer beijá-lo novamente.

Eu abri minha boca para responder e deixar sua respiração entrar em mim. "Eu não sei", eu disse, porque como eu poderia saber? Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que ele estava pensando. "Você me beijou", eu disse a ele, e ele concordou, movendo minha cabeça junto com a sua. Então eu puxei a minha cabeça para trás, porque essa conversa já era estranha o suficiente. "Eu gostei", eu disse.

"Eu também"

"É mesmo?" Eu não achei que ele estivesse mentindo, mas eu realmente só queria ouvir isso novamente.

"Absolutamente. Devemos fazer isso novamente em algum momento."

"Ok," eu disse, ou perguntei. Foi mais como uma pergunta quando saiu. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e ajeitei seu cabelo, passando a ponta dos meus dedos, mas eles tornaram a se levantar novamente. A lua estava atrás dele, baixa no céu, lembrando-me de que o mundo ainda estava lá fora. Porque há um minuto não estava. Um momento atrás éramos apenas nós e possuíamos o mundo e a lua.

"Boa noite, Bella", ele disse, então me beijou novamente. Foi um beijo rápido e eu me inclinei para ele conforme ele se afastou. Eu me senti um pouco como uma pequena-menina-malvada e mordi meu lábio com um biquinho. Então eu fui para dentro esquecendo de dizer boa noite de volta, porque eu realmente não estava pensando claramente.

Naquela noite, fui direto para a cama. Tudo o que eu via era Edward em todos os lugares e eu só queria dormir para que eu pudesse sonhar com ele. Não foi de todo tão difícil dormir porque a minha cama era tão confortável. A única exigência que eu tinha feito para o meu pai depois que me mudei era de uma cama confortável. Logo depois ele me perguntou se estava tudo bem com a cor roxa, eu disse-lhe que a cor não importava - o conforto sim. Eu só fiz a exigência de adquirirmos um novo colchão já que era o que eu precisava. "Eu vou precisar de um colchão melhor do que este como presente, além de um confortável edredom roxo para por aqui." Ele me chamou de princesa. "Só não coloque uma ervilha debaixo do colchão". Querido-Velho-Papai gastou um bom pedaço do seu contracheque seguinte com os meus pedidos. Então, sim, minha cama era muito parecida com uma nuvem e ninguém deveria se deitar nela a não ser que estivesse pronto para ir dormir.

Edward me convidou para ir a sua casa no domingo para que pudéssemos trabalhar em conseguir para ele um emprego falso. Bem, ele não me convidou tanto assim na forma como disse, 'você virá para a minha casa no domingo'. Eu poderia ter dado um tempo difícil para ele fingido que tinha outros planos, mas eu não quis. Eu queria ajudar o meu pobre marido desempregado. Tínhamos um orçamento fixo, algum dinheiro em nossas economias e teríamos que diminuir seriamente os nossos gastos até encontrarmos um novo emprego. Como esposa de mentira, eu era realmente muito gastadora com as minhas manicures semanais, minha terapia e o que parecia ser uma obsessão por roupas. Eu não gostava muito do meu auto fingido (não é de se admirar que eu estava em terapia).

Fiquei aliviada quando minha picape começou a funcionar porque tinha se passado um longo período de tempo desde que eu a tinha ligado eu tinha quase certeza de que teria que ligar para Edward vir me pegar. Eu dirigi a velha vermelha e enferrujada Chevy para a periferia da cidade subindo por colinas passando por estradas estreitas com densas árvores de abeto. Uma imensidão de árvores cresciam aqui, uma depois da outra, quase em cima umas das outras – que apontavam para o céu. Edward morava em uma casa grande em uma colina, mais profundo na floresta, onde as casas eram todas muito mais distantes umas das outras. Ele me disse que sua mãe herdou esta casa o que realmente ajudou na sua atual situação financeira. Ele me apresentou ao Dr. lindo e Sra. Cullen. Eles eram jovens, na casa dos trinta, eu tinha certeza que o fato esclarecia por que o Dr. Cullen ainda era residente no hospital. Eles devem ter tido Edward por volta da nossa idade. Dr. Cullen, apesar de loiro e de olhos âmbar, me fazia lembrar de Edward. Ambos tinham aquele mesmo olhar intenso. O tipo de olhar que faz você se sentir corando ou desviando o olhar. Eu realmente não queria que o pai de Edward me fizesse corar então eu olhei para além dele, para Esme. Seu cabelo era de cor semelhante à de Edward e seus olhos eram verdes também. Seu sorriso era quente quando ela apertou minha mão suavemente com as dela e segurou um pouco. Ela me puxou com ela para a sala de estar, oferecendo-me leite e biscoitos. Pensei que leite e biscoitos era o lanche perfeito para procrastinar isso.

"Você gosta de Forks?" ela me perguntou quando ambas pegamos um _Chips Ahoy_*. Edward estava sentado no braço do sofá. Carlisle tinha ido para o hospital, ele estava de saída quando cheguei. Na nossa frente havia uma enorme janela, sem cortinas e eu podia ver as árvores, tão imensas, os topos desapareciam nas nuvens. Olhando daqui, parecia mais como se as árvores estivessem sendo cuspidas do céu, ao invés de crescerem a partir de suas raízes na terra.

_*Marca de Cookies_

"É pequena," eu disse, "e fria e molhada." Foi quando eu me toquei de que ela tinha perguntado a minha opinião sobre Forks, e não uma descrição da cidade que tinha vivido por toda sua vida. "Estou começando a gostar mais," eu disse, olhando para Edward. Foi automático. Eu não podia evitar. Ele estava sorrindo assim como eu. "Sua casa é bonita", eu disse, porque essa era a coisa educada de se dizer ao entrar na casa de alguém pela primeira vez. Minha mãe me ensinou _muito_ sobre boas maneiras. Então eu olhei ao redor e afirmei. A casa era grande, aberta e cheia de luz. Se eu me recostasse no sofá, eu podia ver a cozinha. A mobília era modesta. Havia um piano de madeira contra uma parede azul acinzentada. Todas as paredes que eu podia ver eram de algum tom de azul, agradável silencioso e os tetos eram pintados de cinza claro, combinando com o céu de Forks. A parabenizei pela cor de suas paredes o que pareceu uma coisa estranha de se dizer, mas eu gostei delas. Ela me disse que ela e seus dois homens as haviam pintado no ano passado.

"Você toca piano?" Eu perguntei a Esme.

"Edward costumava tocar."

Eu olhei para Edward. "Você _costumava _tocar?"

"Hum, Nós não podemos mais pagar pelas aulas", ele disse. Esme olhou para suas mãos. Ela estava segurando um cookie. O colocou de volta no prato.

"Ele aprendeu muito em um curto espaço de tempo", ela disse. "Você deve tocar para ela Edward."

Ele foi até o piano e começou a tocar "Chopsticks". E então ele riu. "Em algum outro momento."

Subindo até o quarto de Edward, depois de ele fechar a porta, decidimos que o beijo era mais imperativo do que o trabalho escolar. Estávamos sentados em sua mesa, (eu no seu colo), onde os nossos livros e anotações estavam espalhados. Nossas intenções estavam no lugar certo, mas nossos hormônios tinham outras ideias. Tínhamos simplesmente entrado em seu quarto, viajado direto para a escrivaninha, jogado nossas anotações de Saúde e textos lá em cima, em seguida olhamos um para o outro. Isso foi quando nós soubemos que tínhamos que nos beijar. Se eu estivesse usando batom, todo o seu rosto teria ficado borrado. Eu tinha certeza de que o meu próprio rosto estava ficando vermelho com sua barba me arranhando. Ela parecia bonitos e tão masculina no início, mas quando ficava se esfregando contra os mesmos lugares começou a doer um pouco.

"Edward?"

"Sim, Bella."

"Você quer continuar a me beijar?"

"Sem dúvida".

"Então, por favor, faça a barba."

Eu não sei se os homens são realmente ansiosos para fazer a barba, mas Edward, eu classificaria como ansioso. Ele praticamente me jogou para fora do seu colo e correu para o banheiro. "Aqueça, aqueça", o ouvi dizer para água.

Eu tomei essa chance para olhar ao redor de seu quarto. Era um quarto de canto com janelas em duas das paredes. Ao contrário do resto da casa, suas paredes haviam permanecido brancas, mas assim como o resto da casa as janelas eram quase do chão ao teto, enormes e sem cortinas. De onde eu estava depois de voltar para sua escrivaninha, sua cama estava na minha frente, e para a direita dela, três janelas, lado a lado, cobriam a parede. Eu tinha que caminhar ao redor da cama para ver a base dessas janelas, elas eram tão grandes. Eu imaginava que quando deitado em sua cama, de frente para as janelas, ele podia ter a sensação de realmente estar dormindo na floresta.

Ao lado do seu armário, sua escrivaninha descansava contra uma janela do quarto assim, se ele precisasse de uma pausa em seus estudos, ele só tinha que olhar para cima e para fora para esta deslumbrante vista. Daqui de cima, parecia diferente. Uma árvore de abeto, elevando-se sobre a casa, que crescia diretamente fora da sua escrivaninha através da janela. Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra o vidro e olhei através dos ramos, tão densos, eu não podia ver o chão. A parede ao lado era sem janela. Ele tinha colocado uma prateleira, livro após livro ocupavam todo o caminho até o banheiro. Como a parede continuava do outro lado da porta do banheiro, então ele colocou outra prateleira, alinhada com CDs por todo o caminho até a porta. Eu fui atraída para os livros, a maioria de capas duras. Peguei o livro de Dickens e o abri. Era velho, as páginas eram quase como de papel seda fino e com as bordas douradas. Era uma primeira edição. Estes livros não foram feitos para serem lidos, eram itens de colecionador. Eu rapidamente tentei colocá-lo de volta na prateleira, antes que ele me pegasse o acariciando.

"Venha aqui", ele disse, saindo do banheiro.

"Você coleciona primeiras edições?"

"Você notou". Ele me puxou para mais perto pegando a minha mão. "Sim, meu pai comprou para mim quando eu tinha cinco anos. Foi um achado. Vale milhares agora. Desde então eu os coleciono."

"Você já leu todos eles?"

"É claro", ele disse. "Alguns mais do que outros."

Então ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse fazer outra pergunta, ou até mesmo agradecer-lhe por ter feito a barba. Edward te beijando - a melhor maneira de se calar uma pessoa, a melhor. Ele cheirava a limpeza, o cheiro do seu creme de barbear. Eu toquei e acariciei seu rosto suavemente e o senti sorrir.

Nós chegamos a deixar um pouco do dever de casa pronto antes de eu ir. Tivemos que nos forçar. Nós não podíamos nos tocar ou estarmos perto o suficiente para nos tocar acidentalmente, nem poderíamos nos encarar ou só olhar um para o outro, assim isso funcionou. Edward abriu a porta para tornar isso um pouco mais fácil para nós dois. Eu me perguntava como seria na aula de Saúde onde nos sentávamos tão perto.

**N/T: **_A nota da autora traz uma pequena informação que diz sobre a presença deliciosa do Jake (gente ela tem olhos e nós imaginação, muito gostoso o referido como ela o descreveu) ela relata que talvez seja a sua única aparição! Algumas vezes acontece o fato de eu não ler a fic em inglês antes de traduzir, como o tempo esta curto pra mim e envolvida em outras traduções então estamos na mesma página eu leio traduzindo esta aqui!_

_Uma review para as tradutoras é tão bom quanto um Edward te beijando - a melhor maneira de se calar uma pessoa, a melhor! Calem as tradutoras aqui gente!_

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ_**

* * *

**__**_Complementando a nota da Mili, já que eu li a fic toda: para quem que como eu acha que o lugar de Jake é bem longe de Bella, não se preocupe - ele é apenas figurante aqui!_

_Quem aí se importa se Edward faz ou não a barba? O.o_

_Beijos e até terça!_

**_Nai_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Esses Lábios**

(Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)

As coisas mudaram depois que partilhamos o nosso primeiro beijo. Eu não quero dizer o primeiro beijo da sua vida, mas o seu primeiro beijo em um novo relacionamento. O que parecia natural antes - manter uma distância amigável um do outro - era agora próximo do impossível. Eu e Edward não poderíamos ficar a poucos metros um do outro, sem nos tocar. De repente, me senti horrível por ter rido de Alice e Jasper, da situação deles na aula de saúde. Deve ter sido uma tortura para eles estarem na mesma sala por quase uma hora sem estar perto o suficiente para se tocarem. Edward e eu agora ficávamos de mãos dadas a aula inteira. Não tínhamos escolha.

A primeira vez que Edward pegou na minha mão sob as nossas mesas, eu olhei para ele e nós dois sorrimos. Eu me senti bem. Às vezes, ele corria as costas de seus dedos para cima e para baixo por meu braço, do meu pulso ao meu cotovelo até ele sentir meus pelos se arrepiando. Ele então repetia o ato, eu acredito, que ele conseguia ler a minha mente. Edward e eu nunca nos declaramos oficialmente como namorado e namorada. Nós não precisávamos - nós apenas sabíamos. E assim todos também sabiam. Todas as demais pessoas ao redor olhavam mais do que antes e eu ouvia os nossos nomes sendo sussurrados. Os olhares das meninas eram diferentes do que os dos meninos. As meninas sabiam que Edward estava namorando agora e pareciam pensar que, talvez, com o olhar certo ou o piscar de olhos correto, ele poderia me deixar e correr para elas.

Jessica e Lauren eram as únicas ousadas o suficiente para realmente flertarem com ele na minha frente. Edward teve que erguer as mãos delas as tirando de seu peito ou do seu braço com uma mão, enquanto ele me segurava pelo quadril com a outra. Elas não tinham vergonha. Me lembrei de que eu era a única que o estava beijando, tocando e abraçando.

Cerca de três semanas após a nossa relação se tornar de conhecimento público, Jessica nos encontrou no estacionamento antes da escola. Ela discursava enquanto nós - eu e Edward estávamos indo em direção ao grande prédio de tijolos. Ela decidiu nos seguir enquanto conversava sobre a aula de Saúde, sempre mantendo seus olhos em Edward, na esperança de que ele pudesse procurar notá-la, e vê-la brilhar. Eu queria dizer a ela que seu brilho era fabricado e o verdadeiro brilho vinha da sua sombra, mas isso seria apenas provocação.

"Vocês não acham que é _muito_ engraçado eu ter terminado com Jasper e Alice com Mike?" ela perguntou.

"Não foi ainda mais engraçado quando você e Mike se recusaram a ajudá-los a serem parceiros na aula?" Eu perguntei, apreciando o gosto do sarcasmo, depois disto ter saído da minha boca. Eu não era contra a calúnia, depois de tudo.

"Talvez Alice e Jasper não sejam as almas gêmeas que eles pensam que são." Ela riu quando nenhum de nós respondeu. "Estou brincando", ela disse e colocou a mão sobre o peito de Edward, como se estivesse apenas dando um tapinha amigável, mas depois ela a deixou lá.

"Jess-ica", eu disse. "Eu sei que o peito de Edward é realmente difícil de resistir. Acredite, eu sei. Mas você não se lembra de ontem, quando ele teve que retirar a sua mão _por _você... _de novo_?"

"Oh", ela voou com sua mão de volta como se fosse o peito e não as palavras que tivessem acabado de queimá-las. "Eu nem tinha notado. Desculpe."

"Ok," eu disse, mais doce que mel em um morango. "Nos vemos na aula mais tarde." Eu dei a ela um franzir de nariz estilo Alice. Surpreendentemente, ela foi embora, mas não sem um sorriso maroto na direção de Edward. Ele não estava olhando para ela. Seus olhos estavam em mim e no meu sorriso.

"Então," Edward disse, apertando-me mais contra ele, "meu peito é difícil de resistir?"

"Irresistível". Eu trouxe a minha mão para o local exato onde Jessica tinha descansado as suas mãos há alguns segundos atrás, e eu fiz cócegas lentamente com as minhas unhas. Ele fechou os olhos. "Você gosta disso?"

"Você não tem ideia."

"E quando era a mão dela que estava aqui?"

"Parecia um peso." Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. "Esta é a mão que eu quero."

Jasper estava sentado sozinho na hora do almoço. Por sozinho, eu quero dizer que Alice não estava lá, e Emmett e Rosalie tinham seus narizes metidos um na cara do outro, perdidos em algum tipo de discussão. Seus lábios se moviam ao mesmo tempo. Eu gostaria de saber se um ouvia o que o outro dizia de fato. "Onde está Alice?" Perguntei para Jasper conforme eu me sentava ao lado de Edward. Ele beijou a minha bochecha e sussurrou: "Olá", me lembrando que eu não o tinha propriamente cumprimentado antes da minha pergunta sobre Alice. Ele deixou seu braço pendurado sobre meu ombro. "Oi" eu sussurrei de volta.

"Ela está na biblioteca com Mike. Eles estão trabalhando no relatório orçamentário."

"Como eles estão trabalhando nisso?" Edward perguntou. "Isso é fácil. Está praticamente feito para você neste momento. É mais como fazer uma cópia da sua renda tirando a informação de um pedaço de papel e colocar isso no seu relatório."

Jasper se inclinou mais para perto de nós, seus braços descansando sobre a mesa. "Bem, Alice não gosta de ir à casa do Newton." Ele falava tão baixinho que Edward e eu dobramos nossas cabeças nos esforçando para ouvi-lo com todo o ruído da cantina. Não ajudou que Emmett estivesse gargalhando ao nosso lado em sua brincadeira com Rosalie.

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei.

Jasper não respondeu. Ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para nós e se mexeu na cadeira, parecendo desconfortável e ansioso. Eu nunca o tinha visto desconfortável ou ansioso antes. Mudamos de assunto e tentei mantê-lo envolvido na conversa, tanto quanto possível, mas a sua atenção desviava à deriva. Eventualmente, ele anunciou que estava indo encontrar Alice e nos veria na sala de aula.

Edward e eu mal chegamos a tempo para a aula de Saúde porque, bem, fomos obrigados a fazer uma pausa em um canto do corredor antes da aula. Quando finalmente cedemos e caminhamos em direção a sala de aula, saindo do nosso cantinho mesmo assim não paramos de nos beijar. Ele segurava meus ombros e eu caminhava andando para trás - muitas vezes esbarrávamos em outros estudantes - enquanto ele caminhava para frente me beijando em cada passo. Um cara me empurrou quando eu pisei no seu pé e eu caí para frente contra Edward, que cambaleou para trás, mas conseguiu nos manter de pé. Nós rimos e nos beijamos um pouco mais. Estávamos no meio de um beijo quando Jasper pegou o meu braço. Eu me virei e os lábios de Edward roçaram minha bochecha.

"Bella? Você conversou com Alice em algum momento hoje?"

"Não, eu não costumo vê-la até a hora do almoço e, obviamente, ela não estava lá hoje. Por quê?"

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou: "Ela está chateada com alguma coisa. Ela correu de mim, para o banheiro." Sua respiração estava quente no meu rosto e havia algo diferente em seus olhos azuis. Eles estavam redondos e mais amplos - ele parecia muito preocupado. Eu olhei para Edward e ele me disse para ir em frente. Jasper pegou minha mão e me levou rapidamente para o banheiro no corredor do lado de fora da biblioteca.

Eu praticamente corri pela porta, "Alice!" Ela estava ali, de pé contra a parede. Chorando. "O que é que aconteceu?"

Ela soluçava. Ela mal podia falar. Seu peito arfava. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Olhei ao redor da sala como se a minha resposta estivesse ali em algum lugar. Toalhas de papel, pias, dispensers de sabão, nada parecia me ajudar. Eu comecei a ficar com calor, muito calor, e suada. Fui até ela e coloquei as pequenas mechas atrás da sua orelha tentando acalmá-la, porque era isso que a minha mãe costumava fazer para mim. Entre suspiros, ela disse que Mike a tinha beijado.

"Alice, eu não entendo. Ele machucou você?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele forçou você?"

Seus soluços foram se acalmando. "Não forçou ou coisa parecida. Ele só me beijou. Assim que eu me afastei, ele parou e disse: sinto muito."

"Por que ele te beijou?"

"Bem... depois, ele disse que pensou que se ele me beijasse eu poderia gostar."

"Por que você está tão triste, querida?"

"Jasper..." foi tudo o que ela disse antes dos soluços começarem tudo novo. Ela caiu no chão. Eu respirei fundo e sentei-me com ela no chão cheio de germes e frio do banheiro público. Eu me encolhi um pouco quando senti o piso debaixo de mim, Alice tinha seu rosto entre seus joelhos. Eu passei a mão em sua nuca como se ela fosse um gato. Eu tinha que buscar o seu ronronar. Eu esperei que ela se acalmasse novamente antes de perguntar se ela havia beijado Mike de volta. Eu não achava que ela teria, mas eu não conseguia entender por que ela estava tão perturbada. Irritada, eu poderia entender. Irritada, raivosa com certeza. Mas triste? Eu não entendi.

"Não! Bella, não."

"Alice, por favor, explique para mim." Eu estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos escuros, implorando para ela confiar em mim. Eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro como tinha visto Jasper fazer muitas vezes antes. Parecia que isso funcionava melhor quando ele fazia.

"Os lábios de Mike estiveram nos meus, Bella", ela sussurrou. Ela tocou os lábios como se precisasse me mostrar – era como se o beijo de Mike ainda estivesse lá, visível. "Eu tinha a sensação de que ele iria tentar algo assim. Eu só _pressentia _isso vindo dele. Me recusei a ir até a casa dela. Eu sabia." Sua cabeça balançou para frente e para trás." Eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele. Jasper vai..."

"O que Jasper vai fazer?"

"Ele vai ficar tão magoado."

"Alice, você conhece Jasper? Ele vai entender."

"Você acha?"

"Eu sou amiga de vocês há pouco tempo, mas eu _sei_ disso. Ele ama você. Ele está esperando por você lá fora. Você deve ir lá vê-lo. Ele está tão preocupado com você, ele mal consegue falar. Ele está só sussurrando desde o almoço."

"Ah. Eu sei que estou exagerando. É só, é que você não sabe. Jasper me deu meu primeiro beijo quando eu tinha quinze anos. Eu nunca beijei mais ninguém". Mais lágrimas se apresentaram. Elas não iriam deixá-la tão facilmente. Eu as peguei com a ponta do meu dedo - de um lado, depois do outro. "Bella, esses lábios...", ela os tocou novamente , "eles são de Jasper, entende? Eu sei que parece, eu não sei, idiota, mas isso é _a nossa_ coisa. Eu disse que eram dele. Dei para ele os meus lábios de presente de Natal há um ano." Ela revirou os olhos para si mesma envergonhada. "É coisa nossa", repetiu. "Ele diz, traga meus lábios aqui, ou eu digo, seus lábios estão solitários ou algo assim. Mas agora..."

Então eu a abracei novamente, porque essa lógica eu poderia entender. Seus lábios eram apenas para Jasper. Ela não queria compartilhá-los com ninguém. Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Alice, isso não é algo idiota. Mas Mike? Ele nem mesmo deve ser levado em conta. É como se uma mosca tivesse pousado em você. Uma indesejada e nojenta mosca tivesse pousado em seus lábios e você a enxotou para longe. Isso é tudo." Eu dei a ela um meio-sorriso. "Vamos lá. Lave o rosto." A puxei para a pia.

"Oh, Deus. O meu rímel escorreu por todo meu rosto."

"Eu não sei por que você usa essas coisas. Você não precisa disso. Seus olhos são bonitos como são." Molhei uma toalha de papel e a entreguei para ela. Ela a tirou de mim e a jogou no lixo.

"Eu não vou colocar _isso_ em mim." Ela correu a água e começou a espirrá-la em seu rosto. Claro, ela sentada no chão nojento podia, mas o papel toalha não podia tocá-la. Ela parecia que não voltaria a chorar, no entanto.

"Eu vou avisar Jasper que você já está a caminho."

"Bella?" Ela chamou quando eu estava quase fora da porta. "Não conte a Rosalie? Sobre a coisa dos lábios."

Eu lhe disse que não diria nada. Eu nunca falava com Rosalie de qualquer maneira, então por que eu iria dizer a ela? Meu relacionamento com Rosalie implicava em não se falar. Eu a evitava e ela evitava principalmente a mim - ou talvez ela fosse apenas indiferente. Eu não podia ter certeza.

Jasper estava inclinado contra os armários ao longo do corredor, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele ficou de pé, quando me viu. Eu sorri para que ele soubesse que Alice estava bem. "Bella", ele me puxou para um abraço e eu senti o calor ao redor de mim, como um cobertor. Eu nem sabia que eu estava com frio. Me lembrei de estar quente no banheiro, mas quando eu tinha saído o calor havia sido substituído pelo frio? "Obrigado", ele sussurrou. Meu corpo e mente relaxaram de qualquer pânico que eu pudesse estar sentindo. Eu sabia que a sensação calorosa e calma vinha de Jasper de alguma forma. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim antes. Alice precisava disso. Precisava estar nos braços de Jasper. "Ela está... O que está acontecendo?" Ele ainda estava falando em sussurros quentes contra o meu cabelo.

"Ela esta melhor", eu disse, me afastando do abraço de Jasper, mas o calor permaneceu. Eu era obrigada a dizer a ele o que eu podia para aliviar a sua mente pelo menos um pouco. Mas eu acho que estava fazendo o oposto. "Jasper, algo aconteceu... não de tão grave - Pelo menos eu não considero que seja. Mas ela se sente tão culpada e ela tem medo que isso possa te machucar. Apenas se lembre de que ela esta realmente rasgada."

Seus olhos ficaram em fendas e os lábios franzidos. "Foi aquele merda do...?"

"Não! Não é o que você está pensando. Nem perto."

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça mais e mais até que Alice saiu parecendo muito melhor. Ela até sorriu para ele. Foi o sorriso mais tímido que eu já tinha visto em seu rosto e seu nariz não franziu. Jasper a pegou em seus braços e a abraçou. Seus pés estavam bem acima do chão. "Diga-me o que está errado, baby", eu o ouvi dizer enquanto caminhava de volta para a aula de Saúde. Não tinha saído como um sussurro.

Parecia que a classe estava desfrutando de um tempo livre para trabalhar em nosso projeto. Pedi desculpas a Sra. Hines dizendo-lhe que tinha tido problemas pessoais. Ela acenou sem qualquer contato com os olhos, o que não importava, porque eu estava ocupada olhando para Mike, a mosca, enquanto passava por ele para chegar à minha mesa. Edward estava questionando-me com seus olhos e eu expliquei em pequenos fragmentos. Banheiro, Alice chorando, Mike a beijou, ele como uma mosca, e com Jasper no final.

"Ela ficou assim por causa de um beijo?"

"Sim, foi isso que eu pensei no inicio, também. Mas, então, ela me disse que nunca tinha beijado alguém além de Jasper." Olhei em seus olhos, aqueles olhos. "Foi quando eu a compreendi."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se inclinou para baixo, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça e cutucou o nariz no meu rosto. "Você está me dizendo", ele disse em meus lábios "que eu sou a única pessoa que você já beijou?"

"Sim", eu disse de volta contra os seus lábios. "Você não percebeu?"

"Nem um pouco." E então ele me beijou de forma suave e rápida na parte de trás da classe de Saúde, antes que alguém percebesse, ou talvez tenham percebido, mas isso não importava.

Quando o sinal tocou, tão logo nós passamos pela porta, Edward agarrou o ombro de Mike e o puxou o parando. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Os segui para fora, onde Edward o questionava contra a parede. Eu esperava que eles não começassem a brigar porque esse prédio de tijolos não parecia seguro em tudo.

"Eu achei que tinha uma chance com ela. Eu estava errado. Fim da história. Vamos, cara, pense em Bella."

"Não diga o nome dela!" Eu tinha certeza de que Mike seria arremessado na parede por isso, mas Edward se conteve, mantendo os punhos junto ao corpo. "O que Bella tem a ver com você beijar Alice?"

"Você provavelmente achou que tinha uma chance com ela", ele gesticulou para mim "quando a beijou, e funcionou para você, não foi?"

"Bella não tinha um namorado. Como você acha que teria uma chance com Alice quando ela já tem um namorado?"

"Qual é cara, estamos no colegial. Se Bell... – se ela tivesse um namorado isso teria parado _você_?"

Edward olhou para mim. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e depois, sem se afastar de mim, ele disse: "Basta ficar longe de Alice. Você não tem a menor chance." Em seguida, seus olhos estavam de volta em Mike, "E para o seu registro, Bella tem um namorado e você não tem nenhuma chance com ela também. Só... fique longe!"

Edward pegou minha mão e me levou para o Ginásio, minha última e menos favorita aula do dia.

"Por que você não respondeu à pergunta da mosca sobre mim?" Estávamos do lado de fora das portas duplas do ginásio.

Ele me colocou em um canto entre a parede e a borda os armários. Onde havia apenas um minúsculo espaço de privacidade. Suas mãos estavam em meus ombros. "Porque ele estava certo, Bella. Eu a teria beijado mesmo se você tivesse um namorado. Eu não teria sido capaz de me parar." Sua voz silenciou e seus olhos caíram para os meus lábios. "Assim, como, agora." Suas mãos se agarraram a minha cintura, e meus braços rodearam seu pescoço enquanto seus lábios dispararam em linha reta para os meus. Ele me deu a sua língua e eu dei a minha de volta. Compartilhamos nossas bocas como se estivéssemos com fome um pelo outro. E então ele estava beijando meu queixo e meu pescoço e atrás da minha orelha, seus beijos e carícias gradualmente gentis. Ele pegou minha orelha entre seus lábios. Se o meu brinco o incomodou ele não reclamou. Ele se afastou lentamente, até que apenas a ponta da minha orelha estava entre seus lábios. Nós dois estávamos respirando com mais dificuldade do que deveríamos estar na escola. Seus dedos no meu cabelo, ele o empurrou de volta, beijando toda a borda da minha orelha, até o topo, e depois a minha testa. Beijo após beijo até a minha bochecha. E então sua respiração fez cócegas no meu rosto quando ele disse: "Você sabe o que é ser privilegiado por ser o primeiro e o único cara a ter te beijado?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que era difícil para Edward Cullen. Eu entendi a reação de Alice com relação a Mike ainda mais do que antes. Meus lábios foram para os lábios de Edward sozinhos. "Não. Quero dizer, eu não fui a única a beijar você."

"Não, mas eu nunca senti nada parecido com o que sinto quando beijo você. Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes. Você é a única pessoa que eu quero beijar. Eu nunca vou deixar de querer."

* * *

**_N.T:_ **_Bem há uma pequena parte na nota da autora que diz algo como:_

_O romance vai gradualmente esquentar, por isso se você não gosta pode querer trazer um frasco de picles com você!_

_Eu gosto e você?_

_Bjos_

_**Mili YLJJ**_

* * *

_****Ok, eu não entendi a do picles, mas garanto que ninguém irá reclamar quando as coisas esquentarem... kkk_

_Beijo e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ****O granizo de novembro**

_(Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Corri passando por Emmett e Rosalie pelo caminho para chegar ao estacionamento para encontrar Edward depois do fim do horário da escola. Era sexta-feira e eu estava ansiosa para chegar próxima do meu namorado e seus lábios, mas parei para dizer, olá, de qualquer maneira. Eu dei uma boa olhada em Rosalie. Dois grandalhões jogadores de futebol passaram por nós carregando um enorme peru inflado segurando um livro aberto e usando óculos. Eu gostaria de saber onde essa coisa linda iria ser exibida. Talvez eu já tivesse perguntado se estivesse remotamente interessada nas atividades extracurriculares. Isso distraiu Emmett por um segundo, também. Ele riu. Eu me virei para Rosalie ainda a flagrando e mantive seu olhar por um momento, perguntando-me se seu rosto amoleceria eventualmente. Não aconteceu, então eu segui em frente. Devia doer os músculos do seu rosto por mantê-los nessa expressão por tanto tempo. Emmett me chamou, mas eu o ignorei. Eu estava brava com ele porque sua namorada era uma cadela. Ele continuou me chamando e eu continuei ignorando até que sua enorme mão me segurou pelo meu ombro.

"O quê?" Me virei e cruzei os braços para ele, olhando para cima com o meu melhor você-não-tem-o-direito-de-falar-comigo. Ele não ficou nem um pouco intimidado por mim.

"Bella, acalme-se. O que há com você? Eu só queria fazer uma pergunta. Porque você está toda 'Invocada' comigo?"

"_Invocada_? Sua namorada é a pessoa mais assustadora que eu conheço e eu sou a _Invocada_?"

"Você tem um bom ponto. Mas o medo... É uma emoção inútil. Nem estou convencido de que seja real."

"Não é real? É uma sensação real sempre que vejo a sua namorada olhando para mim - é como se ela quisesse enfiar uma faca em mim." É claro, começou a chover, então. Por que não? Eu levantei o meu capuz. Emmett não tinha um capuz em sua jaqueta. Ele apenas ficou lá deixando a chuva molhá-lo.

"Pense nisso. Você saberia mesmo o que é ter medo se você sequer aprendeu sobre isso? Para que ele serve, afinal? Se algo terrível está para acontecer, vai acontecer. Seu receio não vai pará-lo. O temer provavelmente só o torna pior."

"Mas às vezes o medo pode te proteger de fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido ou perigoso. Além disso, se o medo não é real, então, a felicidade ou tristeza também não são, ou qualquer tipo de emoção em contrapartida." Nós praticamente gritávamos um com o outro, isso porque o som da chuva estava afogando nossas vozes.

"Exatamente, B."

Eu balancei a cabeça e cobri os olhos. "Emmett, você está tentando fazer uma disputa mental comigo?"

"Essa não foi a minha intenção no começo, mas você começou."

Eu não perguntaria a ele _sobre_ qual era a pergunta que eu tinha feito para começar. "Certo. Porque você não faz uma aula de Filosofia ou algo assim? Me deixa de fora disso."

"Eu optei por Filosofia. Não, eu realmente queria perguntar a você sobre a faculdade, mas você não está, obviamente, no humor. Ei, eu sinto muito. Vou falar com Rosalie por você."

"Não fale com ela por mim. Que eu não quero que ela saiba que ela me afeta assim. Eu não tenho ideia do que ela tem contra mim ou por que eu ainda a incomodo, mas ela não precisa saber que está tendo sucesso."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou dizer que ela está afetando a _mim_. Ela só tem seus próprios problemas. Você é muito boa, B. Dê a ela um pouco do seu próprio remédio. Ela vai respeitar você por isso. Melhor eu voltar para ela antes que ela _me_ apunhale com uma faca."

Ele me deixou olhando para ele. Esse era Emmett. Apenas quando você pensava que ele estava completamente unidimensional, ele dava uma reviravolta de 180 graus e fazia algo altruísta mesmo para alguém como você. E eu sabia que, assim que ele fizesse isso Rosalie não facilitaria para ele quando ele se levantasse a meu favor. Ele sugeriu que eu a enfrentasse sozinha. Eu não tinha certeza se teria forças para isso. Eu provavelmente choraria ou algo semelhante; cara, ela adoraria isso. Fui me encontrar com Edward. Ele transformaria o meu humor em algo melhor. Eu já me sentia melhor apenas de imaginar seu sorriso torto.

Naquele fim de semana, os 'Cullen', Eu e Edward, como de costume, fizemos uso dos cookies para procrastinar nosso trabalho sobre o nosso novo problema com nosso casamento falso. Nós deveríamos decidir sobre qual casa compraríamos. Havia duas para escolhermos e fomos informados de que ele queria uma, enquanto eu queria a outra. Tínhamos que chegar a um argumento válido para cada casa e transformar isso tudo em "diálogo" que seria explicado em um relatório de qual e o porquê da escolha.

Nós não queríamos fazer isso. Em vez disso, queríamos sentar e ficarmos juntos no sofá mordiscando os doces e esfregando nossos pés juntos. Ambos os nossos copos de leite deixaram anéis na mesa de vidro, e já que os biscoitos eram "Oreos", havia também pequenas gotas de leite espalhadas por causa de todos os mergulhos. Estávamos comendo na sala de estar e não no quarto, porque Esme estava em casa. Nós dois sabíamos que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que a presença de Esme já não nos impedisse de ir para o seu quarto e trancar a porta. Comer, depois de tudo, envolvia os lábios.

Ele me levou para casa depois do jantar. Esme tinha batido na porta de Edward para me convidar para ficar para as massas. Nós nos assustamos e tínhamos saltado para longe um do outro rindo. Eu tinha respondido, sim, por favor, através da porta, em seguida, levei a minha boca de volta para o seu filho.

Na frente da minha casa, do lado de fora do carro de Edward, nós estávamos nos beijando novamente. Meu pai estava trabalhando na delegacia, fazendo o turno noturno. Convidei Edward para entrar dizendo que eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha. Na verdade, eu realmente não queria ficar sem Edward. Sua resposta veio sem palavras alem de seus lábios e língua. Ele me beijou por todo o caminho, e nós demos uma pausa, só para que eu pudesse abrir a porta. É claro, eu continuei deixando cair minhas chaves e ria como se estivesse bêbada.

"Hei," Edward disse, rindo também, e pegou as chaves de mim. Ele abriu a porta sem deixar cair as chaves uma vez sequer e então ele me beijou entrando em casa. Ele chutou a porta da frente a fechando, ainda me beijando. Caminhamos e tropeçamos nos batendo ainda mais na sala, ainda nos beijando. Lábios contra lábios, língua rodopiando contra língua, línguas e lábios na pele. Eu o puxei para mais perto subindo a bainha de sua camisa e depois minha mão estava sob ela. Dedos ao redor da sua cintura em suas costas e para baixo novamente. Ele estremeceu. Dedos rastejando em sua barriga subindo até seu peito. Ele estremeceu novamente. Isso me fez rir contra seus lábios. Ele não riu. Seus beijos ficaram mais fortes contra os meus lábios. Ele me beijou me dando o meu sorriso de lado e passou os dedos pela minha blusa, minha cintura e minha caixa torácica, até eu tremer, e não houve outra risada. Os únicos sons que eram das nossas respirações e dos nossos lábios. Belos sons que combinavam com cada movimento.

A minha respiração estava acelerada e minhas mãos estavam debaixo de sua camiseta o atingindo, em torno do seu pescoço, meus dedos em seu cabelo. Eu o queria mais perto. Ele respirou soltando um gemido quando deu mais um passo, mas não havia mais distância restante entre nós, por isso tudo o que ele podia fazer era tropeçar em mim até que eu estava contra a parede e suas mãos ainda segurando a minha caixa torácica. Eu estava contra a parede e ele estava contra mim, eu sentia tudo contra mim, especialmente a roupa que tinha se tornado tão pesada. Eu queria que a roupa saísse, agora. Por que temos que usar roupas, afinal? Não é natural. A nudez é natural e muito mais conveniente. "Edward?" Eu disse, e então o beijei mais um pouco.

"Sim?" e então ele me beijou um pouco mais. Eu queria falar com ele, mas isso significaria quebrar o beijo e este beijo não poderia ser quebrado. Mas ele mudou o beijo indo direto para a minha mandíbula até a parte de trás do meu pescoço, os dedos empurrando meu cabelo para fora do seu caminho. Eu suspirei enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço indo para baixo na minha garganta e em toda a minha clavícula. Sua mão puxou a minha pesada blusa para que ele pudesse beijar meu ombro. Não foi até então que eu percebi que meus lábios estavam livres para falar. Não foi até então que eu me lembrei o que eu queria dizer. "Eu quero tirar minhas roupas."

E ele congelou. Bem ali, com os lábios no meu ombro, tirando os dedos que ainda estavam no topo da minha blusa. E se eu pensava que o tinha sentido antes, eu realmente o sentia agora. Eu o senti pressionado contra o meu estômago. "Bella", seus lábios, se movendo contra o meu ombro. "Você está me deixando louco. Eu quero rasgar a sua roupa peça por peça agora, mas temos que pensar sobre isso. Pense. Vou recuar agora." Ele me avisou como se eu pudesse atacá-lo ou algo assim. E então ele recuou e eu queria que ele me puxasse para perto novamente, me esquentasse de novo, eu podia dizer que estava suando mesmo. "Bella, você pode pensar?"

"Sim", minha voz saiu em um suspiro, meus olhos em seus lábios. Eu poderia pensar. Eu poderia pensar em seus lábios e em suas mãos e os... tudo, em toda parte do meu tudo, em toda parte. Eu comecei a brincar com uma de suas mãos, puxando os dedos. Eu precisava de sua pele.

"Claramente?" ele perguntou. Ele apertou minhas mãos - esfregou os polegares sobre os nós dos dedos.

"Hum". Aqueles lábios, eu os queria nos meus.

Ele levou as mãos ao meu cabelo, empurrando-o de volta, minha cabeça contra a parede, até que meus olhos se voltaram para ele. "Bella, você quer que eu tire sua roupa?"

"Sim?"

"Isso soa como uma pergunta."

"Tire a roupa primeiro, e então eu vou te dizer." Eu comecei a puxar sua camisa como se estivesse presa por um velcro era como se só precisasse puxar para fora. Quando elas não se romperam tão facilmente, eu as levantei e ele não estava me impedindo, mas ele não estava me ajudando tampouco e a visão parcial de seu estômago e o pouco de cabelo ali me fez perder a paciência. Eu comecei a desabotoar as suas calças porque eu não precisava da ajuda dele com elas, apenas um impulso para baixo e elas cairiam.

"Bella. Oh meu deus, Bella." Ele apoiou um braço contra a parede, segurando a si mesmo e outra mão foi para sua testa. "Eu não consigo pensar."

"Você não deveria pensar." Eu puxei o seu zíper para baixo, então eu enfiei meus dedos entre o cós e sua cintura e foi quando seus dedos passaram pelos meus pulsos.

"Bella, você precisa testar a si mesma, você não está pronta. Eu não acho que você esteja pronta."

Eu puxei minhas mãos das dele, e caminhei saindo da sala entrando no corredor, porque ele ia me fazer pensar e eu não conseguia pensar com ele lá na minha frente, seus olhos verdes profundos e sensuais em meu corpo. Deus, quando ele fazia isso eu realmente podia _sentir_ seus olhos em mim e só de pensar nisso eu estremeci.

Eu olhei para a escada tentando reunir meus pensamentos. Pronta. Pronta. Eu estava pronta? Como você sabe quando está pronta?Como você _realmente_ sabe? Você sente isso? Porque um minuto atrás eu senti. Eu me sentia pronta há apenas um minuto atrás. Mas nós só estamos namorando há pouco mais de um mês. E agora... agora, eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu não podia tirar as minhas roupas.

"Edward?" Eu chamei.

"Sim," ele disse e isso me assustou, porque ele estava bem atrás de mim. Eu virei para ele.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não estou pronta." Eu me senti estúpida. Não, eu realmente me senti estúpida porque eu não parecia conhecer a mim mesma. Ele me conhecia, mas eu não me conhecia.

"Não se desculpe, Bella. Nunca peça desculpas por isso." Seu dedo traçou uma linha da minha garganta ao meu queixo e, em seguida, ele levantou meu rosto. "Eu nunca mais quero apressá-la ou pressioná-la. Isto tem que ser bom para você tanto quanto para mim."

Eu guiei meus dedos para tocarem seus lábios depois de terem dito palavras tão doces. O que falaríamos agora? Eu queria beijá-lo um pouco mais, mas isso nos levaria a querer tirar as roupas e havíamos acabado de estabelecer que eu não estava preparada. Então, e agora?

Ele me abraçou e eu o apertei forte. Ele acariciou o meu cabelo pelas minhas costas, o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, onde eu senti a sua respiração, e foi ali que ele disse. "Eu amo você", ele disse em meu pescoço.

Eu me afastei porque mesmo que as palavras houvessem me feito cócegas, eu precisava olhar seus olhos quando ele dissesse isso.

"O que?" Segurei seu rosto. Meu aperto era forte por isso ele não podia se esconder novamente. O segurei lá com seu intenso olhar no meu.

"Eu amo você", ele disse de novo e sorriu. "Eu sei que sim." E foi aquele sorriso que confirmou isso. Foi esse sorriso que puxou as minhas palavras.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." E nós dois sorrimos. Amplamente sorrindo. O tipo de sorriso enorme que faz com suas bochechas fiquem doendo, mas você não se importa, você sorri de qualquer maneira.

"Posso te abraçar agora?" ele perguntou por que eu ainda estava segurando seu rosto. Seus braços estavam em volta de mim antes que eu pudesse responder. "Essas são as melhores palavras que eu já ouvi", ele disse.

"Eu também," eu disse. E isso quase me fez sentir triste - que as melhores palavras que já tínhamos ouvido aconteceram de caírem sobre nós quando ainda estávamos com apenas dezessete anos. Havia tantos anos para percorrermos e não podia haver palavras melhores. Então, nós apenas nos abraçamos e nos deleitamos com o nosso momento de palavras perfeitas. Nenhum de nós queria esquecer a intensidade do momento. Eu poderia dizer isso pelo jeito que ele me abraçou. Eu o segurei tão próximo para demonstrar a ele que eu também queria me lembrar. E ficamos um agarrado ao outro por um longo tempo. Nós nos abraçamos até que minhas pernas estavam fracas, de estar na ponta dos pés e minhas costas provavelmente ficariam doloridas por me curvar.

Nós nos mudamos para o sofá, de mãos dadas e eu me recostei contra seu peito.

"Eu vou estar pronta em breve", disse. "Seria impossível não estar pronta em breve."

"Inevitável" disse ele.

"Você está pronto?" Perguntei, porque eu percebi que não havia me preocupado com ele como ele estava comigo. "Eu quero dizer pronto para ir até o fim", eu disse como se estivéssemos em 1954. "Não é apenas tirar as roupas, você sabe, tudo mais?"

"Eu estive pronto desde o nosso primeiro beijo."

"Qual primeiro beijo?"

Ele riu. "O primeiro, primeiro beijo."

"Aquele na sala de aula?" Eu me virei para olhar para ele.

"É isso aí".

Uau. Garotos e garotas são realmente muito diferentes. Bem, pelo menos esse cara e essa garota aqui são. E então eu pensei que talvez eu não fosse a sua primeira. Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Então eu perguntei se ele já tinha hum... feito isso antes.

Ele se inclinou no meu ouvido. "Nunca antes", ele disse, me dando um sorriso que me fez sentir calafrios.

"Você achava que iríamos acabar assim no primeiro dia em que fomos escolhidos como par para o casamento?"

"Não. Eu sabia que gostava de você, eu sabia que você era diferente, mas eu nem sabia que sentimentos como este existiam. E você?"

"Eu nem sequer pensei em primeiro lugar, porque eu sabia que você não namorava, pelo menos era o boato. Mas então, na praia, com as uvas, eu queria tudo isso."

"Ah, um desejo por trás de uma uva. Nunca subestime o poder das uvas novamente. Obviamente, esses rumores sobre mim mudaram desde então."

"Sim, mudaram." Eu deslizei meus dedos pelos seus. "Agora que você está namorando comigo, cada menina de Forks High acha que tem uma chance com você novamente."

"Ninguém tem uma chance. E eu não estou namorando você, eu estou te amando." Ele apertou meus dedos e beijou minha cabeça.

"Eu sei." Eu sorri. "Por que você não namorou antes?"

"Não era uma regra realmente ou uma decisão que eu tivesse tomado. É que as meninas daqui, elas estavam competindo por mim, e esse desespero, isso só me fazia temer. Talvez um pouco como você se sentiu quando Mike te convidou para o baile. Imagine Mike, depois Tyler, então Eric, e Ben fazendo convites um após o outro. Um empurrando o outro para falar com você. Será que você não iria querer apenas se afastar o mais rápido possível? Você não iria querer evitá-los a todo o custo?"

"Sim. Mas o que me diferencia?"

"Você não sabe?" Seu toque era como seda, as costas dos seus dedos para cima e para baixo no meu rosto. "Você me faz rir sem tentar. Você não vê o seu verdadeiro eu. Você não tem a pretensão de ser inteligente, você simplesmente é. E tudo parece mais silencioso quando estou com você. Nunca me senti como se tivesse que manter as minhas defesas com você. Ao redor das outras meninas, eu fico tenso, mas com você... Eu fico tranquilo."

"Mas as meninas estão todas em cima de você de novo por minha causa. Isso me faz rir, quando elas flertam com você, fazendo papel de bobas. Eu só penso, 'tudo bem, mas ele esta comigo, baby'".

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim com um aperto. "Sempre".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ah não chegamos a este degrau do relacionamento deles, eu sei momento empata foda e todo mundo quase morre! Eu divido ele com vcs._

_Mas puxando uma frase da autora - Comentários são tão bons quanto um Edward dizendo "eu te amo" no seu pescoço! _

_Diga oi!_

_Bjos_

_**Mili YLJJ**_

* * *

_****Está quente aqui, não? Bem... vai esquentar mais! \o/_

_Beijos e até terça!_

**_Nai_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:** **O que nós transportamos**

****(Tradutora - Nai)

Nós dois ouvimos. O carro do meu pai na frente. Edward tinha acabado de me dizer, "Sempre". Ele tinha acabado de dizer que queria ficar para sempre comigo, e eu tive que fugir para longe dele e ligar a TV, porque o meu pai estava em casa. Ele entrou antes que eu tivesse tempo de sintonizar um canal, por isso fomos apanhados às 11h36 assistindo um infomercial de alguma estranha panela de fazer ovo que ninguém poderia desejar ou precisar se tivesse alguma frigideira em casa. Sim, nem um pouco suspeito. Pelo menos eu estava com as minhas roupas, eu me lembrei.

"Pai", eu disse. "Este é Edward Cullen." Edward levantou-se para apertar a mão do meu pai.

"Edward, como você está? Já ouvi muito sobre você e seu projeto de, uh, casamento". Ele não ouviu Edward dizer que era bom conhecê-lo, porque meu pai o interrompeu para perguntar o que nós, crianças estávamos assistindo.

"Hum, só estávamos nos divertindo com isso. Quero dizer, quem iria comprar uma dessas?" Eu disse tentando convencê-lo. Longe da vista, longe do coração, talvez?

"Bem, é quase meia-noite agora, Bella..." Meu pai disse.

"Oh, eu deveria ir. Foi um prazer conhecer você Chefe Swan".

Meu pai fez uma espécie de grunhido para ele e deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

Eu levei Edward até a porta com a observação do meu pai, então tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha, mas eu consegui sussurrar, "Sempre", trazendo um sorriso ao seu rosto.

"Então, o seu marido é o seu namorado, agora?" Meu pai disse uma vez que a porta estava fechada. E então ele riu.

"Sim, ele é," eu disse, e de alguma forma, que acabou imediatamente com o riso do meu pai.

"Bella", ele disse, "Sente-se aqui".

Sentei-me, ele foi até a cozinha para pegar uma cerveja. Ouvi-o limpar a garganta quando ele relaxou em sua cadeira. "Bella". Ele não estava olhando para mim. Ele estava olhando por mim, para a parede.

"Sim, papai?"

"Você dois, uh, você sabe, estão sendo cuidadosos?"

"Pai!" Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e agora foi a minha vez de olhar para longe.

"Responda a pergunta e depois eu vou deixar você ir." Ele puxou o bigode então tomou um gole de cerveja.

"Não há nenhuma razão para ter cuidado agora."

"Muito bem garota", disse ele. "Boa noite". Eu certamente estava aliviada por ter sido dispensada. Eu beijei seu rosto, porque, apesar de ele ter me deixado incrivelmente desconfortável, o seu sentimento era tocante. Ele bateu no meu braço e me deu um meio sorriso.

Eu me arrumei para dormir, me deitei e havia acabado de abrir o meu livro, quando meu telefone tocou. Era Edward. Em vez de dizer, 'alô', ele disse, "Eu só queria dizer boa noite." Eu ri.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Isabella." E, então, jogamos o infame jogo onde um diz ao outro para desligar primeiro. Eu acho que cada casal tem que jogar esse jogo em algum momento de seu relacionamento. É como um rito de passagem nos relacionamentos. Finalmente decidimos ambos desligarmos, ao mesmo tempo, mas eu só fingi, e então eu fiquei sozinha no silêncio, porque ele havia desligado.

Durante o almoço de segunda-feira, havia algo de muito diferente. Alice estava sentada com Jasper, que era tão normal como sempre, mas Rosalie e Emmett estavam sentados longe um do outro. Emmett sorriu para mim, mas Rosalie sequer olhou na minha direção. Olhei para Alice e ela deu de ombros. Rosalie realmente falou comigo alguns minutos mais tarde.

Edward tinha acabado de dar uma mordida na minha pizza porque eu o coagi. Eu não conseguia entender como ele não gostava de pepperoni. Segurei-a diante de seus lábios fechados. "Dê uma mordida", eu disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tire o pepperoni e eu dou."

"Vamos lá. Talvez seja apenas sido um longo tempo desde que você provou. Você vai gostar. Apenas morda. Se você não gostar, você pode cuspir."

Ele deu uma mordida e fez uma cara de nojo, mas engoliu de qualquer maneira. Eu beijei seus lábios, provou o tempero com a minha língua e o beijei novamente. "Desculpe, eu realmente pensei que você ia gostar."

"Eu gostava _disso_", ele disse e me beijou novamente.

"Bella". Rosalie estava inclinada sobre a mesa olhando diretamente para mim. "Nós todos sabemos que Edward é seu. Você não tem que colocá-lo em exposição desta maneira. Você não tem que controlá-lo. Ele é uma pessoa independente". Emmett bateu em seu ombro, mas ela encolheu os ombros com ele.

"Eu... eu..." Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer. Olhei para Alice e Jasper. Os olhos de Alice estavam me evitando - em todos os lugares, exceto em nós. Jasper estava olhando para Rosalie. Tirei as minhas mãos de Edward, mas ele as pegou de volta.

"Rosalie", disse ele.

"Não, Edward. Ela é como o resto delas. Você não consegue ver? Ela quer que todos saibam que você está com _ela_." Ela apontou para mim com a unha comprida. "Ela tem você na palma da mão e sabe disso."

Eu estava boquiaberta com ela. O que ela disse? Eu era como o resto de quem? Edward se levantou. A mesa inteira deslizou contra o linóleo. Eu senti os olhos sobre nós em todo o refeitório.

"Rosalie. Bella é diferente. Não fale assim dela! Você não _nunca_ mais faça isso. Eu não me importo quem diabos sabe que eu estou com ela porque eu estou, com, ela. " Edward me puxou. "Vamos, Bella."

"Espere..." Rosalie disse. "... Eu estou..."

"Não", Edward cortou. "Nós vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Há algumas coisas que você simplesmente não sabe. E algumas coisas que não são da sua conta." Ele tomou as nossas bandejas, jogou o resto da nossa comida no lixo e saiu em direção à saída, comigo a reboque. Olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro. Alice ainda estava sentada à mesa, enquanto Jasper estava de pé, conversando com Emmett e Rosalie. Emmett tinha o braço por cima do ombro de Rosalie e ela não fez qualquer movimento para tentar fugir.

"O que ela quis dizer?" Perguntei a Edward no corredor vazio – havíamos chegado cedo, não havia mais ninguém lá. Ele colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto. "Não dê ouvidos a ela, Bella. Ela não confia em você. Mas eu confio. Ok? Eu confio em você."

Eu olhei para ele e franzi a testa. Se eu tivesse lhe dado qualquer motivo para _não_? "Por que Rosalie não confia em mim?"

"Ela só... ela não confia em ninguém. Isso não tem nada a ver com você. Não é você. Prometo. Esqueça isso. Ela não vai falar com você assim novamente." Ele me beijou e eu deixei aquilo parar as minhas perguntas. Mesmo que eu não estivesse satisfeita com a resposta, eu calei a boca sobre isso. Eu planejava perguntar a Alice na aula de Saúde, de qualquer maneira.

Assim que a Sra. Hines estava distraída por sua tela de computador, que foi logo depois que ela nos deu a nossa tarefa em sala de aula, eu fui para a mesa de Alice e me ajoelhei ao lado dela. "O que há com Rosalie?"

"Não se preocupe com ela", disse. "Ela está apenas sendo Rosalie."

"Alice. Eu não sei o que isso significa, porque eu não conheço Rosalie. Ela nem mesmo fala comigo a não ser que eu faça alguma coisa para irritá-la. Ela não é assim com você. O que ela tem contra mim? Ela tem uma queda por Edward? Porque eu pensei que ela e Emmett estavam..."

Alice riu. "Você está longe, Bella. Ela pensa em Edward como um irmão. Eles se conhecem desde que eram pequenos. Ela é apenas protetora, isso é tudo. Não se preocupe, ela vai amar você em breve. Você fácil de amar." Ela colocou o braço em volta de mim e me deu um meio abraço. Olhei para Jasper, que estava sentado ao lado de Alice. De alguma forma ele tinha convencido a Sra. Hines a deixá-los trocar de parceiros de casamento. Ela parecia tão inflexível sobre não trocar de parceiros no meio do casamento, mas ele a fez mudar de idéia. Eu imaginei que ele deve tê-la tocado ou algo assim – lhe enviou um de seus recadinhos carinhosos. Jasper estava olhando para mim, ele obviamente tinha ouvido a minha conversa com Alice.

"O que você acha, Jasper?"

"Eu acho Rosalie está tensa. Você e Rosalie chegarão lá... Apenas dê-lhe tempo. Vocês duas irão se dar bem em breve, assim como Alice disse." Ele beijou a bochecha dela como se aquilo provasse que Alice estava certa. Eu honestamente não iria obter qualquer informação dos meus amigos? Talvez sua lealdade estivesse com Rosalie. Fazia sentido - eles a conheciam há mais tempo. Ou talvez realmente não houvesse nada mais que isso. Ela era apenas tensa e protetora. Eu tinha lidado com ela por tanto tempo, eu certamente poderia lidar com ela até que ela "aquecesse" comigo. Seja lá quando fosse.

Voltei para o meu lugar ao lado de Edward e disse a ele que eu não estava mais esclarecida sobre Rosalie do que estava antes. Ele pegou minha mão. "Você não para, não é? Eu lhe disse. É problema de Rosalie não seu. Não se preocupe." Eu desisti. Por hora.

Tínhamos uma nova distração de qualquer maneira - um novo show para assistir. O show da Mosca e Jess-ica. Mike estava flertando descaradamente com Jessica e ela estava bancando a difícil - ou seja, até que Mike parecia parar. Então ela o puxava de volta com uma piscadela ou um esfregar de braços e todo o ritual recomeçava. Edward e eu começamos a dar palpites sobre quantos minutos se passariam antes que o ego de Jéssica precisasse de uma nova dose.

Nós deveríamos nos concentrar em nosso orçamento para pagar a chegada do bebê Alec (que era o nome que tiramos do chapéu). Leite em pó, fraldas, e consultas médicas. Desde que tínhamos plano de saúde (um plano igualmente tirado do mesmo chapéu) teríamos que nos preocupar apenas com partes das despesas. Além disso, tínhamos escolhido comprar a casa menor, por isso 'eu' ainda não tinha tido que desistir da manicure ou da terapia, ainda.

Em vez de escrever dólares e centavos, eu escrevi, 4. Como em quatro minutos. Edward escreveu 10. Três minutos depois, vi a cadeira de Jessica empurrar a de Mike. Eu cutuquei Edward e apontei. Ele balançou a cabeça: "Isso não é flertar."

Eu chutei a cadeira e sorri para ele para mostrar a que era, de fato, uma forma de paquera.

"Ok, você ganhou." ele disse, olhando rapidamente para longe, porque nós dois sabíamos que não conseguíamos nem fingir nossa paquera. Era bastante difícil manter as mãos longe um do outro como estava. Embora, tecnicamente, as nossas mãos não estivessem longe um do outro. Sob as mesas os nossos dedos estavam se tocando, mas não conseguíamos evitar.

"Quanto tempo até ela o ignorar de novo?" Eu perguntei.

Nós dois olhamos para eles. Eles ainda estavam sorrindo um para o outro, os lábios se movendo em sussurros. Mike chegou até a afastar um cacho de seu rosto.

Edward escreveu 7. Eu escrevi, 20.

"A aula terminará antes disso", disse ele.

"Eu acho que eles vão continuar com isso fora da sala de aula." Mas menos de cinco minutos depois, a cabeça encaracolada de Jessica estava de costas para Mike, enquanto escrevia em seu próprio caderno. Edward riu e eu atirei-lhe uma careta de provocação.

Alice se recostou na cadeira. "Eu quero que você venha hoje, Bella."

Eu olhei para Edward.

"Você precisa de permissão?" Alice perguntou.

"Não", eu disse, "eu vou".

Eu olhei para Edward de novo, não porque eu precisasse de permissão, mas porque eu precisava superar a minha própria ansiedade de separação de Edward.

Alice era uma versão mais jovem de sua mãe. Senhora Brandon era apenas um pouco mais alta, e seu cabelo escuro, ainda que curto, não era fino nas extremidades, como o de Alice. Fora isso, ela tinha a mesma pele pálida, olhos escuros, e sorridentes lábios vermelhos. Ela não apertou a minha mão quando nos conhecemos. Ela me abraçou.

"Não tente roubar a minha amiga", disse Alice e levou-me para o quarto dela. Seu quarto parecia que não tinha uma atualização desde a escola primária. Suas paredes eram rosa e assim era o seu edredom. Ela tinha pequenas fadas de porcelana alinhadas ao longo de sua cômoda, uma foto emoldurada por trás delas. Eu o peguei.

"É você?"

"Sim, sou eu e o meu pai."

"Você era tão bonita." Ela estava sentada em um carrinho, sorrindo, usando orelhas da Minnie Mouse na cabeça. Seu pai estava atrás dela, o castelo da Disney brilhando no fundo. "Eu nunca estive lá."

"Você está brincando comigo. Mas o Arizona é tão perto da Califórnia."

"Sim, mas a minha mãe não é chegada em parques de diversões. Ela odeia multidões, o que é irônico, pois Phil joga beisebol. Que eu acho que é o máximo que ela suporta. Mesmo nas feiras locais que ela nunca queria ficar na fila do parque de diversões."

Alice tirou a foto de mim e olhou para ela por um minuto.

"Onde está o seu pai?"

Ela largou a fotografia em seu lugar. "Ele morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. Dois anos depois disso." Ela apontou para a foto.

"Alice..."

"Não, não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Eu mal o conhecia. Quer dizer, eu não sei se isso é melhor ou não, mas é assim que é. Ele sofreu um acidente de carro a caminho de casa vindo de uma festa de Natal da empresa. Minha mãe não tinha ido com ele. Ele estava com outra pessoa." Ela se sentou em sua cama rosa e pegou um travesseiro - brincou com as extremidades dele. "Ele não era o cara mais inocente. A senhora que estava com ele... ela teve uma concussão, isso é tudo. E ela não disse nada sobre o que aconteceu. Mas ela tinha que saber alguma coisa, sabe? Não havia outro carro envolvido. Algo deve ter acontecido para fazê-lo sair da estrada e tombar a caminhonete."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha idéia."

"Bem, como você poderia saber? Está tudo bem. Minha mãe está provavelmente melhor sem ele de qualquer maneira. Talvez ambos estejam... quem sabe."

"Talvez devêssemos apresentar sua mãe ao meu pai."

Ela riu. "Eles já se conhecem. Seu pai é meio famoso por aqui, sabe?"

"Certo. Cidade pequena."

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu fui a primeira a quebrá-lo. "Então, você tem alguma coisa que queria me falar?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Por que você me convidou?"

"Como amiga, sua boba. Isso é o que os amigos fazem. Além disso, eu me senti mal sobre o que Rosalie te fez passar. Eu não quero que você se sinta excluída ou indesejada."

"Então, você me convidou por pena?" Eu brinquei com ela.

"Sim. Eu tenho muita pena de você. Você tem que lidar com aquele imbecil do Edward Cullen todos os dias. Não só isso, mas você tem que olhar para ele, também. E beijá-lo. Pobre de você!"

Duas semanas depois do show da Mosca e Jessica, não importava o quão ridiculamente eles se comportassem, perdeu a graça. Eles não eram mais interessantes o suficiente para distrair Edward e eu um do outro. Nós cometemos um erro. Nós quebramos nossa regra tácita. Fizemos contato com os olhos. Um do outro. Não era o tipo de contato com os olhos onde você está avaliando a forma como a sua última declaração pode ter sido recebida. Nenhum de nós tinha sequer falado. Era o tipo onde seus olhos acidentalmente se encontram ao mesmo tempo e, em seguida, eles travam. Edward e eu travamos os olhos na parte de trás da aula de Saúde na escola, enquanto os dedos se tocavam debaixo das mesas? Não foi uma boa idéia. Os meus lábios, eu podia senti-los pulsando pelos dele. Eu coloquei a lateral do meu rosto contra a minha mesa. Talvez alguma distância ajudasse. Eu estava olhando para a parede, mas não estava enxergando. Eu estava vendo todos os beijos compartilhados entre Edward e eu desde o início. E então, seu rosto estava em sua mesa, com os olhos em linha com os meus novamente. Nossos dedos não estavam brincando debaixo das mesas mais, nossas mãos estavam apenas se segurando. Eu avancei meu rosto um pouco mais perto dele e então ele avançou o seu um pouco mais perto do meu e quando tudo o que havia entre nós era o vão onde nossas mesas se encontravam, não podíamos mais segurar. Nós estávamos nos beijando, cabeças nas mesas, na aula de Saúde. Sua mão soltou a minha e segurou o meu pescoço e meu rosto. Minha mão soltou a sua e puxou seu ombro. Nossa respiração engatou e nos separamos ao mesmo tempo.

Examinei a sala. Primeiro, a Senhora Hines - ela estava clicando no laptop sobre a mesa, atualizando seu blog, ou navegando na internet, sem dúvida. Então, o resto da turma - ninguém parecia estar ciente de nós. Exceto Alice. Ela estava olhando para trás em sua cadeira, com a mão sobre a boca tentando reprimir o riso. Jasper nos encarou, levantando as sobrancelhas em questão. Eu escondi o rosto em minhas mãos. Por sorte foi apenas Alice que tinha notado, no entanto.

"Isso é perigoso", Edward sussurrou, sua respiração no meu rosto.

Porque eu não podia apenas rastejar em seu colo? Por que tinha que importar que estivéssemos em uma sala de aula, na escola, cercados de pessoas? Mas importava.

O sinal tocou e nem eu nem Edward nos movemos. Alice levantou-se e virou-se para nós e desta vez nem sequer tentou suprimir o riso. Jasper ficava perguntando-lhe o que era engraçado, mas ela não conseguia acalmar-se o suficiente para lhe responder. Isso foi frustrante para mim, também, porque eu estava curiosa sobre o quanto ela tinha visto. Ela teria visto o beijo ou presenciado a nossa luta antes do beijo, também?

"Não se preocupe com isso, J," Edward disse, o que só fez Alice rir mais. "Vamos." Edward puxou minha manga.

Ele me acompanhou ao ginásio. Nós não estávamos nos tocando. Apenas fora das portas duplas, fiz um gesto com o dedo para ele trazer o rosto mais perto. Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Eu quero que você venha hoje à noite." Ele se afastou para olhar para o meu rosto. "Eu estou pronta para você", eu disse, e não era um sussurro. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Bella".

"Eu estou."

"Bella, você não pode dizer algo assim quando eu tenho outra aula para assistir."

"Tarde demais, eu já disse. Venha às 10h00. Chefe Swan estará trabalhando no turno da tarde. Ele não vai estar em casa até a manhã seguinte." Eu me ergui para beijá-lo, mas ele só bicou a minha bochecha. "O que?"

"Eu não posso", disse ele. "Não agora. Não depois disso. É demais. Vou beijar você hoje à noite. Você sequer sabe o que fez comigo, Bella."

Ele estava certo. Eu não sabia. Eu não tinha experiência, mas eu tinha certeza de que seja lá o que eu tinha feito com ele... ele tinha gostado.

* * *

_Olá flores! _

_Primeiro capítulo traduzido por mim e quero pedir que tentem ao máximo ignorar os erros, pois eu o traduzi na correria._

_Aqui temos mais uma pequena amostra do temperamento de Rosalie... já disse que a detesto? Já! kkk_

_Bem, Bella quase mata nosso Edward do coração no final, mas vamos ver se ele se recupera? Eu tenho os meus palpites!_

_Beijo para a minha companheira Mili - que a essa hora está curtindo férias na Bahia... ô inveja!_

_Beijos para vocês também e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**** O Som do Amor**

(Tradutora – Nai)

Tomei um banho antes que Edward chegasse. Tomei um banho, me depilei e depois eu suei secando o meu cabelo, porque eu não queria que ele _soubesse_ que eu tinha tomado banho. Eu queria que ele achasse que eu estava sempre limpa. Enrolada em uma toalha, eu vasculhei a minha gaveta de calcinhas. Escolher a calcinha foi difícil. Eu não tinha nada perto do que eu tinha visto nos catálogos de lingerie – nada de seda, cetim ou renda. Eu pensei que sutiã e calcinha ficavam melhor combinando, então eu escolhi o conjunto de algodão preto. Era a coisa mais sexy disponível para mim - eu não tinha escolha melhor. Eu vesti roupas normais, porque, por mais ansiosa que eu estivesse, eu não queria parecer muito ansiosa.

Limpei meu quarto, peguei as roupas do chão, alisei a minha cama, e escondi o ursinho de pelúcia no armário. E então eu me sentei – ansiosa, nervosa e roendo as minhas unhas - na sala de estar, à espera de Edward. Meu estômago se sentia estranhamente vazio, mesmo que eu tivesse comido poucas horas antes no jantar com o meu pai.

Edward bateu na minha porta às 10h01. No instante em que eu o vi olhando para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes, eu queria beijá-lo, mas me senti estranhamente insegura. Não era como as outras vezes, quando tudo era espontâneo. Agora nossas mentes estavam envolvidas nos deixando totalmente desajeitados um com o outro. Eu me movi para o lado e ele deu um passo para dentro. Nós não tínhamos nos tocado ou falado ainda, o que também era estranho. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e meu coração sentia aquela coisa de bater desesperado novo. Eu levei uma mão em meu peito. Talvez isso o acalmasse.

"Hei," ele disse.

"Oi. Você q-quer uma bebida ou algo assim?" Fui para a cozinha.

"Não, obrigado."

"Não?" Eu me virei para ele.

"Não." Seus olhos estavam me encarando e ele deu um passo adiante. As costas de seus dedos tocaram o meu queixo, em seguida, sua mão estava atrás do meu pescoço, me puxando em direção a ele, e o embaraço 'puf' - se foi, substituído pelo anseio.

Edward começou o beijo de forma muito lenta, deliberadamente lenta. Eu senti sua língua apenas mal deixar seus lábios para entrar na minha boca. Eu aproximei a minha língua e tentei convencê-lo a entrar na minha boca, mas ele estava muito controlado. Fazê-o perder o controle se tornou meu desafio. Meus braços rodearam seu pescoço, meus dedos em seus cabelos, orientando-o para perto de mim. Eu quis aprofundar o beijo, mas ainda assim ele se movia tão devagar, tão delicado. Era torturante. Afastei-me e olhei para ele. Seus olhos se abriram e eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, e ele se inclinou para mim. Eu deixei os nossos lábios se tocarem, mas então me puxou de volta. E mais uma vez abriu os olhos. Seus lábios procuraram os meus e eu permiti que ele sentisse apenas a ponta da minha língua antes de me afastar uma terceira vez. Desta vez, seus olhos não se abriram. Desta vez, seus lábios não procuraram lentamente os meus. Eles caíram contra mim em uma respiração profunda, dando-me tudo o que eu precisava. Eu me derreti contra seu corpo, seus braços em volta das minhas costas me segurando. Ambos estavam respirando com dificuldade e puxando o outro. Suas mãos passearam pela lateral do meu corpo e sobre os meus seios, os polegares me provocando até que eu tive aquela sensação esmagadora de querer remover a minha roupa novamente.

"Edward?"

Ele tirou as mãos. "Você quer que eu pare?" Eu mal o ouvi, ele estava tão fora do ar.

"Acho que devemos ir para o meu quarto." Ele me seguiu lá até lá em cima e eu tranquei a porta, apenas no caso.

Eu virei para ele, levantei sua camiseta e deslizei os dedos por seus ombros, no peito dele, e percorri seu estômago. Sua pele era suave e macia, mas firme, ao mesmo tempo. Movi minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura e o abracei. "Você nunca deveria usar camisas", eu disse.

Ele me abraçou de volta. "Nem você." Seus dedos se infiltraram sob a parte de trás da minha blusa e ele olhou para mim como se estivesse esperando a minha permissão.

"Vá em frente", eu disse a ele e dei um passo para longe dele.

Suas mãos agarraram a minha cintura, apenas sob a minha camisa e seguiram o seu caminho pelo meu corpo, movendo-se ao longo da blusa também. Eu levantei meus braços e ele continuou sua fuga para cima, levantando a blusa, passando pelos meus cotovelos até os meus pulsos até que a blusa estivesse no chão e suas mãos estivessem nas minhas. Ele baixou os nossos braços de volta e roçou a ponta dos dedos em volta dos meus braços até os meus ombros. Fechei os olhos e a sensação ficou mais forte. Suas mãos estavam em cada lado do meu pescoço fazendo seu caminho pelo meu peito, por cima do meu sutiã, em seguida, pelo meu estômago, o que me levou a respirar de forma irregular, fez meu coração disparar. Ele desabotoou a minha calça jeans e empurrou para baixo sobre meus quadris, pelas minhas pernas, seus dedos ainda arrastando ao longo da minha pele. Suas mãos não deixaram o meu corpo com cada peça de roupa que ele removia, ele aproveitava para apenas me sentir.

Eu saí das minhas calças e ele traçava o interior das minhas pernas agora. Estava ficando muito intenso, eu pensei que poderia entrar em colapso. Eu coloquei as minhas mãos em seus ombros para me manter, e quando senti sua pele eu não conseguia entender como eu tinha conseguido manter as minhas mãos longe dele. Eu me ajoelhei no chão porque não aguentava mais. Senti seus bíceps em minhas mãos e eu queria beijá-los, então o fiz. Beijei-os mais e mais. Suas mãos se moveram em torno das minhas costas para soltar o meu sutiã. Ele fez isso com tanta facilidade que me fez pensar se ele não tinha feito isso antes. Esses pensamentos, juntamente com quaisquer outros pensamentos coerentes evaporaram assim que ele desceu as alças pelos meus braços, ainda me tocando o tempo todo. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo e eu desviei o olhar. "Olhe para mim", disse ele, e eu obedeci. "Aí está você."

Ele me levantou, colocando-me na cama e ficou em cima de mim. E então algo me ocorreu pela primeira vez. "Você trouxe...?"

Ele se inclinou para um lado, enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou uma série de preservativos, e sorriu para mim. Deveria ter uns seis. Eu me perguntava como eles cabiam no bolso da frente. Isso me fez rir. Mas, então, ele estava em cima de mim de novo e eu estava embaixo dele, estômago contra estômago. Toquei seu rosto e seus lábios desceram sobre os meus e nos beijamos com todo o desejo e querer que vinha crescendo há tanto tempo. Levei a mão entre nós para desabotoar sua calça jeans e eu me atrapalhei um pouco. Ele riu e as removeu para mim e, em seguida, ele tirou o pouco que restava de nossas roupas - a cueca e a minha calcinha.

Continuamos a explorar ainda mais com os dedos, beijos e línguas, e nossas respirações se tornaram irregulares e se misturaram até que eram indistinguíveis – uma fusão em um só fôlego. Senti-me tão bem por tocá-lo, exatamente como me sentia quando ele me tocava. Era demais. Era muito. Eu precisava de mais. Eu levantei minhas pernas e as envolvi em torno dele. Eu queria tudo dele.

Ele pairava sobre mim, e eu realmente queria sentir seu peito no meu, mas eu não podia dizer isso. Minhas pernas estavam em volta dele e ele estava ali prestes a entrar.

"Você está pronta?", perguntou ele.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

"Bella, eu preciso ouvir isso."

"Eu estou pronta, eu tenho certeza", eu disse e tudo saiu em uma respiração rápida. Ele rasgou o invólucro do preservativo, mas eu não o vi colocá-lo. Eu olhei para o seu rosto, em vez disso. Seu cabelo caiu um pouco na direção de seus olhos e seu rosto tinha um brilho que eu fiquei atraída para tocar. Então eu o senti pressionando contra mim e apertei meus olhos e fiz um que parecia um leve chiado. Soou um pouco como o zumbido de um mosquito, muito tranquilo, mas ainda estava lá.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Sim".

Eu o senti empurrar um pouco e cerrei meus olhos e fiz aquele som estridente novamente.

"Bella, por favor, não precisamos fazer isso. Eu posso... ir tomar um banho."

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu quero. Eu estou bem, realmente. Estou nervosa com a dor, isso é tudo. Eu não estou nervosa sobre você, ou isso, ou qualquer outra coisa. Você, você é perfeito Mas a dor... É a antecipação. Basta ir em frente me mostrar o quanto você me ama."

"Eu vou, mas olhe para mim ou algo assim. Tente relaxar. Eu sei que vai te machucar, mas se for para fazer isso, eu tenho que fingir que não é tão ruim assim. Quando você faz aquela cara e aquele barulho parece que dói muito e eu não posso fazer isso. Deus, eu não posso te machucar. Eu te amo", ele beijou o meu rosto. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Mostre-me".

Ele me beijou suavemente, meus lábios, o canto da minha boca, minha mandíbula, debaixo da minha orelha, e eu senti seu peito no meu e ele estava certo, então eu me segurei. E então ele estava dentro de mim e doeu. Minhas pernas ficaram tensas em torno dele e eu posso ter cerrado os meus olhos, mas eu não fiz nenhum som. Na verdade, eu acho que eu prendi a respiração.

"Tudo bem?" Sua voz estava no meu ouvido, menos que um sussurro.

"Sim". E então ele estava se movendo. E este era sexo e fazer amor, Edward e eu, em um só. Após a dor diminuir, parecia que eu nunca tinha sentido nada antes e me perguntei por que alguém desistia isso. Por que alguém em sã consciência pararia ou estaria muito cansado ou com uma dor de cabeça muito ruim para não fazer isso, para sentir isso. Era como música; dedos no piano; o dedilhar de uma guitarra, uma voz que fluía com as letras. Melódico. E uma necessidade pelo outro. Edward gemeu, estremeceu em cima de mim e caiu em meus braços. Segurei-o perto e acariciei suas costas de cima abaixo. "Eu amo a sua pele."

"Eu amo a sua pele, também", disse ele através de respirações pesadas. E ele acariciou toda a minha pele para me mostrar cada centímetro que ele amava.

Em seguida, ele se deitou e me levou com ele, minha cabeça contra o seu peito. Minha cabeça se levantou com sua respiração e eu escutei o seu batimento cardíaco.

Ele beijou a minha testa, "Eu já volto." Ele saiu do meu quarto e foi para o banheiro e eu observei o tempo todo. Quando ele estava fora do quarto eu permaneci olhando para a porta aberta até que ele aparecesse lá de novo e meus olhos seguiram cada movimento dele enquanto ele voltava para mim.

"Você se sente bem? Você está ferida?" Ele estava deitado comigo de novo e ele me beijou e foi como se ele nunca tivesse saído.

"Eu me sinto amada, sortuda, maravilhosa e com sono." Eu segurei sua cintura e me aconcheguei ao seu lado, onde minhas curvas se encaixavam nas dele. "Será que eu sangrei?" Fiquei imediatamente envergonhada depois que fiz a pergunta e esperava que ele dissesse que não.

"Um pouco. Eu vi no preservativo." Fechei os olhos.

"Eu preciso tomar banho, mas tudo o que eu quero fazer é ficar aqui com você agora." Seus braços me envolveram como se ele estivesse me engolindo com seu corpo.

"Bom", disse ele. "Isso é tão confortável."

"Eu sei. Eu chamo isso de minha cama nuvem".

"É uma nuvem, mas eu quis dizer você." Ele passou os dedos pela lateral do meu corpo, na minha cintura, até os meus quadris e de volta. Isso me deu calafrios. "Nada mais confortável do que este corpo, bem aqui."

Nós dormimos, pele contra pele em minha nuvem em forma de cama. O sono era inevitável, mas quente. Acordei e chutei fora as cobertas. Edward não pareceu se importar - ele não se moveu um centímetro. Eu queria beijá-lo, mas não quis acordá-lo e então eu continuei com os meus lábios para mim. Me senti toda pegajosa e decidi tomar banho. Manobrar de debaixo do braço dele não foi fácil. Era pesado e eu estava tentando ser lenta e cuidadosa. No chuveiro, eu vi um pouco de sangue na minha coxa. Bye-Bye virgindade, eu pensei enquanto a lavava, mandando-a pelo ralo.

"Aí está você," Edward disse quando voltei para o meu quarto, enrolada em duas toalhas, uma em volta do meu corpo e a outra em volta da minha cabeça.

"Você já disse isso antes," eu disse, e ele sorriu para a memória.

"Você está bonita."

"Você está sexy." Eu poderia dizer isso e com certeza, porque agora eu sabia exatamente o que era ser sexy. Antes de hoje, eu apenas especulava, mas hoje eu realmente vi.

"Como você se sente?"

"Fico feliz que você não tenha parado." Sentei-me ao lado dele, mas ele não parecia querer qualquer distância entre nós e puxou-me com força para ele.

"Eu também. Você nem mesmo imagina." Ele beijou a curva do meu pescoço bem onde começava o meu ombro. "Eu sei que eu falei que tudo bem, mas se tivéssemos que parar, teria sido... tão doloroso. Se eu tivesse puxado para fora eu teria merecido algum tipo de medalha por auto-controle."

"Você gostou, então?"

"Você não tem idéia de quanto."

"Eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia," eu sorri para ele. "Mais uma vez?"

Ele puxou as duas toalhas e colocou-se em cima de mim sem dizer uma palavra e cobriu a minha pele com beijos. Eu adorava quando ele respondia às minhas perguntas com beijos. Ele levantou os meus braços sobre a cabeça, segurando-os contra o travesseiro, beijando seu caminho até meu peito e em toda a minha axila. Eu puxei meu braço para baixo e ri. Seus lábios percorriam o meu ombro, meu pescoço, minha clavícula, meus seios e depois voltavam para a minha boca ansiosa.

"Bella", ele continuava a sussurrar entre beijos. "Bella. Bella. Tão linda a minha Bella."

E, Oh, meu Deus, eu nunca havia amado o meu nome mais do que naquele momento - ouvi-lo e senti-lo ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha certeza de que a partir de agora, sempre que eu ouvisse o meu nome saindo de seus lábios, _eu_ mereceria essa medalha de auto-controle por não atacá-lo onde quer que estivéssemos.

Se eu tinha pensado que a nossa primeira vez foi boa, a segunda vez foi... indescritível.

Não havia mais nenhuma dor, apenas prazer, prazer completo. Prazer, não. Não é uma palavra forte o suficiente para o que eu senti. A primeira vez pode ter terminado em amor e mudança, e à proximidade mais extrema. A segunda vez terminou em algum tipo de explosão branca. Brancura total em torno de mim como se eu estivesse flutuando. Na verdade, eu senti como se estivesse flutuando fora do meu corpo. Eu queria saber se foi isso que ele sentiu, também, mas eu não podia falar ainda. Eu estava congelada debaixo de seu corpo quente e palpitante. Ele rolou de cima de mim e eu o segui, contorcendo-me para ficar perto dele. Ele me abraçou e sua mão puxou minha perna sobre ele, e desta vez, eu poderia ter dito em voz alta, "Por que alguém já parou?"

Naquele momento, eu sabia que Edward era para mim. Ele foi o primeiro e seria o último. Parecia loucura, mas era verdade.

Nós ficamos acordados, mas em silêncio, com os dedos entrelaçãdos até que eu tive a necessidade de falar. "Você sabe que eu tenho medo de cães?"

"Não."

"Bem, eu tenho. Minha avó adorava cães. Ela tinha um buldogue que gostava de me atacar e com o meu equilíbrio surpreendente, não era difícil para ele me derrubar. Certa vez em seu quintal, o cão pulou em cima de mim e nós rolamos a colina juntos. Eu estava totalmente apavorada que a coisa fosse me comer e minha avó achava que era a coisa mais engraçada, mais bonita do mundo. Ele não tentou me comer, mas ele babava em cima de mim. Mais tarde, ela ganhou um pequeno Jack Russell, mas nunca o treinou - assim que você tentava acariciá-lo ele se agarrava em você. Aquele cachorro mordeu a minha mão, eu ainda tenho a cicatriz, quer ver...?"

Ele pegou a minha mão e riu. "Eu não vejo nada".

"Isso é porque está escuro, mas está aqui." Apontei para minha mão e ele a beijou.

"Quando eu era pequeno", disse ele, "eu tinha medo dos esquilos que viviam do lado de fora da minha casa a cada primavera."

Eu empurrei contra seu peito. "Não zombe de mim."

"Estou falando sério. A maneira como eles correriam por todo o lugar e até árvores - aquilo me assustava eu passei por umas fase onde eu corria do carro para dentro de casa e fechava a porta antes que eles pudessem me espreita.. Meu pai estava envergonhado. Ele ficava me dizendo que os esquilos não chegariam perto de nós, que eles estavam com medo, também. Mas eu sabia que ele estava errado."

Tudo que eu podia fazer era rir.

"Hei. Pare de rir."

Eu tentei parar, mas só piorou. Eu estava tremendo de tanto rir, eu mal podia respirar.

"Eu tinha apenas quatro anos", disse ele. "Eu nunca vou dizer nada a você de novo."

"Diga-me".

"Não - nada".

"Eu sinto muito. Eu quero saber mais. Do que mais você tinha medo?"

"Não vou contar."

"Coelhos? Pássaros? Borboletas?" E então nós dois estávamos rindo. Ele rolou em cima de mim e beijou o meu pescoço no mesmo local mais e mais.

Nós ficamos ali juntos até as 4h25 porque ele tinha que ir. Nenhum de nós queria que ele fosse, mas ele _tinha_ porque meu pai deveria estar em casa às 5h00. Nós passamos cada minuto restante que tivemos juntos nos beijando.

"Não se levante", disse ele. Então procurou no escuro por suas roupas. Eu o observei se vestir.

"Sem camisa", eu disse e ele riu, porque ele pensou que eu estava brincando. "Sem camisa", eu disse de novo, "até que você esteja fora do meu quarto." Ele veio para me dar um último beijo de boa noite e eu tive que tocar o peito dele de novo e seus braços e os seus...

"Bella, tenha cuidado, ou eu não serei capaz de sair."

"É melhor não dizer o meu nome assim ou eu não vou deixar você ir embora."

"Seu nome como?"

"Com a sua voz."

Ele me deu um daqueles meio sorrisos. Eu beijei o canto de seu sorriso e segurei sua mão quando ele recuou para a porta até que eu não poderia mais alcançá-lo. A ponta dos nossos dedos foram os últimos a se tocar antes da minha mão cair para a cama. "Você é o meu amor", disse ele.

"E você é o meu."

* * *

_Bem... Bella disse que estava pronta e não estava brincando! Eita par fogoso..._

_Seguinte amadas: amanhã estarei indo para a praia e ficarei por lá por uma semana. Vou tirar férias! Hauahaua. Os posts voltarão dia 12/02. Para quem acompanha Carlie's Eyes, postarei hoje o capítulo de amanhã._

_Beijos e até!_

_**Nai.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**** Para quem faz **_**The Mind Melds***_

(Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)

_*The Mind Melds: É uma__ frase que era comumente usada na __cultural americana__ nos anos __60 advinda da ficção científica __Star Trek__.__ Referente à espécie de __um "__Starship__" que facilitava se viajar através do espaço do planeta Vulcano.__Ele facilitava a sua mente a se "fundir" com outra, colocando a mão em seu rosto.__Chegando a se referir a uma "leitura da mente", ou como se duas pessoas pensassem da mesma forma, especialmente se elas estão juntas há muito tempo._

Se eu achava que as coisas eram diferentes depois do nosso primeiro beijo, não era nada comparado a isso. Não só era difícil não nos tocar quando estávamos perto, mas mesmo quando não estávamos juntos eu queria tocá-lo. Nas próximas semanas depois daquele nosso primeiro momento, cada vez que estávamos a sós, eu o fiz tirar a camisa. Ela só não podia estar ali. Tão suave como o algodão pode ser, não é nada se comparado à pele de Edward. E eu não podia imaginar uma visão mais bela do que a forma como o seu peito se movia quando ele respirava. Chegamos a um ponto em que bastava entrar no seu quarto ou no meu quarto e uma vez que a porta estava fechada, ele tirava a camisa. Eu nem sequer tinha que pedir mais. Às vezes, ele me fazia prometer não tocá-lo, no entanto. Como agora, no seu quarto, quando estávamos estudando para as provas finais. Se eu tocasse nele, isso inevitavelmente se transformaria em mais, que se transformaria em mais ainda, que se transformaria em tudo.

"Então, coloque novamente, ou eu _irei_ tocar em você. Isso é impossível."

Ele riu. "Eu não posso imaginar que seja pior do que se você estivesse sem a parte superior agora. Eu simplesmente não consigo me torturar assim. Você é como um masoquista." Ele colocou a camiseta de volta, azul marinho e apertada - Eu podia ver o contorno do seu peitoral enquanto ele estava na frente de sua mesa. O fato de que a camisa não era transparente bastou para ajudar no auto-controle da minha mente.

Por hora eu podia pelo menos meio que me concentrar no meu texto de História. Ele estava sentado à sua mesa curvado sobre um livro e eu estava sentada no chão, minhas costas contra a cama com o meu livro no colo. Nenhum de nós podia realmente ficar _sobre_ a cama enquanto estudávamos. E não poderíamos ficar muito perto um do outro ... ou face a face. Tínhamos muitas regras para podermos ficar juntos sozinhos, mas estávamos determinados a manter as nossas notas.

Os capítulos do meu livro de História começaram a se misturar. Eu não conseguia ler mais e olhei para cima, para fora da janela. "Está nevando." Eu fui para a janela próxima da mesa de Edward. Os galhos de árvores estavam cobertos de branco. "É tão bonito." Eu me virei para Edward, ainda sentado em sua mesa, olhando para mim. "Você tem o melhor quarto de todos."

Ele veio atrás de mim, passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, beijou o lado do meu pescoço e depois lambeu. "Edward. Sua mãe está lá embaixo."

"Mas você está bem aqui."

"Prometemos um ao outro que iríamos estudar. Você pode ser capaz de pontuar todas as matérias em seu AP* sem estudar, mas eu não posso. Tenho que batalhar pelas minhas notas."

_*__AP__= Adivanced Placement – programa que permite que o aluno do ensino médio ganhe 'créditos' para a faculdade na forma de cursos extra-curriculares._

"Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço."

"Emmett é a pessoa mais inteligente que você conhece."

"Ele é um tipo diferente de inteligente. Além disso, você não estava estudando bem ali perto da minha cama?"

"Sim".

"E como é que você batalhou?" Ele plantou beijos leves ao longo da minha mandíbula e eu ri. Então eu me virei e o beijei de volta, porque eu não podia resistir mais. Quando ele mudou os beijos ao longo do meu rosto em direção ao meu ouvido, eu perguntei, "Você tem certeza que quer continuar isso com a sua mãe em casa?"

"Eu realmente gostaria que você deixasse de mencionar a minha mãe." Sua respiração estava no meu ouvido e eu estava perdida. Era agora que ele seria, ou não seria, responsável. Ele optou por responsabilidade e se afastou. "Vamos decorar a árvore de Natal."

"Você vai fazer qualquer coisa para parar de estudar."

"Não, eu tenho que nos tirar do meu quarto ou algo _irá_ acontecer."

Concordei em decorar a árvore com ele, porque a árvore que meu pai trouxe para casa tinha apenas três metros de altura e os ramos não eram suficientemente fortes ainda para manter a decoração. Eu tive que pendurar enfeites de estrelas de papel nela. Eu tinha feito o meu relutante pai me ajudar a cortar as estrelas e a pendurá-las comigo para que talvez no próximo ano ele comprasse uma árvore mais forte e decorações de verdade. A árvore dos Cullen podia ser falsa e ter sido trazida para baixo do sótão, mas pelo menos ela podia manter uma infinidade de ornamentos de vidro colorido. Outra razão que eu concordei em decorar a árvore era que Edward tinha prometido me interrogar sobre a Revolução Americana e as mudanças sociais. Sim, isso o fez se divertir um pouco.

Na escola, parecia que a população geral de Forks High finalmente estava se acostumando com Edward e eu. A cada dia menos olhos estavam sobre nós. Jessica e Lauren não faziam parte dessa população em geral. Elas me encurralaram no banheiro no último dia do semestre. (Eu, naquele momento, resolvi por mim mesma que nunca mais iria ao banheiro na escola novamente.) Eu ouvi o meu nome quando eu estava prestes a entrar na cabine do banheiro. Andando na minha direção, as duas Vadias me encurralaram contra a parede de azulejo branco. Estava frio contra os meus braços, mesmo através das minhas mangas. Jessica pensou que seria tão amável me deixar saber que meu relacionamento com Edward estava condenado. Sim, ela usou a palavra como se fosse condenado em uma edição especial de ficção-científica. Eu estava um pouco surpresa por sua voz não ter atingido todas as notas mais altas e agudas crescentes quando ela disse isso.

Lauren, apesar de nunca ter se inclinado ao meu nível para um bate-papo anteriormente, também sentiu a necessidade de me avisar, "de amiga para amiga", para o meu próprio bem. Ela me disse com seus lábios cor de rosa brilhantes, que Edward era um adolescente e depois de conseguir o que queria de mim, enjoaria em breve. Assim, eu não teria a menor chance se comparado a fila crescente das meninas prontas para atacá-lo - inclusive ela. Eu queria que ela soubesse que era perfeita a forma como ela se comparava a um gato, mas eu sabia que a única palavra que ela ouviria seria "perfeita".

"Olhe para si mesma", Jessica disse. "Você não precisa nem tentar ficar bonita para ele." Ela girou uma mecha em torno de seu dedo, soltando a palavra "bonita" lembrando a ela de seu próprio cabelo.

Ok, com essa declaração, eu me senti envergonhada, fez meus olhos se amortecerem, mas não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu lhe daria a satisfação das lágrimas. Eu pisquei e engoli em seco e elas foram embora.

Eu não podia usar maquiagem. Eu já havia tentado antes, mas eu sempre me sentia como um palhaço por dentro. Outras meninas pareciam bem, mas em mim não. Eu me sentia mais como uma drag-queen ou Tammy Faye Baker todas as vezes que tentei usar maquiagem (A máscara da loira Tammy escorria por dias). Além disso, ela deixava a minha pele com uma textura estranha e marcada - eu não podia suportar isso. Uma vez, tentei usar maquiagem lá na escola em Phoenix, e eu acabei por retirá-la no banheiro. O máximo que eu pude suportar era o brilho labial e, às vezes, um pouco de rímel.

_(N/T: procurem por imagens de Tammy Faye Baker e saibam do que Bella está falando.)_

Lauren e Jessica me dizendo que eu não era boa o suficiente para Edward, eu poderia aceitar. Eu mesma podia entender onde elas estavam indo. Lindas garotas que tentam tão duramente conquistar Edward Cullen não podiam aceitar, tão naturalmente vê-lo, com a nova garota-comum que não teve nem mesmo que tentar para conquistá-lo depois de apenas conhecê-lo por um mês. Eu podia entender tudo isso da parte dessas meninas ou de qualquer outra pessoa - Eu só não queria que _ele_ ouvisse isso. Eu queria que ele me olhasse através de seus olhos, e não no modo como as pessoas como Jessica e Lauren me viam. Não que eu pensasse que poderia mudar a mente dele com tudo isso. Mas, isso seria apenas uma forma de me humilhar se ele soubesse que outras achavam que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Sorte para mim, eu não acho que Jessica ou Lauren teriam a coragem de me insultar na frente dele. Elas notaram, assim como todas as outras, como Edward firmemente permanecia comigo o tempo todo. Elas podiam flertar com ele como prostitutas de um bordel, - mas os insultos, elas os salvavam para quando eu estava sozinha. Eu podia aceitar isso.

"Jessica, eu nunca "me produzi muito", como você disse, mas ele me beija de qualquer maneira. Ele quer estar comigo, de qualquer maneira. Ele me diz que eu sou bonita, de qualquer maneira." Deixei sair o que ele me disse quando beijou meus lábios no meu quarto que eu era bonita, e depois de ter beijado minha barriga na minha cama, e beijar o arco do meu pé em sua cama. "Se o nosso relacionamento não vai dar certo", eu disse, "a razão não vai ser porque eu não sou bonita o suficiente." Eu queria acrescentar que não me sentia ameaçada por elas, mas eu sabia que elas só veriam isso como um desafio. Eu tinha visto em primeira mão o quanto Jessica, sozinha, gostava de um desafio. Era implacável, do jeito que ela ia atrás de Edward mesmo antes de mim. E, antes dele, Jasper, independentemente da forma criativa que ela virou isso a seu favor. Eu ouvi Jasper dizer para ela, 'eu prefiro passear com o meu cão'. No dia seguinte, ela começou a levar seu pequeno cão acessório em sua bolsa até que o inspetor o enviou para sua casa. Em outra ocasião, Jasper tinha dito a ela, 'eu só gosto de meninas que não têm medo de usar tie-dye', e é claro que ela começou a usar camisetas tie-dye, amarradas na cintura para mostrar parte do seu abdômen.

Jessica e Lauren me observavam no banheiro e tentavam fazer outro insulto que pudesse me derrubar. Eu dei a elas um par de minutos, depois as deixei lá. Saí do banheiro sorrindo, mesmo que eu não tivesse realmente usado o banheiro e ainda tivesse que usar.

Na minha aula de literatura, estávamos estudando os escritores americanos. Eu não sei se eu ainda estava com a euforia do meu confronto com as duas Vadias ou se era porque eu ainda tinha que fazer xixi, ou se na verdade era porque eu realmente discordava de Rosalie, mas ela disse algo ridículo que eu tinha que rebater - e ela estava falando sobre algum autor. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, tendo sido distraída por minha bexiga cheia. O que eu ouvi foi: "... ao contrário de Hemingway, que está longe de ser o gênio que as pessoas afirmam que ele é." Minha cabeça disparou quando ela estava procurando por alguém para discordar dela. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Naquele momento, eu vi quão perfeitos ela e Emmett eram um para o outro. Ela empurrou o cabelo loiro de seu ombro e sacudiu a cabeça com o nariz no ar. Parecia um gesto natural de menina, apenas retirando o cabelo de seu rosto, mas eu vi o que realmente era... vaidade. Ela terminou de falar. Ela estava à espera que alguém mordesse sua isca. O que eu não sabia era que ela não esperava que o argumento se concentrasse em Hemingway. Desde que o cerne de seu comentário não tinha sido ouvido por mim, Hemingway era o que era.

"Você já _leu_ Hemingway?" Eu perguntei.

"É claro que eu aquele misógino narcisista".

Eu tinha estudado Hemingway ano passado e após esse comentário, eu sabia que poderia enfrentá-la. Limpei a garganta para abrir caminho para o meu melhor eu-sei-o-que-estou-falando em minha voz. "Eu posso ver que suas noções preconcebidas de Hemingway estão ficando no caminho de realmente ler o seu trabalho. Você não pode se concentrar apenas em seu conteúdo da história para ver a sua genialidade, você também deve observar o seu estilo."

"Mas, se você estiver querendo rotular alguém como um gênio, como você pode ignorar a substância? Ele não quer que você se esqueça do seu conteúdo histórico, de qualquer maneira. Ele escreveu com uma agenda." Ela olhou para longe de mim como se a conversa estivesse encerrada.

"Veja, você está adicionando a sua opinião à pessoa de Hemingway e à sua escrita, ele era um realista; Ele mesmo disse que é trabalho do escritor contar a verdade. Talvez ele tenha tido uma agenda, ou talvez ele estivesse simplesmente compartilhando a sua versão da verdade. É difícil ter certeza por causa de sua capacidade de tomar o que é real e transformá-la em ficção, de modo convincente, muitos leitores não fazem distinção entre o próprio Hemingway e sua arte. Enfim, eu não estou dizendo que você deve ignorar sua substância, mas basta dar uma olhada em seu estilo. Seu estilo de escrita é simplista, mas muito ponderado ao mesmo tempo. Isso não é fácil."

"Exemplo?"

Eu teria explicado todo o peso definido em sua sentença, famoso e simples, _Isso estava acabado e era tudo_, se não tivesse a Sra. Salazar nos interrompido.

"Ok meninas", ela disse, retirando os óculos e pressionando os dedos nos seus olhos bem fechados, como se seus olhos a machucassem. Seu cabelo branco estava dividido tão perto de sua raiz, eu poderia ter pensado que ela tinha raspado e ele estava crescendo agora e não que ela o tivesse usado, esse mesmo estilo, desde o primeiro dia de aula. "Vamos voltar à questão, nós estávamos focando em Fitzgerald..."

Depois da aula, eu corri para o banheiro, não o mesmo que eu tinha jurado não voltar novamente apenas uma hora antes. Entrei olhando cuidadosamente em todas as direções, mesmo atrás de mim, em seguida, corri direto para a cabine. Eu mal tive minhas calças para baixo rápido o suficiente, porque, aparentemente, você pode segurar seu xixi por mais de uma hora por apenas ficar balançando, mas quando você está ao lado do vaso sanitário é praticamente impossível segurar por mais tempo. Depois do meu alívio bem-vindo, eu encontrei com Alice no meu caminho para o refeitório.

"Bella, onde você estava? Edward está procurando por você."

"Eu só tive que ir ao banheiro. Onde ele está?"

"Ele está no refeitório, na nossa mesa, e ele fica olhando esperando a sua entrada", ela riu. "Às vezes, eu juro, é como se ele tivesse medo que você fosse desaparecer." Caminhamos juntas até que eu parei do lado de fora das portas duplas, outras garotas se deslocavam rapidamente passando por nós para fazer com que os seus ratos parassem de rosnar.

"Alice, como você faz isso?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Passar o dia sem, você sabe..." Eu tinha que sussurrar, "... pular nos ossos de Jasper. Você sabe, depois que vocês... você sabe."

"Você e Edward?"

"Shh! Shh!" Eu acenei com a mão para ela.

"Desculpe, eu não posso te ajudar, Bells, Jasper e eu, nós não..."

"Sério?! Mas eu pensei... ele sempre tem as mãos em cima de você."

"Eu faço ele me tocar", disse ela. "Alguma vez você já sentiu?"

"Ele é tão quente. Como ele faz isso?"

"Mágica".

Eu olhei para ela. Isso era a explicação. Ela pensava que estava em um conto de fadas ou algo assim. Eu acho que eu fiz uma careta.

"Eu estou brincando. Não, a temperatura de seu corpo é um pouco maior que a média. Ele não é muito quente, mas o suficiente para se sentir confortável, especialmente em um dia frio. Sua mãe costumava levá-lo para ver os médicos, mas todos eles insistiram que nada estava errado. É apenas normal para Jasper. "

"E a outra coisa, no entanto?"

"A natureza calmante?"

"Exatamente".

"Eu não tenho certeza se tenho uma teoria; eu acho que tem a ver com o fato de que ele é completamente altruísta. Eu não acho que ele tem uma veia egoísta correndo através dele. Se você acredita em energia... Bem, comparado com o seu calor... quando estamos sentindo, provavelmente é sua pura empatia. Ele não quer que ninguém se machuque. Nem mesmo uma formiga; Uma vez, do lado de fora da minha casa, ele pisou em uma flor. Ele imediatamente se abaixou, levantou a flor antes que eu mesmo soubesse o que ele tinha feito. Ele me pediu um copo de água e ele deu a ela. Acho que quando ele toca as pessoas, ele passa essa energia adiante."

"Sim, é sutil no início, mas depois, quando isso acontece cada vez mais isso fica realmente estranho."

"Não me fale. Emmett não aguentou. Você sabe, ele é um cara de fatos; Ele não gosta de nada que ele não possa explicar."

"Mas como você pode, Alice? Quero dizer, como você resiste quando ele está fazendo você se sentir quente e em torpor?" Eu ignorei o fato de que eu poderia _dizer_ o fato, mas eu tinha dificuldade em dizer a palavra real, sexo. Alice não tinha problemas em tudo, ela disse alto e claro, o que eu queria dizer em voz alta.

"Estamos esperando. Eu não vou ter relações sexuais antes do casamento."

"Shh." Eu juro que essa garota pensou que estávamos sozinhas. "Você está falando sério?" Eu sussurrei, esperando que ela pegasse.

"Não. É como minha mãe me criou." Eu decidi que ela não sabia sussurrar. Eu teria que me lembrar disso.

"Ah, Alice, você é mágica, também."

"Eu sei." Ela me deu seu nariz enrugado. Ela sabia. Eu queria arrepiar seus cabelos, porque ela era tão malditamente bonita, mas ela provavelmente ficaria com raiva de mim por bagunçar tudo.

Virei a minha cabeça para a porta do refeitório. Edward estava olhando diretamente para mim e ergueu os braços me questionando.

Eu puxei a mão de Alice porque Edward estava emocionalmente me puxando através do salão. Edward e eu tínhamos um pouco de mágica própria também. Eu andei diretamente para seus braços e Alice foi para os de Jasper. Minha cabeça descansava no ombro de Edward quando eu assisti Alice pegar os braços de Jasper um a um e envolvê-los em torno dela. Ele sorriu e beijou a fronte da sua cabeça. Era doce o jeito que ele tinha que se inclinar para fazer isso.

Eu escapei um olhar para a mesa de Jessica esperando que ela não estivesse perdendo um tempo prestando atenção em mim. Mas ela estava olhando diretamente para mim. Afastei-me perguntando o que seria necessário para conseguir que ela me deixasse em paz. A sensação de seus olhos em mim tinha-me deixado tão distraída que mal tomei conhecimento quando Rosalie disse, "Ei, Bella."

"Oi, Rosalie." E então minha cabeça atirou para ela pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ela nunca disse: um Olá para mim antes. Nem mesmo quando Edward nos apresentou a primeira vez.

"Você pode vir aqui por um minuto?"

Ela apenas me _pediu_ para ir, e não ordenou certo? Eu andei ao redor da mesa onde ela estava. Todos em nossa mesa estavam assistindo essa nova interação Bella / Rosalie.

Ela se abaixou, porque era muito mais alta do que eu, especialmente de salto. "Como você fez isso hoje na aula? Hemingway não está nem mesmo no plano de estudos. Como você respondeu assim, sem sequer parar para pensar sobre isso?"

"O que, você acha que é a única que pode fazer isso?"

Ela cruzou os braços, arqueou as costas e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Tudo bem", eu disse. "Eu escrevi um documento expositivo sobre ele no ano passado. Você atingiu um nervo, é isso. Mistério resolvido."

"Bom trabalho", ela disse, relaxando sua posição - Estou mais resistente do que você. "Eu acho que você realmente derrubou a Sra. Salazar de bunda. Sua cabeça estava girando." Então nós rimos. Rosalie e eu rimos. Juntas. O resto dos nossos amigos ainda estava escancarado em nós e quando meus olhos se encontraram com os de Rosalie novamente, ela estava olhando para mim. Por um segundo, eu fiquei com medo dela uma careta e sair. "Eu vou ler Hemingway novamente e vou deixar você saber se eu concordo com você ou não."

"Leia _The Sun Also Rises_", eu disse a ela, porque eu me lembrei que nele havia uma personagem feminina forte.

"Espere um segundo. _Segure o fantasma de merda*_", Emmett disse. "Eu ouvi corretamente? B, você só debateu com Rosalie e ganhou?"

_*__**Nota da autora aqui: O **__Comentário de Emmett em "manter o fantasma ..." é em referência a um movimento do Abbott e Costello intitulado: "Hold That Ghost" Eu sei, totalmente obscuro, mas isso é Emmett para vocês._

"Não tenha ideias. Eu não estou a fim de jogar o seu jogo de mente, minha cabeça dói bastante. Você nem mesmo sabe o que eu passei hoje. Primeiro Jessica e Lauren no banheiro, em seguida, Rosalie e Alice". Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e eu balancei a cabeça para deixá-la saber que eu não iria delatá-la. Eu não sabia por que ela estava preocupada, porém, não era como se ela não estivesse tranquila, em tudo sobre isso do lado de fora da lanchonete enquanto estudante depois de estudante passava por nós. "Eu não posso enfrentá-lo, Emmett."

"Ei, não tire conclusões precipitadas, B. Eu ia apenas felicitá-la."

"O que foi a respeito de Jessica e Lauren?" Edward perguntou.

"Não foi nada." Fui até ele e me sentei em seu colo. "Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça e esfregou minhas costas. Eu coloquei um braço em volta do seu pescoço e mordi meu sanduíche. Eu esperava que ele não se incomodasse que as minhas migalhas estivessem caindo em sua camisa.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tah noite passada eu dormi três horas, então eu culpei o sono pela conversa torta da Alice e da Bella, papo estranho só eu achei isso?_

_Bjos_

**_Mili YLJJ._**

**__**_Então parece que Rosalie viu que Bella não é apenas 'mais uma' atrás de seu queridinho Edward... E Alice? Como ela resiste a Jasper é um enigma para mim. E para vocês?_

_Beijos e até terça!_

**_Nai._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9****: Luz de Velas**

(_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Nós seis acendemos velas ao redor da sala de Edward na véspera do Ano Novo. Nós precisávamos delas. A eletricidade estava vacilante e podia acabar e em seguida, logo após às 23h, ela se foi completamente. Carlisle e Esme tinham partido para uma festa em Seattle bem antes de nós perdemos a eletricidade. Eles não estariam em casa até o dia seguinte. Eles sabiam que estávamos todos aqui. Eles não sabiam que Jasper havia trazido champanhe e estava arrepiante na sua geladeira.

"Bella", Alice disse, "é seguro para você brincar com fogo? E se você tropeçar ou cair com o fósforo?" E então ela riu de sua própria piada e Jasper riu de como "bonita" que ela estava.

"Eu acho que posso lidar em acender uma vela sem incendiar a casa, muito obrigada." Mas, então, todos os olhos estavam em mim como se eu precisasse provar isso e eu estava ficando nervosa e não conseguia sequer acender o fósforo. Mantive sacudindo-o na parte de trás da caixa de fósforos e nada. Eu passei por três tentativas e ouvi risadinhas crescendo por todo o ambiente antes que eu finalmente acendi. Em seguida, houve palmas.

Eu não podia olhar para ninguém exceto Edward e ele estava olhando para mim, também, do outro lado da sala, quando acendeu a última vela. Eu ignorei o fato de que ele não teve que olhar tanto para o fósforo enquanto acendia.

Emmet puxou Rosalie ao lado dele no sofá, e não tinha um centímetro entre eles. "Edward, oh cara," Emmett disse, "você sabe, nós não temos conversado por um tempo, eu pensei..."

"Eu não estou falando de política com você hoje à noite," Edward disse, ainda olhando para mim.

"Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, e você sabe disso." Eu vi os olhos de Edward piscar para Emmett.

"Vamos," Rosalie disse, com a mão sobre o joelho de Emmett, facilmente distraindo-o de Edward. "Você não pode pensar em outra coisa para fazer na véspera do Ano Novo, em vez de brincar com nossas mentes?"

"Hmm", ele disse." Eu posso pensar em alguma coisa." Ele afastou o cabelo dela do ombro, varrendo os dedos sobre seu pescoço. "E se eu falar de política por todo o seu corpo?" Então ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que a fez fechar os olhos. Ele beijou seu pescoço e eu ri e olhei para longe.

Alice e Jasper estavam de pé na frente da grande janela olhando para a neve caindo - o braço em volta de seu quadril e sua cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

Edward veio para o meu lado e sussurrou no meu ouvido, também. "Três... dois ... um." Foi quando Emmett e Rosalie se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e se dirigiram para as escadas. "Fiquem fora do meu quarto!" Edward gritou atrás deles.

"Vamos lá para fora," Jasper disse para Alice.

"Está muito frio."

"Vamos lá. Só por um minuto. Vou mantê-la aquecida." Ela não podia discutir com isso. Eles pegaram seus casacos e saíram, sem dizer uma palavra para nós. Era como se eles tivessem esquecido completamente que alguém estava aqui.

Agora a sós com Edward, eu peguei sua mão e caminhei até o piano, pressionando algumas das teclas mais altas. "Toque", eu disse.

"Não esta noite." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Vamos lá, você disse que iria tocar para mim em algum momento."

"Bella, eu realmente não sou tão bom."

"Mas sua mãe disse..."

"Eu tinha o potencial. Eu não tive aulas suficientes. Eu não fui capaz de aprender muito e o que eu sei, eu praticamente aprendi sozinho."

"Basta tocar. Eu não me importo com o que sair. Toque algo simples. Chopsticks se quiser. Basta tocar." Eu trouxe uma mão ao peito, fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Talvez tenha sido um movimento manipulado, talvez não, porque eu realmente tinha necessidade de beijá-lo. Seus lábios tinham se movido em um sorriso, leve envergonhado quando ele falou - Eu precisava daqueles lábios.

Ele deu uma risada curta, sentou-se no banco e tocou. Ele tocou _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ , com apenas três dedos no início, mas depois acrescentou acordes com a mão esquerda, e sua mão direita começou a se mover ao piano, mais rápido, adicionando novas notas para a canção, ainda mantendo-se na melodia da música para crianças. Ele parou antes dele terminar. "Eu não sei. Eu mudei isso", ele encolheu os ombros.

"Você a consertou", eu disse. Ele se virou, sorriu para mim e tocou com os dedos. "Você deveria ter aulas novamente. Você tem talento."

"Algum dia. Talvez."

"Algum dia? Talvez? E na escola?"

"Não há tempo na minha agenda eu..."

"Hora do champanhe!" Jasper disse, em pé atrás de nós com uma Alice tremendo. Seu braço estava em volta dela, mas ela ainda estava tremendo. Aparentemente, ele não conseguia fazer milagres depois de tudo. "Já passa das 11h30".

Ele e Edward foram para a cozinha enquanto eu puxei Alice para o sofá, peguei sua jaqueta para ela e a envolvi na manta de Chenille do sofá jogando-a em torno dela. Esfreguei os braços dela. "Você esta fria como gelo", eu disse. Eu me enrolei ao lado dela, tentando aquecê-la com o meu calor corporal. Ela olhou para mim.

"O que?"

"Você e Edward. Será que você sabia mesmo que Jasper e eu estávamos de volta? Nós estávamos aqui por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de Jasper dizer algo. Vimos Edward tocar, o vimos falando alguma coisa. Você nos ouviu entrar? Nós não fomos quietos."

"Eu não sei."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar. "Você e Edward são tão intensos. Às vezes é difícil estar na mesma sala com vocês dois."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não sei. É como se vocês estivessem sempre olhando um para o outro, mesmo quando vocês estão em lados opostos da sala. E mesmo se você estiver falando com outra pessoa. Intenso." Ela acenou com a cabeça como se eu estivesse concordando com ela. Como se essa fosse a palavra perfeita para nos descrever.

Foi quando eu realmente olhei para Alice e percebi o quão diferente ela parecia. Seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco e tinha sido moldado mais como que com bob agora. Ela aparecia mais madura, e com os seus lábios cheios, vermelhos, ela estava linda, e... sensual. Eu subi a mão e coloquei um pouco de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, porque ela estava tão bonita que eu tinha que tocá-la. A mudança havia sido gradual e como eu a via todos os dias não era de se admirar que eu não tivesse realmente tomado nota até agora. Ou talvez se eu não passasse muito tempo olhando para Edward, mas eu não estava prestes a mudar. "São seus olhos," eu disse. "Quando ele olha para mim, é... é difícil desviar o olhar. Mas você e Jasper, sua conexão é forte, também."

"Sim, Bella, mas eu conheço Jasper desde que eu tinha 12 anos e começamos a namorar com 15. Nosso relacionamento vem crescendo ao longo dos anos. Você e Edward estão juntos o que? Nem mesmo há três meses?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Com Edward e eu, tudo parecia tão natural, eu ainda não tinha notado quão rápido tinha sido, mas ela estava certa. O que eu sentia por Edward, parecia que tínhamos estado juntos desde sempre. Eu mal podia me lembrar de como era quando eu não o conhecia. Eu havia subconscientemente o inserido em cada memória, como se ele sempre estivesse estado comigo.

"Quero dizer, não me entenda errado, Bella. Estou feliz por vocês dois. Eu estou. Eu só não compreendo, isso é tudo."

"Bella", Jasper disse, e me entregou uma taça de champanhe. Agradeci e quando eu estava prestes a tomar um gole, Edward me impediu.

"Espere", disse ele colocando a mão no meu braço. "Quero dedicar a nossa primeira taça a Sra. Hines e seu genial projeto de casamento." Ele colocou a garrafa de champanhe na mesa e segurou sua taça com a minha mim.

"Eu vou beber a isso", eu disse, e eu fiz o tilintar das taças com Edward.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta..." Edward disse, deslizando ao meu lado no sofá e deslizando um braço por cima do meu ombro. "Desde que eu fui a primeira pessoa a te beijar, isso deve significar que você nunca recebeu um beijo de Ano Novo."

"Só no rosto," eu disse a ele.

"Bem, então eu vou ter que fazer isso esta noite será e um memorável beijo com certeza."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Podemos começar agora?"

"Não. Você deve esperar até meia-noite."

"Então por que você falou sobre isso? Não me provoque." Bebi meu champanhe assim eu tinha algo em meus lábios. As bolhas fizeram cócegas no meu nariz e queimaram na minha garganta, e ainda assim não foi o suficiente para acalmar meus pensamentos sobre Edward e seu beijo. Eu bebi rapidamente e ele me serviu um pouco mais.

"Que bochecha você deu seu beijo de Ano Novo e quantos anos você tinha?"

"Dezesseis", eu disse, "Eu não me lembro em qual bochecha. Era um menino em Phoenix e ele era apenas...".

"Eu não perguntei o que ele era", ele disse.

Já que ele não ia me beijar até a meia-noite, eu tive que desviar do olhar dele. Olhei para Alice, que estava sentada no chão agora ao lado de Jasper e eles estavam olhando um para o outro. Apenas olhando, sem falar nada. Eu gostaria de ter um espelho para que pudesse mostrar a ela. Jasper levantou seu pulso entre eles e ambos verificaram a hora.

Eu me virei para Edward e sorri em antecipação. Seu dedo roçou meus lábios e eu o beijei. Alice e Jasper começaram a contagem regressiva do 20. Edward e eu não nos juntamos nela. Ele se inclinou para mim, escovou as costas da mão no meu rosto, uma após a outra. Ele virou meu queixo para a direita e quando seus lábios tocaram o meu rosto, eu não tinha ideia de onde Alice e Jasper estavam em sua contagem regressiva ou se eles já haviam terminado. A boca de Edward abriu enquanto ele deslizava seu lábio inferior lentamente e levemente em meu osso da bochecha e seguiu com três beijos dolorosamente lentos subindo em direção ao meu templo. Fechei os olhos. Então ele virou meu queixo para o outro lado e repetiu a mesma coisa com esse lado. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Será que o seu beijo de Ano Novo te fez sentir algo assim?"

"N-não."

Seus dedos encontraram seu caminho em meu cabelo na minha nuca e seus lábios estavam bem ali, ao lado dos meus. Tão perto. Quase se tocando. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era esmagar os meus lábios nos dele, mas ele me parou. "Não mova seus lábios," ele sussurrou. "Este é _o_ beijo."

Você não sabe quão inteiramente difícil é manter os lábios parados enquanto a pessoa que você ama está lenta e suavemente torturando-a com seus lábios e língua e tudo que você quer fazer é mergulhar nele. Primeiro ele beijou um canto da minha boca, depois o outro. A ponta de sua língua lambeu todo o caminho entre meus lábios, superior e inferior, e em seguida. Ele tomou cada lábio em sua boca um de cada vez. Meus lábios se separaram.

"Isso é certo", ele disse. "Só isso. Fique quieta." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Fique quieta," ele disse novamente, "ou eu vou parar." Então ele riu porque ambos sabiam que ele não iria parar. Mas eu segurei meus lábios ainda para ele. Ele beijou mais uma vez, antes de sua língua avançar para o interior dos meus lábios, fazendo cócegas. Então, ele estava lá dentro, sua língua empurrando contra a minha boca para alargar ainda mais os meus lábios. Eu senti sua língua atravessar a borda dos meus dentes, e depois na minha língua, levantando-a com o sua, tocando nossas pontas antes de entrar ainda mais. OhMeuDeus, como ele estava fazendo isso? Eu não poderia ter me retido por mais tempo, mesmo que ele não tivesse ameaçado não me beijar novamente. Com uma respiração profunda, eu o ataquei com a minha boca, movendo-me de joelhos, com as mãos em seu cabelo na parte de trás do pescoço e o puxando para mim como se eu estivesse tentando colocá-lo completamente em minha boca, e depois o empurrando de volta com todo o meu peso, até que ele estava se arqueando contra o braço do sofá. O beijei e o beijei como se _fosse_ o último beijo. Quando eu o deixei ir, estávamos ambos ofegando e olhando um para o outro e sorrindo. "Isso foi..."

"Eu sei", ele disse. "Vamos para o meu quarto."

Ele pegou uma vela e eu apaguei o restante antes de tomar sua mão e o levar para as escadas. Foi quando notei que Jasper e Alice não estavam mais na sala, e me perguntei quanto tempo fazia que eles tinham terminado a contagem regressiva e tinham saído. No topo das escadas, me virei e o beijando disse: "O champanhe. Tenho que ir ao banheiro." Soltei uma risadinha, envergonhada por eu ter que ir e por ter dito a ele sobre isso. Como se as meninas não fossem ao banheiro ou algo assim. Ou talvez fosse apenas o champanhe que me fez rir.

Ele não pareceu notar meu embaraço. "Ok, me encontre no meu quarto."

Ele me acompanhou até o banheiro no topo das escadas em frente ao quarto de hóspedes e posicionou a vela em cima do balcão para mim. Depois que eu tinha acabado e lavado as minhas mãos, eu abri a porta do banheiro e Edward estava parado lá. Ele me empurrou de volta para o banheiro com seus lábios, suas mãos em meus quadris. "Emmett e Rosalie não ficaram fora do meu quarto", ele disse entre beijos.

"O outro quarto." Eu disse entre beijos.

"Alice e Jasper."

Porém, de repente, já não importava onde estávamos. "A sua blusa", eu disse, a puxando.

"A sua blusa", ele disse. Nós decidimos tirá-las ao mesmo tempo e, então, rimos e nos abraçamos o mais rápido que pudemos. Sua pele contra a minha: perfeição. Ele beijou o meu corpo e eu beijei o dele. Ajoelhado, ele me virou e beijou o caminho até a minha coluna, retirou meu sutiã, em seguida, beijou as minhas costas um pouco mais de lado, para o outro entre os meus ombros.

"Suas escápulas", ele disse, em seguida, continuou a me beijar a parte de trás do meu pescoço, empurrando o meu cabelo por cima do meu ombro. Eu tive que me encostar no balcão apenas para ficar em pé. Ele me virou para enfrentá-lo novamente, tirou minha calça jeans e calcinha, levantou-me no balcão, e se colocou entre as minhas pernas. Beijando meu pescoço e o meu peito, ele começou a desabotoar as calças, então congelou. "Oh, não", ele disse contra o meu peito.

"O que?" Eu continuei a desabotoar onde suas mãos haviam parado. Eu as retirei mas ele recuou.

"Oh, não", ele disse novamente.

"O quê?"

"Não. Não, não, não." Ele estava checando em todos os bolsos. Ele pegou sua carteira e a folheou. "Eu não tenho... Ah cara... Eu não tenho camisinha." Ele olhou para a porta. "Porra Emmett. E eu não posso pedir para Jasper, ele..."

"Ele não teria nada de qualquer jeito."

"Por que não? Como você sabe?"

"Ele e Alice, não..."

"Oh". Ele pareceu surpreso. Ele não tinha conhecimento. Agora eu senti como se tivesse traído... Alice e Jasper. Mas ele não se debruçou sobre isso. Outras coisas estavam em sua mente.

"Eu vou comprar", ele disse.

"Será que alguma coisa está aberta após a meia-noite do Ano Novo?"

"Não. Você está certa." Seu rosto, seus olhos, sua voz, tudo escorria decepção. Eu tomei uma decisão e terminei de abrir suas calças e peguei nele.

"O que você... ohhh", ele gemeu. Ele baixou a cabeça no meu ombro, com as mãos no balcão, segurando-se, e gemeu de novo. "Bel ... Bella ... es-espera".

"Por quê?" Eu não parei. Ele gemeu de novo.

"Bella. Bella, espere." Sua mão me parou. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados e ele estava ofegante.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Será tudo por você." Eu o beijei. Eu lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha "Você".

"Oh meu Deus." Ele abriu os olhos. Ele olhou para os meus. "Você é tão perfeita." Ele me beijou, suas mãos na minha cintura, segurando, apertando. "É só que... É véspera de Ano Novo_._ Preciso que _tudo_ seja para você." Ele me olhou por alguns segundos e então disse: "Foda-se". Ele saiu, abotoando as calças enquanto caminhava para fora, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentei-me ali, nua no balcão, perguntando o que eu deveria fazer. Deveria me vestir? Sua blusa ainda estava no chão, com as minhas roupas. E então eu ouvi um grito vindo de outro quarto e um baque forte contra a parede. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer comigo mesma. Eu estava realmente sentindo a minha nudez, totalmente exposta. Mas, então, Edward estava de volta, sorrindo e balançando a camisinha para mim.

Eu ri. "O que foi todo esse barulho?"

"Rosalie gritou", ele riu "e Emmett jogou um livro em mim. E errou."

"Eu espero que você não tenha visto nada muito traumatizante."

"Nada que a minha visão já não tenha apagado." Seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço e eu agarrei a camisinha dele, rasguei a abrindo, arranquei as calças dele pela segunda vez, e a coloquei nele. "Agora," eu disse, e ele obedeceu, puxando meus quadris em direção a ele. Nós dois engasgamos.

"Feliz Ano Novo, minha Bella."

"Feliz Ano Novo, meu herói." E então nós dois rimos e gememos ao mesmo tempo, até que tudo era apenas gemidos.

Já que o quarto de Edward estava de outra forma ocupado e nós não queríamos nos afagar no pós-coito no chão do banheiro, nós nos vestimos e voltamos para o sofá da sala. É claro, Edward estava em suas calças, mas sem camisa. Ele estava atrás de mim, me segurando firme, o rosto descansando em cima do meu. "Eu não tinha ideia sobre Jasper e Alice", ele disse, "mas se alguém pode resistir a isso por tanto tempo, esse seria Jasper."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"J tem este estranho sexto sentido. Ele é super em sintonia com as emoções das outras pessoas. Se Alice estivesse hesitante ou com medo de alguma forma, ele sentiria. Cara, se eu tivesse a sensibilidade de Jasper, eu não sei se alguma vez teria feito isso. Se eu pudesse sentir seu medo naquela noite no seu quarto. Quer dizer, eu poderia dizer de qualquer maneira, mas se eu pudesse _sentir_, ou a sua dor, eu não teria sido capaz de ir até o fim. "

"Bem, você foi", eu disse, e me virei e beijei sua bochecha. "Isso foi _o_ beijo de Ano Novo. Como é que você vai superar isso?"

"Oh, eu nunca disse que iria superar. Eu disse que iria torná-lo memorável."

"Funcionou. Eu não vou esquecê-lo."

"Eu também não."

"Edward ... que horas são?"

Ele estendeu a mão para a mesa de centro para verificar seu telefone. "1h36".

"Eu tenho que ir para casa. Tenho que estar em casa as 2h00."

"Não." Ele me apertou com mais força.

"Meu pai vai me matar se eu não voltar para casa."

"Ele não vai. As pessoas sempre dizem isso, mas nunca é verdade. Além disso, tem muita neve. Não é seguro."

"Ok, talvez ele me deixe viver, mas ele não me deixara vir mais."

"Nós vamos pegar o Jeep de Emmett." Ele virou o rosto para mim e me beijou profundamente. Eu facilmente esqueci que era hora de eu ir para casa. Virei meu corpo todo para ele e levantei minha perna sobre seu quadril para senti-lo mais perto. Eu esquecia onde eu estava, enquanto nos beijávamos. Esqueci-me que estávamos no sofá de Edward em sua sala de estar e que eu tinha que ir para casa.

"Como é que eu posso levá-la pra casa?" ele perguntou e, em seguida, beijou-me um pouco mais. "Como é que eu vou voltar para cá e dormir no sofá sozinho? Sem você?" Ele me beijou novamente.

"Eu não sei." Eu não sabia. Eu desejei que eu pudesse ficar com ele em seus braços por toda a noite, mas eu não podia.

"Vamos lá", ele disse. "Quanto mais esperarmos, mais impossível se torna." Ele nos colocou em pé e me segurei enquanto ele pegou as chaves de Emmett da mesa. "Se ele pode tomar o meu quarto, eu posso tomar o seu jipe. Cara, eu espero que ele goste de lavar roupa porque ele vai passar todo o dia de Ano Novo limpando a sujeira que ele está fazendo na minha cama."

Do lado de fora da minha casa, não foi mais fácil deixar Edward. Nós nos sentamos juntos no grande jipe de Emmett, de mãos dadas, só olhando para a minha casa, o meu destino. Pensei em pedir a ele para me levar de volta para sua casa. Eu poderia ignorar o toque de recolher esta noite. Ignorar o meu pai.

Eu me virei para Edward. "Eu não posso ir." Meus olhos lacrimejaram. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava realmente me machucando por deixar Edward. Eram 2h00 da manhã e o amanhã viria em breve e nós poderíamos nos ver outra vez. Mas mesmo com essa racionalização, eu não conseguia sair do carro.

"Bella". Ele levou a mão ao rosto. "Você está chorando?"

"Não."

Seu polegar enxugou uma lágrima minha. "Eu nunca vi você chorar antes."

"Eu não estou chorando."

Ele se inclinou para frente - beijou minhas lágrimas. "Mmm, suas lágrimas tem um gosto bom."

Eu ri. Ele continuou beijando a minha face. Então, ele se afastou. "Vá para dentro com seu pai. Você tem que ir." Ele saiu do carro primeiro e abriu a porta para mim. Ele me acompanhou em meio à neve até a minha porta e me deu um beijo de boa noite. "Eu vou ver você de manhã, Bella. Eu te amo."

Eu só fiquei lá.

"Vá em frente", ele disse.

"Venha comigo." Ele olhou por um minuto como se estivesse realmente pensando no assunto.

"Eu gostaria de poder – você não sabe o quanto machuca, mas eu não posso.".

"Você pode simplesmente ficar no sofá. Vou ficar com você até o meu pai se levantar e então eu vou para o meu quarto."

"Seu pai ficaria bem com isso? Descendo pela manhã, e me encontrar no sofá?"

"Não, ele não iria. Certo. Você tem que ir primeiro. Eu não vou entrar até que você tenha ido."

"Eu tenho que ter certeza que você está em segurança."

"Olha", eu levantei meu chaveiro. "Chaves. Porta. Estou segura. Você vai primeiro."

Ele se dirigiu para o jipe.

"Edward?" Ele se virou. "Eu também te amo."

Ele riu da minha resposta atrasada. "Eu estou no Jeep. Você pode entrar agora."

Eu fiz como me foi dito. Eu entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, só para ir até a janela da frente para vê-lo ir embora. Eu dormi no sofá pelo resto da noite. Por alguma razão, ir para o meu quarto parecia me deixar ainda mais longe de Edward.

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ: **_

_Nossa esses dois são pura fofura gente! Tanto amor, um não vive sem o outro!_

_Bjos._

* * *

_Depois de tanta fofura, como disse a minha companheira de tradução aí em cima, nem tenho muito o que dizer... viva a tradição dos beijos de Ano Novo! Ah, se fosse eu teria chutado Emmett e Rose do quarto... folgados!_

_Beijos e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**** - Caminhada de Inverno**

**(**_Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Nosso primeiro dia de volta na escola, Eu e Edward marchamos através da neve juntos. Ele soltou a minha mão para ajustar sua mochila e, claro, que foi quando eu escorreguei e caí de bunda. "Eu não posso deixar você por um segundo", ele disse, me ajudando a me levantar e me limpar a neve do meu traseiro. "Você está bem? Suas calças estão molhadas." Ele riu de mim. Eu empurrei o braço dele, mas depois quase caí de novo. Ele ainda estava rindo quando Jessica correndo, jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijou os seus lábios bem na minha frente. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a empurrou para trás.

"Jessica!" Eu gritei.

"O que?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo e enxugando os lábios com as costas da mão como se tivesse sido um beijo de verdade. "Você sabe que você me devia isso, Edward. Lembra-se antes da pausa? Estávamos sob o visco juntos ao lado da mesa da Sra. Hines."

"Eu não me lembro disso. E eu não teria beijado você mesmo que eu tivesse feito." Ele limpou a boca também e então ele olhou para mim, pegando minha mão.

"Jessica. Você poderia apenas... encontrar o seu próprio namorado. Deixe o meu. Ele não quer você." Peguei a mão dele, e ao tocá-lo, a visão de Jessica o beijando passou pela minha mente novamente. Eu olhei para baixo. Isso me fez me sentir mal. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para Edward e isso me deixou enojada.

"Como é que você sabe que ele não me quer?" ela perguntou. "Não é como se ele diria se me desejasse."

"Porra, Jessica!" Edward gritou. "Isso tem que parar! Mesmo se eu nunca tivesse conhecido Bella, eu não queria você. Pensei que eu tinha deixado isso claro no ano passado e no ano anterior. E o desrespeito que você está mostrando com Bella agora é cruel e seu comportamento é fodidamente lamentável." Senti seus olhos em mim, mas eu ainda não conseguia olhar para ele. "Bella? Ela faz essa merda com você quando eu não estou por perto?" Minha resposta foi meu silêncio.

"Olhe. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso. Foi apenas uma aposta. Lauren me desafiou a fazer. Culpe-a." Ela fez sinal atrás dela com o polegar. Lauren estava a alguns metros fingindo não estar ciente de nós.

"Quantos anos você tem, sete?" Edward perguntou. "Jessica, vamos esclarecer uma coisa agora. E não se esqueça de passar isso para Lauren. Eu estou apaixonado por Bella. A amo. Você ouviu isso? Quando você faz qualquer coisa para aborrecê-la ou para machucá-la, isso me deixa puto. Você entendeu isso, também? Fique longe dela! A menos que ela fale com você, eu não quero que você sequer olhe para ela."

"Edward", eu disse. " Eu posso dizer pra ela por mim mesma."

Eu o senti virar para mim novamente, mas eu ainda evitava seu olhar. "Eu sei que você pode. Mas eu queria que ela ouvisse isso de mim, também. Ela é uma criança de merda. Ela só não entende. Não tem nenhum bom senso."

Os olhos de Jessica começaram a rasgar e seu queixo tremia antes dela se virar e caminhar de volta para Lauren que estava rindo agora.

Edward trouxe um dedo no meu queixo e inclinou o meu rosto para o dele. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas eu virei minha cabeça - os lábios tocaram minha bochecha.

"Bella?" Ele estava franzindo a testa. "Você _sabe_ que eu não retornei o beijo."

"Eu sei."

"Então o que?"

"Eu continuo a ver."

"Oh". Ele me soltou completamente. "Bem, deixe-me saber quando eu puder te beijar novamente." Nós começamos a ir para a aula. Nenhum de nós falou. Eu escapei um olhar para ele e ele estava olhando para frente. Ele não olhou pra mim novamente até que estávamos de pé do lado de fora da minha aula de francês. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria me beijar - eu reconheci isso em seus olhos, mas ele estava se segurando. Ele parecia bravo. Pensei em como eu teria me sentido se fosse eu a beijá-lo e ele se virado. Meu estômago doía novamente, e mesmo que minha mente ainda estivesse repassando o beijo de Jessica no modo repeat, dei-lhe o que ele queria. O beijo foi leve e rápido, mas foi o melhor que eu poderia fazer naquele momento. Ele sabia que não era certo.

"Você sabe, contanto que você me evite, você estará dando a ela exatamente o que ela quer."

"Eu sei. Eu nem acho que ela quer você. Eu só acho que ela não quer que eu fique com você."

"Isso não é escolha dela." Ele me deixou lá o vendo andar se afastar, indo para a sua sala.

Eu não o vi novamente até no almoço, mas ele estava lá. "Eu fui enviado para casa."

"Por quê? Por causa da Jessica? Ela _falou_ com você? "

"Ela disse que eu a assustei e a ameacei."

"Vamos falar com o Sr. Randall. Explicar isso."

"Eu tentei. Isso não funcionou. Ele disse que é uma acusação grave e havia outras testemunhas."

"Quem? Lauren? Sim, ela é confiável."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu vou te pegar depois da escola, ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e o abracei.

"Não deixe ela chegar em você, Bella. Não deixe que o seu comportamento afete a _nós_."

O beijei longa e profundamente na frente de todos no refeitório para que ele soubesse que eu não faria. E então eu me sentei na nossa mesa do almoço – com um lugar vazio.

Na aula de Saúde, sem Edward, eu confrontei Jessica - perguntei por que ela provocou Edward e depois o denunciou.

"Ele foi mau para mim", ela disse, chamando a atenção de Mike. "Ele me assustou."

"Ele te assustou?"

"Mike", eu disse. "Você fica de fora dessa. Ou, na verdade, vocês dois devem ficar juntos." Eu apontei o dedo para os dois. "Vocês são feitos um para o outro." Eles olharam um para o outro por um momento antes de Jessica quebrar o olhar.

"Bella, eu não sei mesmo o que você vê em Edward."

"Bom", eu disse, e voltei para a minha mesa.

No domingo, Jasper apareceu na casa dos Cullen. Ele disse que seus pais estavam discutindo sobre trabalho doméstico. Sua mãe estava gritando, porque é sempre a responsabilidade da mulher manter a casa limpa, e seu pai estava gritando, por que ela não podia mantê-la quando todas as suas amigas podiam fazer isso muito bem. Foi quando sua mãe começou a atirar coisas em seu pai. Jasper precisava estar perto de pessoas felizes. Nós não tínhamos que compartilhar do dom de Jasper para termos uma empatia especial e entender isso.

"Onde está Alice?" Eu perguntei. Nós estávamos no quarto de Edward ouvindo Marvin Gaye - escolha de Jasper. Eu estava sentada na cadeira de Edward com meu queixo descansando no encosto. Edward estava de pé ao meu lado apenas olhando pela janela. (Eu poderia dizer que ele desejava que estivéssemos sozinhos, mas ele não iria pedir para Jasper sair.)

"Ela e sua mãe têm essa tradição. Todos os anos, em meados de janeiro, sua mãe tira férias do trabalho e arruma as malas para uma viagem de uma longa semana para fazerem coisas que nunca fizeram antes. Supõe-se que isso significa que seu relacionamento ficará próximo por mais um ano. "

"Oh, ela me disse algo sobre viajar com a mãe. Mas eu não sabia que ela ficaria fora toda a semana. Isso é doce", eu disse. "O que é coisa nova em sua agenda desta vez?"

"Eu acho que elas estão dirigindo para o Colorado para fazerem a caminhada até Lago de suspensão. Você nunca sabe, no entanto. Elas podem mudar de rumo no meio do caminho. Elas fizeram isso ano passado."

"Sortuda Alice, ela fica uma semana fora da escola."

"Sim, mas é péssimo para mim." Ele se jogou na cama.

Marvin Gaye tinha apenas começado a cantar: "_Let's Get It On _*", quando Edward me o jogou meu casaco. "Vamos dar uma caminhada", ele disse.

_* Let's Get It On: youtube watch?v = BKPoHgKcqag (retire os espaços)_

Lá fora, o ar estava refrescante, você podia sentir a corrida do frio através do seu interior. Mesmo o meu coração ficando frio. Nós três caminhamos pela mata em direção ao riacho atrás da casa de Edward. Havia manchas de neve aqui e ali. Eu podia ter feito uma bola de neve, se eu não achasse que meus dedos congelariam.

"Eu construí isso com meu pai", Edward disse, apontando para a ponte sobre o riacho na nossa frente. Atravessamos por ela.

"Você a construiu, na Primavera?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu só queria saber como você conseguiu isso com todos os esquilos correndo por aí."

A boca de Edward se arregalou e assim o fez seus olhos. Então, ele me agarrou pela cintura com os dois braços. "Não eram esquilos, espertinha, apenas uma matilha de cães."

"O que?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não importa", disse Edward.

"Vocês dois são estranhos."

"Obrigada", eu disse.

Sentamos perto – eu entre Jasper e Edward - sobre uma rocha, grande espaço próximo da borda. O riacho estava cheio das chuvas recentes e da neve derretida e como escoava rápido, o som era como o correr de água do banho. Se o sol estivesse aparecendo, eu sabia que os rodamoinhos da água onde ela rodava, se unindo, brilhariam como diamantes.

Um arrepio correu através de mim e eu esfreguei minhas mãos para aquecê-las. Jasper pegou as minhas mãos e começou a esfregar.

"Como você pode estar aquecido agora?"

"Estou com frio", ele disse. "Minhas mãos estão apenas mais aquecidas em comparação com a sua."

"Deixe-me fazer isso", Edward disse, esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las em conjunto com o atrito e, em seguida, pegou as minhas mãos de Jasper.

"Como é que isso se parece para você?" Perguntei a Jasper.

"Não é fácil."

"Diga-me", eu disse.

Ele olhou para longe sobre o riacho por um tempo. Tanto tempo se passou, que eu me perguntei se ele tinha decidido não responder. Ele finalmente falou. "Você sabe quando uma ambulância passa e você encosta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Talvez você queira saber o que aconteceu. Talvez você se sinta um pouco preocupado de que alguém possa ter se machucado. Talvez você tema por um minuto que possa ser alguém que você conhece."

"Sim, eu entendo."

"Bella, quando eu encosto para deixar passar uma ambulância, cenário após cenário se passa em minha mente: um avô, um bebê, a esposa de alguém, a filha, o pai - e é como _fosse_ alguém que eu conheço – Como se fosse a minha família, fisicamente me dói. Tenho que me recompor. Todos os outros carros que pararam para a ambulância estão muito longe quando eu estou finalmente pronto para dirigir novamente."

Eu senti a necessidade de confortá-lo, porque ele estava sempre reconfortando todos os outros. Puxei uma das minhas mãos de Edward e esfreguei o braço de Jasper. Eu não tinha certeza que ele podia sentir isso através de sua espessa camada preta então eu coloquei meu braço em volta dele e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e eu me senti melhor, também. Jasper olhou para mim e sorriu, "Obrigado", e então ele olhou para Edward. Eu me afastei e me recostei contra o meu namorado, cujos braços vieram imediatamente à minha volta. Eu coloquei minhas mãos na sua, e nossos dedos se tocaram juntos, como de costume.

"Eu sou fraco", Jasper disse. Ele estava olhando para a água novamente.

"Você não é fraco", disse Edward.

"Não, eu sou. Fraco não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente frágil. Edward, o que você teria feito se Mike tivesse beijado Bella em vez de Alice naquele dia alguns meses atrás?"

Eu pensei sobre o que eu queria fazer quando Jessica beijou Edward há poucos dias.

"Eu teria batido a merda para fora dele. Eu quase o fiz, foi isso."

"Eu queria fazer exatamente isso," Jasper disse. "Eu queria bater nele até que tudo o que ele pudesse ver fossem estrelas negras e brilhantes eu queria socá-lo na boca e vê-lo sangrar para sempre por colocar seus lábios nos de Alice sem a permissão dela. Por fazê-la chorar e se sentir culpada por algo que não foi culpa dela.

"Eu o vi no estacionamento depois da escola, estava de costas para mim e eu estava pronto, eu não me importava que Eric, Tyler e Ben estivessem lá também, eu teria tomado todos eles. Eu estava louco. Mas, então, Mike se virou, e quando ele me viu, ele estava arrependido. Eu poderia ver em seu rosto e eu podia sentir. Ele não tinha apenas culpa ou medo, ele estava realmente arrependido. Seu pedido de desculpas estava vazando por seus poros, eu quase podia sentir o cheiro. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi dizer-lhe para não fazer isso novamente. Eu sabia que não tinha nem mesmo que dizer isso. Eu já sabia que ele não faria isso novamente. A pior parte foi, eu não conseguir a liberação que eu precisava. Ela ainda estava bombeado por uma briga, a minha adrenalina chutava, mas eu não entendia. Isso é como um outro tipo de impotência." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Fui para casa e chutei a merda do meu saco de pancadas, mas não é o mesmo."

"Você vai ser algum tipo de humanitário", eu disse.

"Eu sei", ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu vou deixar meu cabelo crescer e passar por países do terceiro mundo caminhando sob o sol e rosas fazendo o sinal da paz." Ele riu. "Eu realmente farei."

Ficamos sentados perto do riacho e vimos e ouvimos a água correr até que começou a chover e nós três corremos de volta para casa de Edward. De alguma forma, eu consegui fazer isso sem adquirir qualquer contusão nova.

Depois de Jasper sair, eu disse a Edward que tinha que ir também. Estávamos em seu quarto, finalmente aquecidos da nossa caminhada de inverno. Esme estava lá embaixo preparando o jantar.

"Eu tenho trabalho a fazer", eu disse.

"Faça-o aqui."

"Você está brincando."

"Fique". Ele segurou minha mão.

"Eu não posso"

"Eu vou tirar minha camisa." Isso me fez rir, mesmo o pensamento ser atraente.

"Isso não é tão, fofo". Eu levei uma mão até sua bochecha, porque ele realmente era bonito. Ele não tinha feito a barba, então eu esfreguei minha mão para trás para sentir a sua nuca. Ele pressionou o rosto contra o meu toque e fechou os olhos até que eu falei de novo. "Eu preciso estudar, você sabe? Senão vou falhar na escola. Você já ouviu falar de escola, certo? Eu sei que você não quer estar namorando uma júnior no próximo ano." Peguei minha mochila de sua cama.

"Tudo bem, vai, sua megera." Ele disse as palavras, mas seu rosto e seu corpo, diziam o oposto, ele se aproximou me puxando em seus braços. Seus braços, meu rosto contra o seu coração, tão bom como Edward sem camisa. Eu deixei minha mochila distraidamente, eu ainda não tinha esquecido que eu tinha de ir. Eu beijei o seu peito coberto de algodão, em seguida, puxei a gola para baixo e beijei o fundo de sua garganta. Ele beijou a minha testa duas vezes. E depois eu fui para casa.

Meu pai estava gritando com o jornal quando me viu entrar pela porta.

"Eu estava lá, seu idiota! Não foi assim que aconteceu." Ele olhou para mim de sua cadeira. "O que está errado com os repórteres?" Ele balançou o papel em suas mãos, como se passasse as palavras da maneira como ele as queria. "O que aconteceu sobre relatar os fatos? Se eles querem escrever ficção eles devem escrever sobre isso... como que isso se chama, onde ele escrevem porcaria sobre as celebridades?"

"Tablóide?"

"Eles devem escrever para um tablóide. Se você decidir entrar para jornalismo talvez você possa trazer de volta a tradicional informação factual".

"Desculpe desapontá-lo, pai, mas eu não vou ser a salvadora do jornalismo. Talvez você deva escrever uma carta para o editor. Pode significar algo vindo do chefe de polícia."

"Não, então eles vão começar a me chatear para uma entrevista. Gosto de me manter como indisponível o máximo possível quando se trata desses mentirosos. Eles batem na porta do meu escritório o tempo todo, sempre pedindo uma declaração para que eles possam imprimi-la de qualquer maneira, como eles querem."

"Que tal uma cerveja, papai?"

Ele levantou a lata para fora da mesa e mostrou-a para mim.

"Que tal jantar, então? Espaguete e almôndegas ou... hmm". Eu verifiquei a geladeira e o chamei: "Bem, nós temos um monte de condimentos, mas nada para colocá-los. Que tal macarrão e almôndegas?"

"Parece bom. Estarei lá em um segundo para te ajudar."

Eu puxei meu livro da História Geral para fora da minha mochila e estudei no balcão, enquanto esperava a água ferver, ou até o meu pai me interromper. "Ah, eu quase esqueci. Sua mãe ligou". Ele cruzou para a geladeira puxando o pacote de almôndegas congeladas. "Ela está vindo para uma visita no próximo mês. Ela disse que tem novidades." Ele jogou uma assadeira no balcão. Mudei o meu livro de lado. "Nós podemos adivinhar o que ela tem a dizer, mas ainda assim ela quer nos dizer em pessoa."

"Ótimo. Ela pode conhecer Edward, então."

"Você e Edward? Isso está... sério?"

"Sim, está."

"Você não acha você deve sair com outras pessoas, Bella?"

"Não."

"Não é saudável para você estar tão sério com um garoto na sua idade. Eu não quero ver você de coração partido aos 17."

"Edward nunca faria isso comigo."

"Como você pode ter certeza? Acredite em mim, eu sei como são os meninos adolescentes. E _não_ só porque eu costumava ser um."

"Edward é diferente. Você deve dar a ele uma chance, pai. Além disso, se alguém vai quebrar meu coração, eu quero que seja Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça para mim. "Insalubre".

* * *

**Nota da Mili YLJJ**

_Ah nada desse negocio de partir coração de ninguém, e Charlie é seu direito de pai e tal proteger sua filha, mas corta o papo de sair com outras pessoas! Momento revolta passou._

_Então o que estão achando do nosso casal que nos causa diabetes? Hum hum?_

_Conte-nos_

_Bjos._

* * *

_Jessica é tão sem noção que nem dá de ficar com raiva dela, coitada... **Mili** preocupada com Charlie... será que precisa? Hum..._

_Beijos e até terça!_

_**Nai**._


	11. Chapter 11

_Prontas para começar a viajem? Apertem os cintos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Ventos do Norte**

(Tradutora - Nai)

No Dia dos Namorados, eu decidi usar gloss. Era claro, mas ainda mais brilhante do que o meu batom de costume, e talvez Edward fosse gostar. Nós tínhamos planejado passar o dia inteiro juntos (sem presentes, eu tinha insistido assim - como no Natal). Ele foi me buscar ao meio-dia para me levar para onde quer que ele estivesse me levando. Ele se recusou a me dizer o que tinha planejado, mas ele tinha estado muito sorridente sobre isso sempre que eu perguntava. Eu terminei de me arrumar alguns minutos antes do esperado, então fui para o banheiro. Foi aí que percebi que algo estava errado, muito errado. Corri para o meu quarto, direto para o meu calendário procurando meu círculo vermelho revelador. E lá estava ele, seis dias atrás. Minha mão voou diretamente para a minha boca. Senti meus lábios pegajosos e apenas limpei o gloss com as costas da minha mão. Naquele momento, eu precisava de Edward. Eu liguei para ele sem pensar duas vezes. Eu só liguei para ele.

"Você está vindo?"

"Sim, você está pronta?"

**...**

"Bella? Você está aí?"

"Você pode parar na farmácia?"

"Claro, o que você precisa?"

**...**

"Bella?"

"Um teste de gravidez."

Tudo ficou tranquilo por pelo menos três minutos. Eu esperei e ouvi, perguntando se ele ainda estava dirigindo ou se ele tinha estacionado.

E então, tarde demais, me dei conta de que eu tinha acabado de lhe pedir... e dito... por telefone. Estava tudo tão tranquilo. Fechei os olhos. Não havia como retirar o que eu havia dito ou contornar a situação quando o assunto era este. "Por quê?" Edward finalmente perguntou.

"Bem, minha menstruação está atrasada, isso é tudo. Uma semana de atraso. Eu apenas pensei que deveria verificar." Ok, não importa quão indiferente eu tentei fazê-lo soar, não havia nenhuma maneira de anunciar que precisava de um teste de gravidez, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Bella, você quer que eu compre um teste de gravidez aqui, em Forks? As pessoas vão saber."

Isso era um bom ponto. Um ponto muito bom. Eu não queria que as pessoas soubessem.

"Eu vou comprar. Nós vamos para Port Angeles."

Sentei-me na beira da minha cama, sacudindo as pernas, esperando a campainha. Então eu desci as escadas e esperando vê-lo quando chegasse pela janela. Então eu fiquei muito impaciente e esperei do lado de fora. Depois fui para a beira da calçada para que eu pudesse ver seu carro quando ele virasse a esquina. Muitos carros passaram que não eram o dele. Nenhum fusca azul barulhento. Claro que, quando ele finalmente chegou, eu o ouvi antes de vê-lo.

No carro, eu disse que estava provavelmente tudo bem. Talvez eu tivesse calculado mal ou estivesse sob estresse. Nós sempre usávamos camisinha.

"Sim!" ele praticamente gritou. "Nós sempre usamos camisinha."

Isso foi tudo o que ele disse sobre o assunto até que chegamos à farmácia. Ele deixou-me esperando no carro enquanto corria e comprava o teste. Ele voltou com três caixas diferentes de testes (ele não tinha certeza de qual marca era a melhor - ele me disse), um pacote de 12 garrafas de água e uma caixa de chocolates em forma de coração. Se alguma coisa pudesse me fazer rir agora, seria isso. Eu ri e não conseguia parar. Toda vez que eu começava a me acalmar eu olhava para ele ou para as garrafas de água ou para a sacola da farmácia e começava tudo de novo. Ele não riu, mas abriu um sorriso torto algumas vezes e acariciou a minha mão. Eu me senti um pouco como se eu fosse uma menina e ele o meu avô, pela maneira como ele acariciava a minha mão. Eu sabia, porém, era a sua maneira de confortar sua namorada enlouquecida.

Fiz o teste no parque, atrás de uma árvore. Eu puxei minhas calças para baixo e fiz xixi no palito ali mesmo no parque. A ideia foi minha. Estava frio, provavelmente, pouco mais de 10 graus, mas não havia neve e estávamos com os nossos casacos. Incapaz de pagar um quarto de hotel e não querendo esperar toda a viagem de volta a Forks para saber o resultado, o parque, frio e vazio era o melhor plano. Então, fiz o teste e nós observamos e esperamos juntos no banco da praça pelo sinal de menos para aparecer. O sinal de mais apareceu em seu lugar. Olhamos um para o outro por um minuto.

"A linha que vai até o meio está meio que borrada, não é?", Eu disse. "Olhe. Está embaçada."

"Sim, ela está."

Talvez essa linha não fosse para estar lá, então eu bebi um pouco mais de água e fiz mais testes. O sinal de mais apareceu mais três vezes antes de decidirmos acreditar.

Joguei os palitos fora junto com as caixas e os testes não utilizados. Ficamos lá nos balanços juntos não realmente nos balançando.

"Bem, pelo menos nós nos casamos primeiro", disse ele. "Pelo menos temos isso." Eu dei a ele uma espécie de risada por sua tentativa de piada. "O caixa na loja me disse: 'boa sorte'. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Você acha que ela quis dizer: Boa sorte, espero que não seja positivo, ou boa sorte, espero que seja positivo?"

"Eu não sei", eu disse. "Talvez ela só quis dizer boa sorte, espero que aconteça o que acontecer, ou boa sorte para o que vem a seguir. Não é uma questão de sorte, se você parar para pensar. É circunstância. E é real. Sorte não é real. Isso é apenas uma desculpa, uma forma de explicar as coisas boas ou más que acontecem com você, sem ter que assumir a responsabilidade por qualquer coisa. O que você estava esperando, afinal? Quando ela disse boa sorte, o que você estava esperando?"

"Bella, você tem que perguntar isso? Eu não quero responder a isso."

"Você não tem que responder", disse eu. "... Mas agora que você sabe o resultado, o que você está pensando?"

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, os dedos em seu cabelo. Isso, também, era uma pergunta difícil para ele. Eu olhei para as lascas de madeira sob o balanço.

"Você quer a resposta honesta ou você quer que eu faça você se sentir melhor?"

"Ambos", eu disse. "Não, seja honesto."

"Bem, honestamente, eu não sei. Eu estou fodidamente apavorado."

"Eu também."

Eu saltei do meu balanço e fui para o colo dele, compartilhando o seu balanço e descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro, me aconchegando em seu peito até que seus braços se colocaram em torno de mim. Seus braços, muito mais fortes do que os meus, me segurando firme, quase como se estivesse me protegendo de alguma coisa. Ele não podia me proteger disso, porém. Isso estava acontecendo, não importa o quão forte ele me abraçasse. Mas ele me abraçou forte, porque isso era o que ambos precisavam.

As conversas com meu pai passaram pela minha mente. Ficar muito sério com um menino na sua idade é insalubre. Jovem demais para ser tão sério. Estávamos sendo seguros? Mas nós _tínhamos_ sido responsáveis, e de alguma forma isso não tinha sido o suficiente. Era coisa demais para pensar neste momento. Três vidas inteiras em que pensar. Eu vi uma imagem da minha mãe, sorrindo, cabelo loiro. Ela iria me ajudar. Ela iria. Ela iria ajudar o meu pai entender.

"Minha mãe está vindo para uma visita na próxima semana. Nós podemos dizer a ela e ao meu pai enquanto ela estiver aqui."

Eu teria que esperar uma semana sem dizer nada ao meu pai. Isso ia ser difícil. Ele iria ficar furioso quando perceber que eu sabia de algo tão importante e escondi dele. Quando ele descobrisse, ele saberia que eu tinha escondido isso dele. Quando eu disse a Edward os meus medos, ele disse que esses pensamentos seriam provavelmente a coisa mais distante da mente do meu pai uma vez que ele descobrisse que eu estava grávida. E essa foi a primeira vez que qualquer um de nós tinha dito a palavra, grávida, em voz alta.

Eu olhei para ele, mas eu não tinha nada a dizer. Não havia palavras. Eu precisava de uma mudança de assunto, então eu perguntei o que ele tinha planejado para hoje, que obviamente não iríamos fazer.

"Nós íamos patinar no gelo com todos os outros. Alice planejou."

"Patinação no gelo! Você me conhece?" Eu o empurrei e depois puxei-o de volta apertado contra mim, para me recuperar do choque de não senti-lo contra mim. Coloquei meus braços em torno de suas costas, minha cabeça em seu ombro, meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ele me segurou mais apertado e esfregou meu braço.

"Eu não ia fazer você fazer isso. Nós iríamos nos sentar à mesa e ver Emmett sofrer naquelas lâminas minúsculas."

"Isso teria sido engraçado." Eu quase ri só de imaginar a cena. Quase. "Você acha que ele iria patinar no gelo?"

"Rosalie é sua namorada. Ele provavelmente está patinando agora. E depois que tivéssemos o suficiente de Emmett, nos teríamos ido para debaixo da mesa para fazer o que é suposto fazer no Dia dos Namorados."

"Como você conseguiu escapar deles?" Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu disse que decidimos passar o Dia dos Namorados sozinhos."

"E Alice desistiu assim tão facilmente?"

"Eu não liguei para Alice. Você está brincando comigo? Eu liguei Jasper e deixei uma mensagem na sua caixa postal."

"Jasper e Emmett provavelmente estão odiando você agora mesmo."

Edward deu um meio sorriso quando a realidade de porque ele tinha evitado um dia na pista de patinação o atingiu. Seu sorriso desapareceu. "Se eles soubessem a verdade, eles não iriam me odiar." Ele beijou a minha cabeça.

Nós já não podíamos evitar o que estava realmente na vanguarda das nossas mentes. Nós conversamos sobre o que iríamos dizer, quando nós iríamos dizer, como iríamos ficar juntos, apoiar um ao outro, mas nenhuma vez que discutimos o que iríamos fazer com o bebê.

**OooO**

A semana seguinte foi estranha. Edward e eu não nos falamos muito. Ele ainda me pegava para a escola e ficávamos de mãos dadas quando caminhávamos juntos, mas permanecemos em silêncio. As pessoas ao nosso redor estavam cuidando dos seus negócios, como de costume. No almoço, Rosalie e Emmett ainda dividiam discussões acaloradas. Alice ainda se envolvia em Jasper. Nem Edward ou eu comemos. Eu descansava a minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele levava a mão ao meu rosto.

"Bella, você está tão quieta." Alice disse.

"Eu não acho que me saí muito bem na minha prova de francês", eu disse, o que não era uma mentira. Eu não tinha sido capaz de me concentrar e desde que eu tinha feito espanhol no ano anterior, encontrei-me traduzindo de Inglês para Espanhol e depois para o francês. Em toda a honestidade, eu não conseguia sequer me lembrar do que tinha escrito naquele teste. Eu me lembrava que o papel era meio rosado. Talvez eu tenha falhado no meu primeiro teste. Isso nunca tinha acontecido. Esse pensamento me fez esconder o rosto em minhas mãos.

"Mas você estudou tão duro para ele", disse Alice. "Você tinha aquele livro aberto onde quer que você estivesse na semana passada."

Na semana passada. Eu poderia ter dito a ela que um monte de coisas na semana passada eram diferentes. Na semana passada, estávamos todos rindo porque Emmett e Jasper decidiram acabar com uma disputa mental com uma queda de braço e Jasper tinha ganho porque Emmett não aguentava o toque de Jasper. Na semana passada, eu teria ficado facilmente animada pelo anúncio de que a Sra. Salazar que iríamos entrar em 'Mulheres na Literatura' na aula de literatura. Eu teria lido imediatamente toda a lista de opções de leitura, circulado as demais, e trabalhado com o restante do período de aula tentando reduzi-la. Na semana passada, a pior coisa que aconteceu foi queimar meu pulso ao preparar o bacon.

"Eu tenho certeza que você foi muito bem", disse Alice.

Obriguei-me a olhar para cima antes que ela pudesse notar que alguma coisa estava errada. "Você provavelmente está certa."

"Eles têm os nossos brownies hoje. Você quer ir buscar um brownie?"

Eu realmente _não_ queria um brownie, mas ela parecia tão ansiosa para me alegrar que eu não poderia dizer não. "Edward", eu disse e puxei o braço dele. "Vem com a gente?"

Ele respondeu levantando-se e pegando a minha mão. Eu não a peguei. Eu passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Alice franziu a testa para mim e eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas ao invés disso eu deixei vazar as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Bella?", ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu estou com medo que eu realmente tenha falhado no teste." Ambos os braços de Edward se colocaram em volta dos meus ombros e ele beijou a lateral da minha cabeça.

"Você não quer um brownie, não é?" Alice perguntou.

"Não."

"Talvez a Senhora McClure permita que você refaça a prova", disse ela.

"Ela não vai. Por que ela faria isso?"

"Porque ela tem que saber que você é uma boa aluna. Se você foi mal, eu tenho certeza que ela vai deixar você refazer. Enfim, não fique tão chateada até que você saiba com certeza."

"Alice, eu posso ter um minuto a sós com Bella?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou até a fila do almoço sem nós. Edward me virou de frente para ele. "Isso é verdade? Você acha que não conseguiu?"

"Eu mal posso falar Inglês. Como é que eu vou falar francês?"

"O francês é a sua primeira aula. Talvez ela já as tenha corrigido. Você quer saber?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Vamos." Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para fora da lanchonete. "Nós vamos esperar fora da sala de aula até que ela volte do almoço. Você pode dizer a ela que não estava se sentindo bem e que está com medo de ter falhado, e que você estava se perguntando se ela tinha tido a chance de corrigi-las."

Senhora McClure já estava na sala de aula quando chegamos lá. Eu entrei sozinha e recitei as frases que Edward tinha me dado. Ela me disse que não havia corrigido as provas ainda, mas que poderia corrigir a minha primeiro, se eu quisesse esperar. Ela parecia jovem para uma professora do ensino médio, e ela era uma daquelas pessoas que sempre tinham um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto falava. Sentei-me na recepção e esperei, abrindo e fechando as minhas mãos.

"Isabelle?" ela chamou porque esse era o meu nome na aula de francês. "Venha cá."

Ela me mostrou o meu teste. Tinha um grande e vermelho, "C" sobre ele. "O que aconteceu? As palavras que você escreveu incorretamente estavam em espanhol."

"Me deu branco."

"Este teste vale um terço da sua nota. Mesmo se você ganhar 'A' na dos outros dois testes a sua melhor possibilidade para o semestre é um 'B'."

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

"Eu posso lhe dar algum trabalho extra para ganhar alguns pontos, mas você vai terá que realmente se esforçar mais, Isabelle."

Eu lhe disse que iria fazer o trabalho extra e agradeci por ter tido corrigido o meu teste para mim.

Eu disse a Edward que eu não falhei. Ele se absteve de me perguntar qual tinha sido a minha nota e eu esperei até que estivéssemos quase na aula de Saúde para repetir o que a Senhora McClure havia me dito.

"'B' ainda é uma boa nota, Bella." Eu balancei a cabeça.

Nosso projeto de Casamento na aula de Saúde tinha terminado no semestre passado, e agora estávamos aprendendo sobre vício em drogas, o que se resumia principalmente a filmes sobre adolescentes indo para a reabilitação, saindo da reabilitação, retornando para a reabilitação e depois milagrosamente ficando melhor só para começar outras palestras sobre dizer não às drogas. Jessica e Mike começaram a se comportar como se estivessem em uma sala de cinema. Mesmo que as luzes estivessem apagadas, a sala estava longe de estar escura quando você tinha que levar em conta as janelas descobertas e o fato de que era dia lá fora. Todos, exceto a Senhora Hines, que estava lendo um livro, podia ver Mike e Jessica. Eu não pude assistir. Por apenas um segundo, eu pensei: alguém como ela, com certeza como ela não engravida, mas eu sim. Mas isso foi tão longe quanto eu permiti que a minha festa da piedade me levasse.

**OooO**

Às 7h30 no sábado, depois do Dia dos Namorados, meu pai foi buscar a minha mãe no aeroporto, como previsto. Ela soprou como uma explosão de vento, me abraçando, latindo sobre seu vôo e como duas crianças haviam sido autorizadas a correr para cima e para baixo no corredor ainda que os comissários de bordo mantivessem lembrando seus pais a colocar as crianças em seus cintos de segurança.É para sua própria segurança, os comissários de bordo diziam até que, finalmente, os pais fizeram isso e as duas crianças apenas gritaram e gritaram até que adormeceram. "Você deve ser Edward", disse ela e lhe deu um abraço.

"Sente-se", eu disse à minha mãe. "Você quer uma cerveja?" Perguntei ao meu pai e peguei uma da geladeira trazendo Edward junto comigo. Eles estavam finalmente sentados na sala de estar, minha mãe no sofá, meu pai em sua poltrona, abrindo a cerveja dele. Eu deixei minha mãe partilhar a sua notícia primeiro, pois ela já tinha começado a colocar para fora de qualquer maneira. Phil tinha sido contratado grande liga e eles estavam vivendo em Jacksonville agora. Dei os parabéns a ela e lhe dei um abraço longo e apertado, meu coração batendo forte, porque eu sabia o que estava por vir. "Bella, eu não posso respirar, baby." Eu a soltei, voltei para Edward, e fiquei na frente da TV na frente da minha mãe e meu pai como se eu fosse o entretenimento. Já era hora de acabar com isso. "Mãe, pai," eu disse, "Edward e eu precisamos falar com vocês."

"Sim?" Minha mãe disse. Edward pegou minha mão de novo e meus olhos corriam entre minha mãe e meu pai e eu não conseguia falar. Minha boca se abriu e fechou duas vezes, mas as palavras haviam escapado do meu cérebro, meus pulmões estavam mal trabalhando. Eu ainda tinha meus sentidos, no entanto. Eu sabia disso porque eu senti Edward apertar a minha mão.

"Oh meu Deus, você está grávida!"

Naquele momento eu queria, como eu nunca quis antes que eu pudesse dizer que não. Eu desejei às estrelas e às florzinhas de dentes de leão. _Não, mamãe, eu não estou grávida. Edward e eu tiramos nota baixa no nosso projeto de casamento_. Era uma grande parte da nossa nota, nós não passamos, nós não vamos nos formar. Tudo isso parecia muito mais fácil do que isso. Eu não podia dizer que não, embora, e eu não conseguia dizer que sim, também. Não importava de qualquer maneira. Eu não tive que dizer nada.

Meu pai se levantou e caminhou na direção de Edward. Eu senti Edward dar um passo atrás, mas ele ainda segurava minha mão. "É verdade?"

"É," disse Edward dando um passo para frente, ficando em linha comigo novamente.

"Espere um minuto. Vocês dois sabem como se faz um bebê. Vocês ignoraram isso? Vocês não tiveram cuidado?"

Eu não achava que essa conversa poderia ficar mais difícil. "Nós tentamos ter cuidado", eu disse para os meus sapatos. Eu percebi que estava de pé nas laterais dos pés, e me coloquei em linha reta novamente.

"Vocês _tentaram_ ter cuidado?" Meu pai disse. "O que significa isso?"

Ok, eu não conseguia explicar isso. Não havia nenhuma maneira de eu dizer a palavra "preservativo" para o meu pai.

"Eu deveria tê-la feito tomar pílula", minha mãe disse. "Eu não sabia que era necessário. Eu não sabia que você era esse tipo de garota". Edward soltou minha mão e meu coração acelerou até que eu senti o braço dele no meu ombro. Ele apertou-me ao seu lado.

_Que__ tipo de garota?_ "Bem, eu acho que eu sou, mãe." Seu rosto parecia irritado e os lábios franzidos substituíram os do meu pai quando ele se afastou. Ela tinha o palco agora.

"Não em Phoenix." Ela apontou para mim. "Em Phoenix você era uma boa menina, você era inteligente, você me falava de tudo, até mesmo dos meninos." Ela olhou para Edward, depois para mim. "Eu nunca deveria ter enviado você para cá." Em seguida, ela se virou para o meu pai e eu estava aliviada por estar olhando para a parte de trás de sua cabeça agora. "Você deixou que ela se metesse com os meninos. Sozinha com meninos sem questioná-la ou falar com ela ou comigo sobre isso? E nem sequer levou um ano. Nem mesmo um ano. Quanto tempo faz? Seis meses?"

Eu queria dizer a ela que eu ainda era uma boa menina e inteligente, e que havia apenas um menino, mas eu era uma covarde e não disse ão ela virou-se para gritar com Edward.

"Você fez isso? Você a pressionou? Ela era virgem antes de você. Você tirou isso dela e substituiu com o seu bebê!" Mudei meu braço, que tinha estado dobrado confortavelmente entre os nossos lados, até a cintura dele. Edward a deixou gritar com ele sem desviar o olhar ou dizer nada de volta.

E, oh, Deus. Será que ela tinha simplesmente usado a palavra com 'V'? Virgem? Meu olhar disparou para o meu pai, antecipando... Eu nem sabia o que. Ele ainda estava de pé atrás da minha mãe, olhando para Edward, sua mandíbula tensa, seus lábios se cerrados sob seu bigode, mas ele não se mexeu. Edward estava olhando de volta para o meu pai e eu tentei ler a expressão de Edward, mas eu não consegui. Estóico, talvez? Definitivamente forte, mas não desafiador, defensivo ou com raiva.

"Ele não me pressionou, mãe. Decidimos juntos. Nós nos amamos."

"Você se amam? Você tem 17 anos. O que você sabe do amor? Você sabe que o amor não é suficiente? Charlie e eu estivemos apaixonados uma vez. As coisas mudam, Bella. Amor, ele... ele desaparece."

Eu vi meu pai sentar-se em sua poltrona. O amor pode ter desaparecido para ela, mas agora, eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre o meu pai. Eu meio que esperava que ele explodisse, mas ele não o fez. "Você já disse a seus pais, Edward?" Ela continuou surpreendentemente calma agora, como se ela não tivesse apenas emocionalmente ferido cada pessoa nesta sala.

"Vocês são os primeiros a saber", disse ele.

"Bem, vamos lá então. Eu adoraria ouvir o que _eles_ têm a dizer sobre isso." Ela pegou as chaves do meu pai e todos nós sabíamos que a única opção era segui-la. Lá fora nós fomos em uma fila, de cabeça baixa, como filhotes de elefantes.

"Você quer ir comigo?" Edward me perguntou, mas, aparentemente, a minha mãe tinha assumido a missão de tomar conta da minha vida.

"Não, ela não quer. Você já fez o bastante. Entre no banco de trás, Bella."

E eu obedeci. Entrei no banco de trás e me dobrei lá, presa no banco de trás do carro, e esta situação parecia até mesmo a minha vida. Nós dirigimos através da cidade, para a periferia de Forks, e através dos arredores da cidade até que a estrada se transformasse e se infiltrasse através da floresta. Olhei para a estrada escura, irregular na nossa frente, o meu futuro. Eu observei como os faróis iluminavam tudo, e em um flash, a paisagem se transformava novamente, deixando tudo escuro de novo atrás de nós. O quão rápido ele veio e se foi, uma e outra vez. Como apenas uma passageira, eu observava o mundo passar, enquanto outros levavam a vida adiante, e eu tinha amarrado a mim mesma no lugar.

* * *

_Então, ela está grávida! O que vocês acham que acontecerá nesta conversa com Carlisle e Esme? Lembrando que vocês só tem dois capítulos por semana porque a linda da **Mili YLJJ** me ajuda. Que tal mandar um beijo para ela?_

_Beijos e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Roubar Bella**

(Tradutora – Nai)

"Ela não irá ter o bebê. Ela mesma é ainda um bebê." Nós estávamos da sala de estar dos Cullen e Esme tinha acabado de perguntar se tínhamos um plano. Aparentemente, a minha mãe ainda segurava as rédeas, e levantou-se do sofá enquanto falava, reinando absoluta. Ninguém estava tranquilo, exceto Edward e eu, que estávamos em extremos opostos da sala. Eu era pequena, uma formiga, de pé, assistindo e ouvindo. Os outros estavam sentados ou em pé ou caminhando, mas eles não estavam nem um pouco tranquilos. Toda vez que Edward tentava dar um passo em direção a mim, minha mãe o parava com seu olhar.

Quando chegamos, Esme tentou dar a minha mãe um aperto de mão agradável e acolhedor, mas minha mãe abriu caminho antes de ser convidada, sentou-se no sofá da sala e disse: "As crianças estão em apuros." Ela passou uns bons cinco minutos culpando a administração da escola e seu projeto de casamento. Ela não parou até que Carlisle se levantou e disse a ela que não ia processar ou envolver a escola de qualquer forma. Depois disso, ele foi para a janela - olhou para fora por um minuto, em seguida, virou-se e enfrentou Edward. Nenhum dos dois falou.

"Você e Bella tem um plano?" Esme perguntou. Mas minha mãe a tinha interrompido. E agora, ela me chamou de bebê.

"Mamãe".

"Não, querida, você é. Você ainda dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia pelo amor de Deus".

"Renee", Carlisle disse. "Vamos ouvir as crianças. Edward, Bella, o que vocês pretendem fazer? Vocês discutiram isso? Vocês já tomaram uma decisão?"

"Minha filha não vai ter um bebê do seu filho. Tão diplomático quanto você possa querer ser, temos que ser realistas. Você sabe que, se Bella tiver o bebê, ela vai sofrer muito mais do que o seu filho. Essa é a forma que a nossa sociedade funciona. Eu não vou permitir que a minha filha viva dessa maneira."

Eu olhei para Edward. Ele estava olhando para mim, bem nos meus olhos. Ele estava tentando ler alguma coisa em mim, mas eu não conseguia saber o que ele estava procurando, porque eu nem sabia quais eram os meus próprios pensamentos. Eles estavam uma bagunça. Bebê. Eu sou um bebê. Ursinho de pelúcia. Meu bebê. Bebê de Edward. Nenhum bebê. E então eu entrei em pânico. Meus olhos estavam por toda parte e tudo que eu via eram tons de escuro.

"Bella", Carlisle disse. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Não." Eu saí ou corri, corri, talvez, para fora da porta, descendo os degraus, para a floresta. Eu corri para onde realmente estava escuro e eu não tinha mais que decifrar a diferença entre as trevas do pânico e escuridão real. Eu abrandei a velocidade, sem nem mesmo saber para onde estava indo, eu só continuei andando. Eu queria ficar longe de todos eles. Tudo isso. Eu precisava ficar sozinha. Sozinha, até que eu senti uma mão no meu pulso. Eu não tive nem mesmo que olhar para saber que era Edward. Eu senti. Eu me virei para ele. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele pensava de tudo isso, mas, naquele momento, ele era tudo que eu tinha.

"Edward, eles estão falando sobre nossas vidas lá."

"Eu sei."

"_Ela_ está tomando as nossas decisões."

"Eu sei."

"Ela vai tomar a nossa decisão!" Eu disse de novo, mais alto, porque eu não achei que ele tinha entendido bem. "Nós deveríamos ter falado sobre isso antes. Por que não falamos sobre isso, eu não tinha idéia de que ela iria reagir dessa maneira. Nenhuma. Eu pensei que ela seria favorável. Eu realmente pensei que ela iria nos ajudar." Eu zombei. "O que ela está fazendo?" Sentei-me debaixo de uma árvore e eu não me importei que o chão estivesse frio e úmido. Eu puxei minhas pernas em meus braços e me enrolei. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e acariciou meu cabelo do topo da minha cabeça até a minha cintura.

"O que você está pensando?", Perguntou ele. "O que você quer?"

"Eu não sei. Quero dizer, nós _temos_ apenas 17. O que é que vamos fazer? Podemos fazer isso?"

Ele deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

Eu me desembrulhei e deixe as minhas pernas caírem planas contra o chão, e toquei a minha barriga. "É um bebê. É o meu bebê. Ele não é uma gripe ou uma doença, ou um tumor que está me matando. É o nosso bebê. Se fosse de qualquer outra pessoa, eu não sei, mas não é. É seu e meu."

Ele colocou a mão em cima da minha – na minha barriga. "Eu sei", disse ele.

"Eu não posso acabar com a vida dele", eu disse. "É nosso. Ele merece uma vida."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Ele estava me deixando louca. Por que ele não estava surtando? O que ele queria? Eu olhei para ele e tentou lhe mostrar com os meus olhos o quanto eu precisava dele. Mas talvez ele não conseguisse ver. Talvez tudo o que ele via eram redondos olhos castanhos, os olhos assustados de uma menina - olhos que não tinham idéia sobre a vida, o amor ou bebês.

"Edward", eu disse, mas não pude continuar. Eu olhei para longe dele, para sua mão e a minha, nossos dedos estavam interligados e eu nem sabia até que eu olhei. O que isso significava? Seus dedos segurando os meus com tanta força? Ele estava nisso comigo?

"O que?" disse ele, lembrando-me que eu tinha chamado o seu nome há um momento.

"Eu vou manter o bebê", eu disse. E então eu chorei porque eu não tinha idéia se era a decisão certa, mas era a minha decisão. Minha mente e meu coração não me deram escolha. Ele aconchegou a minha cabeça em seu peito, e ambos os nossos corpos se abalaram com os meus soluços.

"Bom", disse ele. E me puxou para mais perto, até que eu estava em seu colo.

Eu olhei para ele para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido direito. Ele estava olhando para mim e lágrimas escorriam em seu próprio rosto, até o queixo. Ele me viu olhando e beijou o meu rosto.

"Bom?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Então eu sabia por que ele havia dito tão pouco. Ele estava tentando se segurar. Se ele tivesse falado mais, estaria chorando e soluçando como eu. E então meus braços se colocaram ao redor dele, porque ele precisava de conforto, também. Isto não era mais apenas sobre mim - nunca foi. Ele abriu seu casaco e me envolveu com ele. Eu não sentia o frio, mas deveria estar. Permanecemos lá, um segurando o outro sob a árvore, deixando a nossa decisão tomar conta de nós, inserindo-se em nossas mentes, onde ela poderia crescer com força, criar raízes, onde ninguém poderia arrancá-la. Nós poderíamos ter nos tornado parte da floresta, ficamos lá por tanto tempo. Fizemos parte da terra. Nós poderíamos apenas viver em cima das árvores e comer frutas e ficar aqui junto com os pés sujos e cabelos compridos - um com o outro e nosso bebê nu. Nós não precisamos da civilização. A civilização era super-avaliada. Agora, a civilização era o pior.

"Você está comigo nisso?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou com você."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu não diria que sim se eu não tivesse certeza."

"Isso muda tudo. Seu caminho todo, todo o seu futuro. É tudo diferente agora."

"É a vida", disse ele esfregando o meu braço. "Não importa o quanto as pessoas tentem, elas não podem controlar. Há tantos caminhos, Bella, e não há garantias. Este é o nosso caminho. Ele pode parecer diferente, mas não é verdade, porque é o nosso caminho. O caminho que escolhemos*."

_*Eis que surge o título da fic – The Path We Chose (O caminho que escolhemos.)_

"E se não funcionar? Quantos adolescentes ficam juntos a vida inteira? Você acabou de dizer que não há garantias. As coisas vão mudar e se não pudermos passar por isso?"

"Ok, olha." Ele me afastou em seus braços, segurando-me pelos ombros, então trouxe seu rosto bem na frente do meu. "Eu não consigo imaginar isso. Não estarmos juntos. Eu não posso... nem mesmo... imaginar. Eu não terei uma vida se você não estiver nela. Mas se as coisas mudarem. Se por algum motivo desconhecido, não der certo, ainda teremos isso. " Ele pegou minha mão e a colocou na minha barriga como antes, e ele a acariciou em círculos. "Não importa o que acontecer com a gente, teremos feito o que é certo para o nosso bebê."

Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. "Nosso bebê", de seus lábios. Essas belas palavras de seus lábios perfeitos. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Eu balancei a cabeça uma e outra vez. Fiquei balançando a cabeça e as lágrimas continuavam fluindo, e meu nariz estava correndo. Ele enxugou as minhas lágrimas com a mão inteira. Afastou-as do meu rosto.

"Eu preciso de um lenço."

"Vamos lá", disse ele e nos colocou de pé.

"Não, eu não quero voltar para lá." Peguei um pequeno galho da árvore de abeto do chão e limpei o nariz com ele. Eu não me importava que as agulhas cutucavam. "Veja, eu estou bem agora. Vamos ficar aqui. Eu não quero voltar para lá com eles."

"Eu sei, mas temos que voltar."

"Eu não quero".

"Nem eu, mas temos que voltar."

"Como você faz isso?"

Ele só olhou para mim.

"Como você consegue ser tão forte agora?"

"Bella, eu só sou forte agora, porque você precisa que eu seja. Acredite, se eu estivesse sozinho com apenas eu com que me preocupar, eu provavelmente estaria catatônico sob aquela árvore todo enrolado como um bebê. E um dia, talvez eu fique fraco e então eu precisarei que você seja a _minha_ força."

Nós caminhamos de volta para a sala de estar de mãos dadas com tanta força como se alguém estivesse tentando separá-las. Eu não tive que olhar para saber que os nossos dedos estavam brancos de toda a compressão. Todo mundo estava sentado. Carlisle, Esme, e minha mãe estavam dividindo o sofá. Minha mãe tinha uma bebida na mão assim como Esme. Meu pai estava em uma cadeira, com a cabeça entre as mãos e Carlisle mantinha seu braço ao redor de sua esposa. O único som era o dos cubos de gelo tilintando nos copos. Ninguém estava falando. Ninguém estava feliz. Fizemos isso com eles, e agora, nós só iríamos piorar a situação. Quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para nós ao mesmo tempo. "Iremos manter o bebê", disse Edward e colocou ambos os braços em volta de mim, como se estivesse me segurando. Eu não me importava, de maneira nenhuma.

E então, como se na sugestão todos os quatro se levantaram. Ninguém falou por tanto tempo que eu evitei o contato visual com todos eles. Minha mãe veio até mim e me puxou de Edward. "Nós estamos indo para casa, agora."

"Renee," meu pai disse, ainda de pé no seu lugar perto da cadeira.

"Não Charlie, nós acabamos de discutir isso. A decisão está tomada."

"Que decisão?" Eu perguntei. Ela me segurou firme pelo braço, mas eu ainda podia sentir a mão de Edward na minha cintura.

"Você irá para a Flórida", disse ela. "Não é bom para você aqui. Obviamente Charlie não pode ser pai. Acabou essa história de fazer o que diabos você quiser. Você precisa de limites. Você irá voltar para casa."

Eu me afastei dela. Ela não tormou mais fácil a tarefa de ficar longe de seu alcance. Senti suas unhas arranharem o meu braço pela minha manga e eu sacudi a dor. "Forks é a minha casa! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você."

"Será que você não me ouviu? Você é menor de idade. Você é minha filha, você vai fazer o que eu disse." Ela agarrou a parte superior do meu braço e puxou como se eu fosse uma criança. Deixei-a puxar, mas não me mexi. Eu me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele estava paralisado com os lábios e em uma linha tensa. Ele parecia uma estátua.

"Pai", eu disse. "Diga para ela que a minha casa é aqui com você."

"Vamos Bella, nós vamos falar sobre isso em casa. É um assunto de família."

Eu procurei em seu rosto por algum indício de que ele estava do meu lado, que ele me queria aqui, que iria me ajudar. Eu não vi nada disso. Eu vi os olhos tristes e lábios tensos e bochechas igualmente tristes. Eu vi a derrota. E no rosto de Edward - pânico. Seus olhos estavam correndo ao redor do cômodo, para todos os presentes - um de cada vez. Sua boca se abriu como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Eu disse à minha mãe para me soltar. Eu poderia até sair com eles, mas ela não iria me tocar. Assim que ela me soltou eu tomei o rosto de Edward em minhas mãos. Eu não me importava com quem estivesse assistindo, eu precisava fazer isso por ele, dar-lhe a minha força. Tudo bem, era uma falsa força, mas ele não sabia disso.

"Eu não irei para a Flórida com ela," eu sussurrei. Puxei seu rosto mais perto de mim até que nossos olhos se encontraram. "Eu não vou", eu disse, "eu não vou."

Finalmente, ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não vai."

De volta em casa, entramos em silêncio e tudo parecia diferente, mais frio. Edward não estava lá. Eu estava por conta própria agora. Minha mãe me avisou de imediato que a decisão havia sido tomada, e que eu iria morar com ela e Phil em Jacksonville e eu que não iria manter o bebê. Eu procurei em meu cérebro por de alguma forma de sair disto. Quando há um bebê crescendo dentro de você - que você pretende manter, ele limita suas opções.

"Você não vai decidir isso por mim, mãe. Edward e eu tomamos a nossa decisão. Iremos manter o nosso bebê."

"Isabella, eu não vou mais discutir isso com você esta noite. Você acha que eu vou ficar aqui e ouvir você me dizer que irá arruinar a si mesma? Acabar com as suas chances de uma vida real?"

"Pai," Eu tentei, "a minha casa é aqui com você. Eu não vivo mais com a minha mãe. Esta é a minha casa."

"Eu não posso ser o pai que você precisa agora."

"Você é o pai que eu preciso, pai. Do que você está falando?"

"Eu confiei em você," ele me disse, "e eu errei."

"Não diga isso." Eu estava balançando a cabeça para ele e andando em direção a ele, mas ele não podia sequer olhar para mim, então eu parei.

"Vá lá para cima e comece a fazer as malas", minha mãe disse. "Sairemos amanhã."

"Amanhã? Você não pode fazer isso! Eu sou a mãe desta criança. Tenho que ter direitos". Mas eu não sabia ao certo. Eu nunca tive qualquer motivo para ler sobre pais menores de idade e seus direitos. "Papai. Quais são os meus direitos?"

Minha mãe não deixou que ele respondesse. "Bella, se você tiver o bebê, você estará jogando a sua diretamente na lata de lixo. E vai doer. Você estará sozinha. Você não receberá um centavo de nós."

Esta era a minha mãe. Aquela que costumava correr para mim quando eu caía. A que costumava rir comigo como se ela fosse apenas uma menina, também. A que costumava me contar histórias ridículas de fantasmas que apenas assustavam a ela mesma para que ela tivesse que dormir comigo na minha cama com a luz acesa. Ali estava ela.

Eu fui para o meu quarto, mas não para fazer as malas, só para ficar longe deles. Eu me afundei na minha cama. "Edward", eu disse, porque eu queria que ele estivesse lá. Eu me virei para a minha janela desejando que ele aparecesse. Eu não sei porque, já que a árvore lá fora era fraca e perigosa, mas de alguma forma eu queria que ele subisse por ela. Ele não o fez.

Eu peguei meu telefone e disquei o número dele. "Atende. Atende". Ele atendeu.

"Bella?"

"Edward, eles estão me forçando a ir. Ambos, eu não posso ir. O que eu faço?"

"Não pense nisso", disse ele. "Você não vai. Temos tempo e eu vou descobrir algo. Eu vou. Você não pense nisso." Ele não sabia que era impossível? Eu não tinha controle sobre os meus pensamentos. Não havia nada mais na minha cabeça, exceto como ficar aqui com ele e manter o meu bebê seguro - proteger o meu bebê da minha própria mãe.

"Não há tempo. Ela disse que iremos embora amanhã."

Ele fez uma pausa. "Você quer ir, Bella?"

"Claro que não."

"Então, você não vai. Eu estou tomando conta das coisas. Vá dormir um pouco", disse ele.

"Não desligue. Mesmo se eu dormir, não desligue."

"Eu não vou. Vou ficar aqui."

Foi a única maneira de eu conseguir dormir. Nenhuma cama de nuvem poderia ter ajudado esta noite. Apenas Edward. Ainda vestindo as minhas roupas, em cima do meu edredom, telefone ao meu ouvido, Edward do outro lado, eu dormi.

Ele deve ter me ouvido me mexer na parte da manhã. "Bella? Você está acordada dessa vez?"

"Sim", eu tentei dizer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. "Sim", eu forcei a sair.

"Bom dia", disse ele e meio que riu.

"Houve alarmes falsos?"

"Você disse o meu nome. Enquanto dormia. Estou indo, mas isso significa que eu tenho que desligar agora, ok?"

"Você está vindo para cá?"

"Eu prometo. Vejo você em 15 minutos." Ele desligou, e eu me senti sozinha novamente.

Eu ainda estava deitada na minha cama quando minha mãe abriu a porta, deixando-a bater na parede. Percebendo que eu não tinha embalado nada, ela me amaldiçoou e começou a abrir malas, enchendo-as com as minhas coisas - o que ela pudesse agarrar. Eu não ajudei.

"Nosso vôo sai às 3:00." ela me disse.

"Edward está vindo", eu disse para o teto. Era meio pipocado e velho. Eu não tinha notado isso antes. O teto dos Cullen era suave. Eu tinha notado, porque ele era todo pintado.

"É melhor ele não tentar nada estúpido. Nossas passagens não são reembolsáveis."

Eu olhei para a minha barriga, o meu bebê. Tudo era reembolsável. Deixei as malas no meu quarto enquanto eu me lavava no banheiro. Eu nem sequer troquei de roupa ou olhei no espelho. Eu não ligava para a minha aparência. Corri lá para baixo quando ouvi a campainha. Meu pai ainda estava me evitando, assim eu não olhei para ele quando passei pela sala de estar.

"Edward". Eu disse, como se tivesse que me convencer de que ele estava realmente lá. Ele me abraçou e me apertou. Eu toquei o roxo sob seus olhos. "Você chegou a dormir?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", ele me deu um beijo, então me disse que precisava de um pouco de privacidade. Eu o levei para o meu quarto e pedi a minha mãe para nos deixar em paz.

"Só se você terminar de fazer as malas", disse ela.

Eu comecei a pegar as coisas das gavetas e jogar em uma mala para deixá-la ver que eu iria fazer o que ela disse. Assim que ela saiu, eu parei.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward? O que vamos fazer?"

"Você pode se mudar para a nossa casa, Bella. Meus pais não têm muito, mas é mais do que você e eu temos agora."

Eu congelei - olhei para ele. Me mudar? Viver com Edward? Será que isso poderia funcionar? Eu não teria que ir para a Flórida se funcionasse.

"Oh, a menos que você não..."

"Não, eu quero. Mas meus pais nunca irão permitir isso. Meu pai me abandonou completamente e minha mãe ficou louca e quer me levar para longe."

"Eles vão permitir."

"Como você sabe? E mesmo que permitam, o que dizer de _seus_ pais?"

"Foi sugestão do meu pai. Conversamos enquanto você estava dormindo. Não se preocupe", disse ele, empurrando o meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Eu tinha o meu telefone comigo o tempo todo. Meu pai concordou que sua mãe não estava sendo razoável. Ele disse que ela estava tentando colocar todos em um canto, então vamos fazer a mesma coisa com ela." Pensei na minha mãe sendo colocada em um canto. Eu nunca a tinha visto em um canto. Ela sempre esteve na frente, no controle.

"Mas eu sei que a minha mãe não me deixaria ir. Você não a viu aqui na noite passada."

Ele puxou uma pasta de documentos de sua mochila e entregou-a a mim. Abra.

"O que é isso?"

"É uma informação sobre emancipação, sobre torná-la um adulto legal."

"Emancipação?" Sentei-me na minha cama e levei a mão à testa.

"Espere, Bella. Você não terá que passar por isso. Ok? É a última gota. Uma tática para assustar. Uma vez que você mostrar-lhes isso, mostrar-lhes que você sabe que tem opções, eles vão recuar. Ambos. Sua mãe, também." Eu gostaria de saber se isso iria acontecer. Será que a minha mãe voluntariamente recuaria? Então eu pensei sobre o quanto isso iria prejudicar o meu pai apenas por mostrar esses papéis.

"Eu vou falar com eles", eu disse. "Eu vou dizer a eles agora, mas você deve ir embora." Eu disse porque não havia nenhuma maneira dele querer estar lá se os meus pais descobrissem que tudo isso havia sido idéia dele. Ele estava relutante em sair, mas eu finalmente disse que iria entrar em contanto e que se ele quisesse poderia esperar lá fora.

Eu o ouvi dizer adeus aos meus pais e me preparei para o confronto - me preparei para tomar de volta o controle da minha própria vida. Eu provavelmente deveria ter lido os papéis que Edward me deu, mas eu não podia. Eu não tinha qualquer capacidade de compreensão neste momento. As palavras nem sequer pareciam em Inglês para mim. Chamei por meus pais por seus primeiros nomes para a cozinha, e disse-lhes para se sentar à mesa para que todos estivessem no mesmo nível. E então eu anunciei que iria morar com os Cullen.

"Isso é ridículo", disse a minha mãe.

"Não, não é. Eu não vou com você, Renee. E uma vez que o meu pai não me quer aqui, eu vou morar com Edward."

"Bella", minha mãe disse. "Eu lhe disse ontem à noite que você não está mais dando as cartas e eu quis dizer isso. Você absolutamente não irá morar com o seu namorado de 17 anos."

"Sim, eu irei."

"Charlie?" Minha mãe disse.

"Não tente me impedir, Charlie", eu disse e ele se retraiu. "Não me force a ir com Renee."

"Charlie, nós concordamos", disse a minha mãe. "Tudo bem. Bella, você irá para Jacksonville. Vamos falar sobre sua gravidez, suas opções, mas você virá comigo."

Eu olhei entre os dois, peguei os documentos do meu colo e coloquei-os sobre a mesa. "Eu sei quais são as minhas opções."

Meu pai abriu a pasta - leu a parte superior. "Bella? Emancipação? Isso é necessário?"

"Aparentemente".

Minha mãe ficou chocada e em silêncio pela primeira vez. Em seguida, ela só começou a sacudir a cabeça mais e mais. "Como você pôde fazer isso conosco, Bella?" Ela parecia revoltada.

Eu não perguntei a ela como ela poderia fazer o que ela já tinha feito. "Isto não é sobre _nós_", disse eu.

Renee levantou os papéis e empurrou-os para mim. Eu não os peguei. "Isto é o que você quer?"

"Não, não é o que eu quero. O que eu quero ter o meu bebê. Eu quero viver em Forks. Quero ficar com Edward. Quero o apoio dos meus pais. O que eu quero é não ser intimidada por minha própria família." Deixei-os na cozinha e voltei para o meu quarto para terminar de fazer as malas. Mas eu não estava fazendo as malas para ir para a Flórida, eu as estava arrumando para ir para a cada de Edward. Eu peguei o meu telefone para ligar para ele. Ele ainda estava lá fora.

"Eu estou arrumando as minhas coisas", eu disse. "Temos que ser rápidos."

"Eu estarei de volta em breve com Jasper e sua picape."

"Jasper sabe?"

"Ele não sabe o motivo, Bella, não se preocupe."

"Mas, o que acontece com a minha picape? Podemos levar a minha."

"Seu pai pode nos impedir de levá-la. Eu não quero dar a seus pais mais munição para nos impedir."

Ele realmente não tinha dormido na noite passada. Ele ficou pensando de tudo.

Jasper estacionou no meio-fio e esperou dentro do carro enquanto Edward e eu carregávamos as minhas coisas. Sua picape era muito mais nova do que a minha. Era verde floresta com adesivos espalhados pela lataria divulgando questões de igualdade, da paz, anti-discriminação (ódio, escrito em preto rodeado por um grande círculo vermelho com uma linha através dele), UNICEF, e tinha até mesmo um adesivo "Verde é bom".

Eu ouvi _The Clash_ tocando dentro da cabine, mesmo com os vidros fechados. Jasper estava nos dando privacidade. Nem mesmo tentando olhar ou ouvir. Minha mãe permaneceu dentro de casa, recusando-se a assistir. Meu pai estava lá fora na varanda da frente a tentou falar comigo ou com Edward cada vez que um de nós passava por ele em nossa jornada para cima e para baixo carregando sacolas e malas. "Bella, vamos falar sobre isso", ele disse enquanto eu carregava a minha bolsa pequena de produtos de higiene pessoal e passei por ele. Eu balancei a cabeça, sem olhar para ele.

"Tentamos falar sobre isso a noite passada, chefe Swan", disse Edward. "Você não estava disposto a conversar."

"Não faça isso comigo, meu filho", disse ele enquanto Edward colocava a minha última mala na parte de trás da picape. "Não leve a minha filha de mim."

"Eu não estou levando ninguém." Sua voz era calma e respeitosa, mas suas palavras carregavam força. Ele estava olhando diretamente nos olhos do meu pai, que foi mais do que eu poderia fazer. Eu tinha que olhar para Edward apenas para que eu pudesse respirar. "Chefe Swan, você e Renee foram os que a empurraram para longe. Você ia mandá-la para a Flórida, sem sequer discutir com ela. Renee pensa que a única opção era o aborto. Tudo foi forçado a Bella. Isto é um pesadelo para ela. Você não consegue ver quando a sua filha está com medo? Porque eu consigo. Eu posso dizer só de olhar para ela."

Naquele momento, depois da declaração de Edward, eu sabia que qualquer pessoa que sequer pensasse que um adolescente não pode ser mais perspicaz que um adulto era um idiota.

"Estamos tentando fazer o que é melhor para Bella e seu futuro", meu pai disse. "Pense no futuro de Bella, se você não pode pensar no seu próprio. Você sabe o quão inteligente ela é. Você sabe do que ela é capaz. O que ela merece."

"Quaisquer que sejam suas intenções, senhor, vocês a estão machucando. Eu nunca a tinha visto em meio a tanto sofrimento. Nem mesmo quando ela descobriu que estava grávida ou quando estava debatendo com ela mesma se deveria ou não manter o bebê. Você e Renee a estão machucando. Eu não posso permitir isso e eu estou certo como _inferno_ que não irei ajudar. Se você já amou alguém remotamente tanto quanto eu amo a sua filha, então você me entende."

Eu nunca quis abraçar e beijar Edward mais do que eu queria naquele momento, então eu fiz. Eu fui até ele na frente do meu pai e puxei-o em meus braços, beijando seus lábios, todo o seu rosto e seu peito através de suas roupas. Não havia nada de erótico nisso. Foi puro amor e apreço pelo fato de que Edward estava aqui na terra só para mim. Eu não queria parar de beijá-lo. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou, também, e então ele me abraçou apertado. "Vamos", disse ele.

Eu finalmente ergui meus olhos para o meu pai. Ele estava chorando. Ele parecia tão pequeno de pé na frente de sua casa, enquanto ele apenas deixava o fluxo de lágrimas correr, nem mesmo as afastando. Eu não tinha certeza se ele sabia que elas estavam lá. Ele estava se rendendo, cedendo, com as mãos nos bolsos e seu queixo no peito - ele estava me deixando ir. Eu fui até ele - dei-lhe um abraço."Sinto muito, papai."

"Eu também", disse ele.

Edward e eu entramos lado a lado na picape de Jasper ele arrancou sem uma pergunta. "Oi, Bella", ele disse, como se nada estivesse errado. Como se ele não tivesse acabado de ver a minha família desmoronando. Alice e eu éramos as sortudas. Eu ligaria para ela mais tarde e a lembraria de nunca mais subestimar ter Jasper em sua vida.

* * *

_Eu não quero ser chata, mas o _capítulo_** 11** recebeu **04 reviews** e sabe quantas pessoas o leram? Eu respondo: **273**. Eu e a **Mili** nos dedicamos pra caramba para manter as postagens religiosamente às terças e quintas e gostaríamos que vocês dedicassem cinco segundos para nos deixar um review. Vou dar um tempinho para vocês reagirem... tem outtake desse capítulo. Vocês o querem?_

_Beijo, **Nai**._


	13. Outtake 1 - As coisas que desistimos

_Carlisle tem uma história para contar..._

* * *

**As coisas que nós desistimos**

**POV Carlisle**

****(Tradutora - Nai)

_Minha esposa está na cama comigo, mas não dormindo._ Ela está do outro lado, de costas para mim - chorando. Esme. Minha razão, eu acreditava, por ter sido posto na Terra. Sim, era a minha crença de que somos _colocados_ aqui - entramos no mundo para viver com um propósito. Ela era o meu. Minha força motriz para estar vivo. E lá estava ela, do outro lado da cama e eu podia ouvir o seu choro em silêncio, fungando. Estendi a mão e peguei a mão dela. Eu não tentei abraçá-la ou beijá-la, embora não houvesse nada que eu quisesse mais. Toda vez que eu a abracei, só a tinha feito chorar ainda mais - aprofundou a sua tristeza. Eu queria que ele parasse. Esse era meu trabalho - fazer cessar a dor. Senti sua mão apertar meus dedos sob os lençóis então eu continuei a ali assim, oferecendo tudo de mim - cada peça - através apenas da minha mão.

Ela tinha permanecido tranquila esta noite pela maior parte - fazendo uma pergunta aqui e ali, mas não realmente sendo ouvida ou respondida, e geralmente dominada por Renee. Renee, que havia irrompido através da nossa casa, plantando-se no sofá e fazendo o anúncio que levou a mão da minha esposa ao seu coração. Choque foi a primeira emoção. Negação, ficou em segundo lugar. Deveria haver algum engano. Bella e Edward, estavam mais duros do que tábuas, não houve erro.

Durante toda a discussão entre os pais, Bella parecia doente. Não havia nenhuma cor em seu rosto e se ela não respirasse logo, eu tinha certeza de que ela iria desmaiar. Eu chamei por ela - tentei sacudi-la daquela névoa. Eu perguntei se ela estava se sentindo bem, quando eu realmente queria apenas dizer, respire. Respire, Bella. O seu "não", foi tranquilo, mas um pouco de cor voltou ao seu rosto e ela correu para a porta. Olhei para Edward para dar-lhe um aceno de cabeça para ir com ela, mas ele já estava a caminho. Enquanto as crianças estavam lá fora, eu tentei exaustivamente ajudar Renee a se colocar em um melhor estado de espírito, mas ela tinha uma resposta para tudo – havia abatido qualquer observação positiva. Continuar a defender a minha causa só piorou as coisas, então eu calei a boca e ouvi como Renee convencia Charlie de _seu_ plano.

As crianças voltaram unidas. De pé juntos pela primeira vez desde que entraram na casa. E, cara, se isso não me trouxe de volta memórias...

Eu observei em silêncio enquanto os dois, então, obviamente, apaixonados, estavam dilacerados como um pedaço de papel dobrado bem ao meio. Edward parecia quase catatônico - como se ele realmente fosse a metade de um pedaço de papel agora flutuando para o chão. Depois que Renée e Charlie saíram com Bella, Edward não tinha dito uma palavra. Ele ficou olhando para a porta por, eu não sei, cinco minutos? Dez talvez? Em seguida, ele escapou dos meus olhos atentos, para o seu quarto. Foi quando Esme deixou cair a primeira lágrima bonita. Sim, suas lágrimas são lindas, tudo nela é bonito. Sua beleza é incomparável de um fio de cabelo na cabeça até seu coração e sua mente. Eu tinha me aproximado dela, aconchegando-a em meus braços. Sua lágrima se transformou em uma quase-histeria. Através de palavras gaguejadas eu ouvi, "minha culpa."

Culpa dela? Como isso era possível? Eu sabia que ela poderia racionalizá-lo em sua mente. Levando a culpa - os problemas do mundo em seus ombros - que era a sua mais fraca característica. Após a confirmação da _Operação Liberdade do Iraque_ , ela encontrou uma forma de internalizar alguma culpa, então, também. Por que ela estava ensinando aqui na América, onde os professores eram excelentes em abundância? Ela poderia estar trazendo alguma positividade real em outros países onde os professores - bons ou ruins - eram difíceis de encontrar. Ela me disse uma vez que não importava quão excepcional nós pensávamos que éramos como seres humanos, poderíamos sempre melhorar. Era assim que ela pensava. Sua mente era coisa de outro mundo.

"Não é culpa sua, Es." Eu acariciei suas costas - beijei uma lágrima. "Não poderia ser culpa sua. Pense no que você está dizendo."

Ela se afastou de mim e simplesmente libertou-se do meu abraço parecia ter acalmado os soluços. Ela explicou sua justificativa para assumir parte da culpa - ela não tinha falado com Bella quando sua intuição lhe disse para fazê-lo. E agora as crianças, suas vidas estariam longe de ser fácil.

"A vida nunca é fácil", eu disse a ela. "Todos nós temos desafios únicos – problemas únicos - mas é como lidamos com eles, lutar por eles, que nos liberta em um lugar onde a felicidade é uma possibilidade."

Ela pareceu ouvir, mas não respondeu com alguma palavra, exceto, "Boa noite. Vou para cama."

Eu coloquei um braço em torno dela, indo com ela para o quarto. Seus ombros começaram a tremer com soluços novamente, assim que eu a soltei. Meu esforço para confortá-la só a fez sentir-se pior e eu sabia que era porque sua culpa estava transbordando de Edward para mim. Como se ela tivesse me abandonado, também. Inferno, Esme, eu queria dizer. Eu poderia facilmente dizer que aquilo tudo era minha culpa por não estar por perto quase tanto quanto o nosso filho precisava de mim.

Agora, deitado com apenas uma mão na dela, seus gritos foram se acalmando, sua respiração ficando profunda. Ela finalmente iria dormir, mas eu estava inquieto. Eu beijei sua bochecha e desci para o meu estudo onde eu poderia pensar.

Esme e eu tínhamos a idade das crianças quando nós nos encontramos sob as mesmas circunstâncias. Nós nunca tínhamos sido capazes de manter as mãos longe um do outro e nunca tentamos, na verdade. Nós nos entregamos completamente a nossa paixão. Uma paixão que nos levou ao bebê Edward com a idade de 18. Ao contrário de Edward, nós não tínhamos usado preservativo a maior parte do tempo porque nem sempre nos lembrávamos. Irresponsáveis era o que nós éramos.

Mas Bella e Edward, eles acreditavam que estavam sendo cuidadosos, e para todos os intentos e propósitos, eles estavam.

Eu gostaria de saber se os pais de Bella teriam sucesso, como os pais de Esme e os meus quase tiveram, em convencê-la a ir em frente com um aborto. Renee parecia confiante de que isso iria acontecer. Lembrando das reações de Edward esta noite, ele não estava susceptível de permitir isso facilmente. Ele iria lutar, e ele era um garoto forte.

Um garoto forte que nunca poderia saber o quão perto sua mãe e eu tínhamos estado de acabar com a gravidez _dele_. Edward tinha aprendido desde cedo que era o que nossos pais originalmente queriam. Meu pai, o boca grande, arrogante, eu- nunca-penso-antes-de-falar, deixou que o fato escorregasse da dita boca como uma hemorragia.

Estávamos comentando sobre o intelecto de Edward, mostrando a ele seu boletim e uma vez que o meu pai viu o excelente aluno que Edward era, ele disse, _"Eu acho que foi uma coisa boa vocês crianças teimosas não nos ouvirem quando lhes dissemos para se livrar dele."_ E então ele riu como se isso fosse remotamente engraçado. Edward tinha apenas 12 anos, quando ouviu isso. Esme e eu, durante meses, lutamos para fazer com que ele compreendesse que, se tínhamos de fato pensado em interromper a gravidez, nunca tinha sido a ele que não queríamos. Era apenas o medo do nosso futuro mudar. Medo injustificado no final das contas. A única verdade que nunca tinha compartilhado com Edward, e nunca iríamos, era como os quatro tinham quase tido o seu desejo realizado.

Esme e eu tínhamos ido tão longe a ponto de marcar uma consulta – inclusive comparecemos a ela, de mãos dadas. O médico - ainda me lembro o nome dele, Dr. Mitchell, queria consultar-nos primeiro. Para nos colocar a par do que poderíamos esperar antes de realizarmos o procedimento. Procedimento – foi o que ele chamou.

Esme estava chorando desde o momento em que entrou na sala de espera. Ela já estava de luto pelo bebê que ainda estava dentro dela. Seu choro não tinha diminuído nem um pouco quando entramos no consultório do Dr. Mitchell e nos sentamos nas duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. Ele disse que tinha visto lágrimas em seu consultório antes, muitas vezes, na verdade. Mas havia algo em Esme que era mais profunda do que a dor. Parecia-lhe que ele viu a dúvida e o lamento em seu rosto. "É isso que você quer?" Ele perguntou a Esme. "Você está pronta, agora, para dizer adeus ao seu bebê?"

"Não, eu não estou", disse ela, sem precisar de um segundo para refletir sobre a questão. Ela se virou para mim, seus lábios trêmulos. "Eu não estou, Carlisle. Eu nunca vou estar pronta para dizer adeus ao meu bebê."

"Então, não diga", eu disse, e no instante em que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu sabia que estava sendo sincero.

Seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço, um segundo depois, quase me sufocando. "Eu não vou."

Eu sempre quis saber, uma e outra vez, se tivéssemos tido qualquer outro médico, se teríamos continuado com o _procedimento_. Eu devia àquele médico a vida do meu filho, a minha vida e a vida da minha esposa. Reembolsar alguém pela sua vida era um feito impossível, então eu paguei da única maneira que eu poderia - eu entrei em medicina. Se eu pudesse salvar outras pessoas, salvar os familiares, amigos de outra pessoa, talvez eu pudesse pagar aquela dívida pouco a pouco.

Saímos do consultório do médico nos beijando; nos beijamos através do estacionamento; no carro; nos beijamos nos sinais vermelhos; eu estacionei o carro para beijar um pouco mais. Nós nos beijamos por todo o caminho até em casa. Já não de luto pelo nosso bebê, mas celebrando a nossa decisão.

Esme e eu estávamos casados antes de Edward nascer. Era a coisa certa a fazer. Assim que nós dois completamos 18, fomos até o juiz de paz e recitamos os nossos votos. Não importava que não tivéssemos escrito os nossos - cada palavra era verdadeira. Não havia nada tradicional no nosso casamento. Nós não tivemos um padrinho ou madrinha, as testemunhas foram emprestadas a nós pelo tribunal. Aquela foi a única vez que os vimos. Esme não usou nada emprestado ou azul e nós _tínhamos_ visto um ao outro antes da cerimônia (se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de cerimônia). Na verdade, nós ajudamos uns aos outros se arrumar. Ela tinha dado o nó na minha gravata, e eu fechado o seu zíper. Ela nunca pareceu mais impressionante, porém, com sua barriga de seis meses evidente em seu vestido branco de algodão (que ela chamou de _off-white_, mas parecia branco para mim). Eu beijei sua barriga através do vestido, seus dedos brincando com meus cabelos, me segurando contra ela.

Eu tinha uma mão na dela e outro em sua barriga, enquanto O Juiz de Paz uniu-nos até que a morte nos separe. O bebê se moveu contra a minha mão, quando eu disse as palavras, "eu aceito". Esme sentiu também e riu um pouco antes de nos beijarmos, e depois novamente, e novamente.

Não houve casamento, grande e branco. Não houve recepção. Não houve lua de mel. Havia apenas nós, _e isso era tudo_.

Os pais de Esme tinham revelado o seu apoio antes dos meus. Foi depois que estávamos casados e morando juntos – eu trabalhando na loja de materiais esportivos da cidade e Esme trabalhando na creche local. Mês a mês, os sorrisos se espalhavam ainda mais na boca de seus pais até que finalmente eles começaram a falar sobre a chegada do bebê com completas e não-forçadas, bocas sorridentes. Eles nos deram a sua bênção e depois a sua casa, uma vez que, sendo os eternos viajantes que eram, haviam comprado um _motor home _um ano antes para explorar o país. A casa ficaria vazia, de qualquer maneira, eles disseram. E uma vez que tinha estado na família da mãe de Esme por gerações, eles não tinham coragem de vendê-la.

Isso foi há mais de 17 anos atrás, e agora a história parece estar se repetindo através do meu filho.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez que vi Bella, do lado de fora da porta no meu caminho para o hospital. Ela era muito baixinha, educada e tímida e eu gostei dela imediatamente. Além de Ângela, ela era a garota mais doce que Edward já tinha levado para casa. Não que houve um monte de meninas, mas algumas delas, a forma como me olharam bem na frente do meu filho, me deixaram enjoado. Eu não podia ficar longe daquelas meninas rápido o suficiente. Bella era diferente, especial - Eu o vi tão claro quanto Edward.

Eu os observei decorar a árvore de Natal juntos. Eles pareciam tão jovens naquela noite. Bella decidiu onde os ornamentos deveriam ir e continuou se movendo em torno da árvore até que eles estavam do jeito que ela queria. Ela até mudou alguns dos de Edward.

"Não", ela disse. "Esse é bonito demais para ficar na parte de trás da árvore." Ela mudou-se para frente, ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar apenas o ramo do certo. Talvez eu devesse ter dito a ela que aquele tinha sido o primeiro enfeite de Edward. Um presente de Esme e eu - um enfeite de vidro soprado da sagrada família se abraçando. Mas eu não queria interrompê-los. Os dois estavam rindo e se empurrando um contra o outro, brigando e se revezando passando os dedos nos braços um do outro ou se abraçando. Eu estava convencido de que eles não sabiam que eu estava na sala. Mas eu tinha estado lá o tempo todo, eu tinha trazido a árvore do sótão. Bella era toda sorrisos naquela noite e toda lágrimas hoje à noite. Ela não merecia o que estava sendo forçada a suportar agora. As decisões à sua frente não seriam fáceis com a oposição que ela estava enfrentando.

Teria eu falhado com as crianças? Havia mais que eu pudesse ter feito por eles hoje à noite? Eu estava olhando para o meu reflexo na janela quando Edward entrou no meu escritório. Eu o ouvi entrar, mas ele não tinha falado ainda. Eu poderia ter perguntado a como ele deixou isso acontecer – ter lhe dito que sim, ele estava arruinando todas as suas chances de ter uma vida promissora. Eu poderia tê-lo atacado assim, mas isso não teria sido verdade. Eu não podia prever o futuro... Quem poderia? As verdades - elas eram apenas nossas, e mais vezes do que não, elas eram equivocadas. Eu pensei sobre o que eu disse a Esme anteriormente - que todo mundo tem seu terreno original de problemas para enfrentar. Esta era a passagem de Edward e Bella. Poderia ser um deserto solitário, ou uma cidade ocupada, rica e com luzes, ou uma floresta calma emaranhada de árvores. Poderia ser o que eles quisessem. Não era impossível. Não era o fim do mundo. Então, eu não despejaria a minha decepção no meu filho. Ele precisava de mim e da minha experiência agora mais do que nunca - e _isso_, ele iria ter.

* * *

_Esse homem poderia ser mais perfeito? *-*_

_Beijos e até terça!_

**_Nai._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo13: Redoma Interrompida**

(Tradutora – Nai)

Meu novo quarto tinha paredes cinza claro, uma grande janela com cortinas escuras de seda cinza e uma colcha combinando na cama de casal. As almofadas eram de seda azul-escuro com finas videiras de veludo preto bordadas. Meu antigo quarto não tinha almofadas. Meu antigo quarto tinha o ursinho de pelúcia que agora descansava entre os dois travesseiros - o urso que aparentemente tinha me impedido de crescer. Eu o joguei para fora da cama, em seguida, olhei para ele deitado de cabeça para baixo no tapete para apenas um minuto depois pegá-lo e colocá-lo suavemente em um canto. Bati em sua cabeça de pelúcia suave como se eu tivesse ferido os seus sentimentos. Teddy viveria lá no chão até que o bebê chegasse. Então seria dela ou dele, e ele ou ela poderia dormir com ele até a idade de 35 ou além pelo que me importava.

Eu tinha uma cômoda de madeira e cabeceira igual, um closet que era muito grande para a minha coleção de roupas. Parecia já que as minhas roupas todas penduradas ocupavam menos de um quarto do armário. Meus dois pares de tênis velhos e usados, um par de sapatilhas pretas, e um par de botas ocupavam ainda menos espaço do que as minhas roupas. Eu imaginava que iria ficar um pouco mais completo, uma vez que roupas de maternidade e do bebê fossem penduradas lá, também.

Carlisle havia deixado claro durante o jantar que Edward e eu não iríamos compartilhar um quarto. Eu não sabia como isso seria possível, mas eu não podia discutir. Carlisle tinha feito tanto por mim. Ele também esclareceu que, embora ele não estivesse feliz com a situação, que era muito semelhante à sua e de Esme e que iria ser tão favorável quanto possível. Além de me receber, Esme tinha sido extremamente tranquila e, como eu, ela tinha remexido o frango e arroz em torno do seu prato em vez de comer. Outra estipulação que Carlisle tinha estabelecido para nós era que Edward teria que conseguir um emprego de meio período para ajudar com as despesas do bebê. Ele disse que gostaria que eu continuasse indo para a escola até que a minha barriga começasse a aparecer e então eu iria terminar os meus estudos em casa de forma independente e talvez até me formar mais cedo. Depois que Carlisle tinha dito aquilo, Esme começou a chorar. Ela se desculpou e Carlisle a seguiu até a cozinha. Eu olhei interrogativamente para Edward, mas ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão em silêncio.

Edward estava comigo agora no meu novo quarto ajudando-me a arrumar o resto das minhas coisas. Meu celular tocou e um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo pensando que poderia ser a minha mãe ou o meu pai. Eu olhei para Edward e depois para o meu telefone antes de responder. "É Alice." Edward me deixou ter um pouco de privacidade. Eu não precisava, mas ele me deu de qualquer maneira.

Ao contrário de Jasper, Alice tinha dúvidas. Suas perguntas não tinham intenção de fofoca ou curiosidade, mas apenas preocupação. "O que está acontecendo, Bella?" A voz de Alice era alta e em pânico através do telefone. Eu quase podia ver seus olhos, redondos e escuros. "Você e o seu pai... O que está acontecendo?" Eu não podia contar a ela sobre o bebê. Ainda não. E não por telefone.

"Eu vou te contar tudo em breve. Eu só não posso agora. Você pode entender isso?"

"É claro. Estou preocupada com você, no entanto. Quero dizer, você e seu pai? Será que ele bateu em você ou algo assim?"

"Não é nada assim. Nós simplesmente não vemos com os mesmos olhos algumas coisas importantes. Ele queria que eu me mudasse para a Flórida com a minha mãe, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Acho que ele vai voltar atrás, no entanto. Eu pude ver isso em seus olhos."

"Você vai estar na escola amanhã?"

"Eu acho que sim. Estou pensando em estar lá", disse.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Estou aqui sempre que você precisar de mim."

"Eu sei, Alice. Eu também te amo. Alice?"

"Sim?"

"Jasper, ele é... bem, ele é um dos 'únicos' dos melhores."

"Sim, ele é." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Nunca deixe-o. Ele é perfeito para você."

"Eu não faria isso."

Depois que desliguei, eu tomei um banho. Foi longo e quente e eu levantei o rosto para que a água pudesse se misturar com as minhas lágrimas e lavá-las. Era estranho para mim, tomar banho no banheiro do outro lado do corredor. Não era o meu banheiro. Parecia temporário - como se amanhã eu estaria de volta em casa no meu próprio chuveiro, na minha própria cama. Mas eu já não tinha nenhuma dessas coisas. Nada era meu mais.

Eu escorreguei em uma camiseta de dormir, penteei o meu cabelo, escovei os dentes, em seguida, bati na porta de Edward. "Boa noite", eu disse quando ele atendeu. Ele me beijou, me levou de volta para o meu quarto e me disse que iria se deitar comigo até que eu adormecesse. Nós não poderíamos ignorar os desejos de Carlisle e passar a noite inteira juntos quando ele tinha feito tanto por nós.

"E você?" Perguntei a Edward.

"Eu vou adormecer facilmente uma vez que eu souber que você está dormindo." Nós dois estávamos deitados de costas, ele com o braço em volta de mim, correndo os dedos por cima da minha cabeça. Foi reconfortante. Fechei os olhos.

"Quando foi que você descobriu que queria ficar com o bebê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não tenho certeza do momento exato, mas eu continuei pensando na minha mãe. Se ela tivesse decidido seguir a vontade dos pais dela e interrompido a gravidez, eu não estaria aqui agora."

Esse pensamento me obrigou a me virar e segurar firme na cintura dele segurando-o mais próximo possível, a minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Bella, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. A forma como as coisas desmoronaram. Talvez a situação pudesse ter sido tratada de forma melhor, mas eu não tive tempo. Estou tão feliz que você está aqui. Que eu não poderia ter durado um minuto com você em outra cidade, muito menos em outro estado. Nós podemos fazer isso." Ele beijou a minha cabeça, com os dedos continuando com o carinho em meu cabelo. "Nós podemos", disse ele novamente, como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesmo, também.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo", eu disse. "Você provavelmente vai ser o pai perfeito. Eu só espero que eu não seja um desastre como mãe."

Ele riu. "Você está pescando um elogio? Porque eu sei que você sabe que nunca poderia ser um desastre em nada."

**OooOooO**

Eu acordei sozinha e cedo, bem antes do alarme disparar. Escorreguei para fora da cama e peguei um vislumbre de mim mesma na porta do armário espelhado. O último par de dias tinham me envelhecido um pouco. Meu rosto estava mais velho – minhas bochechas mais finas e havia olheiras debaixo dos meus olhos. Talvez fosse o estresse ou talvez fosse a gravidez. Esse pensamento levou as minhas mãos até a minha barriga. Eu notei que eu estava fazendo isso muitas vezes, involuntariamente. Eu teria que realmente tentar não fazê-lo na e eu decidimos que não iríamos contar a ninguém ainda. Nós não estávamos prontos para isso. Eu não estava pronta para isso.

Algo me chamou a atenção através do espelho. Havia uma pilha de livros sobre a minha cômoda, com uma chave em cima. Eu fui até eles e sob a chave encontrei a primeira edição de O Coelho de Pelúcia*. Eu o peguei e coloquei junto a Teddy no canto do quarto. Eu sabia que era destinado ao bebê. Eu vasculhei os outros livros: dois de Jane Austen, um Bronte, e um Shakespeare: _Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão_. Todos eles contavam histórias sobre mulheres fortes, exceto um, que era construído de magia e maravilha.

_*__O Coelho de Pelúcia__ é um romance infantil escrito por Margery Willians. Ele narra a história de um coelho de pelúcia e sua busca para de tornar real através do amor de seu dono. O livro foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1922 e reeditado várias vezes desde então._

Edward enfiou a cabeça para dentro "Ah, a fada sorrateira dos livros", eu disse.

"Eu sei que você não me chamou de fada." Ele estava no meio do meu quarto agora. "Nós não temos tempo para arrumar os seus livros, então..." Ele deu de ombros. "Histórias edificantes são uma raridade em clássicos, pelo menos os que eu tenho. Autores como Dostoiévski e Tolstoi são muito escuras e deprimentes para eu dar a você como um presente agora. Você poderá pegar qualquer coisa minha que você quiser, embora."

Olhei em seus olhos generosos e o deixei saber que ele já havia me dado o suficiente, e que qualquer coisa minha era dele, também. Ele me beijou e me disse que tinha tudo o que queria ou precisava em seus braços. Eu adorei ouvir aquilo, mas eu não podia deixar de ser lembrada de que ele tinha apenas 17 anos, mesmo que ele fosse o que a minha avó teria chamado uma alma velha. Se ele não se sentia ainda, eu esperava que ele nunca se sentisse preso. Ele estava dando muito por mim e pelo bebê, não só a sua liberdade e seu futuro, mas a si mesmo. Na última semana, desde o momento em que eu lhe pedi para me comprar um teste de gravidez, tudo o que ele tinha feito tinha sido por mim. Ele estava sendo completamente altruísta. Talvez isso fosse o que ele queria agora, mas, eventualmente, ele teria de pensar em si mesmo e eu esperava e rezava para que ele não se arrependesse de tudo isso. Isso foi quando eu comecei a me sentir quente. Um pouco quente demais. Talvez eu devesse ter dito a ele os meus medos então, ter sido honesta com ele. Em vez disso, eu disse a ele o quanto eu amava tê-lo lá para me cumprimentar pela manhã, o que também era verdade.

No estacionamento da escola, antes mesmo de sair do carro ainda com a sensação de calor causada por Edward e um pouco tonta, Alice estava lá me puxando. "Oi, Bella!" Ela me abraçou e beijou a minha bochecha me reconfortando, e ela nem sabia o porquê. Eu deveria ter dito 'Olá' de volta. Eu deveria ter lhe agradecido, mas eu não disse nada. No corredor eu olhei para o chão. Edward me acompanhou até a minha aula de francês, me beijou e disse que me amava. Eu ainda não havia dito nada. Eu nem sequer lhe disse que o amava também.

Eu tenho certeza que eu não ouvi uma palavra do que o professor disse em sala de aula. Eu ouvi o calor que soprava do teto. Ouvi papéis e cadernos se abrindo ao redor da sala. Tudo isso era muito alto. Eu era a única que mantive tudo na minha mochila. Eu me sentei na minha mesa vazia, coloquei a cabeça para baixo e não me movi. Andar pelo corredor novamente foi pior sem Edward. Eu me senti como se toda aquela gente soubesse de tudo, como se estivesse escrito no meu rosto, por isso me escondi o melhor que pude. As palmas das minhas mãos estavam contra a minha testa.

Eu esbarrei diretamente em uma fonte de calor. "Jasper", eu disse.

"Bella? Você está doente?"

"Edward".

Ele colocou um braço em volta de mim e me levou pelos corredores. Eu não sei onde nós estávamos indo, eu não estava olhando. Ele me levou até Edward, embora. Me transferiu de seus braços para os de Edward.

"Bella, o que foi?" Edward disse. Debrucei-me contra seu peito até que seus braços estavam envoltos em mim como eu sabia que ele faria. "Você parece cinza." Eu estava suando frio, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu podia ouvir a minha própria respiração que estava profunda e pesada. Jasper deve ter desaparecido. Eu não sabia para onde ele tinha ido. Ele simplesmente não estava mais lá.

Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para sussurrar no ouvido de Edward, "Eu sinto que todo mundo sabe." Minhas pernas começaram a tremer assim que eu me abaixei.

Ele abaixou-se, dando-me seus olhos verdes. "Impossível. Você não contou a ninguém não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, "Nem mesmo a Alice."

"Então ninguém sabe. Nós não dissemos uma palavra. Eu juro que não vou dizer nada até que você esteja pronta. Ok?" Ele passou as mãos pelos meus braços e me puxou de volta para seu corpo pelos meus cotovelos. Fechei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. "Tudo bem?" ele perguntou de novo. Ele beijou a minha cabeça e manteve seus lábios lá contra meu cabelo.

Eu vi Mike parar e olhar para mim com preocupação em seus olhos. Então ele olhou para Edward de forma acusadora, como se Edward pudesse ter me machucado. Eu olhei para Edward, também. Seus olhos estavam em mim, como se Mike não estivesse lá. Ninguém mais estava lá, exceto eu. Virei a cabeça contra o peito de Edward, de frente para a parede e os armários, longe de Mike e de todos. Nenhum de nós disse nada e Mike finalmente saiu.

O último sinal tocou. Nós estávamos atrasados para a aula agora, uma aula que não tínhamos juntos. Eu não conseguia me lembrar qual era a minha aula seguinte. Eu achava que era História Geral, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Talvez fosse Literatura. Eu já tinha tido História? Qualquer que fosse, eu sabia que não era Saúde com Edward. "Isto é tão difícil", eu estava agarrada a ele, minhas mãos segurando firme a parte de trás de sua camisa, minha bochecha contra seu peito. "Eu sinto que estou me perdendo. Estou afundando. Eu não quero ficar longe de você. Eu não posso ficar longe de você. É patético." Virei o rosto e esfreguei a minha cabeça contra o seu peito, eu queria sentir a fricção na minha pele. Eu chorei então. Eu sei que a minha respiração tinha ficado ainda mais pesada com o pensamento de ir a alguma aula sem Edward. Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos ainda em mim. Eles nunca mais deixaram os meus. "Eu não sei o que é. Eu me sinto em pânico quando você não está comigo. Agora, do jeito que você está me abraçando, é tudo o que eu quero. Seus braços." Estendi a mão para tocá-los. "Estes braços, bem aqui. Eu preciso deles."

"Eles estão aqui. Eu estou aqui", ele disse, e eu sabia que eu estava chorando então, porque ele estava limpando as minhas lágrimas, mas as lágrimas continuavam chegando mais rápido do que ele podia enxugá-las, de modo que ele só me deu os braços. Eu precisava deles envolvendo-me apertado, deixando-me encharcar sua camisa. "Bella", ele disse. "Você está bem?" De alguma forma, eu me lembrei que ainda estávamos na escola. Nós estávamos do lado de fora de uma sala de aula e eu estava chorando. Eu tinha que me controlar. Eu respirei fundo.

"Eu não sei... há tanta coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça desde esta manhã. Eu estou com medo de tudo, até mesmo dos meus próprios pensamentos. Porque eu não posso simplesmente ter medo de aranhas como garotas normais? Você sabe, quando as minhas amigas em Phoenix corriam de aranhas na casa ou as esmagavam com seus sapatos, eu apenas pegava os bichos com meus dedos e os libertava, mesmo as grandes aranhas – e olha, há aranhas realmente grande no Arizona. Todos os meus amigos gritavam e cobriam seus olhos. Eu não pensava duas vezes. Agora, eu não posso nem mesmo enfrentar o que está na minha mente." Suas mãos estavam esfregando as minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Funcionou um pouco. Minha respiração estava firme outra vez.

"Eu acho que é muito cedo para você voltar", disse ele. O som de sua voz acalmou-me ainda mais. "Você deveria estar descansando. Você passou por muito nos últimos dias, o que a maioria das pessoas passam em suas vidas inteiras. Você é forte, Bella. Você só precisa descansar."

Ele me levou para a enfermaria para me liberarem pelo resto do dia. Ele não me soltou o tempo todo, porque eu não permiti. Eu segurei firmemente em torno de sua cintura e seus dois braços permaneceram em volta dos meus ombros e ele beijava a minha cabeça ou meu rosto de vez em quando. Eu não me senti forte em tudo. Eu sentia que se ele me soltasse eu me derramaria em uma poça no linóleo amarelo. O zelador poderia passar por aqui e me enxugar. "Por favor, não me solte", disse eu.

"Eu não vou soltar você, Bella. Não se preocupe." Edward teve que ser liberado também para que pudesse me levar para casa.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e nós dois sabíamos que ele tinha que me soltar. Ele me abraçou apertado antes de me colocar no banco do passageiro. Ele beijou a palma da minha mão e o interior do meu pulso, então fechou a porta. Nunca me senti tão fora de controle de mim mesma. Eu quase comecei a chorar novamente por pura frustração. Eu realmente não queria que Edward me visse assim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu precisava dele. Eu engoli o meu choro enquanto ele caminhava para o lado do motorista. Ele ligou o carro em seguida, mas ele não podia me abraçar porque precisava mudar as marchas, então ele pegou a minha mão e colocou-a em seu cotovelo. Uma vez que estávamos em uma velocidade constante, ele passou o braço em volta de mim, puxou minha cabeça em seu ombro, e esfregou para cima e para baixo no meu braço com o polegar. A chuva caiu contra o pára-brisa. Os limpadores a levavam para longe. Eu queria abrir a janela, enfiar a cabeça para fora e deixar que a chuva batesse no meu rosto, mas eu não me mexi. Na sua casa, ele me levou para a mesa redonda da cozinha onde eu deixei a minha cabeça cair contra a madeira. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, seu braço ainda ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu estava sentada na cadeira. Ele trouxe seu rosto para a mesa, também, de frente para mim. "Bella, amor, você está bem, agora? Posso fazer alguma coisa para você comer?"

"Sim, por favor."

Ele beijou a minha testa, então trouxe-me um grande copo de água e disse-me para beber. Ele me fez sopa de tomate para o almoço, porque era o meu favorito. Acho que eu acabei adormecendo, com a cabeça sobre a mesa, por pouco tempo. Ele trouxe duas tigelas de sopa e comeu comigo. Eu me senti um pouco melhor a cada colherada. Os pensamentos correndo pela minha mente estavam desacelerando, rompendo como as nuvens, à deriva, se acalmando. Eu comi um pouco mais, nem mesmo me importando de fazer barulhos estranhos na frente dele. Ele sorriu ao me ver, porém, que por sua vez, me fez sorrir. Ele tocou o meu sorriso, com prazer de vê-lo. "Você está se sentindo melhor", disse ele, e eu estava.

"Você é real?" Eu perguntei a ele.

Ele riu. "E você?"

Eu procurei em minha memória por todas as vezes que eu tinha visto outras pessoas falando diretamente com ele na minha frente. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que eu não era esquizofrênica e que ele não era meu outro, mais estável, mais mundano, e mais sabido eu.

"Conte-me sobre as aranhas no Arizona", disse ele.

Eu disse a ele sobre as tarântulas, grandes, peludas e inofensivas, que gostavam de encontrar o caminho para casa. Eu disse a ele sobre as viúvas negras, as únicas aranhas que eu não tocava, e que normalmente ficavam do lado de fora em cantos escuros. E eu disse a ele sobre as aranhas pequenas saltadeiras que pulavam quando você falava pertos delas. Eu as achava bonitas, o jeito que elas pulavam. Ele riu. Ele provavelmente nunca ouviu uma menina chamar uma aranha de bonita.

"Você tem medo de filhotes, mas gosta de aranhas?" Ele balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Bella", ele disse enquanto eu sorvia um pouco mais na minha sopa de tomate. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, tirando a colher da minha boca e empurrando minha tigela de lado. "Só para você saber..." Seus olhos procuraram os meus enquanto suas mãos encontraram os meus braços e os esfregaram grosseiramente, "eu preciso desses braços também." Sua pegada ficou mais forte. "Eu _preciso_ deles." Ele se aproximou de mim, se ajoelhando no chão novamente. Estávamos 'olho no olho'. "Eu preciso esses lábios", e ele os beijou. "E desses olhos." Ele beijou minhas pálpebras. "E desse nariz. E desse pescoço". Ele inclinou meu queixo com o dedo, traçou uma linha na minha garganta, em seguida, beijou-a. "E ambos os ouvidos." Ele pegou minhas orelhas em sua boca um depois a outra, eu senti sua língua duas vezes. E, então, fomos para cima, deixando a cozinha numa bagunça, para o seu quarto. Nós quase não conseguimos passar pela porta do quarto antes de arrancar as roupas um do outro fora. Nós não conseguíamos tirá-las rápido o suficiente e nossos beijos e toques estavam febris e frenéticos. Não importava que as nossas bocas e línguas não coincidissem porque nós dois estávamos apenas levando o que precisávamos e dando de volta tudo o que podíamos.

Ele só parou uma vez, quando estávamos na beira de sua cama. Ele se afastou de mim e dei eu passo para ele com os olhos ainda fechados, o atingindo com meus lábios, mas ele me parou com as mãos contra o meu rosto. Abri os olhos. "Por favor, não se sinta patética, Bella, porque eu preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim."

Ele me mostrou e eu mostrei a ele e, então, mostramos ao mesmo tempo quanto um precisava do outro. Seus beijos eram fogo na minha pele. Eles queimavam. Eu queria mais. Os beijos ardentes no meu pescoço, meu estômago, no interior da minha coxa trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, mas eu não as deixei derramar. "Eu te amo", eu disse. "Obrigada. Eu te amo." Eu disse de novo só para ter certeza de que ele ouviu. Eu não tinha dito mais cedo. Ele respondeu-me com mais beijos. Seus beijos e sua língua, eles não pararam. Nem por um segundo. E então, pela primeira vez desde que eu descobri que estava grávida, nós fizemos exatamente o que nos colocou nessa situação em primeiro lugar. Exceto, que desta vez, não nos incomodamos com o preservativo.

Depois disso, ele colocou Debussy, que fluiu suavemente através de seu aparelho de som, escreveu um bilhete, colou em sua porta e a trancou antes de voltar para mim e enredar nossos corpos nus juntos, como uma corda trançada.

"O que o bilhete diz?" Perguntei contra seu peito.

Sua resposta passou como uma brisa em cima da minha cabeça. "Não perturbe. Estamos apenas dormindo." Senti-o encolher os ombros, "É verdade agora." E então ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, mais e mais, até que eu adormeci. Nós dormimos o resto do dia e a noite toda sem sermos perturbados.

* * *

___Bella está muito abalada ainda, e Edward está sempre lá para segurar as pontas. Eu concordo com ela quando pergunta se ele é de verdade... _

_Quem quer o número do telefone de Carlisle para dizer a ele que agora o leite já foi derramado... que diabos? Por que impedi-los de ficar no mesmo quarto quando a menina já está grávida? kkkk_

_Beijos e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14: Esperança Renascer**

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

O único problema em dormir nua e apertada contra outro corpo nu por horas e horas a fio, é que você sua muito. Acordamos pouco antes das 05h00 em uma poça de suor que tinha se reunido entre nossas barrigas, e nos lençóis encharcados abaixo de nós. Eu quase me perguntei se eu tinha feito xixi na cama. Fiquei surpresa que poderíamos nos desengatar sem tanto esforço, de tão pegajosos. Podia parecer uma situação embaraçosa, mas desde que o seu bebê já estava crescendo dentro de mim, e ele já tinha visto e beijado as partes do meu corpo que eu não podia nem ver, eu achei mais engraçado do que embaraçoso.

Ele me deixou usar o seu banheiro primeiro, mas agarrou a minha mão antes de eu entrar. "Você é bem-vinda", ele disse. "E, obrigado."

"Pelo que?"

"Você ficou me agradecendo em seu sono", ele disse. "Você deve ter dito, obrigada Edward, umas 20 vezes. Queria agradecer a você, também." Ele beijou meus lábios, então meu pescoço suado.

Depois do meu banho, ele tomou o seu e eu furtivamente voltei ao meu quarto, enrolada em uma toalha e carregando as roupas de ontem.

Ainda tínhamos uma hora antes de ter que ir para a escola. Fiz panquecas. Pilhas e pilhas de panquecas. E foi só então que me lembrei da confusão da sopa, as panelas e pratos que haviam sido deixados para os pequenos elfos limparem. Então eu fiz ainda mais panquecas. Eu tinha feito 20 e dividido entre dois pratos para serem servidas (não incluindo as duas que eu comi durante o preparo, eu tinha dormido durante o jantar, depois de tudo). Carlisle e Esme comeram com a gente na mesa redonda da cozinha. Eles não disseram nada sobre ficarmos trancados no quarto de Edward por 16 horas, o que tornou um momento difícil para mim quando eu agradeci a Esme pela limpeza da nossa bagunça. Eu não queria ser a primeira a puxar esse assunto. Esme disse que não foi incomodo.

"Bella não se sentiu bem ontem", Edward disse. "Ela precisava descansar e se alimentar. Estava tão cansada, ela mal conseguia andar por conta própria." Ele sacou a mão pelo meu cabelo, então colocou alguns fios soltos atrás da minha orelha. Eu me lembrei de como eu não o tinha deixado me soltar na escola e percebi que ele tinha praticamente me levado para o carro. Eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança de meus pés tocando o chão.

Carlisle se aproximou e o senti tocar a minha testa e minhas bochechas. "Você já se consultou com um médico?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou lhe agendar uma consulta com a melhor obstetra aqui em Forks. Seu nome é Dra. Denali. Ela é uma senhora muito gentil e pode responder quaisquer perguntas que você tiver."

"Obrigada", eu disse, e olhei para baixo. Eu sabia que essa continuaria a ser a frase mais frequente deixando meus lábios por algum tempo.

"Bella," a mão de Carlisle estava na minha, segurando meus dedos, "você não tem que se sentir como um fardo ou que você seja indigna de nada disso."

Esme tomou o outro lado de Carlisle, em um gesto orgulhoso como o de Carlisle continuou. "Seu bebê é nosso neto, e Edward ama você. Você é uma parte de nossa família agora e nós apoiamos a família. Você pode nos agradecer se isso te faz se sentir melhor, mas não é necessário."

Edward começou a traçar linhas para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas com os dedos deixando-me saber que ele concordava. Esme levantou a mão para o rosto de seu filho, sua outra mão ainda em Carlisle. Estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa nos tocando de alguma forma e eu não tinha certeza de que alguém tinha percebido isso, mas eu sim. Eu sorri por fora, mas por dentro, uma parte de mim estava triste. Fiquei feliz em ouvir essas palavras de Carlisle, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria que elas tivessem vindo do meu próprio pai.

"Obrigada", eu disse de novo, porque eu não poderia deixar de dizer isso.

"Obrigada a _você_ pelas panquecas, Bella", Esme disse. Ela tinha retirado as duas mãos e estava batendo os cantos de sua boca com o guardanapo.

Carlisle disse que elas estavam deliciosas, puxando a mão da minha para terminar de comer. Em seguida, apenas a mão de Edward estava nas minhas costas, sem se mover, só ali, tocando. Eu sorri para ele, porque eu amava o fato de ele sempre sentir a necessidade de tocar em mim tanto quanto eu desejava seu toque. Ele sorriu de volta.

Depois do meu longo e bom sono, escondida com Edward, a escola estava mais fácil de encarar, mesmo eu não podendo ter Edward ao meu lado durante a maior parte do dia. Eu fui capaz de manter a minha cabeça erguida e até mesmo prestar atenção na aula. Edward me encontrou no corredor, no final de cada aula e me perguntou muitas vezes ao longo do dia como eu estava. Eu tive que provar para ele retirar seus pensamentos de mim por eu estar bem. Isso é claro, o fez duvidar de mim mais uma vez. Ontem eu estava com medo. Eu estava com medo de ficar demasiadamente dependente de Edward. Eu precisava caminhar com meus próprios pés como eu sempre fiz. Na hora do almoço ele me deu espaço, mas trouxe a palma da minha mão aos lábios para me deixar saber que ele estava lá. Eu fiz o mesmo para ele.

A aula de Saúde foi a que eu mais quis que passasse logo. Mesmo que fosse a nossa matéria favorita, porque era a única que compartilhávamos, o conteúdo se transformou em: sexo seguro - e nós nos vimos presos assistindo a filmes sobre gravidez na adolescência, as estatísticas (aparentemente, o que nós éramos), as diferentes formas de controle de natalidade, e o incentivo da abstinência. Edward não só segurou a minha mão debaixo da mesa, como sempre fazia. Em vez disso, ele puxou minha cadeira tão perto da sua quanto possível e me deixou descansar contra ele enquanto ele acariciava meu braço. Isso me fez sentir melhor e não me importar com quem estava assistindo. Jessica manteve olhares se esgueirando até nós por cima do seu ombro. Quando meus olhos encontraram os dela de novo, eu sorri e acenei, e Edward beijou a minha cabeça. Ela parou de olhar depois disso.

À noite, depois que o meu dever de casa estava feito, eu ajudei Esme com o jantar. Ela insistiu que não era necessário, mas eu podia dizer que mesmo que tenha me esgotado, a minha ajuda a deixou com mais energia.

"Esme?" Eu chamei, mexendo seu molho Alfredo sobre o fogão. Estávamos cozinhando para os três. Carlisle estava no hospital.

"Hum?" Ela jogou um pouco de alecrim na panela.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Sobre a nossa decisão - minha e de Edward? Minha mãe odiou a escolha que fizemos e pareceu fazer você ficar muito triste."

Ela baixou o fogo e pegou a minha mão. "Venha aqui, Bella." Ela me trouxe para a mesa da cozinha se sentou perto de mim, inclinou-se um pouco com os braços apoiados na mesa. "A sua decisão nunca me deixou triste. Certamente eu tive que chorar pelo seu futuro e o futuro de Edward ter mudado. Sei que eu poderia ter ajudado, impedido isto, mas eu não o fiz. Eu escolhi não ajudá-la e foi uma escolha consciente e eu não consigo perdoar a mim mesma." Ela olhou para suas mãos. Nesse momento, ela parecia tão jovem. Ela era jovem, mas parecia ainda mais jovem ... mais jovem do que eu.

"Como você podia ter me ajudado?"

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para mim novamente. "Eu vi vocês dois se aproximando... passando tanto tempo no quarto de Edward." Os olhos dela se afastaram por um instante e depois eles estavam de volta, tão verdes quanto os de Edward. "Eu sabia que sua mãe não estava constantemente em sua vida e eu me perguntava se você estava sob controle de natalidade. Pensei em falar com você sobre isso em mais de uma ocasião, mas decidi esperar até que Edward se abrisse para mim sobre o relacionamento de vocês. Foi uma decisão insensata da minha parte, sabendo o que eu sei, passando pelo que eu passei." Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Eu esperava que ela não chorasse. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer se ela chorasse. Será que eu devia abraçá-la? Pegar sua mão? Esfregar o braço? O que você faz para consolar a mãe do seu namorado? Como falar se eu não tinha certeza do que dizer?

"Esme," eu disse, e então fiz uma pausa, tentando formar direito as palavras, qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido. "Eu não vejo como isso poderia ter sido sua responsabilidade ou por que você deveria tomar qualquer parte da culpa pelo que aconteceu."

"Bem, eu vejo. Mas ficar remoendo não ajuda. O que está feito está feito. Agora, só temos que fazer o melhor que pudermos." Ela sorriu e eu estava mais do que aliviada ao vê-la assim. "Tanto quanto a sua decisão de manter o bebê foi - eu acho que foi o correto. Você sabe, quando Carlisle e eu descobrimos que eu estava grávida, os nossos pais estavam nos pressionando para fazer um aborto. Até os meus pais, e eles eram cristãos. Pessoas vão à extremos em situações como a nossa, quando se sentem fora de controle e vidas são mudadas completamente e de forma inesperada. Leva tempo para se ajustar. Sua mãe poderá compreender, eventualmente. "

"Eu estou feliz por você não ter dado ouvidos aos seus pais."

Ela riu. "Eu também, e eu nunca lamentei a minha decisão."

"Você sentiu medo?"

"Eu nunca tinha estado mais apavorada. Mas eu escolhi isso, não foi? Carlisle e eu escolhemos. Você vai se surpreender, Bella. Uma vez que você vir tudo o que você é realmente capaz de fazer, você vai saber por que estava com medo em primeiro lugar." Ela veio e me pegou em um abraço. "Vamos lá", ela disse, guiando-me de volta para o fogão. "Vamos terminar o jantar."

Quinta-feira no almoço, Edward e eu andamos de mãos dadas para a cantina para ver Emmett descansando a cabeça sobre a mesa. À medida que tomamos nossos lugares, eu dei uma olhada para Emmett. Seus braços estavam dobrados sob sua cabeça e seus olhos estavam fechados, sua respiração profunda e constante. "Por que Emmett está dormindo?"

"Ele teve uma noitada de estudos para o exame de Química Orgânica," Rosalie disse.

"Ele estuda?"

"Ele estuda como se tivesse TOC quando ele tem uma prova", ela disse. "Ele está tão focado que se eu disser algo a ele, ele nem irá me ouvir."

Isso era novidade para mim. Eu ainda não tinha pensado que ele precisava estudar.

"Olhe para isso, Bella", Alice disse. Ela se aproximou e colocou a mão no braço de Emmett.

"É uma loucura", eu disse. "Ele é a única pessoa que conheço que pode usar mangas curtas neste tempo gelado."

"Não, eu quero dizer, você o viu se mexer?" Alice perguntou.

"Ele se mexeu?"

"Não, esse é o meu ponto. Agora veja isso." Ela pegou a mão de Jasper e a colocou no braço de Emmett. O cotovelo de Emmett cutucou contra a mão de Jasper, mas ele não acordou. Alice riu.

"Edward, experimente", disse Alice. Ela estava fazendo um alarde enorme com isso.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça, mas entrou na brincadeira de qualquer maneira e tocou no braço de Emmett. Emmett permaneceu imóvel. Alice riu mais ainda e disse a Jasper para tocá-lo novamente. Emmett cutucou contra mão de Jasper novamente, e então estávamos todos rindo.

Rosalie se recompôs e disse: "Pare de torturar o meu namorado, Alice!" Então, ela beijou o seu namorado. Foi o segundo beijo que o acordou e ele estava a beijando de volta. Isso fez com que o riso de Alice começasse tudo de novo.

"Você andou bebendo, Alice?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, em seguida, sorriu para mim. "Você parece melhor, Bella."

"Você parece melhor", disse Edward. E então ele se inclinou para o meu ouvido. "Coma", ele sussurrou.

Emmett puxou seus lábios longe de Rosalie. "Edward, você sabe, nós precisamos conversar."

"Mais tarde".

"_Você pode adiar, mas o tempo não vai_ ", Emmett disse a ele.

"Emmett, mais tarde," Edward disse novamente. Eu olhei para ele e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Por que você acha que as pessoas procrastinam?" Emmett perguntou para ninguém em particular. "Você acha que é porque elas estão com medo de ter sucesso? Ouvi dizer que as pessoas têm medo de ter sucesso por causa de toda a responsabilidade que isso traz. Acho que faz sentido. É muito mais fácil desejar e sonhar do que realmente chegar a um objetivo, criar expectativas e prestar contas para os outros."

"Sério, cara?" Jasper disse. "É assim que você acorda?"

"O que você acha, Edward?" Emmett disse. "Você acha que as pessoas procrastinam por medo?"

"Tudo bem, Emmett. Acho que às vezes é por medo. Mas as pessoas são multifacetadas. Às vezes pode haver razões por trás disso que _você _não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia a respeito." Ele apontou para Emmett quando ele disse 'você'.

"O que você está tentando dizer?" Emmett perguntou. Seu tom de voz era diferente. Não era o seu habitual tom brincalhão que ele assumia durante uma disputa mental. Ele parecia acusativo e... ofendido?

Eu interrompi então. Talvez tenha sido uma tentativa de aliviar a tensão estranha entre Edward e Emmet: talvez fosse uma tentativa de salvar Edward de uma estranha e prolongada batalha mental, talvez eu só quisesse dar a Emmett um gosto do seu próprio remédio. "Emmett, como pode existir razão para as pessoas procrastinarem, eventualmente, como pode ser sobre o medo se o medo não existe? Será que você não me disse uma vez que você não está mesmo convencido de que o medo é real?"

"Ah, B," Emmett disse, "Você é terrivelmente impressionante!"

E _isso_ terminou com sucesso a conversa sobre procrastinação.

Meu pai estava de uniforme quando veio até os 'Cullen' depois da escola. Em pé no hall de entrada, ele me entregou o familiar envelope pardo, mais esfarrapado do que eu havia deixado. "Você chegou a ler isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, algo como isto, é muito caro. Como você espera pagar um advogado?" Eu não tinha uma resposta para ele. Eu não tinha planejado ir até o fim. O que ele diria se eu lhe dissesse que tinha sido apenas uma ameaça? Eu pensei sobre o que Esme havia me dito sobre as pessoas indo aos extremos em tempos de desespero. Eu era culpada disso também. Todos nós. Olhando para ele agora, eu me senti horrível por colocá-lo ali completamente. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez. Suas pálpebras pareciam que estavam cedendo - como se ele estivesse lutando para mantê-las abertas.

"Eu liguei para Renee, ela não está feliz sobre nada disso. Ela ainda esta absolutamente furiosa, mas concordou em não forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa. Nós dois estávamos errados. Ela pode não ver, mas eu vejo. Bella, você é minha filha e eu te amo. Você está convidada a vir para casa comigo, sem se preocupar em ser enviada para a Flórida."

Eu pensei sobre o que ele estava oferecendo. Voltar para casa. Voltar com ele para a minha vida regular novamente. Só que não seria regular, porque tudo estava diferente agora.

"É isso que você quer, Bella? Você quer viver aqui com eles?"

Eu não sabia se era isso que eu queria. Cinco dias atrás, era a minha única escolha. Eu nunca quis sair da casa do meu pai, ou me mudar, mas eu tive que fazê-lo. Agora, ele estava me deixando escolher. "Eu não sei se é o que eu quero, mas Edward, o bebê e eu - todos na mesma casa parece ser a melhor ideia."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu pensei que isso era o que você diria. Eu trouxe uma coisa." Ele saiu e voltou carregando o meu colchão e edredom. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que sorri tão grande. Eu o ajudei a carregá-lo para cima e o coloquei na minha cama nova. Uma vez que a cama estava refeita, nós dois nos sentamos sobre ela, tudo se moldou em torno de nós. Ele ficou encantado ao ver que meu quarto era separado do de Edward. Fiquei encantada que ele estivesse aqui me trazendo algo que ele sabia que eu amava - algo que eu não tinha sequer tomado uma distancia longa o suficiente para sentir falta. Foi comovente e doce e me mostrou sem palavras que ele aceitava a minha decisão. Dei-lhe um abraço agradecido. Ele disse que queria falar comigo sobre suas intenções na noite que minha mãe decidiu me levar para a Flórida.

"Eu conheço a sua mãe também. Talvez melhor do que ninguém. Eu estava ciente das profundezas em que ela iria mergulhar pensando que estava fazendo a coisa certa para você. Eu também sabia que você tinha os seus direitos, como você disse, e que nenhum médico tiraria seu bebê sem o seu consentimento. Enquanto você estava fora com Edward naquela noite e estávamos todos aqui, Renee foi inflexível sobre levar você com ela e fazer você retomar algum sentido. Ela tinha me convencido de que poderia fazê-lo, a longo prazo e você seria mais feliz por isso."

"Eu tinha falhado. Não podia confiar mais nos meus instintos com você. Por mais do que o que eu faço no trabalho envolva instinto e intuição, eu não pude usar qualquer um dos dois com a minha própria filha. Renee tinha te empurrado até aqui e você não vacilou até que você se mudou para cá por minha causa." Eu vacilei diante da palavra "vacilou". "Então eu concordei que você poderia ir com ela para Jacksonville para fazer o seu, hum, aborto. Ela disse que você precisaria dela mais do que nunca depois disso. Isso foi antes de nós sabermos o que você e Edward tinham decidido."

"Carlisle educadamente discordou. Ele insistiu que as coisas não eram tão impossíveis como pareciam. Que ambos já haviam estado onde você está agora, e haviam conseguido passar por isso. Diante desse argumento Renee disse que eles eram a exceção, não a regra, e nossa filha não seria um experimento de sociologia. Foi só você e Edward voltarem de mãos dadas, que eu soube que você estava firme em sua decisão, mas Renee não conseguia ver. Ela ainda pensava que se pudesse levar você para Jacksonville, falar com você, ela poderia fazer você entender."

"Naquela noite, depois que você foi para a cama, eu questionei a nossa decisão precipitada, mas ela me convenceu mais uma vez que você era jovem demais para conhecer a si mesma e que ela poderia ajudá-la a ver isso, que você iria entender. Ela ama você, Bella. Ela é protetora e pensou que estava com a razão. _Confie em mim, Charlie_, ela disse, _eu sei o que estou fazendo_. Eu enfraqueci, Bella, e eu sinto muito. Apenas em outro momento da minha vida eu enfraqueci assim e foi quando Renee me deixou e levou você, minha única filha, com ela." Ele se levantou e puxou o canto do bigode. "Ambos os pontos mais fracos na minha vida envolvem você, e por isso eu estou revoltado comigo mesmo. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Estarei aqui para apoiá-la. Vou ajudá-la financeiramente, e você vai permanecerá na escola e até mesmo irá para a faculdade se for isso que você quiser. Você tem o seu fundo da faculdade, e hoje em dia, muitas faculdades têm creche dentro do campus. Isso não vai, talvez, ser o seu ideal de faculdade ou o melhor que você teria conseguido se as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não é impossível." Ele voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado na cama e colocou um braço em volta de mim. Eu inclinei-me para ele "Bella, tudo que eu peço é que você não se afaste. Venha me ver de vez em quando. E eu quero que você saiba que você é sempre bem-vinda para voltar para casa a qualquer momento. Seu quarto não irá a lugar nenhum."

Foi quando eu percebi como ele estava completamente sozinho. Eu o havia deixado sozinho em sua casa. Prometi então que eu o iria visitar. Nós poderíamos fazer uma rotina semanal. Quando nós nos dirigimos para fora do meu quarto, eu deixei cair o envelope no lixo da minha porta.

Edward estava no final das escadas. Ele endureceu quando viu o meu pai, procurando algo em seu rosto. Ele encontrou e relaxou.

"Edward," meu pai disse, e o abraçou. "Você é bom para a minha filha. Obrigado." Em seguida, ele se afastou, de costas com uma expressão paternal e olhos menos caídos, porem firmes. "Não a machuque."

Edward e eu ainda estávamos em estado de choque quando meu pai saiu. Nós olhamos para a porta, em seguida, nos viramos um para o outro, sorrindo, e nos abraçamos. Levei cerca de três minutos antes de decidir ligar para a minha mãe. A cena que eu acabara de testemunhar me deu a confiança que eu precisava. Corri para o meu quarto sozinha para fazer a ligação.

Ela não disse 'Olá' quando ela atendeu. "O que você quer? Estou atrasada." Eu me perguntava para que ela poderia estar atrasada. Ela conseguiu um emprego desde a última vez que nos falamos?

"N-nada, eu só pensei... Eu pensei que nós poderíamos conversar." Sentei-me na minha cama mastigando a minha unha.

"Eu realmente não tenho tempo para você agora. Você sabe como eu me sinto. Já lhe disse várias vezes durante toda a sua vida o erro que foi quando eu me casei muito jovem, e você, você irá ter um bebê. Um dia você irá perceber o que sua vida poderia ter sido e será tarde demais. Você fez sua escolha. Você pode tropeçar no seu próprio caminho através dele."

"Mamãe".

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Eu não vou ligar de novo", eu disse, e desliguei lançando meu telefone através do quarto tão forte quanto eu podia. Eu me preocupei mais com a marca que eu tinha feito na parede do que com o telefone.

Fui até o quarto de Edward. Sua cabeça estava inclinada sobre um livro em sua mesa quando se virou para olhar para mim, os olhos na expectativa, esperando que eu falasse. Eu só balancei a cabeça e ele veio até mim e me abraçou rapidamente. Eu o abracei de volta.

"Eu acho que quebrei o meu telefone." O segurei com força apenas no caso dele pensar em me soltar. Eu não entendia por que não podíamos ficar assim o tempo todo. Será que realmente precisávamos de comida, escola e das outras pessoas? "E eu fiz um buraco na parede."

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **" _Você pode adiar, mas o tempo não vai_ ", Benjamin Franklin, citado por Emmett.

* * *

**Nota da Mili YLJJ**

_Bem Renee agiu no desespero, o tempo deve ser um bom conselheiro! É enlouquecedor para todos, escolhas e renúncias formam quem somos certo? Santo Edward e sua família ponderada, por que caso contrário tadinha da Bella. Era internar porque ela enlouqueceria com certeza!_

_Digam o que acharam!_

_Bjos!_

* * *

_Gostaria de mandar um beijo para a minha leitora Ellen Siobhan._

_Beijocas para vocês também e até terça!_

_**Nai**._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: Verdade**

(_Tradutora: Mili YLJJ)_

Edward e eu não podíamos saber que hoje significaria mais do que a nossa primeira consulta ao obstetra. Já tinha passado um mês desde aquele dia no parque quando descobrimos sobre o bebê. Nós entramos na sala de espera, quando Rosalie estava se afastando do balcão com uma cartela de pílulas anticoncepcionais em sua mão. Se Edward não estivesse lá com um braço em volta do meu ombro e uma mão na minha barriga, eu poderia ter escapado dessa. Ao invés disso, todos nós congelamos. Rosalie ficou presa em seu lugar, a meio passo. Eu olhei para Edward e eu tinha certeza de que o meu rosto estava branco. Eu podia _sentir_ como estava branco. Sua cabeça atirou de mim para Rosalie e de volta para mim novamente. Eu dei a ele um aceno de cabeça e tomei um assento, disposta a deixar a cor voltar ao meu rosto, enquanto ele ainda parecia apavorado (e, talvez, sem respirar) Rosalie. Eu o ouvi dizer baixinho "ligue para os outros... minha casa..." E então ela o abraçou, o segurou longa e apertadamente - beijou sua bochecha. Ele voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, mas chamou o nome de Rosalie antes dela estar fora da porta. "Não diga uma palavra", ele disse.

"Eu não vou dizer nada." Ela olhou para mim e o lado direito de seus lábios se levantou em um quarto de sorriso, como se ela não tivesse certeza se estava autorizada a sorrir ou não. Em seguida, ela saiu. Eu descansei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Nós não falamos sobre Rosalie ou o que poderíamos dizer aos nossos outros amigos. Prontos ou não, isso estava acontecendo.

A área de espera era clara com vasos de flores frescas espalhadas ao redor. Parecia alegre enquanto eu estava cheia de medo só de pensar que estávamos prestes a decepcionar os nossos amigos da mesma forma que havíamos decepcionado os nossos pais.

Dra. Denali era gentil como Carlisle nos tinha descrito. Ela falava suavemente e seus profundos olhos pensativos me disseram que ela estava ao nosso lado. Ela não estava nos julgando por sermos jovens ou questionando que tipo de pais poderíamos ser. Pais... que coisa estranha de se pensar sobre mim. Eu costumava ser uma criança, estudante, namorada, mas agora eu era mãe.

Minha barriga foi exposta, coberta de um líquido quente, Dra. Denali rolou algum dispositivo estranho no meu estômago. "Isso é chamado de transdutor," ela disse, "que transmite ondas sonoras de alta frequência para que possamos ver o interior do seu abdômen. Vamos medir seu bebê e determinar a provável data do seu parto." Ela virou a tela em nossa direção e nos mostrou o nosso bebê. Neste ponto, o bebê consistia de bolhas pretas e brancas. Ela disse que nosso bebê era saudável e era previsto para outubro. 13 de outubro. Sim, eu fiz as contas ali mesmo na maca de exame cinza. Nós tínhamos concebido em janeiro. Mas nada... nada... foi mais poderoso do que ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. O batimento cardíaco estava lá. A pulsação era real. Edward e eu tínhamos _feito_ estes batimentos cardíacos. Fechei os olhos e o ouvi.

Antes de sairmos, Dra. Denali nos deu uma fotografia da ultra som para levarmos conosco. "Este é o seu bebê", ela sorriu.

"Sim, é", eu disse. Edward beijou meu rosto e sorriu.

Edward e eu colocamos a foto na parede do meu quarto acima do buraco que eu tinha feito com meu celular. Então, esperamos por nossos amigos. Eles chegaram aos pares, assim como sabíamos que o fariam.

Este anúncio já havia sido feito por duas vezes, e estávamos de pé novamente. Desta vez eu estava determinada a me sentar. Sentei-me, todos nós o fizemos. Rosalie estava no colo de Emmett na cadeira de Carlisle. Jasper estava sentado no braço do sofá ao lado de Alice, que estava ao meu lado. Edward estava do meu outro lado, com a mão na minha perna. Todos nós nos sentamos e agimos como se não houvesse nada a ser dito até que Edward disse.

"Bella está grávida e iremos manter o bebê." Ele disse de uma só vez, de forma que não haveria perguntas. Todos os olhos se voltaram para mim de uma só vez e eu me levantei. Eu tinha que fazer. Caso contrário, eu teria me encolhido e desaparecido no sofá. Alice colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca. A mandíbula de Jasper caiu. Rosalie, de quem a expressão não se alterou, foi levantada como uma pena do colo de Emmett quando ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. Alice veio até mim e colocou ambos os braços em volta de mim. Ninguém tinha dito uma palavra ainda. Edward era o único que se mantinha sentado. Eu abracei Alice de volta, porque parecia que ela precisava de mais conforto do que eu.

"Nós não estamos prontos para isso se tornar público, entretanto," Edward continuou quando ninguém disse nada. "A única razão que estamos dizendo tudo agora, é porque... bem... Rosalie nos viu entrar no consultório médico. Então, por favor, só não falem sobre isso na escola. Nós não queremos que ninguém descubra, mesmo que acidentalmente." Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri para ele.

"Bella..." Alice começou, mas foi interrompida por um grito de Emmett. Ele nos assustou tanto que ela me soltou e saltou para trás.

"Você está falando sério, Edward?! E a respeito de ... tudo?!" Emmett parou de andar e estava apenas encarando Edward. Rosalie deu alguns passos em direção a grande massa de seu namorado.

E então, ninguém ficou sentado. Edward ficou imediatamente em pé, disparando um olhar penetrante em Emmett - os olhos cerrados e balançando a cabeça. Eu não podia deixar isso continuar.

"O que é a respeito de tudo?"

"Você, Bella. Você é tudo." Edward esticou um braço em minha direção.

"Não me proteja!" Eu dei um passo fora do seu alcance.

"Eu não estou. Você é tudo. Acontece que aquilo que eu costumava achar importante só não é mais. Isso não é nada, por favor, esqueça."

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso."

Ele estava tremendo e sacudindo a cabeça para Emmett, que olhou de volta para ele. Então Emmett direcionou a sua ira para mim. "Ah, você está brincando comigo!" Ele deu um passo em minha direção e eu dei três passos para trás. "Vocês dois pareciam viver de amor e tudo mais, e ele nem sequer comentou com você sobre Stanford? Nós estamos trabalhando para isso faz...?"

"Hei, hei," Jasper disse, segurando as mãos para cima. Mas ele não foi ouvido. Edward voou em Emmett. Emmett foi para a outra ponta do sofá e Edward voou. Seus pés não podiam ter tocado o solo. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar. _Stanford_. Ele não tinha me dito. Nós nunca conversamos sobre a faculdade. Parecia tão distante, mas de repente, agora, não era.

'_Você pode adiar, mas o tempo não vai'_.

Eu me lembrei da frase que Emmett havia recitado para Edward a um par de semanas atrás, no refeitó sua conversa sobre procrastinação. E então eu me lembrei de todas as vezes que Emmett havia tentado falar com Edward e Edward tinha feito uma piada sobre isso ou simplesmente ignorado. E no momento que Emmett disse que queria falar comigo sobre a faculdade ... Edward tinha propositadamente mantido isso de mim.

O grito de Rosalie e o barulho de vidro quebrando me trouxeram de volta a vida para a sala dos Cullen. Através de uma névoa eu me lembrei de ver Edward e Emmett brigando. Os dois rolando pelo chão, e tão grande quanto Emmett era, Edward estava segurando ele. Então Emmett foi empurrado contra a mesa de centro, a derrubando e a quebrando contra o chão de madeira. Isso, combinado com o grito de Rosalie os chocou tanto, que paralisou a briga. Alice estava atrás do sofá com Jasper, cobrindo os olhos. Edward se levantou, se inclinando, com as mãos sobre os joelhos, ofegante. O canto de seu lábio estava sangrando. Ele o limpou com a parte de trás de um dedo, depois voltou a mão para o joelho. Emmett estava de pé, nem um pouco sem fôlego, como se nada tivesse acontecido - exceto que ele ainda estava olhando para Edward.

"Como você pôde fazer isso, Cara? Você nem falou comigo. Este era o nosso plano." Ele gemeu. "Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo quando você parou de falar sobre isso. Acho que estou por conta própria agora." Ele não estava nem mesmo chateado com a briga - apenas que o seu planejamento para a faculdade tinha ido para o ralo como água suja em um banho. Rosalie colocou a mão em Emmett tentando acalmá-lo. Era realmente difícil imaginar um cara tão grande quebrar, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados. Ele trouxe o polegar e o dedo indicador até seu o rosto, pressionando contra seus dutos lacrimais. Eu me perguntei se ele conseguia até mesmo sentir a mão de Rosalie, que parecia tão pequena em seu grande bíceps.

Jasper deixou Alice de lado e rodeou o sofá até que se posicionou entre Edward e Emmett, erguendo seus braços em direção aos dois.

"Não me toque, cara", Emmett disse a Jasper.

"Ok, podemos falar sobre isso. Só... calma... porra... devagar." Essa era provavelmente a maneira mais pacífica que alguém já tinha usado a palavra "Porra" antes. Ela podia ter significado amor, pela maneira como ele a disse.

"Sim", Edward disse a Emmett. "O quanto ao J? Você não vai estar por conta própria."

"Não," Jasper disse. Ele estava balançando a cabeça, mas ambos os braços ainda estavam erguidos. Ele não estava baixando a guarda ainda. "Eu tentei, mas eu não consegui as notas."

"O quê? Eu não sabia disso."

"Bem, você não sabia", ele disse, deixando cair o olhar de cima de Edward de volta para mim.

Eu me senti tão pequena naquele momento, como um desses fragmentos minúsculos de vidro que espetam sob nossos pés. Talvez houvesse algo mais que um deles pudesse dizer para me quebrar ainda mais. Apenas mais um passo sobre mim até que tudo o que restasse fosse poeira. Eu sabia do que estava sendo acusada. Eu tinha me infiltrado nesse grupo coeso apenas para separá-los. Eu comecei a recuar. Alguém disse o meu nome. Talvez algumas pessoas tenham dito o meu nome.

"Não me siga", eu disse para ninguém em particular, ou para todos. Fui até a lavanderia, peguei uma vassoura, a pá e a lixeira.

Quando voltei, Rosalie e Emmett tinham ido, Jasper tinha uma mão no ombro de Edward, falando com ele, e Alice estava sentada no sofá. Eu comecei com as peças maiores primeiro, as pegando e jogando no cesto. "Bella, não, você vai se cortar", Edward disse. Eu dei a ele um olhar que dizia para se afastar. Eu não me importava de me cortar nesse momento. O vi recuar, como se meus olhos o tivessem o empurrado, como se eles tivessem uma força tão forte.

Alice começou a me ajudar. A ouvi suspirar. Jasper e Edward silenciosamente se juntaram a nós catando o vidro. Os únicos sons ouvidos eram o baque e o tinir das peças de vidro conforme eram lançadas e varridas. Eu senti Edward tocar o meu braço e me afastei como se ele tivesse me eletrocutado. Eu não podia sentir o seu toque, só isso. Eu teria chorado. Eu não queria chorar. Eu já tinha feito isso o suficiente.

Depois que os cacos de vidro foram retirados, e bem aspirados, Alice me abraçou. "Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar", ela disse, e eu assenti, mesmo sabendo que eu não podia permiti-la estar. Não mais. Ela pertencia a Rosalie, Edward, Jasper e a Emmett. Não a mim.

Ela disse a Jasper que era hora de ir, que Edward e eu precisávamos de privacidade, mas Jasper disse que precisava falar comigo primeiro. "Você se importa, Bella?"

Ele me guiou pela porta da frente com a mão entre as minhas escápulas. Eu evitei o olhar de Edward quando passamos por ele. Jasper e eu nos sentamos na varanda sob as glicínias de Esme enquanto olhávamos para os seus narcisos, dálias e gerânios vermelhos, por todas as flores entre as samambaias que ela deixava crescer naturalmente. Além disso, tinha a floresta - cheia de selvagens plantas nativas, que eu não sabia os nomes. Eu não podia olhar tão longe. Eu me concentrei nas familiarizadas. No que estava próximo. Jasper esfregou as minhas costas e eu me virei para ele. Seus olhos, mesmo através do cabelo caindo sobre suas sobrancelhas, eram tão azuis brilhantes e cheios do que parecia ser pesar. "Bella, eu sei o que pareceu lá, mas você tem que esquecer o que você acha que viu."

"O que eu _acho que_ vi?" Eu gritei. Era a primeira vez que eu gritava com Jasper e eu me senti mal e imediatamente baixei a minha voz. Não importava o fato dele estar me tocando, com ou sem o seu calor calmante, eu nunca quis gritar com Jasper. "Você está dizendo que Emmett e Edward não apenas brigaram porque Edward jogou sua vida fora por mim?"

"Não, eu não estou falando sobre a briga. Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que você acha que ele jogou sua vida fora, e que é sua culpa. Eu posso sentir isso vindo de você, Bella, lá dentro. Eu posso sentir você se afastando, e eu não quero dizer literalmente." Ele tirou a mão das minhas costas, seu olhar estava na floresta em frente. Ele sabia o que o seu simples toque podia fazer. Tudo o que ele ia dizer, ele queria que eu o ouvisse sem a influência de seu toque. "É verdade, Edward não tem estado tanto ao redor desde que você e ele se tornaram amigos, mas isso é natural. Em um novo relacionamento, em um tão forte quanto o de vocês, é normal recuar para o seu próprio mundo. Alice e eu fazemos isso o tempo todo. Mas você. Você está em uma situação impossível. Quero dizer, não impossível", ele balançou a cabeça", mas imprevisível. Você não pode agradar a todos. Você não pode. Você e Edward têm que fazer o que é certo para vocês. Você sabe disso, não é?"

"Eu sei", eu disse. "Mas Edward, já se deu tanto. Como ele pode desistir de algo como Stanford? Esse tipo de oportunidade - é rara. Você não sabe o quão assustada eu fiquei ao saber do que Edward já desistiu por mim. E agora isso? Stanford? Ele merece isso, Jasper. E se ele não agarrar essa chance, você não pode me dizer que ele não vai se arrepender um dia. Talvez até mesmo se ressentir comigo. Esse é o meu maior medo."

"Eu entendo Bella. Também sei que Edward escolheu você há meses. Ele se apaixonou por você e todos nós ficamos felizes por ele e por você – exceto, Rosalie. Ele escolheu você, porque era o que ele queria. Ele nunca foi forçado. Ele _quer_ você. Ele está feliz com você e ele está _com_ você. Basta deixá-lo falar com você. Deixe-o fazê-lo por si mesmo. O que quer que ele decida... dê-lhe isso... você vale à pena, Bella" Ele apertou meu ombro como eu o vi fazer em Edward antes, então ele olhou para a minha barriga dando-lhe um aceno de cabeça. "Vocês dois valem à pena."

E, assim como só Jasper podia fazer, ele tinha feito os meus pensamentos rodarem 180º. "Deveria existir mais pessoas no mundo como você, Jasper. E eu não quero dizer com o seu dom especial, seja ele qual for. Eu só quero dizer você."

"Lá vem você," ele disse e me deu um abraço de um braço só. Eu beijei sua bochecha morna, e entrei para beijar a bochecha fria de Alice e depois fui direto para Edward.

"Graças a Deus", ele disse em um suspiro aliviado. Ele me recebeu contra ele beijando meu cabelo, minha testa, minha bochecha, meu queixo e lábios, em seguida, me moveu para o sofá onde ele podia ficar mais perto. Eu senti seu coração batendo em seu peito tão forte eu me perguntei se isso o machucava. Ele realmente tinha ficado assustado. "Eu pensei que estivesse perdendo você. Sinto muito, Bella. Me desculpe, eu não te contei."

"Há quanto tempo você vem pensando em Stanford, Edward? Não adoce isso, por favor. Basta ser honesto. Eu preciso de honestidade".

"Emmett planejou primeiro isso, provavelmente desde o nascimento. Jasper e eu não decidimos nos juntar a ele até a sétima série, quando fizemos uma viagem para a Califórnia com sua família. Seu pai só falava em Stanford, foi onde ele se formou. Ele nos levou a Palo Alto e a Stanford, nos comprou todas as camisetas. Acho que Emmett tem uma camisa de Stanford para cada tamanho que ele já ultrapassou. A coisa engraçada é que eu nunca o vi, na verdade, usar uma. Depois de Palo Alto, seu pai nos levou para São Francisco, a melhor cidade que eu já visitei. Você já esteve lá? É lindo. Mesmo aos treze, eu sabia disso. O pai de Emmett fazia Stanford parecer emocionante e quase inatingível. Isso era o meu desafio perfeito."

"Talvez você ainda possa..."

Ele só balançou a cabeça. "Eu estava dependendo de uma bolsa de estudos. Não podemos pagar. Isto não é para mim, não mais, e está tudo bem Bella, está. E nestes últimos vinte minutos sem saber como você estava se sentindo ou o que você estava pensando foram mais difíceis de esperar do que repensar o meu plano sobre Stanford."

"Seu sonho sobre Stanford, Edward. Não desista dele. Talvez possamos descobrir alguma forma. Nós temos tempo. Olhe para o seu pai, a faculdade de medicina e tudo _depois_ que você apareceu. Isso pode não ser impossível. Você já desistiu de muito."

"Não foi nada. Estou dizendo a você, por favor, acredite em mim. Enquanto eu tiver você, eu não desisti de nada. Realmente, eu não chamaria isso de sonho. Como eu disse, era um desafio. Eu tenho outros desafios agora."

Eu não disse nada. Eu ainda estava pensando em alguma maneira de fazê-lo ir para Stanford. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

"Bella, eu tenho que te contar algo. Eu não queria dizer nada, mas talvez eu precise, e você vai entender porque eu vou ultrapassar qualquer limite por você e pelo bebê."

Eu me virei para olhar em seus olhos. O que ele teria a dizer? Era pior do que a coisa sobre Stanford? Pensei em pedir para ele não me dizer. Eu não queria ficar com raiva, triste ou magoada. Eu tinha acabado de passar por isso. Muito recentemente. Mas eu não queria mais segredos entre nós.

"Aquele dia no parque quando você fez os testes. Fiquei quebrando a cabeça pensando no que poderia ter dado errado, e eu me lembrei de algo. Uma noite, em janeiro, eu puxei para fora, mas o preservativo não estava em mim. Eu estava com tanta pressa, eu não devo ter colocado de forma adequada. Eu tive que puxá-lo para fora de você e eu não disse nada. Honestamente, eu realmente não dei importância a isso, mas se eu tivesse – Eu não sei, talvez você pudesse ter tomado a pílula do dia seguinte ou algo assim. Foi provavelmente minha culpa e não há nada que eu não vá tentar para fazer as coisas direito agora."

Eu levei uma mão em seu rosto. Seu rosto, pobre e triste. Ele se recostou em minha palma. Ele precisava me sentir, também. "Edward, eu sei disso. Eu senti quando você a puxou para fora. Eu não dei importância a isso também. Mesmo se você tivesse me dito, eu não teria pensado que algo daria errado. Isso não é culpa sua. Além disso, nós realmente não podemos ter certeza se foi nessa noite ou não. Houve um monte de noites em janeiro... "Então, outra coisa me ocorreu. "Espere um minuto." Eu puxei minha mão de seu rosto e me levantei em um único movimento. Suas mãos caíram para baixo na minha cintura para as laterais de meus joelhos "Toda decisão que você tomou foi baseada na culpa?"

Ele se levantou comigo. Isso me irritou. Por que ele não podia me deixar entender de uma vez? "Não. Cada decisão que eu tomei foi baseada no amor. A culpa sempre esteve lá, me seguindo, mas o amor estava me guiando, conduzindo".

"Edward, eu te amo, eu amo, mas eu preciso de algum tempo longe. Você escondeu as coisas de mim e eu sinto que estou sendo empurrada para trás e para frente. Eu nem sei onde ficar. Eu vou esta noite para a casa do meu pai, sozinha. A maneira como você lidou com tudo, desde o momento em que eu te pedi para me comprar um teste de gravidez... foi tudo tão irreal. Sou agradecida a você, muito grata, mas eu estou com medo. Eu estou com muito medo. Tenho medo que você acorde um dia e perceba tudo o que você já desistiu, e possivelmente você irá me culpar." Eu me virei. Eu estava com medo de olhar em seus olhos - com medo de ver a culpa. Fui até a porta e peguei a minha mochila ainda largada no hall de entrada.

"Não vá ainda". Ele me seguiu. "Fique. Vamos conversar sobre isso."

"Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso apenas... pensar."

"Você quer que eu te leve?" Se ele me levasse, ele poderia encontrar alguma maneira de ficar comigo e eu realmente precisava de um tempo comigo mesma. Eu falei a ele que iria com a minha picape. "Volta pra mim?"

"É claro que eu vou voltar."

"Hoje à noite?"

Eu não respondi. Eu não tinha certeza da minha resposta.

Ele me puxou para um abraço, esfregando as minhas costas, e o que ele disse a seguir quase me manteve ali em seus braços. Eu senti suas palavras no meu ombro e meu pescoço. "Basta se lembrar das uvas, Bella, e da nossa volta para casa depois dos The Cliffs, e dos nossos dois primeiros beijos. Quantos casais tem _dois_ primeiros beijos? Lembre-se da noite em que compartilhamos as melhores palavras - que nunca serão superadas, e lembre-se de nós, na sua cama pela primeira vez. As coisas têm sido difíceis ultimamente, mas vamos superá-las... nós vamos." Em seguida, ele me puxou de volta para que pudesse olhar dentro dos meus olhos, com as mãos descansando sobre meus ombros. "Eu não acho que eu tenha falado o suficiente. Eu disse isso porque eu sinto o tempo todo em todos os ossos do meu corpo, no meu sangue, e cada vez que eu olho para você ou penso em você. Sinto isso tão profundamente que se tornou uma parte de mim. É como respirar e eu não achei necessário dizer isso, porque sempre esteve ali. Eu te amo. Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Sinta isso." Ele estendeu o braço e eu senti. "Está na minha pele. Isto é permanente. Eu não posso me livrar disso e eu não quero. Eu sou o único agradecido porque tenho você para amar. Eu _tenho_ amor por você." Eu abri a minha boca, mas ele me parou com um dedo em meus lábios. "Não diga nada. Eu sei que você me ama também, mas estas palavras são para você. Você merece ouvi-las."

Eu abri a minha boca para falar e novamente ele me interrompeu, e riu, porque sabia o que eu realmente queria falar. "Só mais uma coisa. Lembre-se daquela noite fora de casa, quando sabíamos que queríamos ficar com o nosso bebê." Ele levou a mão ao meu abdômen - ainda plano, mas tão repleto ao mesmo tempo. "Mesmo que realmente tenha sido uma das noites mais difíceis, para ambas as nossas vidas, ela também foi a mais significativa. Foi a noite em que tomamos a decisão mais importante que já tivemos que tomar, e foi a melhor decisão que poderia ter sido feita."

E isso fez a mágica. Eu chorei. As lágrimas que tinham sido formadas desde que Emmett tinha gritado comigo finalmente estavam livres. "Edward, por que você não parou em 'basta se lembrar as uvas'?" Eu disse rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. "E você está certo, decidir manter o nosso bebê foi a melhor decisão que poderíamos ter feito. Estou feliz que não ocorreu a nenhum de nós dois para eu tomar a pílula do dia seguinte. Eu estaria vazia neste momento."

Nossos lábios se encontraram como ímãs, me aproximando dele e me inclinando ao mesmo tempo. Nós demos um ao outro o beijo que ambos precisávamos. Foi leve. Ele foi suave. Ele foi o ar. Era o nosso oxigênio. Eu pensei tê-lo visto fazer uma careta no final. E então eu me forcei a deixar seu abraço, me virei e me dirigi para a porta. Ele me puxou de volta para ele mais uma vez, escovou meu cabelo e o colocando de lado pressionou os lábios na parte de trás do meu pescoço. Isso me deu arrepios e eu senti o seu amor na minha pele, também. Ele me soltou e sua voz foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de fechar a porta.

"Volte."

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ**_

_Quem esperava essa reação entre Emmett e Edward? Eu não com toda certeza, mudança de planos e culpamos a intrusa no meio do grupo! _

_Eu também não gostei nadinha desse negócio da Bella querer pensar, Bellas que querem um momento sozinhas para reflexão me causam temores!_

_E essa declaração de amor no final? Eu fiquei WTFuck?_

_Linda né!_

_Até..._

* * *

_Bem... digamos que a reação de Emmett ninguém esperava, mas Edward sabia que a bomba poderia estourar e esconder seus planos de Bella não deu muito certo. Coitado com tanta coisa na cabeça, eu entendo que ele tenha deixado de lado os planos para a faculdade. Imaginem a cabecinha dele como estava depois que Bella o deixou... Eu não preciso imaginar, pois tenho o outtake prontinho em mãos... vocês querem?_

_Me deixem feliz e eu posto hoje à noite!_

_Beijo, **Nai**. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 15 e meio**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

_**POV Edward: Reflexão da Verdade**_

Bella. Há um minuto, um segundo atrás, ela estava em meus braços - toda ela. Seu corpo, seu cabelo, seus lábios, seu cheiro... e agora ela se foi. Tudo o que tinha restado em meus braços era o ar e eu não conseguia nem fodidamente respirar. E a porta estava fechada. Ela se foi. Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos culpando a pessoa que tinha estragado tudo o que não significava nada para ele. Peguei minhas chaves, e sai à noite, apodrecendo pela chuva, em direção ao meu carro. Eu queria segui-la. Eu podia. Eu podia segui-la. Mantendo uma distância. Ela não tinha que saber que eu estava lá. Eu só queria saber - tinha que saber - como ela estava se sentindo. Ela não me deu nenhuma resposta quando eu perguntei se ela estaria de volta hoje à noite. E se ela não voltasse esta noite, quanto tempo passaria antes dela voltar? Meu peito doía, meus olhos ardiam. Não importava que eu tivesse ligado os limpadores de para brisa, eu não podia ver com meus próprios olhos. A estrada era muito íngreme e com o vento contra, eu enxuguei as fodidas lágrimas repensando o que eu estava fazendo. Eu não podia segui-la. Eu a respeitava muito. Ela queria ficar longe de mim e como eu poderia culpá-la?

Eu continuei dirigindo, no entanto. Eu dirigi em direção a casa de Emmett.

Eu não bati na enorme porta da frente, eu entrei – Não dando a merda que Rosalie estava lá com Emmett no sofá de couro, ou se seus pais me ouviriam.

"Emmett! Que merda que você fez? Por que diabos você fez isso?"

"Por que _você_ fez isso, Edward?" Ele se atirou do sofá como uma munição de uma espingarda, surpreendendo Rosalie. "Como eu poderia saber que você não tinha contado para ela? Vocês dois passam cada minuto juntos. E quando foi a última vez que você falou comigo sobre Stanford? No-caralho-vembro?"

Sentei-me no duro sofá, colocando meu rosto em minhas mãos, meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Foda-se Stanford. Ela se foi."

A mão de Rosalie estava em minhas costas. "O que quer dizer com ela se foi?"

Eu virei minha cabeça, ela estava sentada ao meu lado, me olhando, como se sentisse mal por mim. "Rosalie, por que você se importa? Você a tratou como merda nos primeiros dois meses em que estivemos juntos e você quase nunca se importou. Por que se importaria agora?"

"Eu me importo, Edward. Eu me importo com você. Você sabe disso."

"Bem, Rose, com apenas uma omissão, eu posso ter estragado tudo. Como ela pode confiar em mim? E se ela não confiar em mim..."

"Edward, olha, cara," Emmett disse: "Me desculpe, eu estraguei as coisas mais cedo, mas tudo tinha sido construído há muito tempo e... Hoje, foi um grande choque. Quer dizer, grávida? Isso era a última fodida coisa de merda que eu esperava. Eu digo, a _última_."

"Sim, bem, ninguém esperava isso." Eu me recostei no sofá, meus braços caíram entre as minhas pernas - derrotado. O que quer que acontecesse hoje à noite estava fora das minhas mãos. Bella ficaria longe, Bella voltaria, eu não tinha controle sobre isso.

Lembrei-me da última vez que me senti assim. Foi após o primeiro anúncio - Renée ia levar Bella para longe. O anúncio. Haveria uma nevasca no inferno antes que eu encarasse _este_ anúncio novamente.

Naquela noite. A noite que poderia ter sido a sua última noite em Forks, minha mente estava girando, como um saca rolhas, em espiral, e isso foi _antes de_ eu saber que eles a estavam levando embora. Anteriormente tinha sido nós, só nós, como deveria ser. Nós tínhamos tomado a nossa decisão e eu estava tentando levá-la de volta para a casa, mas ela queria ficar na floresta. Como eu poderia culpá-la? Ela ainda pegou um ramo de árvore e assoou o nariz com ele, apenas para que ficássemos mais lá fora. E isso era Bella, uma das razões do porque eu a amava muito malditamente. Isso me fez querer levá-la para longe de tudo – o Alaska talvez? Mas eu sabia que não tinha os meios para isso, então não tivemos escolha a não ser voltar para casa apenas para descobrir que eles já tinham decidido levá-la embora.

Eu passei a maior parte da noite conversando sobre as coisas com o meu pai. Assim que estava óbvio que Bella estava dormindo do outro lado do telefone, encontrei meu pai em seu escritório. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, olhando pela janela escura.

"Eu estava aqui pensando, Edward," ele disse, "como isso pode ter acontecido quando você está tão familiarizado com a situação minha e de sua mãe. Mas, o fato que importa é, isso aconteceu. Saber o como ou o por que disso não vai ajudar ninguém."

"Eles vão levá-la embora, pai. Eles irão partir amanhã." Eu estava sentado atrás de sua mesa – ele se virou na cadeira. Eu não podia ficar parado. Eu levei meu telefone para o meu ouvido, ouvindo a respiração de Bella, para ter certeza de que ela ainda estava dormindo, então olhei para o meu pai. Suas costas estavam contra a janela agora. "Ela não quer ir - ela está caindo aos pedaços e não sabe o que fazer, e nem eu."

"Eu me ofereceria para ir lá e falar com Renée e Charlie, mas pelo que eu testemunhei esta noite, não irá fazer nenhum bem. Eles precisam de tempo."

"Não há tempo. Você não me ouviu? Renée vai levá-la _amanhã_. Ela não pode ir!"

"Filho, eu não vejo como isso possa ser nossa decisão."

Levantei-me – e me aproximei dele. "Pai, eu a amo. Ela vai ter o meu bebê, e queremos ficar juntos. Devemos ficar juntos." Eu levantei meu telefone para ele, uma mão sobre o bocal. "Vê isso?" Sussurrei. "Bella esta dormindo do outro lado, porque ela não quer que eu desligue. Ela não quer que eu sequer desligue o telefone e Renée vai levá-la para o outro lado do país. Como é que isso vai funcionar? Seu coração está sendo rasgado em pedaços e por conta disso, está o meu. E se fosse a mamãe? O que você faria para manter a mamãe com você?"

Foi quando ele realmente olhou para mim. Antes seus olhos realmente não tinham estado focados, mas agora eles estavam. Ele me viu. "Nós temos um quarto extra", ele disse. "E se ela se mudar para cá? Pode ser permanente ou temporário - Uma vez que seus pais pensem, e se acostumem com a ideia."

Continuamos até as três falando sobre como Bella podia se mudar, emancipação seria uma opção se seus pais ainda se recusassem e, em seguida, a respeito dos planos da minha faculdade - Stanford, tinha-se ido.

Eu passei o resto da noite, até a luz da manhã se arrastar pelas minhas janelas, apenas ouvindo a respiração de Bella através do telefone. Sua respiração. Isso era tudo o que me importava naquele momento. Eu queria ouvi-la para o resto da minha vida – a sentir na minha pele.

"Edward?" ela disse e meu coração saltou. Meu coração pulou ao som simples do meu nome em sua voz.

"Sim?" Eu disse. Nada mais saiu, apenas lentas e constantes respirações. Ela disse meu nome mais algumas vezes e cada vez meu coração pulava mais uma vez.

Mas hoje à noite foi pior, eu dizia a mim mesmo agora. O que aconteceu hoje foi diferente - um erro, um equívoco. Poderíamos passar por isso. Ela ia voltar, talvez não esta noite, mas ela ia voltar, eventualmente, e eu teria a chance de explicar tudo para ela.

"Seu lábio, Edward." Rosalie disse. "Você precisa de um pouco de gelo."

"Não, eu tenho que voltar." Eu me levantei. "Se ela voltar para casa, eu tenho que estar lá." _Se_ ela chegar em casa. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha acabado de dizer "se" em relação a Bella. Olhei para Rosalie. "Você já desejou que pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar alguma coisa, Rosalie?"

"O tempo todo."

"Bem, eu nunca tinha. Não até agora." Ela me abraçou - colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu não retornei o abraço. Meus braços estavam caídos ao meu lado. Eu não merecia conforto. Ela me soltou. "Emmett, isso não é culpa sua," eu disse. "Me desculpe, eu ter decepcionado você. Eu lidei com essa situação de forma toda errada."

Ele bateu no meu ombro – forte – me empurrando para frente alguns passos.

"Edward, vai demorar um pouco para eu te perdoar, sério, mas eu vou... eventualmente." Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

"Obrigado."

A viagem para casa foi mais fácil. Menos chuva, sem lágrimas. Entrar na minha casa, porém, não foi nada fácil.

"Edward! O que aconteceu na minha casa? Onde está a minha mesa?" A mão da minha mãe voou para o seu peito quando me viu. "O que aconteceu com você?"

Ela agarrou meu braço, me puxando para a cozinha, enfiou a mão no freezer, ensacou um pouco de gelo e trouxe aos meus lábios.

"Ai!" Eu me afastei.

"Pare com isso. Segure isso ai." Fiz o que ela disse. Ela era a minha mãe e estava com raiva. Me sentei à mesa, segurando o gelo na minha boca enquanto minha mãe me servia o jantar. Carne... batatas... brócolis. Eu não queria nada disso. Eu tentei dar algumas mordidas na carne, mas me machucava ao mastigar.

"Explique-me o que se passou aqui." Ela estava comendo. Eu empurrei minha comida em torno do meu prato enquanto explicava os acontecimentos que levaram Bella a me deixar; que trouxe a porra de mais lágrimas a queimarem meus olhos.

"Assim que você conseguir um emprego, você irá pagar por uma nova mesa", ela disse. Em seguida, ela colocou a mão no meu rosto, sua expressão amolecendo - ela era ela mesma novamente. "Então, onde Bella está agora?"

"Ela está na casa de Charlie, e eu não sei quando ela vai voltar." Me levantei, meu prato foi para a pia e saí em direção à escada, retirando-me para o meu quarto.

"Você e Bella... vocês vão ficar bem", minha mãe me falou.

Peguei um livro da minha estante – sem nem sequer olhar para o título. Tentei ler, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era como os lábios de Bella tocavam na minha pele, como seus cabelos que caíam ao longo até a sua cintura ficavam contra o meu peito nu. Tirei minha camisa. Ela gostava disso. Se ela chegasse em casa, ela iria gostar. Eu podia ver seu sorriso, pequeno no início, em seguida, mais largo, mostrando os dentes. Eu queria lamber aqueles dentes. Eu faria isso novamente. Da próxima vez que eu a visse, eu beijaria seu pescoço bem onde sua clavícula encontra sua garganta. Ela era tão sensível lá. Ela era sensível em todos os lugares, mas ali... quase nada era tão sensível como ali - com exceção de sua coxa, o interior de sua coxa, eu a beijaria lá, também. Da próxima vez que eu a visse, eu beijaria sua barriga, bem onde o bebê estava crescendo. Da próxima vez que eu a visse, eu tocaria seu rosto - substituiria a dor que eu tinha causado por amor. Apagaria a merda da mágoa. Da próxima vez que eu a visse, eu a puxaria contra mim, perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração sair do seu nariz no meu pescoço.

Virei a página. Página cinco. Eu tinha passado por quatro páginas e não tinha ideia do que eu tinha lido. Olhei para a página cinco, à espera de Bella para voltar para casa. Ou não.

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ,**_

_Ain que angústia que nos consomeeeee!Quem ai esta mentalmente gritando _

_VOLTA BELLA, VOLTA, Pfv?_

_Eu estou acreditem, estou._

_Bjos._

* * *

_Os beijos hoje são para: Anna R Black - renatae10 - anna caroll - Karencsilva - - Lady vampie e Ju Martinhão._

_Ah, beijo também para a minha companheira de tradução que sofre junto com vocês! Obrigada baby, por encarar o desafio sem ter lido nadinha antes!_

_Para quem interessar possa... tem tradução nova. Uma delícia de Bella durona com um Edward que de bobo não tem nada... faíscas no ar!_

_Beijos e até terça!_

_**Nai**._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 16: Reflexões**_

_**(**__Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Papai insistiu em cozinhar então ele estava fazendo churrasco de hambúrgueres lá fora na chuva. Eu fui para o meu antigo quarto e me sentei do outro lado da cama. Este quarto. Ele só tinha sido meu por seis meses antes de eu mudar para um novo, e antes deste, meu quarto era em Phoenix. Tanta coisa havia realmente acontecido em tão pouco tempo, mas parecia há muito tempo, como em outra época.

Eu ainda me sentia envergonhada por deixar meu pai aqui por conta própria, mas antes de me mudar para Forks, em agosto, ele já tinha estado sozinho por anos. Naquela época, eu vinha visitá-lo apenas durante o verão, mas agora, pelo menos, eu poderia visitá-lo sempre que quisesse. Minha mãe, que eu costumava ver todos os dias em Phoenix, agora vivia na pegajosa Flórida, e eu nem queria mais vê-la - não quando isso significava ver a pessoa que ela tinha se tornado.

E Edward. Edward, que eu pensava que conhecia de dentro para fora tinha escondido algo tão importante de mim. Eu me senti encaixotada. Como se ele tivesse escolhido as partes de si mesmo que daria a mim e tivesse mantido o resto escondido. Eu tinha confiado nele. Eu ainda confiava? Havia mais que ele estava escondendo de mim? Eu não poderia saber. E se ele me dissesse que não havia mais segredos, eu acreditaria nele?

Uma coisa que eu sabia era que ele me amava. Disso eu _sabia_. Nós vamos passar por isso, eu disse a mim mesma. Eu perguntei se ele estava dizendo a si mesmo a mesma coisa neste momento. E então eu me perguntei o que a vida atiraria em mim da próxima vez.

A maioria das pessoas, eu tenho certeza, em algum ponto, ou mesmo em mais de um, inevitavelmente procurava significados em sua vida. Para mim, isso significava mudanças. A vida equalizava para mudanças. Eu estava ajustando a equação ao longo do tempo que eu conseguia me lembrar. Dizer adeus ao antigo e familiar e Olá para o novo e inesperado. Revisitar o passado desarticulando-o em memórias fragmentadas. Seria tão fácil viver sem medo do próximo capítulo que viria, mas eu estava tentando não viver assim. Em vez disso, eu gostaria de tomar o controle do meu futuro e orientá-lo em vez de permitir que ele me guiasse. Mesmo se outro obstáculo, ou árvore caísse, ou uma parede desabasse em meu caminho, eu passaria, saltaria, ou a ultrapassaria.

Com nada mais, eu aprendi com a minha gravidez que nem todas as mudanças, embora possa parecer assim, no momento, são ruins. Eu não gostava de Forks até conhecer Edward, e agora eu não queria mais sair daqui. E agora, eu realmente vivia com Edward, esperando o seu bebê, e eu não era nem mesmo uma adulta legalmente. Deitada de costas na minha cama antiga que não era tão confortável, tudo parecia surreal. Por apenas um instante, antes do meu pai me chamar para jantar, eu imaginei Edward em sua casa, e eu aqui no meu pai me preparando para a noite. Edward estaria a caminho a qualquer minuto para me levar para Port Angeles para uma noite com os The Cliff. Talvez a gente dançasse ou pulasse com a detestável música ou talvez eu me sentasse com medo dos meus descoordenados pés. Voltaríamos para casa, onde Edward me acompanharia até a porta e me beijaria antes de dizer boa noite. Suas mãos vagariam para a minha blusa e eu as afastaria. Seria um tempo mais simples, mas não necessariamente um momento melhor.

Fechei os olhos, levando a mão ao meu abdômen e ouvi a chuva. O som de cada gota batendo na janela me lembrou dos batimentos cardíacos do meu bebê. Eu tentei ouvir os batimentos cardíacos, mas não consegui. Eu não podia ouvi-lo, não podia senti-lo, mas eu sabia que estava lá. Assim como eu sabia que eu já amava ele ou ela, e eu sabia que amava Edward e eu sabia que ele me amava. Algumas coisas você sabe.

Na mesa de jantar, embora Edward não estivesse conosco, ele estava em nossa conversa. Eu dei uma mordida na minha crocante cenoura e disse ao meu pai sobre Stanford, pedindo a ele para me ajudar a encontrar uma maneira de conseguir que Edward fosse para lá, ou pelo menos uma opção para chegar lá se esse fosse o seu desejo.

"Eu vou procurar saber sobre isso", ele disse e então seus olhos foram para janela. Eu me senti como se tivesse batido a cabeça na mesa. Eu tinha acabado de pedir ao meu pai, ainda sofrendo com a minha mudança, possivelmente para me ajudar a me mudar novamente, para centenas de quilômetros de distância. Eu estava começando a pensar que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer corretamente quando algo me bateu. Eu tinha que tentar. _Assuma o controle_, eu me lembrei.

"Pai?"

"Sim, Bella." Seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

"É incrível como uma gravidez pode machucar tantas pessoas. No início, isso só machucou a mim e ao Edward. Então foi você e a mamãe, então Carlisle e Esme, e agora nossos amigos. Só espero que o bebê nunca saiba."

"Veja, você já se sente protetora. Imagine o quanto mais esse sentimento vai crescer uma vez que seu bebê nascer."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. Eu era sua filha. Ele sentia muito mais vezes a necessidade de me proteger do que eu sentia por meu bebê que ainda nasceria. Eu não conseguia entender um sentimento assim. Apesar de tudo o que ele queria fazer era me segurar apertada. Ele estava me deixando ir. Isso era ser um homem forte.

"Pai, naquela noite, você disse que não foi o pai que eu precisava. Eu quero que você saiba. Você é o único pai que eu preciso."

"Obrigado, Bella. Vou tentar ser melhor."

"Você é o melhor."

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de trás pegando sua carteira e tirou um cartão bancário. Ele deslizou por cima da mesa para mim. "Eu abri uma conta para você. Vou depositar cem dólares de cada salário nesta conta. Vou depositar direto porque eu tenho medo de que de outra forma você não aceitaria. E se você precisar de mais, você me diz." Ele colocou a mão na minha. "Eu vou ser melhor."

Agradeci e disse a ele que aceitaria o cartão e o dinheiro se era isso que ele queria.

"Eu liguei para a mamãe."

"Quando?"

"Depois que você e eu tivemos nossa conversa na casa dos Cullen, eu equivocadamente pensei que ela poderia ser tão compreensiva quanto você. Ela se voltou contra mim, então eu desliguei na cara dela." Eu não disse a ele que eu tinha quebrado o meu telefone por conta disso.

"O que ela disse?"

Eu dei uma mordida no meu hambúrguer, então eu não teria que responder a ele por um minuto. Eu me perguntei se eu deveria dizer a ele exatamente o que ela disse. Ele não comeu nada, só esperou eu terminar de mastigar e responder. "Ela disse, basicamente, que lamenta a sua vida adulta e que eu também lamentarei a minha." Eu coloquei meu hambúrguer para baixo. Eu não tinha percebido que perderia o apetite depois de dizer isso em voz alta.

"Ela ama você", ele disse. Eu dei de ombros - tentando fazer parecer que não era grande coisa. "Ela ama você", ele disse novamente.

"Tudo bem, pai. Você terminou?" Peguei o prato e comecei a limpar a mesa. No caminho para a pia, eu tropecei em meu próprio pé e deixei cair um prato, o quebrando em pedaços. Meu pai riu e eu limpei cacos de vidro pela segunda vez naquele dia.

"Bella", meu pai disse, secando os pratos enquanto eu os lavava. "Eu me lembro da primeira vez que você caiu. E eu não estou falando de uma forma normal, das quedas tradicionais de crianças. Você tinha três anos." Ele jogou a toalha em cima do balcão, virou-se e inclinou-se contra ele. "Nós tínhamos um pequeno balanço para você lá fora. Você se lembra dele?"

Eu lhe disse que não.

"Não, nós não o tivemos por muito tempo. Sua mãe estava lá fora empurrando você, tentando ensiná-la a balançar as pernas, mas o telefone tocou e ela entrou para atender. Ela me disse para sair e vê-la, e ela foi atender ao telefone. Saí e vi que você tinha decidido que ficar sentada no balanço não estava divertido o suficiente. Não, você queria ficar em pé. Primeiro uma perna, em seguida, a outra. E antes que eu pudesse forçar as palavras a sair para você parar, você estava no chão - caiu de costas, bateu a cabeça com tanta força contra o chão."

"Eu corri para você, levantei sua cabeça, marcada de inchaços e com uma contusão. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas você não estava chorando. Eu perguntei se você estava bem, e você me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos, tão escuros quanto os meus, mas cheios de lágrimas, e acenou com a cabeça. E então você sorriu. Você _estava_ bem."

Eu ri. "Eu não me lembro de nada disso."

"Sua mãe me fez me livrar do balanço naquela noite. Ela não conseguia nem olhar para ele por ferir sua cabeça. Mas o meu ponto é, Bella. Você já caiu inúmeras vezes desde então, mas cada vez que eu testemunhei isso, você sempre se levanta, mantém-se erguida, e sorri."

Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e apertei. "Obrigada por acreditar em mim."

Ele disse que faria o que pudesse sobre Stanford e que Edward provavelmente tinha uma boa razão para esconder isso de mim. Eu pensei que era hora de descobrir.

Dei a ele um beijo de boa noite e sai no meio da chuva para a minha picape, grande e velha.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na sala de estar, sem dúvida que tinham notado que uma peça do mobiliário estava faltando. Carlisle estava no sofá lendo o jornal e Esme estava sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre o trabalho escolar que estava no chão os corrigindo no colo. "Você precisa de ajuda, Esme?"

"Oh, não, querida. Vá lá para cima, para a cama."

Eu subi as escadas dois degraus de cada vez e explodi através da porta de Edward. Ele estava lendo na cama, sem camisa, assim como deveria sempre estar. Eu o assustei e ele se sentou, deixando cair o livro. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e mais verdes do que as folhas das árvores de _Ácer*_. O lado direito de seu lábio estava inchado, e eu fui direito para ele, o empurrando para baixo, me aninhando contra seu peito nu. "Edward, me diga agora por que você escondeu Stanford de mim e por que você não queria que eu soubesse a ponto de você brigar tão feio com o seu melhor amigo por causa disso."

_*Folha de Ácer é a folha símbolo na bandeira do Canadá._

Ele envolveu-me em seus braços e me rolou por cima dele para o outro lado de sua cama, onde ele pairou sobre mim. "Estou feliz que você está de volta, Bella. Obrigado por ter voltado." Ele colocou seu rosto no meu pescoço e me abraçou apertado, então se levantou, olhou para mim e empurrou meu cabelo para trás. "Primeiro de tudo, eu não briguei com Emmett, porque ele estava sendo ele mesmo e por ter jogado Stanford _na lata de feijão_*. Eu briguei com Emmett porque ele questionou a sinceridade do nosso amor e ele te magoou. Eu pude ver em seu rosto. Primeiro você parecia com medo dele e depois havia dor em seus olhos, em seus lábios." Ele parou e olhou para mim por um minuto. "Bella, eu realmente sinto muito por nunca ter te dito sobre Stanford, e eu sinto muito por brigar com Emmett na sua frente."

_*A expressão é "Can of Beans" que quer dizer ter jogado isso na minha cara._

"Isso foi uma estupidez - você saltar sobre Emmett. Ele poderia ter matado você."

"Obrigado por isso. Isso é ótimo para o meu ego."

"Por que você não me falou sobre Stanford? Eu tenho que saber o porquê."

"Eu nunca te disse sobre Stanford porque ...", sua voz era baixa, agora, quase um sussurro, "... na hora que eu me apaixonei por você, eu estava tentando achar uma maneira de sair disso ou arrumar uma maneira de você vir comigo. Eu não tinha mais escolha. Eu queria facilmente esquecer disso se eu não pudesse levá-la comigo. E isso, meu amor, foi bem antes do bebê. Eu teria dito tão logo eu tivesse um plano que pudesse funcionar. Emmett sabia que algo estava acontecendo porque eu ficava calado a cada vez que ele tocava no assunto. Muitas vezes ele pediu para falar comigo ou disse que precisávamos conversar e eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas eu continuei adiando porque, ele estava certo, eu estava procrastinando. Eu empurrei a conversa por meses. Eu não tinha nada decidido ainda. Então, depois que nós descobrimos que você estava grávida eu soube que não iria acontecer, eu não podia falar para ele sobre o bebê, ainda assim eu continuava a adiar a conversa com ele. Mas Emmett continuava a falar sobre Stanford por ... todas as vezes ele pudesse falar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que tudo explodisse para fora dele. Eu deveria ter reconhecido isso. Só lamento que isso foi dirigido a você."

"Não desista, Edward. Não diga que você _sabe_ que você não irá para Stanford." Eu levantei o dedo à sua boca e ele se retraiu por isso e eu suavizei um pouco. "Você me calou antes, agora é a minha vez. Você não irá desistir. Não discuta". Eu levantei o dedo devagar, certificando-me de que ele não abriria a boca "mas ..."

Ele abriu a boca, mas apenas para me beijar algumas vezes antes de dar uma curta risada.

"O que?"

"Dói te beijar." Ele soltou outra risada pequena - mais como uma piada. "Eu acho que eu mereço isso, depois de hoje."

"Mas você estava me beijando mais cedo."

"Doeu, também, apenas não tanto".

"Então eu vou te beijar. Mas primeiro você tem que me dizer se há alguma coisa que eu deveria saber. Você está mantendo mais algum segredo de mim?"

"Nenhum".

Olhei em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos no rosto de menino, ou homem, que eu amava. "Eu vou acreditar em você, Edward. Mas você só tem um passe livre."

Ele sorriu. "Espere, espere, espere. Há mais. Eu não comi minhas batatas no jantar. Ou meus brócolis. Ah, sim, e cada vez que olho para você, eu quero te devorar. Da cabeça aos pés. Quero dizer cada vez. Não importa, onde estamos..."

"Cale a boca e se vire para que eu possa te beijar." Levantei a cabeça e o beijei rapidamente por todo o rosto, até que ele me virou e eu o estava empurrando de costas, eu tentei não deixar um centímetro do seu rosto ficar intocado dos meus lábios. Isso trouxe uma risada verdadeira dele e em seguida, um "ow", porque aparentemente machucava ao rir também. Quando cheguei do lado da sua boca inchada, eu segurei seu rosto ainda mais e a beijei suavemente.

"Eu amo você", ele disse, me apertando.

"Eu sei," Eu mal consegui dizer por que ele estava me apertando com tanta força. Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto ao ouvir o som tenso da minha voz. "Eu também te amo." Pelo menos ele me deixou dizer novamente.

Ele nos virou e ficou pairando sobre mim de novo e seu rosto ficou sério. "Bella, eu sei que a expressão de dor em seu rosto não totalmente por causa de Emmett. Ele pode ter gritado com você, mas você não teria ficado magoada se não tivesse sido uma surpresa para você. Aquele olhar em seu rosto depois que ele gritou com você. Eu causei. Eu coloquei aquele olhar neste lindo rosto." Ele acariciou o meu rosto tão suavemente que se eu não soubesse que era ele, eu poderia ter pensado que era uma brisa. Fechei os olhos e o deixei continuar, os nós dos dedos na minha mandíbula, ao redor do meu queixo até o outro lado. As pontas dos dedos, mal tocaram os meus lábios. Eu então os franzi em um beijo. E logo em seguida ele tocou a ponta dos dedos sobre as minhas sobrancelhas, virando a mão de novo, as costas dos seus dedos no meu templo e na minha bochecha. Se eu tinha beijado cada centímetro de seu rosto, ele tinha acariciado cada centímetro do meu, duas vezes. Eu abri os olhos. "Meu lindo rosto", ele sussurrou.

Quando ele levantou a mão, eu a agarrei. Eu queria essa mão, a única mão que podia me fazer sentir desse jeito. Eu a segurei com se as duas fossem uma, não deixando ir. Ele alegremente relaxou ali.

"Eu também sinto muito, Edward."

"O que você tem para se desculpar? Você não fez nada de errado."

"Eu fiz você pensar que você estava me perdendo... duas vezes."

"Duas vezes?"

"Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, Edward. Você chorou."

"Não, isso foi apenas uma coceira. É temporada de alergia, você sabe?" E então ele riu com outro, "ow" no final.

"Deixe-me pegar um pouco de gelo." Eu o empurrei, mas ele não se mexeu.

"Minha mãe já fez isso, mesmo antes de me avisar que eu iria substituir a mesa dela. Você fica. Você estava certa, eu não tinha certeza de que você voltaria esta noite. Eu pensei que talvez você decidisse ficar no seu pai. E, sim, isso me assustou. Tentei ler para me distrair, mas eu continuei lendo a mesma frase uma e outra vez." Seu nariz chegou à dobra do meu pescoço e me acariciou novamente.

"Edward, você quer ouvir uma coisa estranha?"

"Absolutamente".

"Hoje, quando nós tomamos a ridícula decisão de contar aos nossos amigos as nossas novidades, de uma só vez, Alice me abraçou. Ela me confortou."

"Eu notei. Isso é estranho?"

"Não, a coisa estranha é que eu não tinha necessidade de ser consolada. Quer dizer, eu estou feliz com o bebê. Quero ser felicitada. Estou fazendo uma regra de agora em diante. Nada mais de falar sobre o bebê de forma negativa. Somente boas vibrações podem ser destinadas ao nosso pequeno. Se alguém tiver alguma coisa triste ou ruim a dizer sobre a minha gravidez, eu saio da sala."

"Isso não é estranho. Isso é bom." Ele me abraçou de novo, seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Eu o abracei ainda mais apertado.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Vamos ser felizes."

"Esse é o melhor plano que eu já ouvi em muito tempo." Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha garganta, não como um beijo rápido. Então, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos. "Parabéns, Bella", ele disse. Ele se abaixou até minha cintura, levantou minha blusa, e roçou os lábios em círculos sobre o meu abdômen. Eu me contorci debaixo dele porque isso fez cócegas. "Oi, Bebê", ele disse. "É o papai. Sua mãe decidiu finalmente ser feliz. Vamos mantê-la dessa forma, ok?"

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ**_

_Ah *Fungando* que doce esse final!_

_Charlie foi um paizão vamos combinar, o melhor pai desse mundo em uma situação como essa, tudo o que ele precisava era de um tempo para absorver a novidade!_

_*Aperta e beija* esse Papai falador com a barriga (Adoro Edward que fala com barrigas hehehe)_

_Bjos._

* * *

_Mili, Mili, Mili, quem não gosta de Edwards que falam com barrigas? Faça uma pesquisa! Digam para ela meninas! Kkkkk._

_Bem pessoas, esse é um recadinho para quem lê Carlie's Eyes: na sexta-feira (que é o dia dela) eu postarei 3 capítulos, pois resolvi que Bella me encheu o saco já com essa história de se esconder. Eu havia dito que ela reaparece no capítulo 29, pois bem. Na sexta vocês receberão o 27, o 28 e o 29. O que eu mereço em troca? Muitos comentários! Hauahauahaua._

_Beijos e até quinta com The Path We Chose, ou até amanhã com Terms and Conditions Apply!_

**_Nai._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 17: **

**Presentes, desculpas, e a princesa**

(Tradutora - Nai)

**~Bella~**

Claro que eu acordei no meu próprio quarto. Edward e eu não tínhamos passado a noite toda juntos desde o dia do meu colapso na escola há um mês. Uma parte de mim queria outro falso para que pudéssemos fazê-lo novamente. Eu não poderia fingir, porém. Em primeiro lugar, eu teria que assustar Edward, e em segundo lugar, eu não era uma grande atriz. Pelo menos eu tive a sorte de esbarrar com ele no corredor, esta manhã. Eu pulei em cima dele e ele me pegou, tropeçando contra a parede.

"Hei," ele disse. Eu beijei seu rosto e o apertei com força com os meus braços e pernas, porque eu não sei o que fiz para merecê-lo, mas eu não iria deixá-lo ir. Ele riu.

"Bom dia", eu disse e beijei a ponta de sua sobrancelha. Evitei os lábios, caso eles ainda estivessem doloridos. Eles estavam menos inchados, eu percebi.

"Esse é o tipo de cumprimento que eu poderia me acostumar. Tenha cuidado para não me mimar, Bella. Vou começar a esperar por isso."

"Vá em frente e espere." Baixei-me e peguei sua mão, guiando-o pelas escadas até a cozinha, onde eu cozinhei para ele: ovos, bacon e torradas. Fiz ele se sentar enquanto eu cozinhava – e não o deixei me ajudar. Enquanto quebrava os ovos, decidi que deveríamos ter a conversa sobre a faculdade. Eu pensei que era hora de compartilharmos essa parte de nós mesmos. Eu disse a ele que eu tinha planejado fazer especialização em literatura na faculdade mesmo que fosse uma espécie de bobagem, porque seria mais como um hobby para mim do que estudar.

"Você provavelmente já sabia disso", disse eu, enquanto o bacon chiava no fogão. Eu não tinha escolhido uma faculdade ainda, eu disse a ele. Mesmo com as minhas economias para a faculdade eu não podia pagar qualquer escola da minha escolha, e eu não tinha notas que me concederiam uma bolsa integral como ele tinha. "E você? Em Stanford. Que você pretendia estudar?"

"Negócios", disse ele.

"Ah, sim", Esme disse, se juntar a nós na cozinha. "Meu pequeno menino de negócios." Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele como ele _fosse_ apenas um menino. "Fazendo café da manhã de novo, Bella?"

"Sim, gostaria de alguma coisa?"

"Obrigada. Apenas café para mim." Ela serviu-se de uma xícara. "Eu estou atrasada. Mas Bella, eu quero que você faça algo para mim. Quando você terminar aqui, se você tiver tempo antes da escola, vá até o meu quarto, abra a segunda gaveta da minha caixa de jóias, é a primeira coisa você verá, eu quero que você peça a Edward para explicar para você."

Ela havia despertado o meu interesse. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Edward, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Pedi-lhe para cuidar dos ovos por um minuto, decidindo que eu poderia usar a sua ajuda depois de tudo. Eu tinha algo para fazer lá em cima. Eu queria ter certeza que houvesse tempo suficiente antes da escola para o que Esme estava me pedindo.

Fui até ao quarto dela e de Carlisle. Eu nunca tinha estado lá antes. É claro que eu não tinha necessidade acender a luz por causa de toda a luz natural vinda das janelas enormes. Seu quarto tinha um olhar diferente do que o resto da casa - muito mais antigo. Sua mobília parecia antiga. O quarto era impecável, também. Nem um grão de poeira que eu pudesse ver. E isto no início da manhã? Seu quarto limpo, que me fez sentir mal por deixar meu quarto em desordem com tanta frequência. Eu ainda não tinha feito a minha cama ainda, e as roupas da noite passada ainda estavam jogadas por lá. Eu quase abri uma gaveta só para ver se tudo estava coordenado por cor. Quase. Eu não poderia invadir a sua privacidade, no entanto.

Sua caixa de jóias era espelhada. Eu tive o cuidado de não deixar marcas de manchas no vidro enquanto abria a gaveta. Bem em cima havia uma pulseira de contas. Parecia ter sido feita de pedras naturais. Muito bonita. Tirei-a de lá e voltei para Edward na cozinha. Ele já havia colocado o café da manhã na mesa e estava esperando por mim em seu assento. Sentei-me e deslizei a pulseira em seu prato.

"Oh, não", disse ele, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela..."

"O que é isso?"

Ele pegou a pulseira e apenas tocou nela por um minuto. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela ainda tem isso."

"O que, você comprou isso para ela ou algo assim?" Eu dei uma mordida no bacon crocante.

"Eu fiz isso", disse ele.

Eu arranquei-a de suas mãos. "Você fez isso? É linda."

"Sim, quando eu tinha dez anos. Meu avô costumava ser um andarilho. Ele caminhou por todo os Estados Unidos e extraiu rochas. Toda vez que nos visitava ele me trazia uma e me contava tudo sobre ela. Ele me mostrou como lapidá-las, cortá-las e limpá-las. Eu fiz isso para minha mãe e ela gostou tanto que eu decidi fazer mais e vendê-las. fui de porta em porta em Forks vendendo-as. Foi quando ela me apelidou de 'menino negócios'. " Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, envergonhado. "Os caras descobriram sobre isso e zombavam de mim, por isso parei. Simplesmente parei."

"Isso é tão... adorável."

"Não me chame de adorável."

"Então, não _seja_ tão adorável." Ele ri e eu beijei seu rosto adorável de menino de negócios.

Ele me disse que queria que eu usasse a pulseira e começou a colocá-la em torno do meu pulso. Eu disse que eu não podia, porque pertencia à sua mãe.

"Por favor, use-a? Significaria muito para mim se você usasse alguma coisa que eu fiz."

Edward tinha um jeito nele que muitas vezes tornou impossível se dizer não. Talvez fosse o sorriso torto quando ele falava, ou a sua voz, ou a forma como os seus olhos pareciam mergulhar tão profundamente nos meus. Provavelmente era ele - tudo nele. Girei a pulseira em torno do meu pulso para olhar cada pedra de cor diferente. Eles tinham, cada uma, uma forma exclusiva e ligeiramente diferiam em tamanho. Elas pareciam em estado bruto e perfeitas.

"Vê essa?" Ele apontou para uma pedra verde. "É jade. Ele encontrou na Califórnia, perto de Monterrey. E esta turquesa é de Nevada. E esta?" Ele apontou para o cristal. "É uma amestista e foi feita a partir de um geodo ele descobriu, eu acho, na Indiana."

"O que é um geodo?"

"São rochas que, com o tempo, formam cristais no interior. Leva anos. E é como uma rocha misteriosa. Você nunca sabe o que tem no interior até que você o abra. Normalmente você encontra dentro um quartzo claro, mas este continha uma ametista."

"Edward", eu disse, mas depois não tinha mais palavras.

"Bella".

"E se eu perder ou estragar tudo?"

"Use-a." Então, ele continuou a comer, me avisando que discutir com ele era inútil. Eu beijei seu rosto enquanto ele mastigava.

"Posso te dizer uma coisa meio egoísta?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro."

"Estou feliz por você querer fazer Negócios e não medicina como o seu pai. Eu não conseguiria suportar se você estivesse fora o tempo todo como Carlisle. Eu não sei como Esme consegue. Ficar longe dele por tanto tempo."

"Eu também", disse ele. "Não seria justo com os pacientes ou porque eu estaria apenas pensando em você o tempo todo. Eu nem quero pensar no que James Gun faria comigo depois que eu o chamasse de Bella."

_N/T: Eu procurei saber quem é James Gun, mas não obtive sucesso. Minha opinião é que Edward apenas usou um nome aleatório para dizer que um paciente seu do sexo masculino não ficaria feliz ao ser chamado de Bella, se ele no caso escolhesse a medicina como profissão._

Foi a minha vez de rir. Eu arrepiei o cabelo dele, "Meu menino de negócios."

"Não, isso não. Por favor. Adorável é melhor que isso." Então ele puxou meu braço até que eu estivesse em seu colo e ele estava me segurando em torno das minhas costas. Ele roçou os lábios no meu rosto e no meu pescoço, descansando na minha clavícula. Ele não me beijou, embora, seus lábios deveriam estar doloridos ainda.

**OooOooO**

No almoço Emmett pediu para falar comigo, mas Edward imediatamente posicionou-se entre nós. "O que você tem a dizer para ela, pode dizer na minha frente."

"Vamos lá cara, eu já pedi desculpas a você." Olhei para Edward querendo saber quando isso tinha acontecido. Talvez Emmett houvesse retornado à casa dos Cullen, quando eu estava com o meu pai.

"Você pode falar com ela, mas não sem mim."

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu gostaria de falar com Emmett, também." Emmett e eu saímos do refeitório, indo em direção à pista de atletismo. Edward nos seguiu.

"Edward, cara, eu não vou atacá-la."

"Eu vou manter distância, mas eu quero vê-la."

Emmett e eu continuamos andando, mas quando estávamos fora da distância de Edward ouvir, ele ainda não quis falar, apenas olhou para Edward, de braços cruzados, bíceps acentuados. Ele parecia realmente intimidante e, provavelmente, francamente assustador para alguém que não o conhecesse. Esperei enquanto trocavam olhares silenciosos até que Edward finalmente, relutantemente, recuou. Ele continuou lançando olhares sobre o ombro até que estava completamente fora de vista.

Emmett olhou para mim por um minuto antes de falar. Pensei em dizer-lhe, para não me envolver em uma disputa mental, mas teria sido como dizer a uma criança que ele não pode comer doces só para colocar um grande pirulito colorido bem na frente dele. Ele só iria querer muito mais chegar a ele de qualquer maneira.

"Bella, eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento de ontem. Eu não posso nem começar a compreender o que você está passando ultimamente e eu descontei a minha raiva em você." Ele balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Ele estava muito envergonhado. "A verdade é que eu já sabia há algum tempo que algo estava acontecendo com Edward e o nosso plano de ir para Stanford. Eu guardei as minhas preocupações por tanto tempo que, quando eles foram confirmadas ontem, minha frustração saiu de forma descontrolada. Eu não tive a intenção de fazer uma piada a respeito do amor de vocês, é óbvio que ele ama você... Stanford não tem nada a ver com isso".

"Eu sei, Emmett. Eu aceito as suas desculpas. E eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, não é minha culpa, eu sei disso, também, mas eu sinto muito sobre a situação toda. É difícil para todos nós."

"Bem, eu não deveria estar tornando as coisas mais difíceis para você ou Edward. Amigos?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a aceitei.

"Amigos", eu disse, e ele me puxou para beijar a minha bochecha.

"Vamos voltar antes que Edward cague um urso."

"Espere, há mais uma coisa."

"Ilumine-me".

Eu disse a ele que eu queria ajudar Edward a ir para Stanford e encontrar uma maneira de pagar por isso. Se Edward poderia fazê-lo antes, ele poderia fazê-lo agora. Eu esperaria para ir para a faculdade depois que ele tivesse concluído. Ele primeiro. Ele merecia. "Edward me contou sobre uma bolsa, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?"

"Um pouco", disse ele. "Mas isso é através da faculdade. Essas bolsas são limitadas e duvido que fossem oferecer a ele agora por causa da sua... da sua situação. Vou pesquisar mais, porém. Tenho certeza de que meu pai vai ajudar. Ele está no conselho, com um monte desses cadáveres de Stanford. Nós podemos conseguir alguma coisa, Bella. Puta merda, você é linda! Edward homem, é melhor que ele saber a sorte que é ter você." Emmett estava sorrindo, e pela primeira vez, notei que ele tinha covinhas, um em cada bochecha, e elas só apareciam quando ele sorria com muita vontade.

"Você é lindo, também", eu disse, e ele riu, porque esse era, provavelmente, um elogio que ele nunca tinha ouvido. Maravilhoso, sim. Sensual, sim. Forte, sim. Mas lindo? Muito provavelmente não. "Sua mente," eu disse. "Você tem uma mente brilhante".

Voltamos para o refeitório e pouco antes de entrarmos, ele me parou. "Espera. Isso foi um tapa na cara... _Uma Mente Brilhante_ não é aquele filme sobre um matemático esquizofrênico?"

"John Nash," eu disse, em seguida, e o deixei bem onde ele estava e entrei no refeitório primeiro. Ele me seguiu e eu tinha quase certeza de que eu tinha acabado de 'bater' no cérebro dele. Ou seja, dois para Bella.

Meu rosto orgulhoso se transformou em um rosto envergonhado quando todos em nossa mesa se levantaram e sorriram para mim. Gostaria de saber o meu 'fazer as pazes' com Emmett era realmente merecedor disso, mas depois um por um todos eles me abraçaram sussurrando: "Parabéns." Eu estava radiante. Eu sorri para Edward porque eu sabia que isto era coisa dele. Alice acrescentou alguns pulinhos com seu abraço e me disse que sabia que eu seria uma mãe maravilhosa, então insistiu em me levar para jantar fora. Ela chamou de encontro.

Jasper me abraçou suavemente, esfregando as minhas costas delicadamente, e pressionou seu rosto contra o meu. "Estou feliz que você e Edward resolveram as coisas." A propagação calor por todo meu corpo neutralizou o frio que tinha avermelhado o meu nariz e as minhas orelhas, enquanto estava do lado de fora com Emmett. E se eu já não estivesse me sentindo tranquila, agora eu sentia um contentamento puro. Jasper era quase como uma droga. Jasper: melhor do que Prozac.

Emmett me abraçou mais apertado e fiquei espantada por ele nunca ter esmagado Rosalie, mesmo por acidente. O abraço Rosalie não foi tanto um abraço, com um braço e um tapinha, mas ela tomou a iniciativa, o que significava infinitamente mais do que o comprimento do abraço ou a qualidade do aperto. Então todos se abraçaram apenas para confundir o resto dos adolescentes curiosos que haviam parado de comer ou de mastigar para olhar para nós.

Foi engraçado ver Jasper e Emmett se abraçando. Emmett pulou de volta quase imediatamente. "Você não pode desligar isso, homem?" Jasper riu e bateu no ombro de Emmett. Emmett sorriu para Jasper e balançou a cabeça. "Você nunca vai parar, não é?"

"Bella chama isso de" Jasper apontou para mim, "humanitário".

Meu abraço com Edward foi o mais longo. O sentimento era de casa, de segurança. Nós não queríamos soltar um do outro, mas tínhamos, porque estávamos na escola. Eventualmente, um professor ou monitor do refeitório teria nos separado de qualquer maneira e nos mandado para a aula.

Eu tive que levar o meu almoço para a aula de Saúde porque eu fiquei sem tempo e quando a campainha tocou, eu estava com fome. Eu envolvi o meu hambúrguer em um guardanapo e o escondi sob a minha mesa. Não foi muito difícil esgueirar mordidas já que estávamos assistindo outro vídeo, desta vez sobre a segurança contra incêndio, ensinando-lhe para mapear uma saída de segurança em casa com sua mãe e seu pai. Senhora Hines, claro estava lendo um livro. Eu achava muito trabalhoso ensinar a Saúde na Forks High. Você tinha que jogar jogos de casamento, vídeos de espetáculos, e ler seu livro favorito. Mesmo quando aprendemos CPR*, o professor convidado veio e assumiu naquele dia. Gostaria de saber se você ainda precisava de uma credencial de ensino para isso.

_*CPR – Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation – Ressuscitação Cardiopulmonar._

Edward inclinou-se e sussurrou: "No que você está pensando? Você está radiante."

"Estou pensando em dar aulas de Saúde quando eu crescer."

E então nós dois rimos. Nós não conseguimos evitar. Nós estávamos tendo um colapso. Todos se viraram para olhar para nós. Senhora Hines nos calou, com raiva, muito provavelmente porque interrompemos sua leitura e não porque havíamos interrompido a aula. Edward e eu realmente tentamos parar de rir, mas cada vez que olhávamos para o outro, começava tudo de novo. Nos mantivemos o mais quietos possível – rindo baixinho - até que, finalmente, tivemos que evitar olhar um para o outro para nos mantermos sob controle. Jessica manteve os olhos em nós, mesmo quando todos os outros voltaram a atenção para o filme. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu sorri e acenei para ela, pois aquilo normalmente a fazia se virar. Funcionou desta vez, também.

Não saber o que estava acontecendo comigo e com Edward a estava matando. Eu tive que olhar para frente, longe do olhar de Edward, caso contrário, teríamos nos dobrado de tanto rir de novo.

Ouvi a teoria de Jessica e Lauren, enquanto eu estava trocando os livros no meu armário. Elas estavam atrás de mim falando deliberadamente alto.

"Eu ouvi que o Chefe Swan não pode tomar conta de dela mais, por isso ela se mudou para a casa dos Cullem e Dr. Cullen a está adotando," Lauren disse em sua voz nasal.

"Sim", Jessica disse, "eles _vivem_ juntos. Eles são como irmão e irmã e estão juntos, juntos. Isso é estranho."

Edward se aproximou por trás e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Ei, minha linda."

"Edward! Você ouviu?" Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Nós somos como irmão e irmã!" Olhei para Jessica e Lauren para que ele soubesse o que eu quis dizer. Elas franziram os lábios para mim com a cabeça inclinada, as mãos nos quadris. Sua postura e movimento refletiam o da outra. Eu não acho que eles poderiam ser mais genéricas, se tentassem.

"Diversão familiar para todos", disse Edward, então me beijou. Aparentemente, seu lábio já não doía porque era um beijo de verdade e durou muito tempo depois de Jessica e Lauren tinha dado o fora. Ele agarrou meu cabelo em ambos os lados do meu rosto "eu vou agradecer a Deus todos os dias por você _não_ ser minha irmã." Ele me deu mais alguns beijinhos de leve, tentando acalmar nossos hormônios. Era meio que um trabalho árduo.

**OooOooO**

Alice me pegou na casa dos Cullen para o jantar. Ela insistiu, porque isso é o que acompanhantes faziam nos encontros. Ela nos levou a Port Angeles e nós caminhamos juntas, segurando nossos mindinhos enquanto nos dirigíamos até o seu restaurante favorito _Bella Italia._ Ela pediu uma cabine afastada. Nossa mesa era iluminada com uma vela e um botão de rosa descansava em um vaso pequeno. Eu empurrei-o para longe de mim, caso contrário eu tinha certeza de que iria derrubá-lo.

Normalmente eu gostava - não, eu amava - massas, mas não esta noite. "Eles não têm hambúrgueres", eu reclamei. Sim, eu _tinha_ comido hambúrgueres na última noite na casa do meu pai, e depois novamente no almoço de hoje, mas era o que eu queria.

"Eles têm nhoque, rigatoni e ravioli de cogumelos, como você poderia possivelmente preferir um hambúrguer?"

Eu pousei o meu menu na mesa. "Eu só quero. Já posso prová-lo na minha boca. Nada mais vai servir."

"Tudo bem princesa, espere aqui." Ela me deixou sozinha na mesa. Olhei ao redor. Havia dois rapazes sentados em uma mesa próxima, ambos olhando para mim.

"Oi", disse um deles. Eu não respondi, só peguei meu menu e fingi analisá-lo novamente. Alice voltou com um menu infantil.

"Olha", ela disse, "hambúrgueres!"

Ela pediu por nós duas e uma vez que eu iria ter o meu hamburger "precioso" (sim, ela o chamou de precioso), ela insistiu para que eu comesse alguns legumes no vapor, em vez de batata frita. Então ela puxou uma pequena sacola cor de rosa da sua grande e velha bolsa. Eu não carregava uma bolsa. Eu tinha uma pequena carteira que vivia no bolso da minha jaqueta onde eu carregava o pouco dinheiro que eu tinha e as minhas chaves. Mas eu acho que se você vivesse carregando sacolas de presente, você precisaria de uma bolsa tão grande quanto a dela.

Eu tenho certeza que corei quando olhei dentro da bolsa. Eu nunca fui boa em ganhar presentes e desejei que ela não estivesse olhando para mim enquanto eu o abrisse. Dentro havia um livro. "Guia de gravidez para namoradas".

"Era para ser engraçado", disse ela. "Minha mãe sugeriu. Então ela se sentou e teve a conversa sobre sexo comigo tudo de novo, por isso _obrigada_, Bella."

"Eu aposto que você está se sentindo muito presunçosa agora por decidir aguentar até o casamento."

"Eu não me sinto orgulhosa, Bells. Na maioria das vezes eu sinto que estou perdendo as forças. Só porque eu tomei a decisão não significa que é fácil de mantê-la."

"Eu sei, Alice. Desculpe, isso foi uma piada de mau gosto. Mas como você se sente? Sobre a minha situação de futura mamãe?"

"No começo meus pensamentos eram auto-centrados. Você não vai estar na escola comigo por muito tempo. Você não estará nas viagens de classe..." (Eu não disse a ela que eu mais do que provavelmente não teria ido nas viagens de classe de qualquer maneira) "... eram todas as coisas que você não faria e que todos os nossos colegas estariam fazendo. Mas então eu parei de pensar em mim e comecei a pensar em você, como você deveria estar se sentindo, e Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito." Aqui estão os olhos molhados. "Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu conheço Rosalie pelo o que parece ser para sempre, e ela ainda não sabe tanto sobre mim quanto você. Só quero ser o que você precisa."

"Você é minha melhor amiga, também, Alice. Em um ponto, além de Edward, você era a minha _única_ amiga". Eu peguei a mão dela. Eu senti os olhos em nós. Os meninos da outra mesa estavam olhando outra vez e um levantou as sobrancelhas para mim. Eu me virei para Alice, que manteve a mão na minha. "Nós vamos continuar a ver uma a outra. Fazer coisas juntas - eu não estou morrendo. Eu somente terei uma pessoa a mais comigo. Você pode me ajudar eu estou convencida de que você já sabe mais sobre a maternidade do que eu... de qualquer maneira... só no instinto. Você pode me ensinar."

"Você não se conhece muito bem, Bella. Você é muito maternal. Você sempre quer que as pessoas ao seu redor estejam felizes, mesmo que isso signifique sacrificar seu próprio conforto. Você vai ser uma boa mãe. Não vai precisar da minha ajuda. Mas eu estarei lá de qualquer maneira. Eu prometo." Ela levou a minha mão aos lábios e um dos caras próximo a nós deu um assobio. Alice levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa deles.

"Oh, você gosta disso, não é? Bem, deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa. Talvez se os meninos não agissem como _você_ o tempo todo, estaríamos interessadas na sua espécie. Olhe o que o seu sexo está perdendo por causa do seu comportamento!"

Em seguida, ela retornou ao seu lugar, deu-me uma franzidinha no nariz, recostou-se e bebeu a sua coca-cola.

* * *

_Oh, Alice não é o máximo? Edward continua com a fofura de sempre..._

_Ah, antes de eu ir lembrem-se que amanhã teremos maratona Carlie's Eyes!_

_Beijo!_

**_Nai._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 18**

**Depressão da primavera**

(Tradutora – Nai)

**~Bella~**

Passava um pouco da quatro e eu estava à espera de Edward voltar para casa de sua entrevista de trabalho no hospital. Esperar por Edward me dava fome. Bem como ficar sentada, andar ou estudar. Eu fui até a cozinha dos Cullen procurar algo para comer e voltei para a sala de estar com um copo de leite e quatro biscoitos de chocolate em um guardanapo. Pelo menos, o leite era saudável. Obviamente, a mesa de café ainda estava ausente, então eu segurei o meu leite no meu colo enquanto mordiscava os Chips Ahoy* extra calóricos olhando para a floresta pela janela. Era quase abril e ainda estava tão frio lá fora. Eu observei as árvores balançando ao vento e o vento jogando a chuva na janela. Eu ouvi a porta de correr do outro lado da cozinha e depois vozes, Edward e Carlisle.

_*Marca de biscoito tipo cookies._

"O que você acha, Edward?"

"Eu não sei. Eu tenho que falar com Bella sobre isso." Eu reconheci a voz 'exasperada' de Edward Ele estava tentando encerrar a conversa.

"Eu me casei com sua mãe antes de você nascer. Era a coisa certa a fazer naquela época."

"Eu sei pai."

"Bem, você está pensando em se casar com Bella?"

Eu quase engasguei com meu cookie e esqueci alguma vez houve uma bela vista na minha frente. Catei todas as minhas migalhas e me movi para as escadas, não querendo ouvir a resposta dele. Eu estava com medo de ouvir a resposta. Por favor, não me deixe ouvir sua resposta. Eu estava quase no topo da escada quando ouvi.

"É claro que eu quero."

Se minhas mãos estivessem livres, eu teria coberto meus ouvidos. Eu continuei, cantarolando suavemente, até que estava fora do alcance auditivo. Passei pelo meu quarto e entrei no de Edward. Eu coloquei o que restava do meu lanche em sua escrivaninha e me sentei na cadeira. Casamento? De repente eu não estava mais com fome, mas eu me sentia enjoada. Corri para o banheiro e fiz e fiz força, mas nada apareceu. Demorei-me sobre o vaso sanitário um pouco mais para ter certeza de que havia algo lá, mas ainda não havia nada, nadinha. Lavei minha boca de qualquer maneira e saí do banheiro, assim que Edward entrou em seu quarto.

"Hei," ele disse. "Eu procurei por você em seu quarto, mas você não estava lá."

"Eu estou aqui", eu disse.

"Eu posso ver." Ele me deu um meio sorriso e eu queria beijá-lo, mas eu não conseguia me mover.

"Como foi a sua entrevista?"

"Bem, meu pai sendo meu pai praticamente me garante o trabalho. Não era nem mesmo uma entrevista formal. Eles basicamente me apresentaram à pediatria e mostraram as minhas responsabilidades." Ele sentou-se na beira da cama e eu permaneci exatamente onde eu estava, do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. "Eu vou cuidar da apresentação, organização e atualização dos prontuários. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas é um pouco castrador, só porque eu irei trabalhar com um grupo de mulheres e elas já estão me dando um tempo difícil."

"Com tempo difícil que você quer dizer flertar com você implacavelmente?"

Ele riu, mas não respondeu. "Eles aceitaram que eu trabalhe de acordo com a minha agenda e pagarão mais que o salário mínimo, então eu realmente não posso reclamar."

"Parabéns".

"Bella, tem algo errado?"

"Por quê?"

"Você não se moveu ainda."

Eu quase disse a ele que nada estava errado, mas ao invés disso eu soltei o que estava na ponta da língua pelos últimos 15 minutos. "Nós não podemos nos casar."

"O quê? Você... nos ouviu." Ele baixou a cabeça em suas mãos, seus dedos passando freneticamente por seu cabelo. Eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele.

"Só um pouco. Foi por acidente e eu saí o mais rápido que pude."

"Então, nós não podemos nos casar?"

"Eu não quero dizer agora. Eu não posso me casar com você só porque eu estou grávida."

"Você está ciente de que eu não lhe propus, não é?" Ele olhou para cima e eu pude ver seu rosto agora, estava vermelho. Eu o tinha visto olhar para Mike desta forma, e Jessica, e para Emmett. Ele parecia irritado.

Mas o seu comentário me fez me sentir estúpida. "Eu não sou idiota, Edward."

"Eu não disse que você era, mas você tem alguma idéia do que como é a sensação de ser rejeitado quando eu ainda nem propus ainda? Obviamente, você não me ouviu dizer ao meu pai que eu iria lhe propor quando fosse o momento certo para nós e não por causa das expectativas deles ou de qualquer outra pessoa."

"Não. Eu te disse, eu parei de ouvir."

"Mas de qualquer maneira, e se eu quisesse me casar com você?" Ele levantou-se, mas não se moveu em direção a mim. "E se eu quisesse pedir a você para se casar comigo, agora? Quer dizer que não estamos realmente pensando em passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos? não estamos... eu pensei... mas talvez você...?"

"Sim, eu quero passar a minha vida com você."

"Bem, isso significa um eventual casamento. Então, por que importa quando?"

Eu ainda estava presa no meu lugar, como se houvesse cola no fundo dos meus sapatos. Minha professora do jardim de infância teria ficado orgulhosa. Ela costumava nos dizer para fingir que tinha cola em nossos sapatos quando ela não queria que a gente se movesse. E, como uma criança de cinco anos, minhas mãos não tinham destino. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer com elas, então eu comecei a brincar com meus dedos.

"Eu não me sinto bem em apressar as coisas apenas por causa da nossa situação", eu disse, e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu ficava em pânico e mais alta a minha voz ficava. "Além disso, estamos vivendo com seus pais. Nós não temos casa própria, nem o nosso próprio dinheiro e temos mais um ano de escola. Como podemos nos casar?! Não é certo fazê-lo apenas por causa de o bebê! Eu não quero isso."

"Você está chateada. Eu vou sair para uma corrida e nós vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde." Ele se levantou e foi para a porta.

"Não me diga como estou me sentindo ou termine a conversa só porque as coisas não estão se saindo como você quer."

"Bella! Deus, eu estou apenas tentando evitar uma discussão. Eu não vou acabar com a conversa, apenas adiá-la até que nós dois estejamos calmos. Você está nos ouvindo? Estamos discutindo sobre se casar! Não há nenhum motivo para isso."

"Eu te disse, eu _não_ sou uma idiota. E por que não há motivo? Estou cansada da sua estreita visão, cheia de atitude e perspectiva. Há outras perspectivas. Olhe em volta, para longe de você por um minuto."

"Olhar para longe de mim?" Ele deu um passo em minha direção e sua voz se acalmou. "Tudo o que eu fiz foi por você, por nós..."

"Oh não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Eu me movi pela primeira vez para pegar a sua mão. Ela estava mole na minha. Seus dedos não agarraram os meus como ele normalmente faria. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só quis dizer..."

"O que você quer dizer?" Sua voz não tinha inflexão. Ele puxou a mão da minha e a deixou cair ao seu lado. Minha mão estava de repente muito vazia. Eu queria pegar a dele novamente, mas me contive - com medo de ele se afastar.

"Edward não pensei isso, ok? Por favor, não pense que eu não sei os sacrifícios que você fez por mim. Tudo que você fez... eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. Eu provavelmente estaria em um hospital psiquiátrico no momento. Eu sei que estaria. Deus, depois daquilo tudo na escola, se não fosse por você, quem sabe onde eu estaria agora. Você fez tudo certo. Eu não saberia como fazê-lo. Você sabe o que eu queria e me deu o que eu precisava. Eu só tenho medo que você esteja tão determinado a fazer a coisa certa que esteja ignorando o que _você_ quer e que irá se arrepender de tudo isso eventualmente. Quando eu disse 'olhe para longe de você', eu quis dizer me ouça, não tente me entender, apenas ouça."

"Eu estou ouvindo." Ele voltou para a beira da cama e cruzou os braços. Eu queria tocar seu rosto - suavizar o olhar duro em seus olhos, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia.

"Eu não posso me casar com você agora e eu não posso ficar sem você também. E isso não faz absolutamente nenhum sentido. Eu não posso explicar."

"Tente Bella."

"É só que... eu tenho medo de prender você. Você é jovem, você é tão esperto, você tem ambição. Você tinha todo um futuro pela frente antes de mim, e eu sei que não incluía se casar com sua namorada antes mesmo de fazer 18 anos. Eu não vou colocá-lo em uma gaiola."

"Bella, você tem sido muito mais do que simplesmente a minha namorada desde o dia em que eu disse que te amava. E nunca, nenhuma vez me senti como se estivesse em uma gaiola!"

"Mas você pode, algum dia. Eu só preciso saber que você tem certeza. Você me convidou para morar com sua família, porque essa era nossa única opção. Na época, era isso ou a Flórida. E eu queria isso tanto, que eu nem sequer parei para pensar realmente até que eu já havia me mudado para cá. Se meus pais não tivessem decidido me mandar para a Flórida, eu estaria aqui agora ou eu ainda estaria com o meu pai? Você foi encurralado para me trazer para cá. Foi uma decisão rápida, uma decisão desesperada. Não havia outra alternativa e eu não irei prendê-lo assim no casamento. Eu quero me casar com você da maneira certa. Não por obrigação. "

Ele olhou para mim por um tempo. Ele me deu aquele olhar intenso dele, mas desta vez era diferente. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e eles não estavam focados em mim, eles se concentravam em seus pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você não confia que eu me conheço? Pare de me dizer que eu estou preso!" Ele se levantou novamente e apontou para o chão. "Eu estou exatamente onde eu quero estar. E eu quero você aqui comigo. Isso não é por obrigação ou desespero. Há sempre outras opções, mas eu escolhi esta. Porque você é o que eu _quero_. Eu nunca irei acordar um dia e me sentir diferente. Isto não é um sonho. Isso é real. Você continua a me lembrar sobre os sacrifícios que eu fiz, mas eu não sou o único que se sacrificou. Você sacrificou muito mais. Você deixou sua família, saiu da sua casa, e em breve você não vai mesmo estar mais na escola! Por que está tudo bem para você desistir de tudo, e quando eu desisto de apenas algumas coisas, você supõe que eu não sei o que estou está fazendo?"

"Eu nunca pensei em qualquer uma dessas coisas como sacrifícios", eu disse. "Eram todas apenas coisas que eu tinha que fazer."

"Exatamente. Eu quero você. Eu quero o nosso bebê. Vou fazer o que for preciso por ambos. Qualquer coisa. Sucesso, dinheiro, até mesmo a vida, tudo isso é inútil sem você. Eu vou me casar com você um dia. Quando você estiver pronta. Mas Bella, você vai ter que me dizer quando isso acontecer porque eu não poderia suportar se eu lhe pedisse e você me rejeitasse. Por mais forte que você pense que eu sou, eu não sou tão forte."

Eu conhecia os meus limites, e ele conhecia os dele. Poderíamos ter o maior noivado da história, mas eu nunca diria não.

Ele estava indo para a porta. Ele estava saindo. "Edward", eu disse. "Eu não irei rejeitá-lo." Ele parou, mas não se virou. "Eu nunca vou te rejeitar. Se você me perguntasse hoje, eu diria sim." Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de sair pela porta. Ele me deixou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pela primeira vez desde que nos beijamos na noite do baile, ele saiu sem me tocar. E eu ansiava por seu toque. O último toque de sua pele que eu senti na minha foi ele puxando a mão de mim. Ele estava em meu alcance por apenas um segundo e então ele se foi, por escolha própria.

Eu não ansiava por picles com manteiga de amendoim ou cenoura e creme. O que eu desejava era o toque de Edward, e eu não tinha certeza se ele ainda estava aqui. Eu procurei por ele em toda a casa. Na cozinha, perguntei a Esme se ela o tinha visto. Ela disse que achava que ele estava comigo e me disse que o jantar estaria pronto em breve. Eu posso não ter respondido a ela. E eu sei que não me ofereci para ajudar. Eu continuei procurando por Edward. Achei que ele havia saído para uma corrida, depois de tudo. Talvez ele não estivesse tão longe ainda. Eu agarrei o meu casaco para tentar segui-lo, mas quando cheguei lá fora seu carro tinha desaparecido. Eu olhei para o espaço vazio na garagem. E então eu continuei caminhando.

Eu andei em direção a floresta. O sol estava se pondo ficando rosa no céu nublado. A primavera estava aqui e tudo estava ainda mais verde do que o habitual. O musgo estava crescendo nas árvores e se espalhando sobre galhos. Isso só aumentou o meu desejo pelo de toque de Edward. Pensei em correr de volta para a casa dos Cullen para ligar para ele e dizer: _Volte_. _Me abrace__ como o musgo nas árvores,_ eu diria. Eu não o fiz, no entanto. Eu iria respeitar a sua necessidade de espaço, assim como ele tinha respeitado a minha. Eu apenas continuei andando até que tropecei em uma raiz de árvore bati a minha perna no tronco. Lembrei-me de minha falta de jeito e estava ficando escuro, então eu manquei de volta esfregando meu joelho através dos meus jeans. Eu senti um pequeno buraco.

Quando entrei Carlisle chamou da cozinha, "Bella? É você?" Eu fui para a cozinha, onde ele e Esme estavam apenas se sentando para jantar.

"Junte-se a nós", Esme disse.

"Oh, não, obrigada, Esme, eu não estou com fome. Carlisle, Edward e eu tivemos uma espécie de... uma briga." Eu me encolhi. Eu não gostei de dizer essas palavras em voz alta. "Eu gostaria de esperar por ele em seu quarto. Eu não vou passar a noite lá, eu só quero esperar por ele. Vou sair assim que ele voltar."

"Por favor, Bella, eu entendo."

"Você precisa comer", Esme disse, já me fazendo um prato. "Leve o jantar com você." Ela cortou o meu bife para mim em pequenos quadrados como se eu fosse um de seus alunos da quarta série. Eu tive que levar.

No andar de cima que eu comi o que pude na escrivaninha de Edward. O lanche de biscoitos de mais cedo ainda estava lá, o leite gelado a essa altura. Eu me senti mal por sujar o quarto de Edward assim, mas eu não iria sair novamente. Lavei o copo na sua pia do banheiro, porém, porque aquilo estava nojento. Eu escovei meus dentes em seu banheiro com sua escova de dentes. Eu pensei que, se podíamos compartilhar línguas podíamos compartilhar escovas de dentes. Ainda assim, eu lavei sua escova em água quente para ele. E queimei a minha mão.

Depois de me despir e ficar só de calcinha e sutiã, eu me arrastei para a sua cama. Era o mais próximo que eu poderia ficar dele. Eu peguei seu travesseiro e cheirei, então fechei meus olhos para que eu pudesse sonhar com Edward. Se ele não estava fisicamente aqui pelo menos ele poderia estar em meus sonhos. Claro, eu não sonhei.

Eu acordei com arrepios correndo pelos meus braços. Edward estava beijando a minha nuca. Isso me fez tremer e sorrir. "Edward".

"Como você sabia que era eu?"

Virei de costas para olhar para ele, mas estava escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa. Eu ergui a mão e senti o seu rosto. Sim, ele realmente estava lá. Ele estava em cima do edredom inclinando-se sobre mim. "Você estava me beijando."

"Eu sei. Você está na minha cama. Como eu poderia resistir?"

"Mas você estava com raiva."

"Não com raiva - chateado, frustrado, mas nunca com raiva."

"Que horas são?"

"Passa da meia-noite."

"Onde você estava por tanto tempo?"

"Eu fui falar com Jasper."

"Ah, é por isso que você está feliz," eu disse. "Você tomou a droga _Jasper_." Ele beijou meu nariz.

"Eu estou feliz porque eu estou com você."

"O que Jasper disse?"

"Ele disse que você tinha feito um bom ponto sobre o arranjo de vida toda e a coisa de dependência de dinheiro. Não se preocupe Bella, eu não vou pressioná-la para se casar comigo. Eu não faria isso. Quero dizer, eu meio que fiz que antes, mas foi só por medo da rejeição. Eu nunca iria fazer isso a sério. Nós não vamos nos casar ainda, mas nós não vamos nos separar também."

"Perfeito", eu disse me aproximando mais dele. Ele abaixou-se em meus braços. "Aí está você", eu disse, finalmente sentindo-o. Eu puxei a barra da camisa dele e ele pegou a minha dica e a tirou. "Não, você ainda está por cima das cobertas." Corri meus dedos sobre o seu peito. "Venha", eu disse empurrando-as para trás.

"Bella, nunca se deite na minha cama sem roupa e não me diga. Eu poderia ter estado aí com você o tempo todo."

"Eu precisava sentir você e isso foi o mais perto que eu poderia conseguir."

Ele tirou as calças, entrou debaixo das cobertas e me abraçou, "Sinta-me", disse ele. E eu fiz o que ele pediu. E como de costume, eu estava em casa. Edward era a minha casa, não a casa dos Cullen, ou a casa do meu pai, só Edward. Eu suspirei. "Edward, você pode me prometer uma coisa?".

"Qualquer coisa." Como ele podia dizer aquilo tão facilmente depois de eu ter sido tão ríspida mais cedo.

"Prometa-me que nunca vai sair de novo sem me tocar primeiro. Mesmo que seja só apertar a minha mão. Isso não importa. Só, por favor, não vá embora sem me tocar."

"Eu fiz isso?"

"Sim, mais cedo. Você não me tocou, nenhuma vez. Isso me assustou. Doeu no meu coração."

Ele se afastou para olhar para mim. Mas ele não podia me ver, então ele estendeu a mão e acendeu a luminária. Em seguida, ele me olhou nos olhos. "Eu sinto muito, eu não sabia..."

"Está tudo bem. Só prometa".

"Eu prometo." Ele colocou a mão no meu coração e me sentiu. "Vou tentar com todas as minhas forças não machucar o seu coração novamente." Então ele moveu a mão e a substituiu com beijos. Eu senti algo molhado no meu peito. Mais úmido do que uma língua. Eu levantei a cabeça e vi lágrimas.

"O que foi?"

"É só... hoje. Eu não posso segurar o que aconteceu com a gente hoje. Então, agora, o pensamento de você me amar tanto que ficou magoada porque eu não toquei em você. Isso tudo... eu não posso nem explicar como eu me sinto. E eu nunca mais quero te machucar. Mesmo que seja simplesmente devido a não te tocar."

"Eu te amo muito. Eu não lhe disse aquilo para fazer você se sentir mal. Por favor, não se sinta mal. É só que eu fiquei com medo, pela maneira que você saiu. E depois de tudo o que eu disse. Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não deveria ter despejado os meus em você. Se você diz que é isso que você quer, eu acredito em você. Eu vou fazer uma promessa, também. Vou colocar meus medos para descansar. Vou confiar nas suas decisões. Eu confio em você. Eu só espero que o que eu disse sobre o casamento não tenha feito você duvidar do meu amor."

"Eu não duvido", disse ele. "Eu sinto o seu amor. Deixe-me lhe reembolsar." Em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Ele me beijou por não ter me tocado mais cedo, me tocando em todos os lugares com os lábios. Ele parou em seu retorno à minha perna e quando pousou os lábios na parte interna do meu joelho e eu vacilei.

"O que é isso?" Ele lambeu. "Sangue?"

"Eu caí mais cedo." Minha voz estava tão baixa que eu não sei como ele me ouviu.

"Quando?"

"Eu não conseguia encontrá-lo e saí para uma caminhada."

Ele beijou o machucado e manteve o beijo, movendo-se lentamente pela minha perna.

"Espere..."

"O que?" Ele não esperou. Ele moveu os lábios e a língua mais para cima até o interior da minha coxa.

"Eu prometi... hum... hum... Carlisle..." Meus olhos se fecharam por conta própria e minha voz parou de funcionar.

"Prometeu o que?" Ele sorriu contra a minha coxa, levantando a minha perna sobre o ombro, levando os lábios ainda mais acima. Arrepios seguiram seu rastro de beijos.

"Que eu iria... hum... Edward!" Eu sussurro gritei quando ele lambeu todo o caminho até o vinco da minha coxa para o meu osso ilíaco. Eu levantei seu rosto para que ele parasse e para que eu pudesse falar. Mas, então, seu rosto estava tão perto do meu e eu vi seus olhos, molhados agora, não com lágrimas, mas com desejo e eu não consegui dizer nada. Eu puxei o rosto dele de forma dura para os meus lábios, ambos nos entregando para o outro. Línguas quentes, respirações quentes.

Ele foi o único que quebrou o beijo. "O que você está tentando dizer?" Sua voz era profunda e grogue como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma longa soneca.

Minha voz saiu em sussurros. "Carlisle... eu prometi a ele que iria sair do seu quarto, logo que você voltasse."

"É mesmo?" Eu balancei a cabeça, minha mente começando a racionalizar o casamento com 17. As pessoas casadas dividiam a cama e não tinham que esgueirar-se para a cama do outro no meio da noite. "Bem, eu tenho uma solução fácil para isso", disse ele. "Nós vamos para o seu quarto. Eu não fiz tal promessa."

Ele me levou para o meu quarto como se minhas pernas não funcionassem, mas tudo bem, porque eu podia envolver meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijá-lo por todo o caminho lá. Ele teria que sair antes de amanhecer, mas por enquanto, ele seria meu, na minha cama.

Antes de me soltar, ele beijou a base da minha garganta e sussurrou: "Esta é a minha parte favorita do seu corpo." Então ele me colocou na cama, tirou o meu sutiã e beijou ao longo da minha clavícula, através do meu peito e sobre os meus seios, me segurando com força para me trazer mais perto... mais fundo em sua boca. "Não, esta é a minha parte favorita do seu corpo." Ele continuou seus beijos para o centro do meu estômago recebendo um suspiro de mim e então eu estava deitada de costas na minha cama. Ele beijou mais baixo ainda, até minhas costas arquearem e suas mãos segurarem minha cintura, curvando-me ainda mais."Este é o meu corpo favorito."

Ele puxou minha calcinha e afastou os meus joelhos, arrastando os dedos no interior das minhas coxas. "Edward..."

"Shh," ele me lembrou com a sua respiração entre as minhas pernas. Aqui estávamos mais perto do quarto de seus pais. Eu coloquei a mão sobre a minha boca porque era a única maneira de eu manter a calma quando ele estava fazendo isso comigo. Seus dedos, sua língua. Gemidos e suspiros eram inevitáveis, mas pelo menos com a minha mão sobre a minha boca eu poderia sufocar-lhes um pouco. Abaixei-me para segurar em seu ombro, tentando manter o meu controle, mas eu estava me perdendo, sufocar estava se tornando mais difícil. E sua língua... seus dedos. Meu pescoço estava totalmente arqueado, e minha mão estava pressionada com tanta força contra a minha boca que quase doía, e eu ainda não conseguia impedir os ruídos provenientes da minha garganta enquanto eles eram empurrados para cima do meu estômago sem ter para onde ir. Eu queria gritar seu nome, mas eu não podia. E então, antes que eu tivesse terminado completamente, ele estava dentro de mim, contra o meu peito e começou tudo de novo. E era corrente após corrente elétrica ... curso após curso. E eu estava com medo de não conseguir evitar. Com medo, porque eu não tinha permissão para fazer barulho e isso era quase impossível. Retirei a minha mão, porque eu tinha que dizer seu nome. Não importa mais.

"Edward..." E então ele estava choramingando, também e tentando segurar seus gemidos, e nenhum de nós estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom nisso. E então ele caiu em cima de mim e nós dois estávamos ofegantes e ele estava exasperado e eu adorei. Eu amava o seu peso em mim e o puxei para mais perto.

"Como você fez isso?" Sussurrei.

"Fazer o que, Bella?"

Eu senti minhas entranhas se agitando novamente quando ele soprou meu nome assim contra o meu pescoço. "Fazer durar tanto tempo? Apenas continuou indo."

Ele sorriu para mim e tocou um dedo em meus lábios. "Eu te amo, é isso", ele sussurrou. "Você está feliz agora?"

"Sim".

"Ótimo. Eu não gosto de discutir com você."

"Nem eu."

"Mas eu gosto de fazer as pazes com você."

"Assim como eu" E ele me beijou e sua língua estava no fundo da minha boca.

Eu o empurrei, ainda beijando-o, até que ele estivesse de costas, e eu segurei o mais perto que pude, meu peito direito no seu, meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Eu não quero que você vá para o seu quarto. Você tem que ir?"

"Não."

Eu levantei minha cabeça. "Não?"

Ele me respondeu com um beijo.

"Mas você _tem_ que ir."

"Eu sei."

"Por causa de seu pai."

"Por causa do meu pai."

"Mas ainda não?"

"Ainda não, amor."

Eu dei-lhe outro beijo, então descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seus braços me puxaram contra ele. E por agora, eu estava em casa.

* * *

_E os nossos pombinhos passaram pela primeira briga... eu concordo com Bella com relação ao casamento. E vocês?_

_Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo anterior. Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu leio cada um deles, mas infelizmente não tenho tido tempo para agradecê-los um a um. Tenho certeza de que vocês preferem que eu use o meu tempo para traduzir... ;) Porém, quando alguém me faz uma pergunta, eu nunca deixo sem resposta, por isso se você é um 'Guest' e tiver uma pergunta, me deixe pelo menos seu nome para que eu possa responder aqui, ok?_

_Beijos e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

**Arrancando os espinhos**

(Tradutora - Nai)

**~Bella~**

Você já esteve com tanta fome, e sentiu o cheiro da sua refeição preferida, e a quer tanto, mas não pode comê-la ainda porque não está pronta? E sua boca não entende que tem que esperar, e então começa a salivar em antecipação? Bem, isso foi exatamente como eu me senti hoje sobre tomates.

Não importava que eu tivesse acabado de comer dois sanduíches no almoço. Eu tinha que comer um tomate. Eu podia sentir o cheiro no meu quarto, mesmo que não tivesse um tomate sequer na casa. Eu podia sentir o gosto. Eu precisava disso na minha boca, agora. Eu estava sozinha em casa. Era o segundo dia das férias de primavera. Edward, Carlisle e Esme estavam todos no trabalho. Então eu peguei as minhas chaves e levei o meu velho calhambeque em forma de picape até o mercado de Forks. Eu fui direto para o corredor dos vegetais, arranquei um tomate italiano vermelho e maduro da cesta, paguei $ 1,49 pela pequena coisa, me dirigi ao banheiro para lavá-lo e depois corri fora para mordê-lo. E foi assim que Lauren me encontrou. Minha boca, meus dentes, cavando um tomate inteiro, o suco escorrendo pelo meu queixo. Limpei-o com a palma da minha mão.

"É assim que você come tomate?"

Eu olhei para ela por um minuto. Minha explicação honesta não daria certo. "Uh-huh", eu disse. Claro, porque não?

"Você é estranha, Bella." Ela revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para mim, enfatizando quão estranha ela achava que eu era. "Seu namorado trabalha no hospital agora."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu o vi lá hoje. Estou fazendo trabalho voluntário para ajudar nas transcrições da minha faculdade. É por isso que ele está lá?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, acrescentando aquilo à lista de mentiras que eu precisava manter em linha reta. Eu deveria começar a tomar notas.

"Aquelas senhoras lá estão flertando com ele por todo o lugar."

Dei de ombros para ela. "Então, o que há de novo?"

"Eu acho que ele gosta. Uma das mães de lá pediu para ele segurar seu bebê. Ele recusou-se até que ela piscou para ele e depois ele pegou o bebê dela. Acho que ele pode estar escorregando de seu alcance."

Isso me lembrou de como ele estava nas minhas mãos, na minha cama ontem à noite e eu acidentalmente sorri.

"Você acha isso engraçado? Bem, ele lhe disse que sua ex-namorada trabalha com ele e eles flertam juntos, também?"

Eu olhei para o meu pulso, desejando que eu tivesse um relógio. Eu fingi que estava usando um de qualquer maneira. "Lauren, eu tenho que ir. Você tem um ponto?"

"Sim, eu já fiz o meu ponto." Ela caminhou para dentro da loja me deixando lá com meu tomate meio comido e manchas na minha blusa. Pensei em jogar o tomate fora, mas eu ainda o queria. Assim, desde que por algum milagre realmente não estava chovendo, eu peguei minha mochila da minha picape e atravessei a rua para o parque, onde eu poderia me sentar em um banco sob as nuvens e comer o meu tomate. No entanto eu queria fazê-lo em paz.

Eu vi um esquilo fugindo em uma árvore. Isso me fez lembrar de Edward e me fez rir. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui comigo para que eu pudesse me divertir às custas dele... ou beijá-lo. Eu puxei meu livro de francês para fora da minha mochila na esperança de distrair os meus pensamentos de Edward (o que não era provável). E sim, eu estudei durante as férias. Eu tinha que estudar. Eu tinha que tirar nota máxima em francês pelo resto do semestre. Eu estava conjugando verbos irregulares quando notei que os esquilos não eram as únicas coisas correndo por ali. Com o canto do meu olho eu vi algo correndo em minha direção. Era um cão um pouco desgrenhado e não estava em uma guia. Eu endureci no banco e vi o ritmo de sua corrida aumentar. Ele chegou mais perto e eu fechei os olhos. _Por_ _favor não chegue perto de mim_, eu pensei, mas o senti cheirar a minha perna e eu não conseguia me mover.

"Por favor, vá embora", eu disse a ele, como se quisesse que ele ouvisse que eu estava sendo educada com ele. Ele não obedeceu. Segurando minha respiração, e recusando-me a olhar para o cachorro, que ainda estava cheirando a minha perna, eu forcei meus olhos abertos em busca de seu dono. _Não pule em cima de mim_.

Eu vi uma mulher chamando, "Princesa". Oh Deus, o cão era uma princesa.

"Você pode vir pegar o seu cão, por favor?"

"Ela não vai machucar você, querida. Ela é muito amorosa."

"Eu sei, mas você pode vir buscá-la de qualquer maneira?" Eu ainda não tinha olhado para ele, mas eu podia senti-lo lá. Mordi uma unha. "Por favor."

Ela pegou o cachorro e a aproximou do meu rosto. "Olha, ela é uma querida."

Afastei o meu rosto tanto quanto eu podia e acenei com a cabeça.

"Vá em frente, faça carinho nela. Ela gosta de você."

"Não, está tudo bem."

"Vá em frente." Olhei para a senhora e seu cachorro louco com suas bochechas rechonchudas e seu sorriso muito doce. Talvez se eu o acariciasse, ela fosse embora. O cão era todo fofo com os pelos dourados, com olhos tão negros que eu não podia ver as pupilas e isso me assustou, então eu tive que desviar o olhar novamente. Eu levantei minha mão, fechei os olhos e bati de leve na cabeça dele, e em seguida puxei de volta a minha mão, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"Sim, ela é muito legal. Mas, um, eu deveria estudar." Eu levantei meu livro como prova.

Ela pediu desculpas pela interrupção e me deixou sozinha. Eu não abri o meu livro, no entanto. Peguei todas as minhas coisas e deixei o parque para voltar para a casa dos Cullen, onde eu poderia estudar no sofá livre de cães e seus loucos faça-carinho-no-meu-doce-cão proprietários.

Edward foi o primeiro a voltar para casa. "Bella! Olhe para isto." Ele jogou uma revista para mim, que aterrissou em cima do livro no meu colo. Ela dizia: "Gravidez" na parte superior. Eu nem sabia que existia revistas sobre isso. "Quantas calorias você come por dia?"

"Eu não sei."

"Porque você deveria comer 300 calorias a _mais_ do que você normalmente come. Você sabia disso? Você faria isso? Porque eu não vejo você comer muito. E você deveria evitar certos tipos de peixe e queijos crus. Olha, está tudo aí". Ele levantou a revista no meu colo.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que já comi mil calorias a mais do que o normal hoje, e eu ainda nem jantei. Eu não comi nenhum peixe, e eu comi um pedaço de queijo cheddar."

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e levou a mão ao seu cabelo. "Você teve qualquer mancha na visão?"

"O quê? Não. Edward, não me pergunte isso."

"Porque se o fizer poderia ser um mau sinal. Como estão seus tornozelos?" Ele levantou minha calça e tirou os meus sapatos para examinar meus pés. "Qualquer inchaço? Você quer que eu pegue um pouco de água quente para você colocar os pés?"

"Edward?" Eu ri. "Você leu isso tudo?"

"Sim, eu estava entediado no trabalho e ela estava lá. Mas você sabia de tudo isso?"

"Sim. Alice me deu um livro. Era para ser engraçado, mas isso meio que me assustou, também, então eu parei de ler." Eu levei a minha mão até a sua bochecha. "Você leu uma revista 'Gravidez'?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Ah. Isso é tão doce. Pois bem, não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. Nenhum inchaço, manchas, não comi comida estranha, e muito menos estou com fome. Acredite em mim, eu como bastante. Talvez nem sempre uma enorme refeição de uma só vez, mas eu como o dia todo."

"Ok".

"O que mais você fez no trabalho?" Eu me perguntei se ele iria falar Lauren.

"Eu segurei um bebê. No começo eu não queria, com medo de feri-lo, mas a mãe disse que eu iria ficar bem." Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos tortos e eu tive que tocá-lo.

"Você é bonito. Espero que nosso bebê seja exatamente como você."

"Espero que nosso bebê de pareça com você."

"Edward. Você viu Lauren hoje?"

"Lauren? Não. Por quê?"

"Eu encontrei com ela do lado de fora do mercado." Eu pulei quando ela me pegou comendo um tomate. "Ela disse que está lá fazendo trabalhos voluntários para a faculdade, e ela acha que é por isso que você está lá, também. Ela disse que viu você segurando um bebê e eu estou surpresa que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Ela também disse que você trabalha com uma ex-namorada. Que você flerta com ela."

Ele riu, mas foi um riso nervoso. "Eu não tenho nenhuma ex-namorada".

"Mas você saiu com outras meninas. Você trabalha com alguém que você saiu?"

"Sim, mas Tanya, ela trabalha na loja de presentes. Eu nunca a vejo. E, eu não sei o que Lauren disse a você, mas você não tem nada para se preocupar. Eu saí uma vez com Tanya e eu nem mesmo gostava dela. A única razão de Lauren saber é porque elas são primas ou alguma merda assim."

"Eu não estou preocupada. Só curiosa."

Foi quando ele me beijou, o que me fez perceber que eu não o tinha beijado nenhuma vez desde que ele entrou pela porta, então eu me inclinei contra ele e beijei-o com mais vontade deixando cair o livro e a revista no chão ao lado dos meus sapatos e meias. Suas mãos estavam em meus ombros me puxando para ele e minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo o puxando para mim.

"Eu toquei um cão, hoje." Eu disse, então, beijei-o novamente.

"Bom para você." E ele me beijou novamente.

"E vi um esquilo." Eu tentei beijá-lo novamente, mas eu não pude, porque ele estava rindo e eu não conseguia encaixar os seus lábios com os meus. Eu continuei tentando e segurei o pescoço dele e finalmente ele cedeu. Misturamos risadas com beijos até que sobraram apenas os beijos.

**OoooOoooO**

Rosalie e eu tínhamos sido amigáveis desde o dia que rimos juntas no almoço sobre Hemingway, mas ela nunca tinha vindo me ver, até hoje. Era o último sábado antes das aulas recomeçarem e eu não a tinha visto por semanas. No início, eu pensei que ela estava lá por causa de Edward.

"Edward está no trabalho", eu disse a ela. Mas ela disse que queria falar comigo. Um grande saco de lixo volumoso descansava em seus pés e ela começou a puxá-lo pelas alças, arrastando-o para dentro de casa. Tentei ajudá-la com ele, mas ela me bloqueou.

"Não se atreva!"

Eu me afastei rapidamente, não porque ela me lembrou da minha condição, mas porque eu vi um traço da careta com a qual ela gostava de me ameaçar. "Por que você está carregando um saco de lixo?"

Ela sugeriu que nos sentássemos. Sentamos na sala de estar. Meu estômago roncou e eu queria pegar um pouco de leite e biscoitos. Era como provar a teoria de Pavlov* cada vez que eu me aconchegava nesse sofá. Eu ignorei a minha irritante vontade de um lanchinho, porque eu estava mais interessada em por que ela estava aqui para falar comigo e não com Edward. Ela respirou fundo e olhou por toda a sala, os olhos nunca pousando em nada. Ela estava nervosa? Ela parecia estar à procura de palavras. Elas estão dentro de você, eu queria dizer, não passeando pela sala de estar. Ela eventualmente as encontrou.

_*A teoria de Pavlov basicamente diz que 'um estímulo é um fator que provoca uma resposta de um organismo'. É como se Bella tivesse condicionado o sofá à comida._

"Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha", disse ela, e então parou e olhou para mim.

"Eu sou filha única", disse eu. Ela ignorou isso.

"Minha irmã teve um bebê há alguns anos atrás, eu pensei que você poderia usar isso." Ela empurrou o saco para mim. Eu o abri e comecei a puxar as roupas, roupas grandes, roupas de maternidade. Vestidos, calças e camisas, e até meias-calça. Eu as ergui diante de nós.

"Essas são para evitar varizes ou algo assim, eu não sei. Elas estão todas limpas. Tudo foi lavado. Lamento por ter levado tanto tempo para que a minha irmã as enviasse de Nova York... eu tive que esperar que chegassem."

Eu conhecia Rosalie desde outubro, mas foi neste dia, na primeira semana de abril, quando ela finalmente se mostrou para mim. Olhei para ela por um minuto, talvez por um tempo demasiado longo. Rosalie tinha acabado de fazer um gesto bonito. Rosalie tinha feito algo por mim... por generosidade. Rosalie era capaz de bondade premeditada!

Eu fiquei meio que em estado de choque, e então eu queria abraçá-la. Eu me perguntei se ela me deixaria. Eu deslizei um pouco mais perto dela no sofá. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Eu decidi apenas ir em frente, mas eu a avisei. "Eu irei abraçá-la e eu não me importo se você não quer." Eu passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ela endureceu, mas além disso, não se moveu. "Essa é a coisa mais bonita..." Percebi um soluço na minha voz quando a mão dela deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. Eu me afastei dando um fim à sua tortura limpando as minhas lágrimas. "Obrigada."

"Você não precisa me agradecer", disse ela, rapidamente. Aparentemente, ela estava tão desconfortável com a apreciação quanto estava pelo afeto. "Então, como você está se sentindo? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Naquele momento, eu tinha certeza de que um estranho tinha tomado todo o corpo dela. A gentileza era contínua, e até mesmo crescendo em interesse e utilidade. Eu não iria questioná-la, embora e possivelmente terminar essa doce loucura. "Que tal alguns cookies? Esme sempre tem algum". Ela assentiu, embora eu tivesse apenas sugerido _junk food_. Esqueça passos de bebê, estávamos na fase dos grandes saltos. Caminhamos para a cozinha. Nós não saltitamos juntas de mãos dadas, o nosso salto não era assim tão grande. Atrevo-me a dizer, porém, que estávamos nos tornando amigas?

Depois que eu comi os biscoitos (ela não tinha comido nenhum, ou talvez dado uma mordida em um) Rosalie me ajudou a pendurar as roupas no meu closet e disse: "Seu closet!" quando eu abri a porta.

"Eu sei, ele está vazio."

"É muito grande." Ah, sim, não deveria ter me surpreendido que eu tinha o tipo de closet que provocava inveja. Eu me senti um pouco culpada por não ter apreciado o armário em toda a sua vastidão, quando o tinha visto pela primeira vez. Em vez disso eu tinha me preocupado em preenchê-lo de modo que não ficasse tão vazio.

O guarda-roupa de maternidade da irmã dela consistia em sua maioria de vestidos com estampas florais ou cores pastel. Eu não me importava. Eu iria usá-los de qualquer maneira. Rosalie sabia que eles não eram os vestidos mais lisonjeiros. Ela me disse que sua irmã passou pela gravidez em Nova York no verão e estava tão quente que ela não ligava para a aparência, desde que fosse fresco. Eu iria estar grávida no verão, também, eu pensei, esfregando minha barriga que não estava realmente maior, ainda. Meus seios, por outro lado, era outra história. Eu tinha ajustado os meus sutiãs tanto quanto podia e ainda assim eles estavam ficando um pouco apertados.

"Então, Rosalie?" Eu não pude evitar. A curiosidade sempre ganhava comigo. "Por que você está sendo tão boa?" Sentei-me na beira da minha cama. Rosalie ficou onde estava, mantendo a distância. Talvez ela tivesse medo que eu a abraçasse novamente.

"Eu gosto de você, Bella."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde que tivemos o nosso show na aula de literatura. Você tem bolas."

"E, por que você não gostava de mim antes disso?"

"Por que você não gostava de _mim_ antes disso?"

"Eu não conhecia você", eu disse.

"Bem, eu não conhecia você também."

"Sim, mas você era... quer dizer."

"Você não sabe, Bella. Eu vi o que todas as meninas da nossa escola esquecida por Deus fizeram com Edward. Todo mundo foi tão rápido em confiar em você, mas eu não podia. Você não o viu antes. Praticamente todas as meninas estavam atrás dele, e nenhuma pelo motivo certo. Elas pensavam que lhes traria popularidade. Ele permitiu que algumas meninas se aproximassem, começou a ficar muito carinhoso, sabe?"

"Tanya?"

"Quem?" Ok, isso me fez sentir melhor. Se Rosalie não se lembrava de Tanya, então ela não deve ter sido nada. "O que todas aquelas meninas queriam era um troféu. Isso o machucava. Ele finalmente parou de deixar qualquer uma chegar perto. Mas eles não desistiram. Quanto mais ele recusava, mais duro elas tentavam. Ele era uma verdadeira bagunça. Ele nem mesmo olhava para ninguém por um longo tempo e ele só falava com a gente. Então apareceu uma garota, Angela. Ela era realmente legal... ela e Edward ficaram amigos".

"Angela do Ben? Ela é legal. Eu falei com ela antes." Ela era uma das meninas que foram legais comigo quando me mudei para Forks, mas ela estava muito envolvida com seu namorado para que nós realmente nos conhecêssemos melhor.

"Bem, ela e Edward eram realmente bons amigos no ano passado, até que ela o beijou. Ele não queria nada disso. Então, ela deu com a língua nos dentes para Jessica e disse para aquela cadela e para Lauren que Edward havia lhe negado ou algo assim. Ela chorou para elas, elas deram a Edward um tempo difícil por magoá-la e, supostamente, deixá-la. Ele se sentiu terrível sobre isso, porque, bem... você o conhece. Enfim, eu vi você por aí com Jessica assim que você chegou. Eu não confio em alguém que é amiga dessa menina. Eu só estava à espera de você mostrar sua verdadeira face e machucá-lo ou inventar fofocas sobre ele apenas para conseguir a sua falsa popularidade."

"Eu nunca me preocupei com nada disso. E eu _nunca_ fui amiga de Jessica. Ela me mostrou a escola no meu primeiro dia de aula e me convidou para sentar com ela no almoço." Sua idéia de me mostrar a área não era apontar a direção dos banheiros ou a biblioteca, ou explicar em que ala da escola estávamos. Ela me atualizou sobre as fofocas, apontando para uma pessoa depois da outra. Eu sabia sobre a vida dos estudantes e com quem namoravam antes de saber seus nomes. "Eu aprendi rapidamente quão superficial era ela," eu disse.

Eu pensei naquele dia na aula de Saúde, quando eu tinha distraidamente beijado Edward. Se ele tivesse se afastado, as coisas teriam sido muito diferentes. Eu teria ficado magoada ou me sentindo rejeitada? Jessica teria notado e passado o meu infortúnio em torno de sua bandeja de prata de tolices? Eu não culpava Angela pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Edward. Era tudo culpa de Jessica e Lauren. Elas ficaram com ciúmes e quiseram tirar de Angela qualquer chance. E funcionou. Eu me abstive de dizer qualquer coisa disso para Rosalie. Ela, obviamente, não teria concordado e eu não precisava ficar em seu lado ruim de novo.

"Eu sei disso agora, garota." Ela disse. "Mas não se atreva a machucá-lo."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

"É melhor mesmo." Não havia um indício de sorriso em seus lábios. Sua proteção para com Edward era feroz, e cativante, realmente. Eu entendi sua desconfiança em mim, apesar de ter sido equivocada.

"Rosalie, o que você vai fazer quando Emmett for para Stanford?"

"Eu irei para Berkley. Eles têm um programa excelente de literatura."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por mais diferentes que a gente seja," eu disse, "nós realmente temos muito em comum."

"Isso é assustador", disse ela com uma risada. Deixei-a sair sem um abraço, mas agradeci novamente pela sua generosidade. Eu tive certeza de que a vi endurecer diante da palavra generosidade.

* * *

_Edward lendo revista de gravidez? Morro com a fofura! Rosalie fazendo uma tentativa de se aproximar, mas eu não gosto desse lado dela que pensa que é dona de Edward..._

_Espero seus comentários..._

_Beijos._

_**Nai**._


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPÍTULO 20**_

_**De dentro para fora**_

_(Tradutora Mili YLJJ)_

Quando Rosalie saiu, Esme veio varrendo com sacos de compras demais em seus braços. Eu tentei tirar um, mas ela não deixou. Eu vi um pedaço de pão espreitando de um, então eu o peguei. Eu tinha que levar _alguma coisa._ Ela disse que iríamos comer costela e batatas assadas. Eu não pude evitar com a carne porque o cheiro e a visão estavam me amordaçando e testando os meus reflexos ao limite. No início, eu não queria dizer para Esme, com medo de ferir seus sentimentos, então eu só me ofereci para fazer as batatas. Tornou-se óbvio para ela, de qualquer maneira, quando eu trabalhei na extremidade oposta da cozinha, segurando a minha respiração e evitando o menor olhar em sua direção. Ela riu. "Bella, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu entendo."

"Eu estou bem", eu botei pra fora. "É apenas a carne. É toda rosa e cheira estranho."

Ela inclinou-se para sentir o cheiro. Isso foi o suficiente. Muita saliva encheu minha boca. Corri o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro, onde eu forcei e forcei e nada saía. Nada. Nenhum alívio. Como da última vez. Fiquei ali no chão, sobre o tapete azul do banheiro, sozinha eu e a minha náusea. Senti um par de mãos me levantando. "Vamos levar você para a cama", Esme disse. "Se você sentir vontade de comer mais tarde, vou mandar Edward te levar a comida."

Tentei me concentrar em Edward, em vez das outras coisas que ela disse, como comer e comida, mas eu não pude. Eu me libertei das suas mãos e fui para o banheiro novamente. Esme segurou meu cabelo para trás desnecessariamente, porque, mais uma vez, não saiu nada a não ser lágrimas frustradas. Debrucei-me sobre o banheiro enquanto eu podia suportar, apenas esperando que viesse algo para aliviar o meu estômago. Um par de lágrimas caiu no vaso e eu vi os anéis se formarem na água.

"Vamos," Esme disse, acariciando meu cabelo. Deixei ela me guiar para o andar de cima para a minha cama e me deitei em cima do edredom, completamente vestida. Eu não tinha notado que ela tinha saído do quarto até que ela voltou com um copo de água. Eu não bebi. "Me avise se você precisar de mais alguma coisa." Ela beijou meu rosto como se fosse a minha mãe. Eu queria que ela fosse. Por apenas um instante, eu queria que ela fosse. Fechei os olhos tentando pensar em tempos mais felizes com a minha mãe verdadeira. Devo ter caído no sono me lembrando de amáveis vezes com a minha mãe, porque a próxima coisa que eu senti foi um beijo na minha bochecha, de lábios diferentes.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Edward perguntou. Eu não abri meus olhos, eu só me aproximei dele às cegas. Eu não sei se eu o encontrei ou se foi ele que veio a mim. Então eu o puxei para que ele estivesse deitado atrás de mim. Eu passei o seu braço por cima do meu corpo. Ele provavelmente teria feito isso de qualquer maneira, tenho certeza disso. Seus lábios estavam em meu cabelo, me beijando. Abri os olhos. O quarto estava escuro.

Minha voz estava grogue. "Em Phoenix, eu tive um 'C' em uma redação no ensino fundamental. Você sabia? Eu? Um 'C' em uma redação. A tarefa era escrever uma sátira. Você já viu a pintura dos _The Poker Playing Dogs*_? Eu vi e o que vi me levou a escrever uma sátira sobre cachorros fugindo do governo."

_*Se refere a uma série de 16 pinturas de CM Coolidge encomendada em 1903 por Brown & Bigelow para anunciar charutos._

"Mas você tem medo de cães."

"Bem, o governo me assusta, também, às vezes. Enfim, eu provavelmente fui a única criança da sala de aula que realmente foi à biblioteca e pesquisou sobre o meu tópico. Meu professor não entendeu. Você sabe o que minha mãe fez? Ela ligou para a professora e explicou a ela. Minha professora, eu nem me lembro o nome dela... Senhora... Senhora Furlong ou Fleming ou algo assim, ela concordou em ler novamente. E mudou minha nota para um 'B'. Eu pensei que eu merecia um 'A', mas ela não podia admitir que ela _tinha_ cometido um erro, eu acho." Eu me virei para olhar para ele. Eu beijei seus lábios.

"No ano seguinte, no primeiro ano, um garoto chamado Demetri, meu parceiro de laboratório, ele tinha uma queda por mim. Sentimentos não correspondidos. Ele roubou o meu o meu caderno de ciências um dia antes e correu e o escondeu. Ele não o devolveu. Eu não poderia passar de ano sem ele. Eu tinha tudo lá... meu trabalho do semestre inteiro. Minha mãe ligou para a mãe dele e eu a ouvi gritar com a outra mãe sobre o quão duro eu trabalhei na escola sobre o quanto as minhas notas significavam para mim. No dia seguinte, Demetri o devolveu. Ele não o entregou, entretanto. Ele o colocou no chão em frente ao meu armário onde eu iria encontrá-lo. Ele não falou mais comigo, ou mesmo olhou para mim. Minha mãe. Ela não tinha que fazer isso. Eu poderia ter feito isso por mim mesma se eu quisesse. Mas ela estava lá, me ajudando nestas coisas triviais. Pelo menos nesta perspectiva, parecia trivial. Mas agora, quando eu _preciso_ da minha mãe, ela não está aqui. Ela nem quer estar." Edward não disse nada. Ele só me deixou balbuciar. Ele nem sequer me interrompeu com um 'uh-huh', me deixando saber que ele estava ouvindo. Eu sabia que ele estava. O beijei novamente. "Como foi no trabalho?" Eu perguntei, e a pergunta me fez me sentir velha.

"Tudo bem." Ele limpou a garganta. "Você quer falar sobre sua mãe um pouco mais?"

"Não."

Ele enfiou a minha cabeça entre seu ombro e pescoço e tocou as pontas do meu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito. Gostaria de poder ajudar. Talvez se eu falasse com ela."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por favor, não. Provavelmente só... iria piorar as coisas."

"Ok, eu não vou." E então, ele beijou meus lábios. Foi um beijo longo e lento. O tipo de beijo que diz, 'sinta-se melhor'. Seus beijos sempre conseguiam falar comigo de certa maneira. Nós dois estávamos deitados de lado e ele me segurou firme pela cintura. Eu senti o seu estômago contra o meu. E ele continuou a me beijar e me fez me sentir melhor.

Eu segurei seu rosto enquanto me afastava "Você comeu?"

"Não, eu vim até você logo que minha mãe disse que você não estava se sentindo bem. Você está com fome?"

"Nem um pouco." Eu balancei a cabeça e levei a mão ao meu estômago. "Você deve comer, no entanto."

"Se você não vai comer, eu também não vou."

"Você não tem que se punir por mim."

"Eu não estou me punindo, Bella. Punição seria estar onde quer que você não esteja. Agora você está aqui e é onde eu preciso estar."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer", eu disse, e o beijei novamente. "Rosalie veio aqui hoje", eu disse, e me levantei, o levando até o meu armário, o apresentando ao meu novo guarda-roupa de maternidade. Ele observou alguns dos vestidos pendurados, descrente de que jamais serviriam em mim.

"Você finalmente está recebendo lampejos da verdadeira Rosalie", ele disse.

"Ela faz um bom trabalho se escondendo." Sentei-me na beira da minha cama e o convidei a se sentar batendo no lugar ao meu lado para Edward. "Ela te ama muito, no entanto. Por quê? Quer dizer, eu nunca vi vocês dois saírem juntos."

"Não, nós realmente não saímos desde... você. Mas não é culpa sua, Bella." Ele beijou o lado da minha cabeça. "É Rosalie, de qualquer forma. Ela se manteve me avisando que você iria rasgar meu coração como... bem, eu sabia que ela estava errada, então eu não podia ficar perto dela quando ela falava assim sobre você. Eu não queria perdê-la por causa dela, sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Rosalie e eu nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos sete anos. Nossos pais são amigos. Mas ela sempre foi para as escolas privadas. Ela se transferiu para Forks no primeiro ano. Ela era nova e ela era... você já viu. Ela não podia caminhar pelo corredor sem ser atingida ou literalmente ter sua bunda atingida. Você não vai ver nada disso agora por causa de Emmett. A maioria dos caras nem mesmo fala com ela, agora. Naquela época, ela me disse que eu era o único cara que ela podia confiar, porque eu não olhava para ela como se quisesse comê-la. Comecei a andar com ela por todas as aulas e ela percebeu que eu estava meio que em um barco semelhante. Não era ao mesmo, embora... o caso dela era pior. Quero dizer as meninas, elas me agarravam e tudo, mas elas não me assustavam. Rosalie estava com medo. Nós meio que nos tornamos protetor um do outro. Então, quando ela finalmente cedeu aos avanços de Emmett, ela não precisava mais de mim. Com Emmett, ela se fortaleceu, eu não sei, uma força, que eu não tinha visto nela antes. Ela continuou com a sua proteção por mim, porém, e com a sua mais nova confiança, sua resistência ficou ainda mais forte... ela era como um gato, sibilando para as meninas." Ele riu. "Eu acho que apenas era difícil para ela parar com isso. Ela estava tão acostumada a odiar qualquer garota que falasse comigo."

"Você sabe. Você é estranho para um cara. Eu pensei que os caras gostavam quando as garotas bonitas ficavam todas sobre eles."

"Eu culpo o meu pai. Ele sempre me ensinou a ser respeitoso com as mulheres. Ele me ensinou a tratar as meninas como eu gostaria que a minha mãe fosse tratada. Então, sim, eu cresci me importando."

"Conte-me sobre Angela."

"Angela?" Ele pareceu surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

"Rosalie," foi tudo que eu precisei dizer e então ele concordou.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. "Nós nos conhecemos muito bem no ano passado. Nós tínhamos um monte de aulas juntos e estudávamos juntos. Achei que ela era uma menina que eu pudesse, você sabe, tipo", ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para baixo. Ele parecia tímido. Isso me fez sorrir. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tímido. "Nós nos beijamos uma vez, mas eu realmente não senti nada. Aparentemente ela sentiu. Tentei sentir algo por ela, então eu a beijei mais algumas vezes, mas aquilo não estava certo. Desejei sentir algo para que ela não ficasse tão magoada ou envergonhada. Ela ficou, porém, e me evitou no dia seguinte. Eu a deixei. Eu pensei que ela iria acabar com isso, mas ela não o fez. Eu deveria ter falado com ela sobre isso, em vez de deixá-la apenas me evitando. Ela era uma boa amiga. Então Jessica e Lauren não deixaram isso passar em branco. Eu já me sentia horrível por ferir Angela, mas as duas não deixaram qualquer um de nós dois esquecer até Angela começar a namorar Ben e _ele _disse a elas para pararem."

"E sobre Jessica e Lauren? Alguma coisa aconteceu... com elas?" Eu fechei meus olhos, desejando que eu pudesse retirar a pergunta.

"De jeito nenhum. Eu nunca estaria disposto a colocar aquela merda na minha boca." Ele começou a se levantar, mas eu ri e o puxei de volta, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Eu estava orgulhosa dele.

"Você tem um gosto muito bom", eu disse.

"Eu sei." Seu braço passou em torno de mim, sua mão segurando meu ombro, a cabeça dele contra a minha cabeça. Eu deslizei meus dois braços ao redor dele, abraçando sua cintura. Eu não lhe perguntei com quem mais ele tinha saído ou ido a um encontro. Talvez eu as conhecesse, talvez não. Mas não me faria qualquer bem saber quem elas eram. Do nosso outro lado estava a nossa crescente coleção de fotos de ultrassom do bebê coladas na parede. Tínhamos duas até agora e iríamos adicionar mais uma na próxima semana. "Você quer saber o sexo do nosso bebê?", Perguntou ele.

"Não, Você quer?"

"Não. Isso não importa." Ficamos ali sentados, encostados um ao outro apenas olhando para o nosso pequeno bebê. Apenas ficamos ali. E foi então que aconteceu. Bem quando eu estava me sentindo completamente relaxada contra Edward, tudo decidiu finalmente aparecer.

Eu mal consegui atravessar o quarto e chegar ao banheiro a tempo. Edward puxou meu cabelo para trás, enquanto eu vomitava , vomitava e vomitava até que não havia mais nada dentro de mim. Ele esfregou as costas com a mão livre e disse: "Bella," algumas vezes. "Bella. Bella."

Meu estômago doía de todas as contrações, minha garganta estava seca, e minhas pernas estavam fracas de ficar naquela posição, e eu ainda ri com alívio que eu senti depois que tudo finalmente saiu. Eu ri enquanto lavava a minha boca, e entre goles do copo de água que Esme havia deixado para mim antes. Eu ri enquanto escovava os dentes, também (até que isso me fez engasgar).

"Você é louca", Edward disse incapaz de sufocar seu próprio pequeno riso. Aparentemente, o meu era contagioso. Ele abriu o chuveiro para mim, mesmo eu sendo perfeitamente capaz de alcançar e girar o botão eu mesma. Mas ele gostava de cuidar da grávida dele, e eu gostava também. Ele me ajudou a sair das minhas roupas e beijou minhas partes nuas conforme elas eram expostas, mas eu o empurrei porque ele estava me excitando, e eu tinha acabado de vomitar na frente dele e isso era nojento. "O que?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu estou asquerosa."

"Você nunca poderia estar asquerosa."

E então eu tive que rir de novo, porque ele apenas disse "asquerosa".

Ele se abaixou e beijou meu estômago. Eu o observei e quando ele se afastou, notei que a minha barriga estava um pouco mais redonda. Eu a toquei. Ela parecia e eu sentia como se estivesse inchada ou cheia depois de uma farta refeição, mas eu não podia, eu tinha acabado de esvaziar o meu estômago. Sorri para Edward. "Minha barriga."

"O que tem isso?"

"Esta maior."

Ele olhou para baixo. "É mesmo?" Ele passou a mão sobre ela. Ele não percebeu, mas eu sim e, assim como quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez os batimentos cardíacos do bebê, isso pareceu real. Mais real do que quando eu vomitei ou tive desejos de comidas estranhas.

Meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, conforme eu afundei na banheira. Ele me trouxe uma toalha, um pano, e um livro. Ele acendeu algumas velas para mim e me disse para relaxar antes de puxar a maçaneta.

"Fica", eu disse. E ele ficou.

Entreguei-lhe o meu livro. "Leia", eu disse. E ele o fez.

**OoooOoooO**

Um par de semanas, e mais algumas experiências com vômitos depois, algo estava seriamente errado no almoço. Emmett e Rosalie estavam em cima um do outro, como de costume – o que era bom. Mas Alice e Jasper estavam distantes. Nenhum deles estava sorrindo. Alice sempre me dava um sorriso quando me via, mas não hoje.

Vê-los assim era assustador. Isso me fez apertar a mão de Edward. "Hei", eu disse, esperando que eles estivessem apenas atordoados e saíssem disso.

"Oi", disse Alice.

Sentei-me em frente a ela. "Há algo de errado?"

Ela ganhou a atenção de todos nós. Estávamos todos olhando para ela - exceto Jasper. Ele olhava para frente. "Não. Se algo estivesse errado, eu saberia, não saberia?"

"Hum, acho que sim. Jasper? Você está bem?"

Ele olhou para mim e me deu um aceno de cabeça. Eu me virei para Edward e ele estava franzindo a testa.

"Sim", Emmett disse. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo com vocês dois."

"Emmett!" Alice gritou. "Pare com isso. Nós não iremos _falar_ sobre isso. Iremos Jasper?"

Essa foi a primeira vez que Alice tinha sequer olhado na direção de Jasper, mas ele não olhou para ela. Ela se levantou, pegou sua mochila, deixou sua bandeja e se dirigiu para as portas. Eu vi Jasper se mover em uma tentativa rápida para ir atrás dela, mas ele se deteve. Olhei para Rosalie e ambas resolvemos seguir Alice. Edward apertou meus dedos antes de eu sair e eu olhei para ele para ver o seu meio sorriso. Eu sorri para ele da melhor maneira que pude.

Rosalie e eu não tivemos que perguntar nada para Alice. Ela começou a falar.

"Eu sei que vocês vão me perguntar o que está errado e vocês não vão deixar isso passar. Eu conheço vocês duas. Então, eu vou dizer de uma vez e vocês não poderão me perguntar mais qualquer coisa ou falar comigo sobre isso, porque eu não vou chorar na escola novamente." Eu não acho que eu tinha que dizer a ela que ela já estava chorando. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e não falou por vários minutos. Nenhuma de nós falou. Alice se sentou em um pequeno muro de tijolos que cercava um canteiro de flores, a ondulação da bandeira americana no alto a meio mastro. "Os pais de Jasper estão se divorciando. Seu pai _empurrou_ a sua mãe. Ele não a machucou, mas ele fez isso. Jasper disse que eles costumavam ser o mais "apaixonado" casal que ele já tinha conhecido. Tipo... nós." Ela levou a mão ao peito. "Eu acho. Acho... que ele vai terminar comigo." Isso saiu em um sussurro e a única razão de eu ter ouvido era porque eu estava prestando atenção.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ela. O que eu poderia fazer por ela? Eu pensei... e se isso fosse comigo? Se eu sofreria se Edward quisesse terminar comigo. Meu coração acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a suar com o simples pensamento. "Alice", foi a única palavra que eu consegui dizer.

Rosalie se sentou ao lado dela e colocou a cabeça de Alice em seu ombro, acariciando seus cabelos. "Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai terminar com você", ela disse. Como Rosalie sabia o que fazer? Ela era a pessoa menos carinhosa que eu conhecia. Percebi, então, que ela poderia ser carinhosa, se ela iniciasse e controlasse a quantidade de afeto oferecido.

"Ele não fala comigo, Rose. Ele _nunca_ não falou comigo. Quero dizer, ele não quer falar sobre qualquer coisa. Você sabe que eu o vi jogar uma garrafa de plástico no lixo? Ele não a reciclou! Quando eu o lembrei, ele encolheu os ombros."

"Alice", eu disse de novo e peguei a mão dela. Porque eu não podia dizer mais nada? Porque eu nunca tinha estado em uma posição como a dela antes. Edward foi o meu único. Ninguém nunca tinha terminado comigo. Mas Jasper era o seu único, também. O vento soprou através do meu cabelo, naquele momento, como se estivesse tentando bater algum sentido em mim. "Jasper te ama demais para deixá-la."

"Eu sei Bella. Ele me ama _muito_ muito. Isso é o que ele disse. Essa foi a última coisa que ele me disse."

E o que você diz sobre isso? Olhei para Rosalie, que parecia também em uma perda de palavras. Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me juntar a elas no baixo murto de tijolos e abraçar Alice junto com Rosalie. Ela não queria mais falar sobre isso, de qualquer maneira. Nós três nos abraçamos e esperamos o sinal tocar. Eu não fui para a aula de Saúde com Edward naquele dia. Eu fui com Alice. Edward estava esperando por mim em sua mesa e Jasper não estava na aula. Eu verifiquei Alice – para ter certeza de que ela não choraria. Seu rosto estava branco quando ela tomou seu lugar.

Fui até Edward, empurrei minha cadeira ao lado dele e me inclinei contra ele. Seu braço caiu em torno de mim e eu coloquei a mão em seu estômago. Eu precisava senti-lo perto. Senhora Hines começou a aula, colocando outro vídeo. Eu não tinha ideia do que se tratava desta vez porque eu olhei para Edward e ele olhou para mim e começamos nos beijar. Tão bom quanto era beijá-lo, eu me obriguei a me afastar, porque eu não queria que Alice nos visse. Não no estado em que ela estava. Ela estava olhando para sua mesa, no entanto, eu a vi esfregar o dedo ao longo de cada unha, uma de cada vez.

"Bella?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido direito, causando arrepios de cima a baixo em meu braço.

"Hum?"

"Sua mão está sob a minha camiseta e por mais incrível que isso possa ser, seus dedos estão fazendo coisas comigo e eu não posso me controlar." Ele se mexeu na cadeira.

Minha mão estava no estômago de Edward, sob sua camisa e eu ainda não tinha tido conhecimento do fato. Eu queria tanto me sentir perto dele que estava, inconscientemente, tocando sua pele nua. Eu puxei minha mão para fora da sua camiseta. "Sinto muito."

"Nunca peça desculpas por isso." Ele beijou a minha testa, deixando os lábios demorarem e eu fechei os olhos. Com os olhos fechados, eu senti o cheiro.

O que era aquele cheiro? Cloro? Não, Lysol. Eu amordacei e levei a mão à boca. Amordaçado novamente. Levantei-me, andei o mais rápido que pude para a porta sem uma palavra para a professora e uma vez que eu estava no corredor, eu corri para o banheiro mais próximo. Eu não me incomodei nem mesmo em fechar a porta, eu apenas deixei tudo sair. Uma vez que isso começa, aparentemente, não para. Especialmente quando essa pessoa sou eu e você está vomitando em um banheiro público. Esse pensamento só piorou e eu vomitei tudo de novo. Fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar sobre onde eu estava e o que estava acontecendo. Eu estendi a mão e tentei sentir ao redor pelo botão da descarga. Quando ouvi o último som da água deixar o banheiro, abri os olhos de novo. Eu esperei até ter a certeza de que nada mais estava por vir e depois me levantei para lavar a boca. Mas Jessica estava lá. Que diabos... ela me seguiu? Eu empurrei passando por ela e abri a torneira.

"Eu não a segui, Bella", ela disse, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos. "A Senhora Hines me disse para vir atrás de você. Não era isso o que eu queria. Você acha que eu iria querer pegar o vírus que com certeza você está carregando?" Ela se verificou no espelho, passando o delineador.

"Jessica", eu disse, meus olhos ainda inundados. "Você tem uma bala?" Me lembrei então de colocar balas na minha mochila, juntamente com uma escova de dentes e creme dental.

Ela puxou uma lata de balas de sua mochila e jogou duas na minha mão, com cuidado para não me tocar. Eu coloquei as duas na minha boca, ao mesmo tempo, mas elas eram tão fortes que me fizeram amordaçar novamente. Eu cuspi uma fora na minha mão e fechei os olhos, desejando não vomitar novamente.

"Você precisa ver a enfermeira?"

"Talvez. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Volte para a aula."

Eu a segui para fora do banheiro e Edward estava lá. Ele puxou meu braço até que eu estava contra seu peito.

"Ela vai passar essa coisa para você", disse Jessica.

"Ela pode me passar qualquer coisa que ela queira", ele disse e beijou a minha cabeça. Eu assisti Jessica sair. Edward tentou beijar meus lábios, mas eu não o deixei. "Bella, você só ficou doente por causa do bebê. Pelo menos me deixe beijar você."

Cobri minha boca e balancei a cabeça. Ele puxou a minha mão. "Por favor?"

"Ok, mas feche a boca." Eu franzi os lábios e estendi a mão para ele, mas esse meu sorrateiro namorado deixou sua língua derivar sobre meus lábios fechados. Minha língua automaticamente procurou a sua, até que eu parei.

"Você me enganou".

Ele apenas sorriu para mim. "Sente-se bem agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você precisa ir para casa? Eu posso levá-la para casa."

"Não. Eu não quero que você perca a sua última aula. Eu só tenho Educação Física. Vou ficar de fora."

Ele me perguntou se eu tinha certeza e eu disse que tinha. "Edward, você falou com Jasper?"

"Eu tentei. Ele não quer falar. Emmett tentou, também. Ele trouxe o assunto do abrigo de sem-teto que está sendo fechado em Port Angeles. Jasper ainda não quis falar. Há algo de errado com ele."

Expliquei o que Alice tinha me dito, incluindo o fato de Jasper amá-la _muito_.

"Você acha que devemos fazer alguma coisa ou ficarmos de fora?"

"Eu não sei", ele disse. "Se fôssemos nós, Jasper iria fazer alguma coisa."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele já tinha feito algo. Muitas coisas para nós. "Mas e se ele precisa de espaço... e se nós piorássemos tudo?"

"Você convida Alice e eu vou convidar Jasper e vamos ver o que acontece."

Eu balancei a cabeça. E então, em vez de voltarmos para a aula de Saúde, ficamos no corredor segurando um ao outro como se o nosso relacionamento estivesse em perigo.

* * *

_**Nota da Mili YLJJ**_

_Não gostei do que aconteceu entre o Jasper (fofo e encantador, ) e Alice (doce criatura)._

_Eu achei que o bebê seria descoberto quando vi que Jessica estava no banheiro, te juro! Errei_

_Enfim,_

_Bjos._

* * *

_Pobre Alice... será que Jasper pirou? Pelo o que eu entendi, Alice acha que ele pode terminar com ela para que eles não acabem como os pais dele? Mesmo quando está sendo um idiota Jasper é um fofo..._

_E Jessica? Parece que os dois neurônios dela não permitiram que ela percebesse nada... kkk._

_Beijos e até quinta!_

_**Nai**._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 21: Véu Levantado**_

_(__Tradutora – MiliYLJJ)_

Depois de três dias de Alice se recusar a sair ou falar a respeito de Jasper eu me dirigi para sua casa após a escola, a peguei pela mão e a levei à força para a casa dos Cullen.

"Você vem comigo. Sem mais chafurdar", eu disse. Ela não tinha forças para discutir. Seu braço estava mole enquanto eu a puxava para perto da minha picape.

Eu não tinha visto qualquer interação entre ela e Jasper nos últimos três dias, e eles não estavam andando pela escola juntos. Durante a primeira hora ou assim, eu evitei o assunto 'Jasper' e ela parecia aliviada e até um pouco relaxada.

Mostrei a ela as três fotos do meu bebê crescendo na parede do meu quarto e depois mostrei a ela a minha barriga crescendo.

"Alice, olha" eu disse, e levantei a minha blusa. "Você não consegue ver com as minhas roupas, mas olha pra isso." Eu coloquei a mão na minha barriga e ela também.

"Bella", ela disse, e sorriu. "Você está tão bonita. Não, você está linda. Você realmente esta."

"Obrigada. Vamos. Vamos alimentar e nutrir esse bebê".

Ela me seguiu escada abaixo, de bom grado. Eu nem sequer tive que pegar na mão dela. Quando chegamos ao final das escadas e atravessamos o hall de entrada, Edward entrou, com Jasper bem atrás dele. Jasper congelou em seu lugar quando viu Alice e a olhou por um minuto antes de sua expressão se transformar em dor. Eu olhei para Edward. Isso era um erro?

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ia fazer voluntariado na Birch Gardens", Alice disse. "Você mentiu para mim, para eu não procurar por você?" Ela virou se afastando dele e se dirigiu para a sala de estar, o restante de nós a seguiu.

"Eu não menti. Eu irei trabalhar lá hoje. Eu só vim aqui primeiro, porque Edward me disse..." Ele se virou para Edward. "... Você não precisa conversar comigo, não é? Cara? O que é isso?"

Alice falou antes que Edward pudesse responder. "Não querendo interromper o seu _discurso_. Sem problemas, Jasper. Eu já vou."

"Espere, Alice", eu disse.

"Você também?" ela disse.

"J", Edward disse, "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com seus pais, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você e Alice. Olhe para ela. Eu sei que você pode senti-la se afastando de você. Se eu posso ver isso, você também pode. Algo está realmente acontecendo com você, J. Eu não sei o que é, mas isso está arruinando o que você tem com Alice. Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu sei que eu não gostaria de tratar as coisas com Bella assim." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, então balançou a cabeça. "Quer dizer, eu não gostaria de magoá-la ou perdê-la. Nunca mais. Se você perder essa chance com Alice, você vai se arrepender. Você sabe disso."

"Quem disse que ele já não me perdeu?"

A cabeça de Jasper atirou para Alice. Ele pareceu desmoronar ali... em pedaços. Ele se afundou na cadeira mais próxima. "Não diga isso, Alice."

"Por que não? Você está me evitando. Você diz que me ama muito e eu não entendo isso. Se você quer terminar comigo, Jasper, apenas faça agora. Vá ficar com alguém que você possa amar apenas o suficiente. Acabe com isso. Não arraste isso assim. Apenas faça!"

Suas sobrancelhas se estreitaram ainda mais e ele continuou balançando a cabeça. "Eu nunca iria terminar com você. Machucar você é o que eu mais eu temo." Ele fechou os olhos. "Foda-se. Alice podemos conversar em outro lugar?"

"Está tudo bem", eu disse. "Nós vamos sair."

"Não, você fica onde está", disse Alice. "Jasper teve muitas chances de falar comigo sozinho. Ele estragou tudo. Vá em frente. Diga o que você tem a dizer."

Ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Ele não se moveu. Ele ficou como uma estátua, uma pedra, seus lábios não se abriram, seus olhos não piscaram. Eu poderia ter escalado ele, das pernas até os ombros – e ele ficaria ali ainda. Quando finalmente se moveu, ele se virou para Edward. "Por que você fez isso? Você poderia ter mencionado que ela estaria aqui, Cara."

"Talvez eu tenha entendido tudo errado. Eu não sou você, J. Mas eu lhe devo isso."

"Você não me deve nada. Eu não conto com isso."

"Bem, eu sim."

"Alice", eu disse: "Vamos dar privacidade a vocês." Ela pegou minha mão.

"Não. Eu não preciso disso. Leve-me para casa agora, Bella. Ele, obviamente, não quer falar comigo."

Ela me puxou para a porta e eu atirei um olhar para Edward. O que eu devia fazer agora? A resposta não estava em seu rosto.

"Espere". Jasper agarrou Alice pelo pulso. Ela o puxou para fora e seu braço caiu ao seu lado. "Eu estou tão... Alice, eu não posso falar sobre isso, porra. Eu vou fod..." Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Eu estou com medo de machucar você."

"Você _está_ me machucando. Agora, Jasper. E isso dói."

Suas mãos caíram novamente e ele olhou para ela com os olhos úmidos e depois os fechou firmemente. "Eu sei. Eu posso sentir isso e eu sinto muito. Eu odeio a maneira como eu estou fazendo você se sentir bem agora." Seus olhos se abriram de novo. "Eu te amo." Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas ela recuou.

Eu comecei a recuar lentamente esperando que Alice não notasse. Jasper realmente queria ficar sozinho. Era óbvio que ele não estava confortável em compartilhar seus sentimentos na frente de uma plateia.

"Eu sei. Você me ama muito _também._ Eu me lembro. Bella pare de se mover."

"Alice", eu disse, mas Jasper me interrompeu.

"Eu queria dizer que eu te amo demais para te machucar. Eu não posso confiar em mim agora. Está tudo misturado. Aqui", ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Segure a minha mão, eu acho que será mais fácil para eu me explicar..."

"Eu não vou tocar em você!"

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Olha, Baby. Tenho tantas emoções de diferentes pessoas correndo pelas minhas veias agora e não posso separá-las." Sua voz tornou-se gradualmente mais alta conforme ele explicava. "Eu estou pegando a tristeza da minha mãe, a raiva do meu pai, o meu próprio medo, e a sua dor...! Tudo de uma vez, Alice e veja, agora eu estou fodidamente gritando com você, porra!" Ele levou a mão à testa e respirou fundo. Quando falou novamente, ele estava mais calmo. "A raiva do meu pai é tão forte dentro de mim... Eu não posso machucá-la como meu pai machucou a minha mãe. E eu não vou! Estou apenas tentando dar a essa raiva a chance de diminuir, enfraquecer a sua influência sobre mim, antes de que eu diga ou faça algo para você que eu vá me arrepender. Isso é o quanto eu te amo e isso assusta o inferno fora de mim - o fato de que eu possa te machucar. Você não sabe como é assistir um amor como o dos meus pais se deteriorar lentamente. O fato de que isso é mesmo uma possibilidade... isso não pode acontecer conosco!" Ele levantou sua voz novamente e, no instante seguinte ele a abaixou de novo. "E olhe para você, você é tão incrível, você já está me perdoando, não é? Eu não mereço isso, mas você está." Um leve sorriso passou por seus lábios.

"Por que você não me disse, Jasper? Eu não tinha ideia do porque você não estava falando comigo."

"Porque, como eu disse, eu estou com medo. Eu não posso manter meus pensamentos em linha reta e tudo que eu disser pode sair errado, e eu não quero jogar nenhuma das minhas frustrações em você. É mais seguro para nós se eu não falar. Eu sinto muito por ter gritado com você. Deus!" Ele fez uma pausa e olhou em seus olhos por um minuto. Ela sustentou o olhar dele. "Chegue mais perto. Vou manter minhas mãos longe de você. Apenas um passo mais perto, por favor."

Ela deu um passo em direção a ele e ele fez sinal com a mão para ela chegar mais perto. "Sem as mãos", disse ele, segurando as duas. Ela deu outro passo. E então ele quebrou qualquer distância deixada entre eles. Ele se abaixou, com as mãos atrás das costas, conforme prometido, e a beijou. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, os braços de Alice estavam em volta de seu pescoço e ela o estava beijando de volta. Ela pegou seus braços e os colocou ao redor dela e Jasper ficou intercalando desculpas entre beijos até seu beijo se tornar tão profundo que ele não podia mais falar. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo Alice realmente permaneceria virgem. Eu tive que desviar o olhar. Fui até Edward e ambos sorrimos um para o outro e saímos pela porta dos fundos fugindo antes que um deles percebesse que estávamos saindo. Peguei uma caixa de biscoitos na saída, o que fez Edward rir.

Caminhamos em direção ao riacho e passamos sobre a pequena passarela indo até a nossa grande rocha onde gostávamos de ficar. Ele pegou a caixa de biscoitos de mim e me alimentou com um e depois colocou um na própria boca. "Isso foi tão perto", eu disse. "Isso quase explodiu na nossa frente."

"Não. Eu sabia que, se Jasper pudesse ver que ele estava prestes a perder Alice, isso lhe daria o choque de realidade que ele precisava para falar com ela. Ele esteve todo esse tempo em uma nuvem. Ele tinha que ser derrubado e mandado de volta para a Terra." Ele pegou uma pedra e a jogou no riacho. Ela fez um impacto na água, juntando-se e misturando-se com o resto das pedrinhas lá em baixo. A água estava fluindo rapidamente, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão pacífica. Eu queria tirar os sapatos e entrar. Juntar-me ao seu fluxo constante. Mas eu sabia que estava frio e eu não seria capaz de segurar um dedo do pé lá dentro. "Você os vê? Eu me pergunto se eles estão no seu quarto agora." E então eu ri porque eu sabia como ele tinha se sentido quando Emmett e Rosalie tomaram seu quarto no Ano Novo.

"É melhor não estarem". Ele me agarrou e me puxou para perto ao seu lado. "Bella, você sabe o que Jasper me disse? Eu perguntei como ele pode aguentar tanto tempo com Alice. Quero dizer, você sabe o quanto é preciso de moderação para eu manter as mãos longe de você? Eu não estou exagerando quando digo a você que eu te quero o tempo todo. Eu pensei que talvez fosse mais fácil para ele se segurar por ela estar hesitante, mas ele disse que é mais difícil, porque ele não só sente a hesitação, mas o seu desejo. Quero dizer, você pode imaginar? Duplamente o desejo íntimo de dois adolescentes de dezessete anos? Isso é loucura."

"Pobre Jasper."

"Nem me fale. Ele nos disse que ela fraquejou uma vez, mas ele é fodidamente forte."

Nós dois olhamos para o riacho. "Eu quero vir aqui quando tiver sol. Deve ser lindo à luz do sol."

Seus lábios tocaram a minha bochecha e seu dedo virou meu queixo para ele até que nossas bocas se encontraram. "É...", ele me beijou, sua língua se aproximando da minha, "... lindo."

Alice e Jasper já tinham ido quando voltamos para a casa dos Cullen e não havia sinal de que ele tenham pisado no quarto de Edward.

**OoooOoooO**

Jasper permaneceu quieto durante as próximas semanas, mas Alice não ficou chateada com isso. Ela beijava a sua bochecha frequentemente e recebia um sorriso dele. Seus braços estavam em torno de Alice novamente e aqueles eram os momentos em que seu rosto ficava relaxado, não como se o sentimentos estivessem vazando de dentro dele. Era um alívio de se ver. Lentamente, ele começou a se juntar às nossas conversas do almoço, até que finalmente ele estava rindo novamente do espetáculo que era Emmett, o que era verdade, as suas disputas mentais agora com o seu professor de química – o desafiando sobre a teoria do Big Bang. Ele chamou a atenção do desavisado Sr. Banner, por ele ter deixado uma pergunta em aberto no laboratório, ele desenvolveu o questionando sobre teologia. Finalmente, o Sr. Banner disse a Emmett para levar isso para a sala de aula.

"De jeito nenhum", Emmett disse. "Eu não irei te dar tempo para pesquisar sobre o assunto. Não é assim que funciona, Sr. Banner. Você sabe as coisas ou não."

Foi quando o Sr. Banner deixou a nossa mesa do almoço e todos nós rimos... Incluindo Jasper.

**OoooOoooO**

O dia após Jasper ter finalmente rido - naquela terça-feira chuvosa no fim do mês de Abril, teria mais significado do que eu podia ter imaginado ao acordar pela manhã. Eu deveria saber que algo estava acontecendo quando a minha única opção de roupa era uma saia. Eu tinha que usar a coisa de algodão, porque eu tinha ficado muito tempo longe da lavanderia e meu único par de jeans limpo estava muito apertado. Tenho certeza de que esta era a primeira vez que eu havia usado uma saia desde que eu me mudei para Forks. Eu costumava usá-las em Phoenix, porque em dias muito quentes elas me mantinham mais confortável.

Eu tive que continuar empurrando a mão de Edward a afastando no carro ao longo do caminho para a escola. Ele pareceu gostar que eu estivesse usando uma saia. Senti sua mão vagando pela minha coxa novamente.

"Edward pare." Eu ri e empurrei a mão dele de volta para o meu joelho.

"Então não seja tão tentadora, Bella." Ele tirou os olhos da estrada por um segundo para olhar para mim, sua mão empurrando contra a minha saia revelando mais da minha coxa. "Suas pernas". Eu comecei a empurrar a mão dele novamente, mas ele segurou minha coxa e disse: "Solta".

"Olhe para a estrada", eu disse, mas eu deixei sua mão lá. Eu olhei pela minha janela e sorri para os pinheiros. A quem eu estava enganando? Eu gostava de onde a sua mão estava.

Entre o primeiro e o segundo período, eu estava bloqueando Jessica. Ela estava lá quando eu fechei o meu armário e me virei.

"Ou você fez implantes mamários, ou você está grávida", ela disse, com os braços cruzados na frente dela, a cabeça inclinada – parecia a sua postura 'marca registrada. "Você nunca usa maquiagem ou penteia o seu cabelo. Você não presta atenção à maneira como você se veste. Obviamente, a sua aparência não é prioridade para você, de modo que elimina os implantes. Eu vi você vomitar e você mora com Edward. Estou apostando na gravidez."

Eu olhei para ela. Como eu poderia negar? Jessica ou não, eu não podia negar o meu bebê. Eu toquei meu estômago e sorri.

"Termine com Edward e eu não vou contar a ninguém."

"O seu cérebro funciona?" Eu me senti como se tivesse batido em sua cabeça. "Eu não vou terminar com Edward. Você pode dizer a quem você quiser."

"Bella, por que você sempre me odiou? Desde que nos conhecemos. Nós poderíamos ter sido amigas, mas você me deixou por outras pessoas. Será que é porque você queria Edward tanto assim que você pisou em todos os seus amigos para consegui-lo?"

"Nós nunca fomos amigas, Lauren."

"Eu sou Jessica."

"Vocês duas são a mesma coisa", eu acenei minha mão para ela porque seu nome realmente não importava para mim. "E eu não odeio você, porque eu não me importo o suficiente com você. Você é falsa e triste e insignificante, realmente, e eu acho que te assusto mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Tudo que você faz, a sua maneira de agir, é tudo para se sentir importante, mas isso só piora, não é? Se eu tivesse qualquer sentimento por você em tudo, seria pena."

E então ela me empurrou. Ela empurrou-me contra o armário. Eu fiquei lá, o cadeado escavando na minha coluna. Ela parecia ter chocado a si mesma, num primeiro momento, mas depois ela olhou. Eu não podia brigar e ela sabia disso. Para piorar a situação, eu estava vestindo uma condenada saia. Procurei por um rosto simpático entre os adolescentes que passavam. Alguns estudantes pararam para assistir. Uma plateia só faria Jessica se comportar ainda pior. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que eu o senti em meu estômago - em meus pés. E então eu a vi.

"Angela!" Eu disse. Ela me olhou com pontos de interrogação em seus profundos olhos castanhos. Nós realmente não tínhamos nos falado desde a minha primeira semana aqui, além de alguns 'olás' pelos corredores.

"Sim, Bella?" Ela caminhou em minha direção e, assim que estava perto o suficiente, eu liguei meus braços com os dela como se nós fôssemos as melhores amigas e comecei a caminhar para longe de Jessica, que estava sorrindo atrás de mim. Eu rezei para que ela permanecesse onde estava.

Deixei cair o braço de Angela. "Eu sinto muito. Eu só tinha que ficar longe de Jessica."

"Acredite em mim, eu te entendo completamente." Ela empurrou os óculos para cima da ponte de seu nariz. Se alguém tinha o rosto feito para óculos, era o dela. Eles a deixavam mais atraente. Por apenas um segundo, eu me perguntei o que fez Edward se apaixonar por mim e não por ela. Mas eu deixei isso de lado. Eu não estava a fim de questionar o destino, ou os sentimentos, ou seja lá o que foi que fez Edward e eu ficarmos juntos.

"Você se importaria de ir comigo até a sala do Sr. Molina? Eu preciso falar com Edward."

Ela não se importou. Perguntei pra ela como iam as coisas entre ela e Ben. Ela disse que eles estavam bem e me deu seu sorriso genuíno. Agora eu poderia ficar feliz, sem culpa, por as coisas não terem dado certo entre ela e Edward. Feliz por ela e por mim. Eu agradeci e esperei na porta por Edward. Eu procurei o seu rosto entre cada aluno que passava. Por fim, o rosto certo estava lá.

"Bella, O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você pode me emprestar o seu carro? Estou indo embora. Eu virei buscá-lo depois da escola."

"Você está se sentindo mal? O que há de errado?"

"Não." Eu estava na ponta dos pés, segurando seus ombros para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Jessica sabe. As pessoas vão descobrir." Suas mãos pegaram as minhas de seus ombros, seus dedos apertando os meus.

"Quem disse?"

"Ela adivinhou."

"O quê? Como?"

Eu olhei para o meu peito e para ele. Ele entendeu. Eu poderia dizer pelo sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios. Ele pegou suas chaves, colocou na minha mão e me beijou. "Cuidado", ele disse, "com a chuva."

**OoooOoooO**

Descalça e depois de comer uma pera na cozinha dos Cullen, eu liguei para Carlisle para dizer a ele que eu estava pronta para o estudo independente. Ele disse que iria configurá-lo para mim, mas eu deveria terminar esta semana na escola. Distraída pelo sabor doce da pera e freneticamente verificando a fruteira por outra, eu o fiz esperar na linha até que eu tinha encontrado mais uma pera debaixo das maçãs.

"Bella?" ele disse.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu não posso voltar para lá, Carlisle." Eu não lhe disse que o motivo era porque os corredores da escola estavam cheios de idiotas. Ele concordou e me dispensou pelos próximos dias. Eu mal tinha desligado o telefone quando a voz de Edward ecoou pela casa chamando meu nome. "Eu estou na cozinha", eu disse a ele, detonando a segunda pera.

"Por que você não me contou sobre a briga?" Ele deixou cair sua mochila e colocou uma mão sobre o balcão.

"Porque não foi uma briga."

"Todo mundo está falando sobre isso. Você e Jessica."

"Será que eles já sabem sobre mim?"

"Ninguém estava falando sobre a gravidez, só você e Jessica. Tyler disse que você a empurrou. Você a empurrou porque ela deu com a língua nos dentes?"

"Se eu a empurrei, foi apenas com as palavras. Ela me empurrou. Eu caí contra os armários. Eu não fiz nada. Eu não podia." Minha mão automaticamente foi para a minha barriga e depois a sua também estava lá, em cima da minha.

"_Ela_ empurrou _você_?" Ele se virou como se estivesse prestes a sair pela porta da frente, mas em vez de sair, ele me encarou novamente. "Você está bem? Ela machucou você?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. Você falou com Jessica?"

"Eu não tive tempo para ir à procura dela. Tive que vir direto para você."

"Espere. Como você chegou aqui?"

"Jasper me deu uma carona. Ele tinha uma hora de biblioteca de qualquer maneira. Eu vou ligar para o meu pai." Ele estendeu a mão para o telefone.

"Eu já fiz isso. Eu disse para ele que não vou voltar para a escola, mas eu não disse exatamente o porquê."

"Eu vou dizer. Nós não iremos esconder isso deles, quando também envolve o bebê."

"Só prometa que não vai fazer nada na escola. Ignore-a. Eu não quero você se metendo em confusão de novo."

"Eu vou falar com ela, Bella. Ela não pode fazer isso."

"Basta falar, então. Sem gritar. Mantenha a calma. Você não pode entrar em apuros." Eu o beijei. "Promete?"

"Eu prometo", ele disse e me beijou. "Estou feliz por você estar bem." E então ele me lembrou que estávamos sozinhos em casa, colocando suas mãos, suas mãos perfeitas, por todo o meu corpo. Ele lambeu meus lábios, "Mmm, pera". Nós não nos incomodamos nem mesmo em ir para o seu quarto. Fomos para o sofá da sala, no entanto. Ele disse em uma respiração rápida que o chão da cozinha não era suave o suficiente para mim.

No sofá, a minha blusa foi empurrada para cima, meu sutiã aberto, mas ainda preso, e minha saia estava amassada na minha cintura. Minha calcinha e a camiseta de Edward eram os únicos artigos de vestuário que tinham sido descartados de nossos corpos e foram parar no chão. Ele estava em cima de mim, suas calças empurradas para baixo até os joelhos e ele ainda usava sapatos. Os nosso tremores ainda não tinham terminado quando ambos rimos nos olhando nos olhos.

"Somos como um velho casal," ele disse, "Nós não podemos sequer nos preocupar em ficarmos nus."

"Já tinha um tempo", eu disse.

"Só se passaram dois dias, Bella." Nós rimos da minha lógica. "A forma como somos, era inevitável que você ficaria grávida."

"Bem, então depois que o bebê nascer, nós teremos que ser muito cuidadosos. Comprimidos, preservativos, diafragmas, porque eu não irei ter outro bebê até que tenhamos alguns bens e estejamos prontos."

Ele acariciou o meu cabelo os tirando do meu rosto, movendo os fios para prendê-los ao lado do meu rosto, acariciou meus lábios e depois me beijou.

"Isso ainda é tão bom", eu disse.

"Bom pra caralho." Ele tentou puxar para fora de mim, mas eu o segurei firme entre as minhas pernas. Ele riu e deu um beijo na minha garganta abaixo do meu queixo. "Você".

"O que tem eu?"

Ele colocou os braços em volta de mim e apertou tão apertado que me fez ofegar. "Só, você. Você é perfeita."

"Ninguém é perfeito. Todo mundo tem defeitos."

"Se você é falha, então você é perfeitamente imperfeita." Seus lábios roçaram a minha mandíbula e desceram com beijos na minha garganta, sua língua e sua respiração enviando calafrios sobre meu corpo. "Sem falhas." Ele beijou até que ele chegou a minha blusa. Ele a puxou com os dentes. "Aqui esta uma falha".

Eu tive que concordar com isso e fiz uma sugestão. "Vamos lá para cima, tirar todas as nossas roupas e tentar de novo, nus. Vamos ver qual é a melhor forma." Isso parecia ser a melhor experiência da história.

A primeira vez foi rápida, espontânea, cheia de necessidade, e, com paixão. E foi no sofá. A segunda vez foi na sua cama de forma lenta - pele contra pele - lábios e línguas explorando até que nenhum de nós conseguia aguentar mais. Ambos fomos torturados pelo nosso próprio pico de euforia, não nos permitindo ir completamente sobre a borda, até que fôssemos empurrados, mantendo, exigindo. Nosso resultado foi inconclusivo. Nenhum de nós poderia decidir qual foi a melhor.

"Ambos foram bons", eu disse em uma respiração profunda.

"Ouça, ouça", ele disse com todo o entusiasmo que conseguiu reunir. Nós dois estávamos de costas, completamente imóveis, com nossos peitos arfando. "Vamos tirar um cochilo antes de a minha mãe chegar em casa." Ele se virou e deixou cair um braço sobre mim. Eu não me importei com o peso preguiçosamente pendurado em meu peito e meu ombro. Eu descansei minha mão em seu antebraço e esfreguei o pelo lá. Ele agarrou o meu ombro por apenas um segundo - uma resposta ao meu toque. Então sua mão caiu mole quando ele sucumbiu ao sono. Eu o segui.

"Bella! Bella!" A voz de Esme flutuando acima das escadas, e a porta da frente batendo me assustou no sono. Eu estava em um instante correndo pegando minhas roupas. Edward jogou o sutiã para mim, mas eu não me preocupei com isso. Eu deslizei minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça e puxei minha saia. Edward riu de mim, alisando meu cabelo, e eu corri para fora, seguindo os sons dos armários batendo e as panelas na cozinha.

"Bella. Mexa isso." Ela me deu uma colher grande e apontou para uma tigela grande. Eu os coloquei na bancada e lavei as mãos antes de começar o meu trabalho. "Eu preciso fazer três dúzias de cupcakes e levá-los para a escola em menos de duas horas. Hoje é o _Bake Sale (venda de guloseimas)_ e uma das mães ficou doente e não pode fazê-los." Ela estava recolhendo ingredientes ao longo de sua explicação. Ela estava como um turbilhão na cozinha e fazendo tanto barulho que você acharia que havia cinco de nós lá em vez de duas. Eu só fiquei no meu lugar mexendo conforme suas instruções.

Embora Esme usasse o chapéu de chef muito bem, o chapéu do padeiro não se encaixava perfeitamente. Sua receita estava aberta na frente dela e ela a continuava verificando e voltava para verificar, em seguida, adicionando ingredientes à mistura cremosa. Eu era encarregada de misturar. Edward passeou na cozinha assobiando relaxado, e sem camisa. O que ele estava tentando fazer comigo? Eu sorri para ele e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ambos rimos.

"Vocês dois, sempre rindo de alguma coisa." Esme disse. "Edward, você pode pegar as formas de cupcake na despensa?" Ela ligou a batedeira e a entregou para mim sem dizer uma palavra, em seguida, sua cabeça estava na geladeira. Eu não sabia que velocidade usar, então eu só apertei na primeira, e apertei o botão misto. Edward voltou com as formas, ele estava cantarolando agora. Esme as agarrou dele e começou a alinhar as formas no balcão perto de mim. Desliguei a batedeira para raspar as laterais da tigela com uma espátula. Os braços de Edward vieram por trás de mim, eu as senti caminhando sob a minha blusa pela minha barriga, e ele beijou a minha orelha, seguido por uma lambida lenta e um hálito quente, despertando em mim arrepiantes. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu sorri. Ele não tinha que dizer uma palavra. Ele tinha uma aparência tão pós-coito, era ridículo... embaraçoso... e adorável.

Eu não poderia deixar de me aproximar para colocar a mão em seu bíceps nu. Ele me chamava.

"Vocês dois me lembram de Carlisle e eu", Esme disse alegremente. Em seguida, ela congelou, ela realmente parou pela primeira vez desde que me juntei a ela na cozinha e seus olhos se arregalaram, olhando de Edward para mim e para ele novamente. Eu tenho certeza de que eu corei enquanto meus olhos se atiraram de volta para a minha responsabilidade de misturar. Eu liguei a batedeira novamente. Edward me deu um abraço antes de me soltar, deixando minha pele sentindo falta do seu toque.

"Hum, Como isso está parecendo Bella?" Esme perguntou.

"Eu acho que está pronto."

Ela pegou a vasilha de mim e começou a despejar a massa nas formas com a colher grande. Eu olhei para trás nas costas dela para Edward, o meu Edward, que estava sorrindo para mim.

* * *

_Fazendo uso da nota da autora: _

_O que você acha da dupla pós-coito? Ridículo? Embaraçoso? Adorável? Ou algo mais?_

_Resposta da Mili YLJJ – A.D.O.R.Á.V.E.I.S_

_Bjos._

* * *

_Jasper, você é fofo, mas às vezes me dá uma vontade de pular no texto e te dar uma sacudidas... Outra que merece uma sacudidinha é Jessica, só que com um pouquinho de força a mais... só um pouquinho. Vaca fodida._

_Bem, o pós coito... adorável é pouco para um Edward com cara de recém fodido, vocês não concordam? Rsrsrsrs._

_Beijos!_

**_Nai._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 22**

**A Maré de Netuno**

(Tradutora – MiliYLJJ)

_Aviso__ da Autora: Este capítulo contém a discussão de um questionamento polemico. Não é a intenção ofender ou influenciar quaisquer opiniões. É apenas Emmett - ele não consegue evitar._

* * *

"Você quer ir ao baile?" Edward estava olhando para mim através do espelho, arrastando uma navalha em seu rosto branco cremoso ensaboado. Gostaria de saber quantas meninas eram convidadas para o Baile Junior por seu sexy, namorado meio-vestido enquanto ele se barbeava antes da escola. _Somente as sortudas_.

"Não, obrigada."

"Era o que eu pensava, mas eu tinha que perguntar. Mas estou levando você para dar uma volta".

"Vamos ver The Cliffs como na noite do Homecoming?" Eu estava sentada de lado no vaso sanitário tampado o vendo - apenas para estar com ele. Ele iria sair para a escola em breve e eu não iria vê-lo novamente até as 3h00. Não haveria mais o almoço. Não haveria mais a aula de Saúde. Não haveria mais os passeios de ir e vir da escola. E nos dias em que ele trabalhava, eu não o veria até as 7h00. Quase 12 horas sem Edward. Esta não era uma rotina que eu estava ansiosa para encarar.

"Não", ele riu. "Eu não vou sujeitar você a ir ao baile. Mas acho que você deveria usar um vestido, no entanto. Você pode trazer uma muda de roupa, se quiser."

"Posso usar sapatilhas?"

"O que é isso?"

"Sapatos sem saltos."

"Oh, sim. Sim, isso é uma boa ideia. Definitivamente use sapatilhas." Ele lavou a navalha e depois a passou do outro lado de seu rosto deixando um rastro de pele suave em sua passagem.

"Qual camiseta você quer vestir hoje? Eu vou buscá-la para você."

"A camiseta cinza."

"A minha favorita!" Fui ao seu armário para pegá-la para ele.

"Você diz isso de todas as minhas camisetas."

"Isso é porque todas elas ficam bem em você." Eu voltei com a camiseta pendurada em meu braço. "Não a coloque até que você esteja pronto para sair pela porta, senhor", eu disse, segurando-a firme contra mim. Ele virou-se e beijou a ponta do meu nariz, minha boca ficou com creme de barbear do seu queixo. Eu pressionei meus lábios no seu ombro e limpei o creme logo depois.

"Mmmm", ele disse. "Eu gosto quando você está aqui comigo na parte da manhã."

"Eu também."

7h15 veio muito rapidamente. Eu andei com ele até a porta. "Lembre-se que você prometeu ficar fora de problemas. Você vai falar com Jessica calmo e não ameaçadoramente, certo?"

"Sim, mamãe."

Eu coloquei minha língua em sua boca, beijando-o em despedida, lembrando a ele que eu _não era_ a sua mãe. Então eu esfreguei minha bochecha contra a sua bem barbeada. A próxima vez que eu a sentisse, horas e horas mais tarde, não seria tão suave. Entreguei-lhe a camiseta cinza, mas antes que ele pudesse colocá-la, eu corri minhas mãos sobre o seu peito até o pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. "As coisas que você faz comigo na parte da manhã. Você é melhor do que a cafeína."

Ele colocou a camiseta e eu sorri, virando-me. Eu queria que a imagem de Edward sem camiseta ficasse pairando na minha cabeça.

Eu esperei até que Edward tivesse saído para tomar banho e me vestir. Pouco depois, a campainha tocou e eu atendi com o cabelo molhado. Era Emmett. "Por que você não está na escola?" Perguntei

"Olá, para você também, B. Eu preciso falar com você, mas você nunca atende o telefone ou me liga de volta."

"Desculpe, eu não recebi suas mensagens. Eu quebrei meu telefone. O que há de tão importante? Entre." Eu me afastei para deixá-lo entrar, mas ele me pegou como se eu fosse uma boneca e me virou.

"Podemos ter encontrado uma bolsa de estudos para Edward", ele disse, colocando-me no chão.

"Sério?! Como?"

"Meu pai conhece certo grupo local de velhos, ricos Alumni, da Universidade de Stanford, que oferecem um pequeno número de bolsas integrais por ano."

"Quão pequeno?"

"Três".

"Só três? Isso não é muito promissor."

"Não, mas meu pai acha que Edward tem uma boa chance, porque ele é daqui, ele tem o GPA, e as suas, uh circunstâncias são especiais." Ele apontou para o meu estômago. "Este grupo, eles estão tentando crescer e precisam de mais notoriedade. Premiar alguém nas circunstâncias de Edward poderia dar a eles o que eles estão procurando. Especialmente se ele for bem sucedido com isso, o que ele vai ser. Espere, não me abrace ainda. O ex-aluno - o principal, o que fundou a bolsa, Aro ou alguma coisa assim, concordou em nos encontrar em sua casa em Port Angeles. Meu pai está enviando a ele uma carta de recomendação de Edward para a bolsa e ele acha que seria uma boa ideia se o seu pai escrevesse uma também. Você sabe, sendo o chefe de polícia e tudo. Ok, agora me abrace."

Então eu o fiz. Eu pulei em cima dele porque ele era divertido se pular em cima dele. Ele foi forte e rápido para me pegar e não tropeçou até mesmo para dar um passo. Ele riu e me colocou de volta nos meus pés na sequência em uma questão de minutos.

"Eu vou pegar essa carta com meu pai imediatamente. Quando é que vamos conhecer esse cara, Aro?"

"Sábado as duas horas. Você pode ficar longe do seu protetor sempre presente?"

"Sim, eu preciso de um não-vestido para o baile, de qualquer maneira."

Edward estaria trabalhando no sábado , então nem sequer seria necessário formular uma mentira para fugir. Eu simplesmente usaria o poder da omissão. Isso é o que eu disse a Emmett, mas devido aos meus ossos quase estourando por cima da minha pele de excitação ansiosa, seria melhor e mais fácil evitar mentir.

"O que há com você?" Edward disse quando ele chegou em casa da escola. Eu o estava esperando do lado de fora antes dele pular para fora do carro eu o beijei antes que ele tivesse tido a oportunidade de desligar a ignição. Ele desligou de qualquer maneira, protelando, assim que seu pé saiu da embreagem.

"Estou feliz em te ver. Como foi na escola?"

"Medonho e tedioso sem você. Nunca percebi quantos casais tem na escola até que você não estava lá. Tudo me lembrava você e eu até pensei ter te visto algumas vezes."

"E Jessica?"

"Ela está cautelosa. Não se preocupe com ela. Mas eu não sou mais o Edward, agora eu sou o _Papai_ para todos. Eles acham que me incomodam, mas estão errados; eu não me sinto nem um pouco decepcionado isso tudo só me faz rir. Jessica não foi aquela que diretamente espalhou a notícia, no entanto. Parece que ela disse a Lauren, que fez com que todos os outros fossem avisados, mas Jessica agiu em completa surpresa, como se ela não tivesse conhecimento _prévio_ por ter empurrado você."

"Venha aqui, Papai", eu disse puxando seu pescoço em um abraço e pulando para cima e para baixo algumas vezes.

"Isso é porque você está feliz em me ver? Você está pulando. O que mais está acontecendo?"

Minha mente nunca foi de trabalhar rápido em momentos como estes então eu olhei para ele por um minuto à espera de algo aceitável para surgir à minha mente. Quando nada surgiu, eu sorri e dei de ombros.

"Parece que o seu dia foi melhor que o meu." Ele me beijou. "Eu estou contente."

Pela manhã Edward me disse que eu precisava de um vestido, Emmett era a última pessoa que eu pensava que iria acabar indo comprar um vestido comigo. Eu não lhe disse até que nós estávamos na estrada de que eu precisava de um sutiã novo, também. Emmett abaixou o som logo depois que saiu da garagem dos Cullen.

"Vamos fazer uma disputa mental." Ele disse todo maliciosamente como se fosse uma criança dizendo, _vamos criar problemas_. Emmett era o único adolescente que eu já tinha conhecido que preferia discutir sobre assuntos polêmicos no carro do que ouvir música. Eu estava perto de concluir que ele não ouvia música quando estava dirigindo sozinho. Eu estava convencida de que ele ouvia o noticiário no rádio.

"Sem chance."

"Vamos, eu estou tendo derrotas. Eu tenho que me equilibrar... Estou sofrendo de dependência. Salve-me com uma partida, B. Além disso, você me deve - eu estou indo para uma loja de lingerie com você hoje."

"Emmett, você e eu sabemos que você estará desfrutando o inferno disso."

"Ok, mas eu também tenho que ir a uma loja de roupas femininas, toda essa frase "loja de roupas" não fazia parte do meu vocabulário. Casamento gay".

"O que?"

"Sim ou não?"

Eu sabia que nunca seria tão simples. De jeito nenhum ele iria acabar isso em uma resposta de sim ou não. "Eu não acredito que seja da minha conta se uma pessoa decide se casar."

"Vamos, B." Ele franziu a testa pra mim. "Você tem que ter uma opinião. Quando digo _casamento_, o que vem imediatamente à mente, uma noiva e um noivo, ou um noivo e outro noivo, ou o quê?"

Suspirei e olhei para fora da janela. Eu só via mato, e ainda tínhamos um caminho a percorrer. "Uma noiva e o noivo, mas isso é só porque é mais comum." Eu sabia que iria me arrepender de pisar em seu tabuleiro de jogo, mas eu também sabia que ele não iria parar até eu colocar isso para fora. E eu estava presa em seu carro sem escapatória.

"Bem, o que dizer das futuras repercussões que algumas pessoas fazem sobre a legalização do casamento gay nacional? Você sabe, o efeito sobre as crianças, os pontos de vista sobre a mudança da família tradicional, a poligamia...?"

"A poligamia?" Eu me afastei da janela para olhar para ele. Eu era o seu peão agora e ele sabia disso. Eu vi o sorriso da cavalaria – forte, confiante e pronto para desembainhar a espada para a batalha. "O que a poligamia tem a ver com isso?"

"Algumas pessoas parecem temer que legalizando o casamento gay seja uma porta de entrada, se quiserem, para a legalização da poligamia e outros assuntos relacionados. Assuntos que eu não vou nem mencionar na sua frente e do seu rubor. Essas pessoas gostam de pintar uma assustadora imagem da Caixa de Pandora - Medo. Mas o medo é uma questão distinta por si só, certo?"

"Não, não, não, Emmett. Não se aprofunde nessa questão de "medo". A questão aqui é isso. Como você pode argumentar poligamia, afinal? Casamento é entre duas pessoas, não entre três ou quatro."

"Claro, B, assim como algumas pessoas dizem que o casamento é uma instituição exclusivamente envolvendo um homem e uma mulher. Como você pode definir o casamento de uma maneira que sirva ao seu propósito e não espera que alguém não o re-defina para servir a um propósito semelhante?"

"Eu não vejo uma semelhança entre a homossexualidade e a poligamia, mas se você está dizendo que a semelhança é o casamento em geral, eu acho que é semelhante ao ato de roubar. Se eu roubar um pacote de chicletes ou um livro, nada vai realmente acontecer a mim. Talvez eu vá ter que pagar uma multa. Mas se eu roubo um carro, então isso é um crime. São dois assuntos diferentes, com resultados únicos, e o ato de roubar sendo a semelhança envolvida."

"Bem, agora que você está falando em perspectiva. Dependendo da perspectiva de uma pessoa, alguém pode usar a mesma analogia que a sua para argumentar contra o casamento gay."

"Tudo que eu sei é que eu não quero ninguém me dizendo que eu não posso me casar com o homem que eu amo, e eu não vou fazer isso para ninguém, também." Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a janela, esperando que eu tivesse terminado.

"Não é exatamente isso o que você está fazendo quando você desacredita na poligamia? Como você sabe que eles não estão apaixonados também?"

"Emmett! O que há de errado com você? Você acredita em tudo isso? O que você pensa sobre o casamento gay?"

"Equilíbrio, Baby."

"Então por que você fez isso? Por que me pôs a pensar em tudo isso?"

"É que é divertido." Ele riu. "Não, sério, eu gostaria de examinar a linha de pensamento. A forma como sua mente funciona me fascina. Todas essas ideias ocultas que vêm para o primeiro plano da sua mente quando algo em que acredita está sendo empurrado contra uma parede. É incrível como muitas pessoas são diferentes para apresentar e discutir a suas opiniões. Algumas ficam desesperadas e vão à extremos para obter o seu ponto de vista, usando o volume da voz ou da raiva. Mas muitas vezes, as pessoas filtram completamente o que elas dizem em voz alta. Você, por exemplo. "

"Eu?"

"É claro que você é um prazer de pessoa, é por isso que você nunca toma uma posição direta. Ou isso, ou você realmente não pode perder." Eu olhei para ele com olhos arregalados, porque ele estava exatamente certo em ambos os casos. Ele me pegou olhando-o e parou de rir. "Ok, então o que você teria dito se alguém levantasse o argumento da poligamia com você?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu já caí nessa. Você a pontuou no fim."

"Como assim?"

"Medo. Eu diria que a homossexualidade e a poligamia, são duas questões separadas completamente e devem ser tratadas em conformidades isoladas. Também gostaria de chamar a pessoa que esteja fora disso para argumentar a hipótese ou uma situação hipotética sem uma tática de se colocar medo, afim de, ganhar um argumento. Ninguém vai me fazer questionar as minhas convicções através do medo. Isso é um golpe baixo e manipulador. Gostaria de pedir a essa pessoa para fazer um ponto muito mais inteligente e que seria digno de minha consideração. Um medo falso nunca permitiria isso."

Eu coloquei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Ah, por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Luta mental 101, como disse Edward: Questione a inteligência de Emmett para vencer.

"Não se preocupe, B. Você debateu muito mais sobre este assunto do que Alice."

"O que ela disse?"

"Ela disse, 'gay é gay, hetero é hetero, e me deixe em paz'." Ele imitou a sua voz, fazendo os sons estridentes exatamente como Alice. Mas eu podia ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, de qualquer maneira.

Eu ri.

"Oh, bem, claramente entre Alice e eu, ela foi mais inteligente. E o que disse Rosalie?" Achei que ele tinha dado a todo o círculo essa conversa.

"Ela disse que se ela fosse um homem ela se casaria comigo, e então ela me beijou. Ela ganhou a rodada. Ela estava certa. Eu não daria a mínima para o que gênero ela fosse. Eu só ia querer a sua língua na minha boca."

Batemos na porta de Aro à 1h59. Nós chegamos cedo e esperamos na rua até os números verdes do jipe dizerem que era exatamente 1h59. Eu segurei o meu estômago enquanto esperava, sendo atravessada por enjoos. Eu não podia ter certeza se era devido à gravidez ou a antecipação da reunião com alguém que segurava um cartão tão alto sobre a educação de Edward. Quão fora de alcance ele poderia manter esse cartão, e o que faria ele entregá-lo?

"Bella? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Bem, eu poderia vomitar, mas fora isso eu estou perfeita."

"Você comeu algo desagradável?"

"Emmett, estes dias todos os alimentos tem sido desagradáveis. Só... pare de falar sobre isso por um minuto." Encostei a cabeça no painel do carro e fechei os olhos.

"Aqui", Emmett cutucou meu braço e me ofereceu a sua garrafa de água. Eu tomei um gole – e depois bebi tudo o que foi deixado.

"Obrigada." Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o assento, esperando e rezando para que a minha náusea se dissipasse.

"B? Você parece um fantasma. O que mais eu posso fazer?"

"Espere. Acho que vai passar."

Ele abaixou a janela e imediatamente eu soube que era exatamente o que eu precisava. Eu me inclinei em direção ao ar livre e tomei uma respiração profunda de jasmim, pinheiro e gramado recém-cortado.

"Está na hora. Você esta melhor?"

"Eu acho que sim." Esta não era uma ciência previsível. As ondas de náusea podem entrar e sair a qualquer momento. Elas não eram governadas pela lua ou qualquer outra força lógica. O mais frustrante é que eu estava agora nos estágios iniciais do meu segundo trimestre. Estes enjoos matinais já deveriam ter diminuído. Eu abri a porta e saí de qualquer jeito.

A casa era enorme, elevando-se sobre colunas antigas na frente. Ela fazia com que a casa dos Cullen se parecesse com um barraco, era mais como uma reminiscência de um hotel no estilo vitoriano do que uma casa. Aro nos encontrou na porta. Fiquei surpresa por ele não ter um porteiro Lurch, ou Gieves ou algo assim. Ele apertou nossas mãos e nos convidou para entrar. Nós o seguimos a distância indo para o seu escritório, onde nos sentamos em cadeiras com tecido xadrez que estavam de frente a sua mesa. Seu escritório ficava no meio da casa, não havia janelas. Tudo era escuro – as paredes, móveis, e tapete. Mesmo a luz da mesa ligada era fraca. Era um vitral, uma luminária de vidro no estilo da Tiffany que dava ao ambiente um brilho amarelo-alaranjado tranquilizador. Eu notei que tinha outra luz acima com um ventilador de teto, mas ele não estava ligado. Eu disse ao homem de cabelos grisalhos com a generosa bolsa nas mangas sobre o potencial de Edward, a sua situação de futuro pai, e apenas o quanto ele merecia esta oportunidade. E então eu engoli em seco a saliva que enchia a minha boca.

Emmett deu-lhe a carta de seu pai e eu dei a ele a minha carta. Assim como meu pai, Aro brincou com as pontas do bigode enquanto lia as cartas sob a luz fraca. Ele segurou seus óculos. Eu pensei que talvez ele devesse acender a luz. Ele parecia muito sinistro lendo as cartas sob o brilho dourado, a luz iluminava apenas um lado de seu rosto. Eu podia ver o reflexo da luz em seus óculos. A cena me lembrava o fogo.

"Impressionante", ele disse. "É raro que alguém venha a min por uma bolsa de estudos em nome de outra pessoa. Eu nunca passei por isso. Porque o Senhor Cullen não está aqui?" Ele tirou os óculos novamente.

Eu não tinha ideia do que dizer sobre isso. Eu não poderia dizer a ele que Edward estava relutante em ir para Stanford por causa do bebê ou que ele desistiria dela em um instante por minha causa, e então eu tinha vindo até aqui em seu nome. Felizmente por mim _e por Edward_, Emmett falou.

"Edward Cullen é o tipo de pessoa que está sempre fazendo algo para as outras pessoas. Ele é generoso de coração e nós queríamos mostrar a ele o nosso apreço". Ele estava sentado em linha reta e confiante, não caindo na cadeira como eu. Seus braços repousavam sobre os braços e os dedos não beliscavam as bordas como os meus. Me sentei em linha reta e parei com os meus dedos, ouvindo Emmett continuar. "Ele planejou se candidatar para a bolsa de estudos através de Stanford, mas essa oportunidade é estreita e não tínhamos certeza de quanto mais essas paredes se fechariam, devido à sua situação de paternidade. Ainda temos que dizer a ele sobre essa bolsa. Queríamos surpreendê-lo com esta oportunidade. Seu aniversário é no próximo mês. Se ele for candidato, seria o presente perfeito ". Eu só fiquei boquiaberta com Emmett. Ele nunca deixava de me surpreender, desde que eu o conheci. Eu seria duramente pressionada a encontrar alguém mais imprevisível do que ele.

Aro pegou algo em uma gaveta da mesa - um envelope pardo grosso. Ele entregou-o a mim. "Aqui está o seu pedido e formulários de ensino. Ele terá de apresentar dois ensaios, e ele terá que provar seu compromisso mais do que qualquer outra pessoa por causa da sua situação. Você forneceu as suas transcrições, mas vou precisar do seu arquivo, bem, como listar todas as suas atividades extracurriculares e uma confirmação da sua dedicação e compromisso. Nós não podemos oferecer esta bolsa de estudos para um passivo. Nós não vamos perder tempo com alguém ou o dinheiro, nem vamos tirar a oportunidade de outra pessoa por um "talvez". Há outros três no conselho, como nós o chamamos, que participam no processo de decisão. Naturalmente, teremos que encontrá-lo para uma entrevista, mas eu vou te dizer, se ele se sair bem na entrevista e na prova com tudo o que eu ouvi e li sobre ele hoje, eu acredito que ele tenha uma chance forte aqui. "

Eu queria gritar e abraçá-lo, mas não o fiz. Eu apertei sua mão, em agradecimento, e esperei para comemorar com Emmett quando estivéssemos fora do alcance do seu ouvido.

"Emmett, eu não posso acreditar em você, você é louco Guerreiro-mental esquisitão! Edward vai te dever um grande favor!"

"Não pule tanto - o bebê." Ele riu. "E, não, ele não me deve. É melhor não dizer isso a ele. Você sabe como ele fica quando ele acha que _deve_ algo a alguém. Eu fiz isso tanto por mim, quanto por ele. Este era o meu plano e de Edward e agora ele está de volta em ação." Ele me levantou e me deu um abraço de urso, como se não tivesse acabado de me avisar do meu próprio comportamento em relação ao bebê. "B, você é a irmã que eu nunca soube que eu sempre quis ter."

"Porra, Emmett, você é gentil assim com Rosalie, também?" Perguntei uma vez que meus pés estavam firmes na terra.

"Oh, você ficaria surpresa com o que Rosalie pode aguentar."

"Por favor, eu não quero ouvir sobre isso." Abri a porta do carro. "Agora, me leve para as lojas, eu preciso de um vestido e um sutiã."

Emmett em uma loja de lingerie rivaliza muito com a imagem de uma criança em uma loja de doces. Eu ri a cada vez que eu olhava para ele com seu sorriso aberto e olhos arregalados. Eu o vi esgueirar toques nos corpetes e nos conjuntos pendurados nas prateleiras cromadas. Nós dois fizemos uma compra. No balcão eu dei a ele uma sobrancelha alta. Ele ergueu sua aquisição - "Loiras em vermelho", foi tudo o que ele disse. Na loja de roupas, no entanto, ele estava diferente. Ele simplesmente jogou-se em uma cadeira, já entediado, no minuto em que entramos. Felizmente para ele, eu não era uma cliente muito exigente e comprei o primeiro vestido que me serviu. Era um longo, azul, em seda, um vestido sem alças, mas confortável realmente. Parecia mais uma camisola do que um vestido - algo que eu podia ter sido capaz de se encontrar na loja de lingerie. Mas fluiu muito bem sobre a minha barriga e não me fazia _parecer _grávida. Eu paguei mais dinheiro do que tinha com certeza valido à pena, me sentindo culpada porque eu ainda não tinha substituído o telefone que eu tinha quebrado.

Quando Emmett me deixou na casa dos Cullen, eu lhe disse que iria surpreender Edward com as notícias de Stanford no próximo fim de semana no nosso encontro do não-baile.

"O que há com vocês dois? Por que você não pode simplesmente ir para a escola como as pessoas comuns?"

"Edward e eu não somos comuns."

"Então você irá resgatá-lo de nós como fez no Dia dos Namorados?"

"Eu não o resgatei. Esse foi _o_ dia." Olhei para a minha barriga. Incrível o quanto se falava em um simples olhar. Abri a porta, em seguida, me virei para olhar para ele. "Como foi no Dia dos Namorados, de qualquer maneira?" Meu sorriso mostrou a ele o que eu já sabia.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Vamos lá. Você o levantou o assunto. Será que você patinou? Você caiu? Você oscilou? Aposto que você vacilou". Eu estava rindo agora. Ele saiu do carro e me levou debaixo do braço como uma bola de futebol.

"Obrigado por tudo o que você fez, agora, tchau B."

Eu ainda estava rindo de um Emmett envergonhado quando ele foi embora.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Quem diria que Emmett e Bella se juntariam para colocar Edward de volta aos planos, hum?_

_Deixe-nos um 'Olá'._

_Bjos._

* * *

_Vontade de dar uns beijos em Emmett nesse capítulo!_

_Seguinte amadas, The Path We Chose está na retal final, mas antes que vocês digam: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Not Without You vem aí com a sequência da história linda no nosso casal e do novo membro da gangue... será menino ou menina? Curiosos? Fiquem conosco!_

_Beijo e até quinta!_

**_Nai._**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/T: Atenção! Alerta máximo de fofura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Uma História de Amor e Romance**

(Tradutora - Nai)

Na noite de formatura, enquanto outros colegiais estavam aguardando seus encontros, corsages*, fotos e dança, eu esperei por meu encontro atravessar o corredor. Eu atendi a sua batida na porta do meu quarto. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto, uma camisa branca e uma gravata preta que pendia um pouco solta, e eu tenho certeza que meu queixo caiu. Eu queria tocá-lo, ele parecia tão inacreditável, eu queria ter certeza de que ele era real. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas me olhando de cima a baixo. Mais de uma vez. "Você está linda", disse ele. "Você se sente bem?" Ele agarrou meus quadris revestidos de seda com as duas mãos e me puxou para mais perto.

_*Corsages são pequenos buquês de flores usados no vestido ou no pulso em ocasiões formais. É habitual que o homem o ofereça como um ato carinhoso._

Eu respondi ficando na ponta dos pés para lamber seu pescoço.

"O que foi isso?"

"Você parece tão bom que eu tive que provar você."

Ele lambeu o meu pescoço, também. "Você parece saborosa, também, e como de costume, você está. Além disso, tanto quanto eu amo isso", ele beijou um ombro e depois o outro, "você precisa de um casaco." Eu arranquei uma coisa branca de malha do meu armário que dificilmente me manteria quente quando o sol se pusesse, e enfiei o envelope pardo debaixo do braço.

De mãos dadas saímos para a noite fria de primavera. Fiquei surpresa por não estar chovendo e ainda mais surpresa quando passamos direto por seu carro. Pela floresta caminhamos por entre as árvores elevando-se sobre nossas cabeças enquanto manchas de Buttercups Amarelas, Blue Bells azuis e umas florzinhas cor de rosa que Edward chamou de Flor de Macaco brotavam do chão da mais andamos, mais a necessidade das minhas sapatilhas tornava-se clara. Eu dei cada passo com cuidado para que eu não tropeçasse em meu vestido. Finalmente, eu vi aquilo na clareira. Um cobertor, uma garrafa, uma tigela coberta, um buquê de flores. Eram flores silvestres de todas as cores. Ele as pegou e colocou na minha mão. "Estas são para você. Elas me lembram de você."

"Brilhantes?"

"Sim".

"Coloridas?"

"Sim".

Eu as levei ao meu nariz. "Perfumadas?"

Ele levou seu nariz ao meu pescoço e cheirou. "Perfeitamente perfumada."

"Selvagem?"

"Tudo o que você é."

"Obrigada, elas são lindas."

"Agora você entendeu." Ele retirou a rolha da garrafa com um som alto, e logo depois nos sentamos sobre o cobertor.

"Champagne?" Eu estava curtindo a nossa comunicação com uma única palavra.

"Sidra Espumante". Ele serviu dois copos de plástico e entregou-me o meu.

"Você sempre consegue fazer muito melhor do que os bailes da escola. Deveria haver mais bailes na escola."

"Isso significa que você vai dançar comigo?"

"Não há nenhuma música."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, pegou a taça, a descobriu e tirou uma uva roxa. Eu ri.

"Você vai jogar uvas para mim enquanto eu estou usando um vestido de baile?"

"Não. Eu vou alimentá-la com elas." Ele levou uma até os meus lábios e eu a peguei na minha boca junto com seu dedo.

"Delicia".

"A uva ou o dedo?"

"Ambos. Me dá um pouco mais."

"Não, é a minha vez." Ele inclinou a minha cabeça com a mão, colocou uma uva na curva do meu pescoço e comeu-a de cima de mim. "Você quer outra agora?"

"Não, obrigada. Eu quero que seja a sua vez de novo." Eu mantive minha cabeça inclinada.

Seus lábios estavam em meu ouvido. "Será que eu deveria me incomodar com a uva ou apenas te beijar?"

"Só me beije."

Ele beijou minha orelha e depois para cima e para baixo pelo meu pescoço, depois virou a minha cabeça para o outro lado e beijou também. Seus beijos viajaram para baixo ao longo do meu peito até o meu decote, porque, sim, eu já tinha um decote. Minha respiração ficou mais pesada com cada beijo. "Devo parar?"

"Não." Puxei seus lábios de volta para minha garganta. Ele me deu alguns beijos mais, mas depois parou. "Caminhe comigo." Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

"E eu? Eu não tive a chance de beijar você. Como você pode se controlar assim?"

"Não é fácil, Bella, mas eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa antes que fique escuro." Ele me levantou e ligou a minha mão em torno de seu cotovelo como se ele fosse o meu Senhor. Knightley e eu a sua Emma, e ele me levou por todo o campo, de volta para a floresta até a passarela em direção ao riacho. Nós paramos quando chegamos à borda rochosa. "Você ouviu isso?" perguntou ele, de frente para mim e, lentamente, trazendo os meus dois braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"A água escorrendo?"

Uma mão viajou até as minhas costas me segurando de confortável, enquanto a outra se instalou na minha cabeça me guiando para descansar em seu ombro. "Parece música", disse ele e começou a se mover lentamente, guiando-me com ele. Estávamos dançando.

"Música natural", eu disse.

Ele parou de se mover e apenas me abraçou. "Eu te amo tanto", disse ele.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Ele se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos, levantou um braço me fazendo girar. Eu desajeitadamente girei ao redor, tentando não perder o equilíbrio. Quando eu fiquei de frente para ele novamente, ele desceu sobre um joelho no chão. Eu o vi descer, mas quase não conseguia vê-lo através dos meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e quando a puxou de volta, um anel brilhava na ponta de seu dedo mindinho. Ele estendeu-o para mim. "Isto é para você, meu único amor", ele disse. "Eu quero que você seja minha esposa, um dia, quando você estiver pronta... quando nós dois estivermos prontos. Sei que não será em breve, mas eu quero que seja oficial. Quero que você use este anel, porque eu quero que você seja minha."

"Eu sou sua", eu disse balançando a cabeça.

Seus próprios olhos brilhavam com lágrimas quando ele disse. "Casa comigo?"

Abaixei-me, juntamente com Edward e me enrolei em torno dele, pousando em seu colo quando ele caiu para trás. "Sim. Sim, eu caso. Eu me caso com você."

Nós selamos o nosso noivado com beijos e repetitivos 'eu amo você'. Eu não sei quantos nem me importei em contar. Eu perdi a conta. Ele foi o único que fez uma pausa, tirando a minha mão esquerda de seu pescoço e colocou o anel no meu dedo. Ele ficou um pouco grande. "Nós vamos mandar ajustá-lo", disse ele, fechando os dedos sobre a minha mão, e beijando as minhas unhas.

"Eu nunca usei jóias", eu disse e girei pulseira de sua mãe em torno de meu pulso", e você já me fez usar duas peças."

Ele riu e me segurou contra ele no chão da floresta, brincando com a minha mão e partilhando comigo a história do anel assim como ele tinha ouvido uma vez:

"Foi o anel da minha bisavó. Meu bisavô disse a ela que queria dar-lhe o mundo, mas desde que o mundo não estava a venda ou que ele não poderia pagar, mesmo que estivesse, ele tinha mandado fazer esse anel apenas para ela. " Edward levantou a mão e apontou para o diamante redondo no meio. "Este representa a terra. Os dois menores de cada lado são o sol e a lua. Os pequenos em toda a volta", ele virou a minha mão para me mostrar os pequenos diamantes, de fato cobriam toda a superfície do anel, "representam todas as estrelas no céu."

"Após a morte da minha bisavó, ela deixou este anel para sua filha, que por sua vez passou-o, junto com suas memórias, a sua própria filha, minha mãe. Minha bisavó era Elizabeth Masen e tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Sua família lutou muito durante a Grande Depressão Eles estavam à beira de perder a sua casa – a nossa casa.

"Ela levou a minha avó, com sete anos de idade na época, até a loja de penhores com ela. Ela não tinha escolha. Não havia ninguém para tomar conta dela. Ela disse à filha para fechar os olhos e cobrir suas orelhas, e ela obedeceu. Mas você sabe, quando você cobre seus ouvidos e você escuta, você ainda pode ouvir – e crianças de sete anos de idade são profissionais em espreitar através de seus olhos fechados. Ela ouviu o clamor da minha bisavó quando ela entregou o anel. Brilhante por brilhante, sendo substituído por papel verde sujo. Elizabeth levou a filha pela mão e disse que ela poderia descobrir tanto os olhos quantos as orelhas agora. Quando o fez, ela não viu nenhum traço de tristeza deixada no rosto de sua mãe.

"Elizabeth não contou ao marido o que ela tinha feito. Deu-lhe o dinheiro, ela apenas mencionou ter vendido algumas coisas do sótão. Sua mão sem o anel permaneceu bem escondida atrás das costas ou no bolso do avental. Meu bisavô... ele sorriu e deu um giro com ela no colo porque agora eles poderiam manter a sua casa.

"O que Elizabeth não poderia ter imaginado era que sua filha iria tagarelar. Então, seu marido, meu bisavô Masen, comprou o anel de volta. Ele o colocou de volta no dedo dela onde pertencia e viveram pelos próximos cinco anos sem carro".

"Edward".

"Bella, este anel é seu agora."

"Eu não posso. Ele é demais."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Meu bisavô deu isso para sua esposa duas vezes, porque ela era o seu mundo. Você é meu mundo, agora, por isso ele é seu. Você querendo ou não usá-lo, é seu."

"Eu vou usá-lo", eu disse, e eu trouxe a minha mão esquerda para até o meu coração. "Eu irei cuidar dele da melhor maneira que eu puder."

"Eu sei que você vai."

Eu acho que nós deslizamos de volta para a nossa campina e cobertor. Eu não conseguia sentir o chão debaixo dos meus pés. Nos sentamos e bebemos mais champanhe falso antes de eu tirar o paletó para ele e desabotoar sua camisa. Ele me deixou tirar a camisa e, e em seguida, seus sapatos e calças sem uma palavra. Eu beijei ao longo de seus ombros, o peito, e abaixo de seu torso sem uma o provei e era doce e salgado e era Edward em meus lábios e na minha boca e meu paladar queria mais. Então ele se sentou nu sobre o cobertor me olhando antes de tirar a minha blusa e meu vestido sem uma palavra. E quando eu estava nua como ele, eu me juntei a ele no cobertor, o cutuquei com o meu corpo, e ele me pegou com os braços, seguindo minha liderança deitando-se sem uma palavra. Eu estava em cima dele e o beijei para satisfazer a minha língua com o seu gosto. Eu dei a ele o que eu achava que ele precisava com as minhas mãos e minha boca - minha língua, meus dentes, e minha pele. Sua respiração ficou acelerada, bem como a minha e os nosso gemidos se misturaram com o vento da floresta, e eu apenas me dei ao meu noivo, enquanto o pôr do sol e o crepúsculo se aproximavam E quando eu o coloquei dentro de mim, ele me cobriu com sua jaqueta como um cobertor, embora ninguém mais estivesse por perto. Talvez fosse dos pássaros nas árvores que ele quisesse esconder a minha nudez, ou talvez ele simplesmente quisesse me manter quente. Eu não me importava.

**OoooOoooO**

Meu vestido estava no chão. Eu estava usando a camisa de Edward enquanto ele, é claro, estava sentado sem camisa, vestindo apenas calças, me segurando no colo, ambos os braços em volta da minha cintura, com o queixo no meu ombro.

Eu me aproximei e senti o seu rosto. "Desde que eu estou vestindo sua camisa, você deveria usar o meu vestido."

Sua resposta veio intercalada com risadas. "Bella, é sempre impossível prever o que pode sair de sua boca. Mas eu acho que o seu vestido é um pouco pequeno para mim."

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. "Se ele se servisse, você o usaria?"

"Eu usaria, se você realmente quisesse, só para você. Mas você parece infinitamente melhor na minha camisa do que eu ficaria em um vestido."

"Meus vestidos de maternidade podem caber em você."

"Droga! Esqueci daqueles. Não me peça para usar aqueles".

"Eu estou apenas brincando. Eu não faria você usar um vestido, apesar de que seria uma visão engraçada. Você em um vestido de maternidade com uma estampa floral amarela feia. Eu poderia fazer você usar só para poder rir depois."

"Se você me vestisse nessa coisa, provavelmente nunca conseguiríamos tirar a imagem de sua cabeça."

"Então eu teria um constante sorriso no meu rosto."

"Bem, nesse caso, eu faria isso eu usaria o vestido de maternidade apenas para mantê-la sorrin..."

Eu o beijei antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. "E eu nunca faria você usá-lo só porque você disse isso."

"Eu tenho algo para você", eu disse, e tentei me levantar, mas ele me segurou rápido contra ele.

"Eu já tive que te soltar quando você colocou a minha camisa. Eu não quero fazer isso de novo."

"Não precisa me soltar", eu disse, "apenas afrouxe o aperto um pouco. O que eu tenho para você está bem aqui." Eu me estiquei para frente até o envelope pardo, mas ele não me soltou nem mesmo para tirá-lo de mim. Então, eu peguei os papéis para ele e os segurei diante de seus olhos. A primeira coisa que se podia notar era um ousado, e difícil de perder, "Stanford", impresso na parte superior.

"O que é isso?" Ele largou apenas uma mão e seu outro braço pareceu apertar um pouco mais em torno de mim assim que ele pegou o papel. "Por que você tem isso?" Virei-me, me girando em suas mãos para que ele pudesse deixar tudo fazer sentido. Eu mantive uma mão em seu bíceps, porque ele estava nu, e à minha disposição. Eu o beijei, também.

"O pai de Emmett nos ajudou. Ele encontrou este grupo de ex-alunos que querem ajudar os menos afortunados, mas alunos que ainda merecem ir para Stanford. Nós nos reunimos com o fundador da bolsa, Aro. Ele parece pensar que você tem bastante chance de receber sua bolsa de estudos integral. $ 50.000 por ano. Você teria que se candidatar a cada ano, embora, provavelmente apresentar as suas notas. E uma vez que você se formar, você será obrigado a contribuir para fundos de bolsas futuras."

"Bella..." Sua mão estava em seu cabelo puxando, uma ação que eu só o tinha visto fazer em muito poucas ocasiões, por nervosismo ou raiva. Eu olhei atentamente para ele tentando ler sua expressão. Eu tinha antecipado o fato de que ele poderia ficar com raiva de mim por agir pelas suas costas.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não achei que você me deixaria fazer isso se eu lhe disse. Você tem sido tão inflexível sobre desistir de Stanford e isso é algo que eu quero e preciso que você faça."

"V... você... Você sente muito?! Você..." Ele olhou para mim, balançando a cabeça mais e mais, mas assim que eu vi o brilho em seus olhos verdes, eu sabia que raiva não era a emoção que ele estava projetando. Ele largou os papéis e agarrou as minhas mãos, apertando os meus dedos. "Is...isto é... ninguém jamais fez nada parecido por mim antes". Ele raramente tinha problemas com as palavras e eu tinha acabado de ouvi-lo gaguejar e tropeçar nelas pelo menos duas vezes. Ele estava oprimido.

"Eu te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Emmett te ama, também."

Ele ajeitou o meu braço e colocou a mão no meu ombro, observando enquanto ele derivava todo o caminho até o meu braço, ao meu pulso. E então ele fez de novo e depois uma terceira vez. "Isso é o que o amor parece. Bella, você é amor. Você é fodidamente o amor."

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, como se eu fosse resistir, como se eu não tivesse vontade apenas de me arrastar para dentro dele e felizmente ficar lá, tornando-se um só com ele.

"Você está feliz".

"Sim. Sim, eu estou."

"Eu sabia, eu sabia que você queria ir para Stanford. Você agiu como se não importasse, mas eu sabia."

Ele pegou o meu rosto em ambas as mãos e olhou em meus olhos. "Bella, eu quero Stanford. Se for para ser honesto, eu quero Stanford, muito. Mas nem perto do quanto eu te quero. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ficar com você e o bebê. Eu não irei sem você."

"Eu vou com você. Tem que ser possível certo? Quero dizer... certo?" Eu olhei para o meu novo anel. Tinha virado, então eu o ajeitei. Eu sempre assumi que eu iria com ele, mas a realidade daquilo apenas me bateu. Como poderíamos pagar? Eu tinha pensado apenas em ficar com Edward, não sobre estarmos por conta própria com o bebê. Talvez fosse um conto de fadas. Talvez _isso _não fosse acontecer. Meus olhos estavam se enchendo rápido, como o riacho, mas eu segurei as lágrimas – eu não as deixei escapar.

Suas mãos voltaram para o meu rosto até que eu olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam intensos nos meus e ele não se mexeu - ele apenas olhou e piscou algumas vezes. "Bella", ele finalmente disse. "50 mil dólares é o suficiente para pagar as mensalidades, mas nada mais. Não para as nossas despesas e o custo de vida na Califórnia, em Palo Alto é caro... provavelmente, três vezes o que custa viver aqui."

Minha força, a minha vontade, já não era o suficiente para segurar as lágrimas. Elas deixaram os meus olhos em um fluxo através da minhas bochechas e Edward as pegou e empurrou-as para o lado com os polegares. "Você vai, Edward. Se você receber esta oportunidade, você irá. Se eu não puder ir, eu vou estar aqui... te esperando. Eu vou esperar por você. Mas você irá."

"Bella, não..." Ele limpou as minhas lágrimas novamente, beijou meus olhos e então meus lábios.

"Edward, você tem que ir."

"Nós não podemos nos separar." Só de ouvi-lo dizer a palavra _à separar_ me fez chorar ainda mais. Seus braços me envolveram e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro deixando minhas lágrimas molhar sua pele nua. A pele que eu precisava. Separar? Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Você não irá deixar essa oportunidade passar. Você irá. Eu te amo muito para ver você deixar isso pra lá. Eu estou falando sério."

"Eu sei que você ama, mas eu não posso ficar sem você eu não posso fisicamente - eu estou te dizendo que eu seria imprestável... Eu reprovaria e desperdiçaria a oportunidade inteira."

"Ok," eu me sentei e saí de seu colo. Eu limpei o resto das minhas lágrimas e funguei. "Ok, podemos descobrir um jeito. Vamos pensar nisso por um minuto. Então, é caro. Eu posso conseguir um emprego. Se o custo de vida é mais elevado, por conseqüência, os salários também certo? Nós podemos conseguir empregos e eu tenho o meu fundo de faculdade, então..."

"Não! De jeito nenhum, Bella. Nós não tocaremos no seu fundo da faculdade para pagar o aluguel. Isso é _não_ irá acontecer. E se você conseguir um emprego, quem irá cuidar do nosso bebê? Nós teríamos que pagar alguém. Eu vou arrumar dois empregos se for preciso."

"Como isso seria possível? Stanford não é Forks High. Você não será capaz de passar sem tempo para estudar e, em seguida, arrumar tempo o bebê e para mim, também?"

"Espere, deixe-me pensar." Ele pegou a minha mão e levou-a aos lábios e de vez em quando me dava um beijo como se aquilo o ajudasse a pensar. "Eu vou arrumar um trabalho e nós vamos... vamos ter um companheiro de quarto ou alugar um quarto ou algo assim. Nós vamos fazer funcionar, mesmo que tenhamos de alugar um quarto de Emmett. Inferno, seu pai irá pagar as suas despesas de qualquer maneira, de modo que seria apenas um dinheiro extra no bolso de Emmett se alugassemos um quarto dele."

"Viver com Emmett?"

"Nós estaríamos juntos, Bella. Poseríamos lidar com ele juntos." Ele riu.

"Essa é uma boa idéia, Edward. Ele quer tanto você lá que ele faria isso. Ele faria. Você não o viu no dia em que tivemos essa reunião. Ele estava tão animado quanto eu."

Ele me beijou, ambos permitindo que o desespero diminuísse apenas por considerarmos a possibilidade de vivermos juntos através de nossos lábios e língua.

"Bella", disse ele, beijando-me novamente. "Bella", ele me beijou novamente. "Como vocês fizeram isso?" Ele me beijou novamente. "Como vocês os convenceram a me oferecer uma oportunidade sem que eu estivesse lá?"

"O pai de Emmett marcou a reunião e ele e o meu pai, ambos escreveram uma carta de recomendação para você. Aro já está com elas".

"Seu pai?"

"Bem, a secretária escreveu. É muito eloquente. Mas o meu pai o leu e assinou."

"Ele não vai se importar se você se mudar para a Califórnia?"

"Ele deve ter sabido que era uma possibilidade quando ele concordou em ajudar. Além disso, ele sabe tão bem quanto eu como muito mais portas se abrirão para você com uma educação universitária."

"E você? E a sua faculdade?"

"Edward, eu já decidi e antes de você dizer qualquer coisa, você não está me impedindo de nada. Esta foi a minha decisão. Vou esperar até você terminar. Eu irei para a faculdade depois de você. Eu irei, mas depois de você. Faz mais sentido de qualquer jeito, já que eu terei o nosso bebê para cuidar. Será mais fácil para mim quando o bebê estiver um pouco mais velho e talvez você tenha um trabalho de verdade e possamos pagar uma creche. Mas se você receber essa bolsa, você irá para Stanford."

"Volte aqui", disse ele, e desta vez eu me coloquei em seu colo. "Como isso é possível? Eu não mereço você. Você é como...", ele afastou o cabelo do meu rosto e o acariciou até a minha cintura, "de outro mundo".

"Nós merecemos um ao outro", disse eu beijando a sua bochecha. "Então, você vai dizer a Emmett que ele vai ter três colegas de quarto imponentes, um deles possivelmente muito alto, ou terei que ser eu?"

"Nada está definido ainda. Temos que esperar e ver se eles ainda oferecem essa bolsa para mim."

"Você ainda pode se candidatar a bolsa de estudos regular de Stanford e empréstimos estudantis como plano B".

Eu fiquei no colo de Edward, minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele acariciava o meu cabelo e acariciava as minhas costas. Era tão relaxante que eu quase dormi. Mas, então, eu tremi. Edward puxou sua jaqueta em torno de mim, mas mesmo assim, eu não poderia fingir que não estava frio, e com Edward sem camisa, era inevitável que nós tivéssemos que deixar a nossa clareira.

"Devemos voltar", disse ele, "mas eu quero você na minha cama esta noite. Eu quero dormir com você toda a noite e acordar com você."

"Como?"

"Eu vou falar com o meu pai. Vou dizer a ele que estamos noivos." Sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos, porque como não poderíamos? Ele disse que apenas a palavra 'noivos' já seria o suficiente. "E quando eu disser a ele sobre a possibilidade de ir para Stanford, eu tenho certeza que ele irá dizer sim para qualquer coisa."

Nós colocamos nossas roupas de novo e pegamos nossas coisas. Edward pegou o cobertor, o envelope, a garrafa e meu quadril. Eu peguei a taça de uvas e as flores selvagens que o lembravam de mim.

* * *

_Então? Alguém precisa de um copo de água depois de tanta doçura?_

_Será que o nosso casal terá que enfrentar uma separação caso Edward ganhe mesmo a bolsa?_

_No próximo capítulo veremos se Carlisle permitiu que os nossos pombinhos comemorassem o noivado... ;)_

_Beijos _

_**Nai.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 24: História de Amor suspensa**

(Tradutora – Nai)

Estávamos morrendo de fome pelo tempo que atravessamos a porta de correr de volta para casa. Eram quase 9h00, e tudo o que tínhamos comido eram algumas uvas. Edward tirou o paletó dos meus ombros e eu tremi.

"Você quer de volta?" Ele perguntou, beijando meu ombro.

"Aqueça-me com os lábios."

Ele segurou meus quadris por trás, continuando com beijos ao longo das minhas costas enquanto me guiava ao redor do balcão. Foi quando ouvimos as vozes na sala de estar. Soltando os nossos pertences sobre a mesa, seguimos os ruídos como gatos curiosos para encontrar nossos amigos, todos vestidos com seus trajes formais.

"Finalmente", disse Alice, a mão em um quadril, seu vestido de cetim rosa escuro contornando suas curvas. Ela estava impressionante, uma reminiscência em miniatura de Holly Golightly*. "Nós estamos esperando aqui por uma hora."

_*Personagem de Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo._

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Edward perguntou, puxando-me para perto dele, beijando a lateral da minha cabeça com um suspiro, claramente desapontado pelo fato de não estarmos sozinhos.

"Saudação agradável", disse Alice. "Estamos aqui por causa de Bella. Que você está pensando, fazendo-a perder o baile?"

"Eu perguntei a ela, e ela disse..."

Alice o interrompeu. "Você não vai levar sua namorada para..."

Edward a interrompeu. "Ela não quer ir."

"Ahem. Se você não vai levá-la para o baile, então vamos celebrar a noite do baile aqui. Isso é uma coisa de garotas, Edward, e eu não espero que você entenda. Uma garota precisa de suas amigas na noite do baile . Isso é um fato que você vai ter de viver. Assim como um casamento, grande e branco. "

"O que?" Edward olhou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Falando de casamentos, Bella..." Alice veio em minha direção e levantou a minha mão esquerda para cobiçar o meu anel e depois me abraçar. "Parabéns!"

Eu olhei para Edward, então de volta para Alice. "Como você sabe?"

"Jasper me disse."

Meus olhos encontraram Jasper em seu smoking preto e gravata rosa escuro.

"Emmett me disse."

Eu olhei para Emmett. Ele estava vestindo um paletó, mas sem gravata em tudo e os botões de cima da camisa estavam abertos, bem como o seu colete preto.

"Rosalie disse a ele," Edward disse, balançando a cabeça.

Rosalie, que estava com um vestido justo de seda vermelho rubi, bateu no braço de Emmett. "Eu disse a esse bocudo para não dizer nada."

"Eu disse a _você_ para não dizer nada", disse Edward.

"Bem, Edward, eu preciso te lembrar que você também me disse para não dizer nada que dia eu peguei você e Bella no consultório da Doutora Denali, e todos nós sabemos o quão bem isso acabou."

"Por que você disse a Rosalie?" Perguntei a Edward.

Ele pegou minha mão. "Porque eu precisava de ajuda para configurar tudo sem você saber e eu também precisava saber se era mesmo uma boa ideia. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-la, ou que você se aborrecesse, ou pior - pressioná-la." Seu polegar roçou meus dedos. "Você não sabe como eu estava nervoso."

"Você não parecia nervoso. Porque você estava nervoso?"

"Porque, eu não sabia como você iria reagir, mas assim que eu vi as lágrimas em seus olhos, era como se eu pudesse respirar de novo."

"Eu disse que nunca diria não para você."

"Sim, mas eu queria que você aceitasse porque você quis, não porque você se sentiu mal por mim."

"Eu estava falando sério." Eu estava na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios.

"Eu sei."

"Perdoe-me", Emmett disse, "Eu não quero interromper este momento bonito e sincero, mas _tem_ outras pessoas na sala. Eu sei que quando vocês dois estão juntos vocês têm dificuldade para enxergar mais ninguém, mas estamos de pé aqui. Nós não somos aparições".

"Não, não aparições," Edward disse, "apenas hóspedes não convidados." Foi um daqueles momentos em que Edward disse as palavras, ao mesmo tempo tornando-se óbvio que ele não queria dizê-las. Ele caminhou em direção Emmett e o abraçou, agradecendo-lhe por tudo o que ele tinha feito por ele.

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Edward. Se isso não der certo, nós vamos fazê-lo novamente. Não é mesmo, B?"

"Quantas vezes for preciso", eu disse.

"Duplo parabéns", Jasper disse, apertando a mão de Edward. "Emmett me contou sobre Stanford."

E então todos nós nos abraçamos e alguns de nós nos beijamos antes de Alice dizer que era hora de começar o baile.

"Alice", eu disse. "Eu vou comemorar com você, mas eu não irei dançar."

"Por que não?" Edward disse. "Você dançou comigo antes."

"Sim, mas isso não conta. Estávamos dançando a música do riacho."

"O que?" Todo mundo disse que, com exceção de Edward que estava me beijando.

"Há outras maneiras de celebrar", Emmett disse, levantando duas de grandes garrafas de champanhe e colocando em cima da mesa. "Desculpe, B, você não terá nada disso."

"Bem, _B_ precisa comer antes de qualquer celebração acontecer", disse Edward. "Onde estão os meus pais?"

"Lá em cima," Jasper disse. "Alice rodopiou em torno deles dizendo sobre seus planos para o baile até que eles ficaram tontos e disseram que iriam nos deixar em privacidade."

"Tudo bem. Emmett, você abre o champanhe. Bella, você vem comigo para a cozinha. Alice e Rosalie, vocês fiquem por aí desfilando sua beleza e J, você pode fazer o que diabos você quiser."

Na cozinha, Edward caçou na geladeira em busca de alguma coisa para comer enquanto eu enchia um vaso com água para minhas flores. Era difícil acreditar que meros momentos atrás eu estava sentada sob o céu crepuscular em cima de Edward vestindo nada além de sua camisa - a mesma camisa que ele usava agora para fora das calças – enquanto puxava uma caixa com sobras de pizza da geladeira. Ele aqueceu as últimas quatro fatias, tirou o pepperoni da dele, e eu comi as outras três. Eu disse-lhe que, a este ritmo, ele ia ficar magro enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais gorda. Ele levou a mão à minha barriga e disse que era melhor eu ficar gorda e depois ele a beijou antes de me dizer que iria subir para falar com seu pai. "Não importa o que aconteça com esses intrusos, você irá dormir na minha cama hoje à noite."

"Olha", eu disse, e ergui a minha mão esquerda para ele, mostrando-lhe o anel como se ele não tivesse sido o único a colocá-lo lá.

"Eu sei." Ele me deu um grande sorriso, beijando o dedo e o anel, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu voltei para o resto dos _invasores_ na sala de estar. Eles já estavam indo bem no champanhe.

"Rosalie", eu disse. "Você está usando sua lingerie combinando?"

Emmett e Jasper riram.

"Bella! Você não está autorizada a levar Emmett a uma loja de lingerie de novo. Você não precisa saber o que eu estou usando por baixo da roupa."

"Ei, seu namorado estava disposto a me contar sobre mais do que apenas as suas roupas íntimas."

"Emmett!" Rosalie disse enquanto simultaneamente Emmett disse, "B!" Alice riu muito até que Rosalie se virou para ela.

"Ok, Alice. Que você está usando debaixo do seu vestido? Cetim? Seda? Renda? Aposto que é preto e não todo rosa e puro como o seu vestido."

Jasper levantou as mãos. "De jeito nenhum. Se Alice responder a esta pergunta, eu saio da sala."

"Por quê?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Porque é ruim o suficiente imaginar. Eu não posso saber ao certo o que ela tem de lá embaixo."

"Por que não?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu peguei a garrafa de champanhe. "Tudo bem. Acho que precisamos de um pouco mais de champanhe. Se eu não posso beber, eu vou pelo menos vai assistir ao bando de idiotas que vocês farão de si mesmos."

Quando cheguei a Emmett, ele segurou seu copo para mim, mas eu puxei a garrafa de volta e olhei em seus olhos. "Vamos esclarecer uma coisa primeiro, cara grande. No caso de você não saber, Edward e eu ficamos noivos essa noite. Você não irá pisar no quarto dele por um segundo sequer. Se você colocar os pés lá em cima, eu nem quero que você sequer respire o ar que escoa de seu quarto para o corredor."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu entendi. Despeje o champanhe."

"Você promete?"

"Sim, sem respiração de ar. Prometo."

"Ok". Coloquei o champanhe para ele.

Os braços de Edward deslizaram em torno de mim por trás e seu sussurro fez cócegas na minha garganta, "Minha cama. Toda a noite." Fechei os olhos e o deixei beijar de cima abaixo baixo o meu pescoço e ao longo do meu ombro nem mesmo me importando com quem pudesse estar olhando.

Emmett levantou o copo para um brinde. Mas em vez de brindar, ele disse: "Vocês sabem que isso não é champanhe de verdade - é espumante. O único e verdadeiro champanhe vem das uvas cultivadas na região de Champagne, na França e a maioria dos americanos nunca provou. E esses champanhes mais baratos... não chegam nem perto de se comparar ao gosto do autêntico champanhe francês."

"Isso é interessante," Rosalie disse, "e o que você quer que a gente faça com esta informação? Jogar fora o _vinho espumante_ que agora está em nossas mãos?"

"Oh, não, querida. Você irá beber isso. Eu só quero que você esteja ciente de que você realmente está bebendo e saiba que há coisas melhores lá fora."

"Estou bem ciente de que há sempre melhores opções. Mas estou me contentando com o que está bem aqui na minha frente."

"Se contentando?"

"Isso é certo. Por que eu deveria procurar em outro lugar quando eu estou perfeitamente bem com o que eu tenho aqui no meu copo. Eu quero dizer, se o _verdadeiro_ champanhe estivesse aqui, com certeza eu iria tomar um gole - talvez eu até gostasse mais dele, mas ele não está aqui, então..."

"Ainda estamos falando sobre champanhe?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, sim, não é?"

Emmett olhou para ela por um minuto antes de Jasper dizer, "Cérebro derrotado. Muito bem, Rose!"

Emmett balançou a cabeça diante do sorriso inocente de Rosalie. "Oh não homem, isso não acabou!"

Se isso foi feito para ameaçar Rosalie, ela não se intimidou, no mínimo. "Edward", disse ela, agarrando seu braço. "Eu sei que seu corpo dói quando você não está perto de Bella, mas posso falar com você sozinho por um minuto?"

Ele se inclinou para me beijar primeiro, mas não era tão agradável quando você ouvia Rosalie no fundo, "Tudo bem, beijo de despedida, porque será a última vez que você a verá pelos próximos cinco minutos."

Edward continuou a me beijar através de suas risadinhas e eu gostava quando ele fazia isso, então eu o beijei de volta. Rosalie puxou seu braço novamente.

"Uau Rosalie", eu disse. "Champanhe deixa você arrogante."

"Bella, ele não me _deixa_ arrogante. Só aumenta."

"Bem, é melhor o meu namorado voltar de pé em linha reta e em uma única peça ou eu vou cortar relações com para a noite."

"Ele é seu noivo, não seu namorado. Enfim, qual é a sua desculpa por ser tão arrogante? Você está no seu segundo trimestre, então você não pode culpar a gravidez."

"Eu acho que você me inspira."

"Finalmente!" Ela disse. "O amor de sua vida vai estar de volta, doce e querida Bella." Ela o levou para o canto da sala e eu não pude deixar de olhar para eles de vez em quando. Mesmo quando Alice veio falar comigo sobre a escola, eu estava distraída com os dois em seu recanto perto da TV.

Alice disse algo sobre Mike e Jessica ter uma grande discussão na lanchonete, mas tudo que eu via era Edward inclinando-se mais perto de Rosalie e eu pensei tê-la visto limpar uma lágrima. Então Alice disse algo sobre como eu tinha sorte de não ter chovido hoje à noite, porque o meu vestido de seda teria sido arruinado, mas tudo que eu via era Edward e Rosalie abraçados. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo.

"Bella?"

"O... o que?" Eu olhei para ela.

"Você está me ouvindo?"

"Uh-huh. Mas não é como se eu fosse usar este vestido de novo, de qualquer maneira."

"Bella. Eu disse que estou pensando em ter relações sexuais com Jasper."

Meus olhos deixaram Rosalie e Edward, e atiraram em direção a Alice. "O que?! Alice, não, não até que vocês estejam casados."

"Mas é a noite do baile. Deveria acontecer na noite do baile."

"Quem disse? Filmes água com açúcar?"

Eu a peguei olhando para Jasper. Ela estava olhando-o de cima a baixo e mordendo o lábio. "Alice!" Eu tomei o copo dela. "Não mais para você. Você não está pensando claramente. Espere aqui."

Eu corri, não de uma maneira graciosa até Jasper e puxei-o longe de Emmett sem sequer um "desculpe-me", e o arrastei para fora pela porta da frente. Eu o encarei antes que ele tivesse a chance de me perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

"Jasper, você tem que ser cuidadoso esta noite. Alice está... Alice está..." De repente, eu não tinha palavras para dizer a ele, e quis saber se era realmente da minha conta, além do meu próprio desejo de proteger a virtude da minha melhor amiga.

"Eu sei, Bella. Posso sentir e isso está me matando. Se ela não parar, eu poderia ter que sair. Não é que eu queira ir, acredite. Você acha que ela está realmente usando lingerie preta por baixo do vestido? "

"Oh, Deus, você também? Como você deixa alguém não-excitado?"

"Dizer a palavra 'excitado' não ajuda. Posso garantir."

Eu cobri os olhos com a mão. "Você pode lidar com isso, Jasper?"

"Se eu não puder, eu te disse, terei que sair."

"Como você pode deixá-la na noite do baile? Você apenas a ouviu dizer a Edward como é importante."

"O que é pior arruinar sua noite do baile, deixando-a ou ceder e... tirar algo tão importante dela quando ela está bêbada?"

Olhei através de Jasper por um minuto para a lua atrás dele. Ela estava coberta por nuvens e seu brilho era de um azul assombrado acentuando o azul brilhante dos olhos conflitantes de Jasper. Da minha conta ou não, eu tinha que ajudar. "Chocolate? Talvez isso a distraia."

"Talvez apenas comida, em geral. A deixará sóbria."

Deixei Jasper na varanda e voltei para Alice, arrastando-a para longe de Emmett e para a cozinha, mas não antes de perceber que Rosalie e Edward ainda estavam em seu canto. "Ei, B," Emmett disse. "Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse com isso. Eu estava ganhando nas duas vezes."

"Você sempre ganha, Emmett," Eu disse de volta, espero que saciando o seu ego pelo momento.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Alice perguntou quando eu comecei a abrir armários.

"Procurando chocolate." Eu sabia que estávamos sem biscoito desde que eu tinha comido o último pacote de Oreo hoje cedo.

"Por quê? Você está tendo um desejo?"

"Sim". Eu encontrei mistura de brownie, joguei um avental para Alice e juntas fizemos brownies de chocolate em nossos vestidos formais na noite do baile.

Rosalie veio rindo de nós e tirou fotos, e eu posei para a câmera quando ela me pediu, aliviada, por ela ter largado o meu noivo.

"Você parece tão doméstica nesse avental", Edward disse. "Eu gosto de imaginar que você vestindo nada, exceto o avental ao cozinhar." Ele desatou o avental como se fosse um ato que revelaria a minha pele, em vez do meu vestido.

"O que tem naquele champanhe? Sério." Não que eu não quisesse Edward tanto quanto ele me queria, mas naquele momento, a minha energia tinha que ser focada em reverter a luxúria bêbada de Alice.

O cheiro dos brownies trouxe todos para a cozinha. Emmett e Jasper colocaram seus dedos neles no minuto em que tirei o bolo de chocolate do forno. Ambos estavam queimando seus dedos, mas isso não os impediu de ir em frente.

"Vocês têm que deixá-los esfriar", eu disse.

"Inferno que temos", Emmett disse arrancando um pedaço fora e jogando-o em sua boca.

"Deixe um pouco para Alice", eu gritei, "porque ela - ela ajudou a fazê-los."

"Obrigada, Bella", ela disse. "Com estes dois por perto não sobrará nenhum." Mas, então, Jasper empurrou alguns em sua boca, para que não tivesse que se preocupar mais. Os brownies estavam quase desaparecidos dentro de 15 minutos. Mesmo Rosalie tinha chocolate nos lábios e dentes. Eu dei a ela um guardanapo e avisei que havia chocolate em seus dentes. Ela me empurrou, rindo como se eu estivesse brincando, mas depois foi para o banheiro para verificar os dentes de qualquer maneira.

Edward se aproximou e me beijou. "Eu amo você e eu não tenho forças para ficar longe por mais tempo." Sua língua encontrou a minha tanto quanto a minha encontrou a dele. "Eu sei que você é uma _menina_ e tudo e que precisa de suas amigas na noite do baile, mas... Eu preciso de você na nossa noite de noivado. Vamos para a cama?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, porque eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Edward jogou um braço em volta de mim. "Boa noite a todos."

Eu fui para o meu quarto primeiro para me trocar e eu me coloquei diante do espelho do closet e fiquei só de calcinha para ver se a minha barriguinha tinha crescido desde aquela manhã. Ele parecia a mesma, então eu empurrei o meu estômago para acentuá-la. Assim era melhor.

Depois de escovar os dentes, eu fui para a cama de Edward onde eu esperei por ele vestindo apenas uma camisola. Enquanto esperava, eu olhei pela janela, mas estava escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa. Gostaria de saber como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se tivéssemos decidido acabar com a minha gravidez. Esse pensamento, claro levou as minhas mãos diretamente para o meu estômago. Será que ainda estaríamos juntos? Será que seríamos felizes? Eu não podia ter certeza. Eu sabia que agora, estávamos exatamente onde deveríamos estar. Nós três, Edward, o bebê e eu iríamos viajar o nosso caminho juntos. Eu sabia que haveria curvas e cruzamentos à frente, mas enquanto nós tivéssemos um ao outro, iríamos encontrar o caminho para o nosso futuro.

"Hei," Edward disse, saindo do seu banheiro. "Essa é a visão que eu estive esperando por toda a porra da noite." Sua mão estava na minha coxa esfregando a minha perna. Eu me virei para ele ver a sua beleza em forma de roupas demais.

"Tire a camisa e pare de dizer 'porra' na frente do bebê."

Ele cobriu a boca. "Eu não posso evitar quando estou perto de você. Palavras comuns não são suficientes para me expressar."

"Tudo bem, diga o que quiser, basta remover essas coisas intrusivas agora." Ele começou a desabotoar, mas não foi rápido o suficiente então eu me sentei e o ajudei, e depois seu peito finalmente estava lá e eu podia tocá-lo e beijá-lo.

"Finalmente", disse eu, correndo minha língua no meio da sua caixa torácica.

Pensamentos e perguntas começaram a inundar minha mente, sem motivo aparente, além do fato de que o meu cérebro era imprevisível. "Por que você escolheu contar a Rosalie sobre os seus planos? Por que você pediu a ajuda _dela_?"

"O que você quer dizer? Eu lhe disse por quê." Ele sentou-se na beira da cama.

"Não. Quero dizer, por que Rosalie? Por que não Jasper ou Emmett?"

Ele olhou para mim por um minuto e depois franziu a testa. "Eu não sei. Eu nem sequer pensei nisso. Foi automático."

"Ela é a sua melhor amiga. Emmett e Jasper, eles são, também, mas Rosalie, ela realmente é, não é? Ela era a única pessoa que foi super protetora com você quando nos tornamos amigos. Todos sabiam sobre o seu passado, mas ela - ela não confiou em mim facilmente. Isso não significa que os outros não te amem, também, mas Rosalie, se ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso, não iria deixar você se machucar de novo..."

"Você está certa."

"E você não tem estado tão perto dela desde que eu estive na sua vida?"

"Não. Mas estamos chegando lá novamente. Ela desculpou-se esta noite pela maneira como ela a tratou. Ela disse que por te afastando, no início, ela me machucou mais do que você jamais faria. Eu disse que ela deveria pedir desculpas a você, não eu."

"Eu acho que ela se desculpou quando me trouxe as roupas de maternidade. Ela não literalmente pediu desculpas, mas o gesto foi o bastante."

"Você é uma pessoa generosa." Ele me beijou, mas eu não tinha terminado com minhas perguntas.

"Ela estava chorando?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Ela disse que estava orgulhosa de mim e que ela sabe que tudo vai dar certo. Você sabe, Stanford, você, o bebê, nós. E", ele encolheu os ombros, "Ela disse que estava em falta comigo, que, quando eu fui falar com ela sobre a proposta, foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela se sentiu a possibilidade de nós estarmos tão próximos quanto éramos antes. Ela está realmente com medo de que por ter sido rude com você ela arruinou seu relacionamento comigo. Tivemos mais do que algumas brigas sobre você. E você sabe aquele dia em que dissemos a todos sobre o bebê e as coisas ficaram tão ferradas que você foi embora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu estava destruído depois que você saiu e eu planejei seguir você, mas eu não consegui. Então eu fui para Emmett colocar toda a culpa nele, mas que não saiu como planejado, também. Rosalie estava lá e tentou me consolar e eu perguntei por que ela se importava. Hoje à noite, ela disse que o fato de eu questionar seus sentimentos em relação a mim foi um enorme choque. Ela soube então que realmente tinha danificado o que tínhamos, e ficou com medo que pudesse ser irreversível."

"Ah. Estou feliz que vocês dois estão reconstruindo sua amizade, agora. Mas o que mais? Você ficaram lá por um longo tempo."

"Nós estávamos apenas recordando o passado. Você nunca vai acreditar, mas quando Rosalie era pequena, ela adorava lama e nunca usava vestido. Ela usava roupas velhas com buracos na maioria das vezes, porque ela sempre foi de ficar suja e sua mãe não lhe permitiria usar qualquer roupa agradável. Todo mundo vê a Rosalie bem vestida, bonita e de cabelo escovado, mas quando eu olho para ela, eu me lembro de nós com lama por todo o rosto e cabelo." Ele começou a rir. Nós dois rimos. Eu não poderia imaginar Rosalie assim. Eu perguntei se ele tinha alguma foto, mas ele me disse que quando ela entrou sétima série e decidiu que era uma menina ela rasgou todas as fotos.

"Agora eu tenho uma pergunta para você", disse ele, tocando o meu nariz.

"Pergunte-me".

"Você vai querer um casamento grande e branco?"

Eu olhei para ele por um minuto.

"Porque se você quiser, tudo bem. Você sabe disso, não é?"

Eu ergui a minha mão. "Oi, eu sou Bella Swan. É um prazer conhecê-lo."

Ele riu e pegou minha mão e beijou e, em seguida, começou a brincar com os meus dedos enquanto falava. "É muito bom conhecer você. Vamos pular toda a besteira de conhecer um ao outro. Vamos fingir ser casados, nos apaixonarmos, fazer amor, fazer um bebê, ficar noivos, casar de verdade e viver felizes para sempre depois como uma história de Cinderela que você deve ter lido quando era mais jovem, porque você é uma menina."

"Quem é a Cinderela?"

"Você."

"Então, Cinderela teve um bebê antes de casar com o seu príncipe?"

"Sim, é só que ninguém gosta de mencionar essa parte porque é desaprovada para crianças. Na história, a gravidez é representada por trabalho escravo e cinzas."

"Mas o príncipe, ele deveria ser procurado todas as mulheres elegíveis do reino. Como ele sabe que o bebê é dele e que Cinderela é a única para ele?"

Ele puxou uma das minhas pernas em direção a ele e desenhou uma linha da minha panturrilha até o meu dedo do pé, então segurou a sola do meu pé com a palma da sua mão. "Como o sapato serve perfeitamente." Ele beijou meu dedão do pé.

"Ele sabe por causa de um sapato?"

"O sapato é especial. Ele é feito de vidro e facilmente quebra, assim como o coração. Através de tudo, todas as mudanças e da fuga e as provações, nunca o sapato quebra porque pertence a ambos e eles o tratam como se o mundo pudesse acabar se ele tivesse um arranhão."

"Então você está dizendo que desde que a nossa história termina com um felizes para sempre depois, devemos pular todas as coisas entre os dois?"

"Não. Eu falei rapidamente. Nós não devemos pular nada. Devemos aproveitar cada minuto que tivermos juntos."

"E o que acontece com o sapato?"

"Bem... Cinderela tem o outro sapato, você vê. E uma vez que os sapatos são reunidos, eles os colocam em um travesseiro e os guardam em uma caixa de vidro forte, onde sua beleza pode ser observada, mas nunca podem ser tocados ou separados novamente."

"Eu gosto dessa história."

"Claro que sim. Você é uma menina."

Eu o cutuquei na cintura. "Você não é uma menina. Você gosta da história?"

Ele agarrou o meu dedo e me puxou contra ele. "É a melhor história que eu já ouvi."

Então nós nos beijamos e não houve mais perguntas, nem falamos de mais nada. Toda a comunicação era através dos lábios, partes do corpo, respiração tranquila e gemidos. Nossos corpos falavam de amor, de vida, de futuro e esperança enquanto consumávamos o nosso compromisso pela segunda vez naquela noite.

* * *

_Quase lá... mais um capítulo e já teremos a prévia do que será a segunda parte dessa história tão doce. O nível de drama será o mesmo - Renne reaparece, a gravidez avança e... a **Milli** já está adiantando os capítulos dela e quer matar alguém. Apostas? Kkkkk_

_Beijocas e até terça!_

_Amanhã tem Carlie!_

_**Nai.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 25: Um quarto para chamar de nosso**

(Tradutora – Nai)

Dormimos juntos a noite toda. Nós poderíamos nos tocar e puxar o outro sempre que queríamos, e nós fizemos. Na parte da manhã, eu o segurei firme. Era cedo e o sol estava iluminando muito o espaço através das janelas descobertas de Edward. Se Edward não estivesse perto de mim, com o peito debaixo da minha cabeça, eu teria puxado um travesseiro sobre o rosto em busca de escuridão. Desde que Edward _estava_ aqui, eu me virei e beijei seu peito. Mas um beijo não era suficiente. Eu continuei beijando e eu não tinha a intenção de acordá-lo, mas acordei. Ele gemeu, seus braços me engolindo e me puxando para cima dele.

"Você está aqui", disse ele, como se precisasse dizer isso para que fosse verdade. "Bella, por favor, me acorde assim todos os dias."

Eu sorri e beijei seu peito novamente. "Seu quarto é tão brilhante na parte da manhã."

Ele cobriu nossas cabeças com o edredom. "Não mais." Contente com o sol escondido, voltei minha cabeça para o seu peito.

"Não", ele disse, "lábios".

Eu beijei seu peito novamente, movendo meus lábios ao longo de sua garganta para o queixo e persisti na borda de sua boca até que ele virou a cabeça e levou os meus lábios com os dele. Nós nos beijamos e tocamos, e depois porque nós dois estávamos lá e podíamos, fizemos amor na escuridão sob as cobertas, só ele e eu, o mundo tinha ido embora.

Ainda era cedo naquela manhã de sábado, quando saímos, de banho tomado e vestidos do quarto de Edward... juntos. Caminhamos devagar e com cautela, de mãos dadas, sem saber onde ninguém estava ou o que tínhamos deixado em nossa vigília irresponsável para Carlisle e Esme encontrar. Nenhum dos nossos amigos estava por perto, nem havia garrafas vazias, copos sujos ou qualquer outro tipo de bagunça. Outro tipo de confusão, no entanto, estava nos esperando na cozinha. Carlisle e Esme estavam rigidamente à mesa olhando para Edward e eu quando entramos - como se estivessem esperando por nós há muito tempo e nós finalmente havíamos chegado, então agora eles poderiam se mover novamente.

"Edward," Carlisle disse, "Bella, sentem-se."

Trocamos olhares como crianças de sete anos de idade, prestes a receber uma bronca.

"Odiamos trazer qualquer coisa para ofuscar o seu noivado", Esme disse, "mas isso deve ser tratado."

Nos sentamos e continuamos de mãos dadas debaixo da mesa.

"Rose e Emmett foram para casa e sua mãe e eu estávamos discutindo se deveríamos ou não ligar para seus pais." A voz de Carlisle era muito mais firme do que a de Esme. Eu nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim. Me deixou desconfortável e eu me mudei no meu lugar incapaz de ficar tão imóvel quanto ele estava.

"Por que vocês teriam que ligar para os pais deles?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque eles passaram a noite juntos no quarto de Bella."

"Escolha deles", disse Edward. "O que a gente tem a ver com isso?"

"Edward, eles são menores, como vocês dois também são. Você não tem permissão para tomar esse tipo de decisão por seus amigos, ou para convidá-los a dormir juntos em nossa casa. Você não aprendeu nada com a sua situação, aqui?"

"Mas Emmett e Rosalie não são Bella e eu."

"Eu estou ciente disso, Edward. No entanto, não irei permitir a repetição da história novamente nesta casa. Nós somos os pais, responsáveis pelo que acontece sob o nosso teto, e nós devemos ser responsáveis por quaisquer consequências que transpire disso. Você precisa respeitar isso."

"Ok", Edward disse. "Eu peço desculpas. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim", Esme disse. "A outra questão é sobre você e Bella."

Senti Edward apertar a minha mão. Ele entendeu algo no tom de sua mãe que eu não podia.

"Nós podemos ter sido precipitados em nossa decisão de permitir que os dois compartilhem um quarto", ela continuou. A mão de Edward deixou a minha e apareceu no topo da mesa. Eu queria agarrá-la novamente. Eu olhei para ele esperando pegar seu olhar, mas ele estava focado em seus pais.

"Nós _fomos_ precipitados a esse respeito, Esme. Não adoce as coisas. Bella", Carlisle se virou para mim "noivos ou não, vocês não são casados e como eu disse, os dois são menores ainda. Você vai precisar da permissão de seu pai para continuar a dividir um quarto com Edward."

"Eu não entendo isso", Edward disse. "Ela está esperando o meu bebê! Estamos noivos! Do que você podem, possivelmente, estar tentando nos proteger?"

"Não. _Não_ use esse tom com sua mãe e eu. Isto não tem nada a ver com proteção. Isso tem a ver com respeito. Bella não é órfã. Somos obrigados a honrar os desejos de Charlie como seu pai."

"Eles estão certos, Edward", eu disse, e eu agarrei a mão dele em cima da mesa, porque eu tinha a desculpa para fazer isso agora. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus. "Nós vamos conversar como meu pai sobre isso." Eu disse, mesmo que eu não tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo. Eu queria continuar a discussão entre Edward e sua família. Eu podia sentir a raiva de Edward crescendo - o calor irradiando fora dele através de sua mão e em mim. Eu o olhei nos olhos. "Vamos falar com o meu pai, dizer a ele sobre o nosso noivado."

"Tudo bem", disse Edward. "Mais alguma coisa?" O tom amargo não havia deixado sua voz quando ele se dirigiu a seus pais novamente.

"Sim". O rosto de Carlisle ainda estava muito sério. "Estamos orgulhosos de você, filho, por não desistir de Stanford." Ele deu um sorriso para Edward. O sorriso de Esme era quente, os olhos verdes brilhando com orgulho de seu filho.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu realmente senti o peso do sacrifício que eu estava fazendo em não ir para a faculdade. Todo o trabalho que eu tinha feito na escola, a ambição que eu tinha, eu ia deixar tudo sem pensar duas vezes, porque eu tinha que fazer. Eu olhei para a minha mão solitária em meu colo e então para a minha barriga, um pouco mais redonda, mas ainda cabendo perfeitamente no meu jeans. Ninguém, muito menos minha mãe, iria olhar para mim da maneira que Esme e Carlisle estavam olhando para o seu filho agora - cheios de orgulho de suas realizações. E era algo que se orgulhar. O que era eu, exceto uma mãe solteira de 17 anos de idade que já não ia para a escola.

"Foi Bella," Edward disse. "Bella foi a única que não desistiu. Quem não me deixou desistir."

"E Emmett," eu disse, ainda olhando para o meu colo.

"O que há de errado?" Edward perguntou, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ele, porque eu podia sentir as lágrimas ameaçando meus olhos e se eu olhasse para ele que poderia ver.

"Nada."

"Algo está errado, Bella. O que foi?"

"Nada. Nada".

Edward perguntou aos pais se poderíamos ser dispensados, e ambos concordaram. Edward me puxou pela mão até a porta da frente, e do lado de fora ele segurou meu rosto, me forçando a olhar para ele.

"Bella. Bella, me diga o que a está incomodando."

E lá estavam elas, as lágrimas que eu sabia que viriam assim que eu visse a preocupação em seus olhos. Mas eu não podia dizer a ele. De jeito nenhum. A possibilidade de ele desistir de Stanford seria grande, desde que ele não tinha feito o compromisso ainda.

"Eu acho", eu solucei. "Eu acho que... Eu só preciso chorar, ok?"

"Ok", ele me segurou contra o peito e me deixou chorar. Eu lamentei a minha infância e o que teria sido a minha entrada lenta na idade adulta até a faculdade e minhas realizações adolescentes. Eu deixei as minhas lágrimas lavarem a decepção, os sonhos não realizados da faculdade após o ensino médio, até que eu pudesse permitir que a minha maternidade e idade adulta chegassem para tomar posse da minha vida novamente. Finalmente os soluços diminuíram e minha respiração estabilizou. Limpei as minhas lágrimas e Edward ajudou, e eu adorei a sensação de seu toque suave no meu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eles não deveriam ter incluído você nisso. Eles deveriam ter falado comigo sozinho, eu sinto mui..."

"Não peça desculpas para mim, Edward. O que eles fizeram, está tudo bem." Ele me beijou e eu senti seu pedido de desculpas em seus lábios. Assim como planejado, ele iria para a faculdade, e eu adiaria meus planos para a faculdade e essa seria a forma como viveríamos, e eu resolvi aceitar a minha parte em beijos.

"Devemos ir falar com Charlie?"

"Devemos contar a ele que estamos noivos".

"E pedir sua permissão para compartilharmos um quarto?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Uma coisa de cada vez é melhor. Vamos ver como ele aceita o nosso noivado, em primeiro lugar."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e depois me puxou para um abraço novamente. "Mas eu adorei acordar com você esta manhã. Foi a primeira vez que fomos capazes de acordar felizes juntos."

"Eu sei. Adorei também. Isso parecia certo."

"Natural".

"Edward, seus pais vão sair hoje?"

"Eu acho que não, por quê?"

"Porque, agora meus lençóis que precisam de esterilização e Emmett não está aqui para fazer isso."

Ele riu. "Eu vou fazer isso."

Eu segurei firme em sua cintura e beijei seu peito através da camiseta.

"Vamos lá, minha linda noiva. Hora da segunda rodada. Vamos ver o seu pai."

**OooOooO**

Meu pai estava arrumando seu caminhão com coisas de pesca quando chegamos, e ele nos disse que, se quiséssemos falar com ele agora teríamos que ir com ele, porque era o seu dia de folga e ele iria passá-lo pescando. Então nós fomos com ele para o rio, subimos na doca e em seu barco de pesca, e derivamos através da calma e aparentemente abandonada água. Não havia outros barcos ao redor e, apesar de apesar da água nos levar, sentíamos apenas leves ondulações. A sensação era tão boa que parecia que eu poderia ficar em pé sem afundar. O ar em torno de nós estava silencioso. Nem mesmo o avião que voou por cima de nós estava perto o suficiente para ser ouvido. Edward e eu compartilhamos um banco de frente para o meu pai, e observamos em silêncio enquanto ele colocava a isca no anzol. Edward foi o primeiro a falar uma vez vara de pesca do meu pai foi colocada na água.

"Chefe Swan. Charlie", Edward disse. "Eu quero agradecer a carta de recomendação que você escreveu para mim."

"Ah, Bella te contou sobre isso, não é?"

"Eu aprecio isso. Estou convencido de que o fato teve muito a ver com o motivo de me oferecerem a oportunidade de me candidatar à bolsa."

"Bem, você não precisa me agradecer e eu espero que funcione para você."

"Pai? Edward e eu estamos noivos agora." Eu tinha que dizer isso. Eu nunca fui boa com essas coisas, eu nunca gostei de enrolar, sempre fui direto ao ponto. Basta dizer, meu cérebro sempre me disse. "Ele me pediu ontem à noite e eu disse sim. Vamos esperar, você sabe, até que ele termine a faculdade, mas é oficial."

"Noivos?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Noivos com 17, um bebê a caminho. Se alguém tivesse me dito que isso iria acontecer quando você se mudou para cá, eu nunca teria acreditado. Eu pensaria que eles estavam falando de outra pessoa, ou totalmente inventando história".

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ele. Eu não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. O que você diz numa hora dessas? Me desculpe por desapontá-lo? Eu já tinha dito isso.

Edward foi o único que falou. "Nós nos amamos e queremos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos. Agradeceríamos a sua bênção."

"Então, você está pedindo a minha bênção, não a minha permissão?"

Edward encostou-se ao lado do barco. Aparentemente, ele não tinha uma resposta, agora.

"Bem", meu pai disse, depois de um silêncio bastante desconfortável, "nenhuma parte disso tudo tem sido tradicional, mas eu acho que se vocês dois estão apaixonados, e pelo que tenho testemunhado, vocês parecem estar, então vocês têm a minha bênção. Cuide bem da minha filha."

"Eu vou."

"Pai, ele não tem que _cuidar_ de mim. Eu não sou uma boneca, e eu tenho um cérebro".

"Bella. Deixe-me pedir isso a ele." Ele olhou nos olhos de Edward pela primeira vez. Ao longo de toda a nossa viagem, ele ocupou sua visão com as tarefas de pesca. Mas agora ele segurou o olhar de Edward. "Cuide bem da minha filha."

"Eu vou."

"O que a felicidade dela significa para você?"

"Significa tudo para mim. A felicidade de Bella significa a minha felicidade."

Meu pai concordou. "Ótimo. O mesmo vale para mim. Não mexa com a felicidade dela e nós vamos passar muito bem."

Edward colocou um braço relaxado em torno de mim por cerca de um minuto antes de o meu pai entregar a ele uma vara de pesca. "Prenda a linha, vamos dobrar nossas chances aqui."

Edward fez o que lhe foi dito, nenhum de nós ficou surpreso quando o meu pai não me passou uma vara de pesca. Encostei-me em Edward enquanto ele pescava com o meu pai. Era bom apenas ficar ali calma e relaxada com ele e meu pai em um rio debaixo da sombra das árvores. Edward beijou a minha testa e eu fechei os olhos.

"Bella", meu pai disse: "você ligou para a sua mãe?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Para dizer a ela sobre o seu noivado."

"Pai, eu não vou ligar para ela. Ela não se importa. Ela não quer nada comigo. Ela deixou mais do que claro."

"Eu acho que você deveria ligar para ela. Ela é sua mãe e, com raiva ou não, ela merece saber o que está acontecendo na sua vida."

"Eu vou pensar. Mas se eu decidir ligar, eu tenho que dizer que espero lidar com a caixa postal."

Isso o fez rir. "Uma coisa que temos em comum."

Ele estendeu a mão para me abraçar com um braço, a outra segurando sua vara de pesca. "Eu acho que parabéns estão em ordem."

Ninguém pegou nenhum peixe naquele dia, mas ficamos um passo mais próximo de nos tornarmos uma verdadeira família, uma família de verdade aceita pelo meu pai.

**OoooOoooO**

Estudo independente, além de me deixar longe de Edward, tinha sido muito melhor do que ir para Forks High. Em dias mais agradáveis, eu me sentava no pátio e lia. Eu era capaz de comer sempre que eu sentia fome. E eu não tinha que me vestir se eu não quisesse. Eu sempre o fazia, mas o fato de que eu não tinha me fazia feliz. A única coisa que faltava era Edward. Claro que, se ele estivesse aqui, não teríamos realmente feito o trabalho escolar.

Hoje era um daqueles dias mais agradáveis. Eu estava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira, livro na mão, vestindo minhas calças confortáveis e uma camiseta. Eu também tinha comigo um cobertor leve para quando o vento desse o ar da graça ou para quando as nuvens escondessem o sol. Eu vi dois pássaros voando juntos. Eles pousaram em um ramo de pinheiro, em seguida, passaram rapidamente juntos de galho em galho. Eles pareciam estar brincando, flertando talvez? Gostaria de saber se os pássaros flertavam. Então eu queria saber de que tipo eles eram, assim eu procurei no escritório de Carlisle um livro sobre pássaros. Não era exatamente trabalho da escola, mas decidi se a observação de aves grande parte do meu tempo naquele dia, eu poderia simplesmente escrever uma redação sobre eles para os créditos.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o baixo ruim do estudo independente tornava-se claro: realmente não ocupava tanto tempo quanto ir à escola, então eu comecei a ficar entediada de estar sozinha todos os dias. Eu cozinhei algumas vezes e pedi permissão para plantar vegetais e morangos no quintal. Eu gostava de jardinagem. Era uma desculpa para ir lá fora, e me relaxava. Além disso, eu poderia manter um olho sobre as aves de Forks. Eu plantei tomates no final de maio, depois que perigos de geada tinham passado. Quando eles começassem a crescer, eu ia fazer um bom molho de tomate para as massas de Esme. Infelizmente, leva dois meses para tomates crescerem, uma vez que foi plantado e eu, sendo impaciente, continuei procurando pequenos brotos esperando que esta planta de tomate fosse mais rápida do que o resto. Eu os mantive bem regados e fertilizados regularmente, esperando que isso pudesse acelerar o processo, mas eu não queria matá-los , então eu me obriguei a ter um pouco de paciência.

Algumas semanas após a noite Não-baile/Noivado, eu recebi uma carta de Jessica. Eu a encontrei em uma tarde me esperando na mesa da cozinha. Ela escreveu que eu não tinha que me preocupar com ela mais, que se um dia esbarrássemos uma na outra, ela não iria falar comigo, a menos que eu falasse com ela primeiro. Ela escreveu que nunca iria me tocar outra vez. No final ela me desejou o melhor e me deu os parabéns. "Eu sei que ele ou ela será apenas bonito", ela acrescentou. Sentei-me no sofá e li de novo só para ter certeza de que eu havia entendido corretamente na primeira vez, e que não havia mensagens escondidas nas entrelinhas.

Eu encontrei Edward em seu quarto estudando para as provas finais. Era para eu ficar longe dele, quando ele estivesse estudando, porque ele não conseguia se concentrar em torno de mim, mas eu tinha que saber sobre isso.

"Edward, você disse a Jessica para escrever para mim?"

Ele se virou para mim. "Eu disse a ela para nunca mais falar com você ou tocá-lo novamente. Ela escreveu para você?"

Eu entreguei a carta a ele. Eu notei que ele a leu duas vezes, também.

"Uau, eu devo ter realmente tê-la tocado." Ele levantou-se, de frente para mim. "Eu nunca teria pensado que ela pudesse ser assim".

"Bem, quem sabe. Ela poderia ter rido o tempo todo enquanto escrevia. O que você disse a ela, afinal?"

"Eu só disse que, mesmo se ainda não estivesse aparecendo, no entanto, havia um verdadeiro, delicado e frágil bebê crescendo dentro de você." Ele andou atrás de mim e passou os braços sob a minha e minha cintura, me segurando perto. "Eu disse a ela que ela colocou essa vida minúscula em perigo, não só fisicamente, mas também emocional por tocar em você, causando-lhe estresse." Ele apoiou o queixo no meu ombro e fez círculos suaves na minha barriga "eu disse a ela que a vida do nosso bebê era mais importante do que a minha ou a sua." Ele beijou meu rosto e pescoço, antes de eu me virar para beijá-lo, também.

"Você realmente ama o nosso bebê."

"Sim, eu amo. É amar alguém estranho que nunca vi, mas eu amo."

"Eu também."

**OoooOoooO**

Meus morangos começaram a produzir em junho. Eu me vi agachada, libertando alguns de seus pés e os comendo ali mesmo, no pequeno jardim. Alguns conseguiram chegar na minha cesta, também. Eu me obriguei a não comer aqueles. Eles eram para todo mundo. Eu esperei por Edward mais de uma hora naquele dia e me peguei pensando pela centésima vez, o que o estava segurando quando ele anunciou sua chegada atrás de mim.

"Eu tenho algo para você."

Levantei-me para encará-lo e ele pegou a minha mão esquerda, colocando o anel de noivado no meu dedo pela segunda vez. Eu tinha adiado mandar diminuir seu tamanho, porque eu não queria removê-lo do meu dedo. Mas o medo de perdê-lo, finalmente ultrapassou a minha ansiedade de separação do anel. Ele o deslizou pelo meu dedo e encaixou perfeitamente. Ele beijou a minha mão e então meus lábios.

"Prove isso," eu disse, dando-lhe um morango.

"Mmm, tem um gosto quase tão bom quanto você. Deixe-me provar novamente." Ele compartilhou sua língua com sabor de morango comigo. Suas mãos chegaram à parte inferior das minhas costas e me puxou para perto contra ele e não importava que a minha barriga ficasse no caminho. Meus braços cercaram seu pescoço, e meus dedos encontraram seu lugar em seu cabelo. Seus lábios se moveram pela minha bochecha e meu queixo, então na minha garganta. A minha garganta ele beijou e depois o fez novamente atrás da minha orelha. Como ele poderia me fazer querê-lo tanto em uma questão de segundos estava além da minha compreensão. Mas eu queria. Eu queria ele nu e eu nua e eu tive que me lembrar que sua mãe estava lá dentro, na cozinha bem atrás daquelas portas de vidro deslizantes. Claras e transparentes portas de vidro deslizantes.

"Edward", eu disse, e tentei me afastar, mas sua língua estava no meu pescoço, e a última coisa que eu queria era me afastar. "Edward, ainda tem um morango." Eu disse, mas ainda assim não fiz nenhum esforço para ficar longe de seus lábios. Na verdade, eu inclinei a cabeça para dar a seus lábios melhor acesso e segurei a cabeça dele bem onde estava.

"Morangos", disse ele contra a minha pele. "Eu quero fazer amor com você em uma cama de morangos."

Isso arrancou um gemido de mim. "Edward..." seus lábios estavam nos meus antes que eu pudesse colocar mais alguma palavra para fora. Os gemidos da minha garganta eram os únicos sons que eu conseguia fazer. Então ele moveu os lábios pelo meu pescoço de novo e sobre o meu peito. Eu senti suas mãos abrindo caminho pela minha caixa torácica, subindo em direção os meus seios. "Edward... não aqui."

Ele parou e se afastou, sua respiração estava pesada e seus olhos sem foco. Ele os fechou. "Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Eu não pude evitar."

Ele abriu os olhos e eu ri dele. "Então, e os morangos? Gostou?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu apenas acho que devemos nos mudar para Palo Alto e cultivar uvas!"

"Ah, a fruta que realiza desejos." Ele avançou para me beijar novamente, mas parou. Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga, em vez disso e levou seu rosto para lá, de joelhos no chão. "Oi bebê. Eu vejo que você está crescendo. Isso é bom. Ouça, sua mãe é a pessoa mais incrível, então você a trate bem e não lhe cause muita dor, ok? Combinado?" Seus dedos percorreram a minha barriga como se realmente tocassem o bebê. Então ele beijou a minha barriga e descansou sua bochecha contra mim. Eu o segurei lá.

"Eu tenho medo de que você não seja humano", eu disse.

"É mesmo? E o que eu seria?" Ele se endireitou e olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes intensos nos meus, ainda capazes de tirar o meu fôlego.

"Eu não acho que você seja filho de Carlisle e Esme. Eu acho que você nasceu de um romance, e eles leram tanto ler que você realmente se manifestou na forma humana."

"Você está me chamando de fictício?"

"Eu estou dizendo que você é melhor do que a ficção."

Ele me beijou e em seguida passou o braço sobre o meu ombro, me guiando de volta para dentro de casa, e subiu as escadas e em direção ao seu quarto. "Se eu sou melhor do que a ficção, você também é."

* * *

_Peço desculpas por não ter postado na terça, mas não consegui terminar o capítulo a tempo. Esse é o penúltimo e então começaremos na segunda fase da história. Quem quer? Os comentários caíram, então acho que vou dar umas 'férias' para vocês... ou não?_

_Beijo._

_**Nai.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Olá amores! Como vocês já estão cientes TPWC terá continuação. Este é uma prévia do que está por vir! A segunda parte da vida do nosso casal apaixonado será postada como outra história e seu nome é Not Without You (Não sem você). Obrigada pela companhia e sigam conosco; eu garanto que valerá à pena!**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Não sem você**

_(Tradutora MiliYLJJ)_

**Parte 1: Chuva (1/2 capítulo)**

Era a última semana de julho e estava chovendo. A chuva caía forte e rápido e era o tipo de chuva grossa que fica espirrando em seu rosto com o vento, e eu estava atrasada. Eu estava atrasada para a minha consulta de seis meses do pré-natal. Eu puxei a minha capa mais apertada em volta do meu rosto e senti o respingo das gotas que batiam na minha picape. Edward já estava trabalhando no hospital - no quente, e seco hospital. Então, ele estava pensando em me encontrar lá. Antes de sair de casa, eu pensei em ligar para ele, mas eu já estava cinco minutos atrasada para sair e ligar para ele, só teria me atrasado mais. Eu dirigi através da chuva, os meus limpadores de para-brisa sendo furiosamente atacados pela água pingando, e ainda, não eram rápidos o suficiente.

Amaldiçoei quando peguei a primeira luz vermelha. Eu sabia que uma vez que você pegasse uma luz vermelha na cidade, você pegaria todas as outras assim também. Olhei para o relógio. Se eu não dirigisse devagar e não ficasse parada a cada semáforo ao longo do caminho, eu ainda estaria atrasada por dez minutos. Mas a vida, ou Deus, ou o destino, tinha outros planos.

Eu estava pensando sobre o Arizona - como no Arizona eu estaria quente agora, suando e desejando a chuva. Meus pensamentos estavam concentrados nos dias de calor de Fênix quando a minha picape começou a parar. Ela fez putt-putt-putt e depois morreu. Eu virei a chave na ignição, mas tudo que ouvi foi um clique. Eu bombeei o acelerador algumas vezes, mas ainda nada. Me sentei no meu lugar por um minuto e olhei para as riscas de água diante de mim, pensando agora sobre o fato de que eu ainda não tinha substituído o meu celular. Eu estava a cerca de dois quilômetros do mercado onde eu poderia usar o telefone público, mas eu não tinha escolha. Eu fechei o zíper do meu casaco, saí do carro e caminhei sem enxergar, grávida, sob a chuva, com a cabeça baixa.

Depois de quase quatro minutos de caminhada, a chuva começou a desacelerar o suficiente para que eu pudesse olhar para frente e não para os meus pés. E uma vez que a chuva abrandou para uma garoa grossa, eu ouvi uma buzina atrás de mim. Tentei ignorá-la – não me virando, e então eu ouvi sua voz chamando meu nome.

"Mike?"

"Ei, você precisa de uma carona?"

Ele parou, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. Eu fiz uma careta para ele. "Minha picape quebrou."

"Sim, eu vi lá atrás. Vou levá-la até o Arnie." Era, a verdade, _Mecânica do Arnold_, mas desde que aqui era Forks, todos já sabiam quem era Arnie, o velho com a cabeça careca sardento, barba branca comprida e as mãos sujas, assim era Arnie que o lugar era chamado.

"Você está toda molhada", disse Mike, conforme se afastou do meio-fio.

"Está chovendo", eu disse, porque, aparentemente, quando você está no meio de um silêncio desconfortável com alguém que você mal gosta, mas que está te ajudando, apontar o óbvio é o único caminho a se percorrer. "Você tem um telefone para me emprestar?"

Ele puxou o telefone do bolso e eu liguei para Edward. Ele não respondeu com um "Olá", ele respondeu com: "Por que você está me ligando?"

"Edward", eu disse.

"Bella? Onde você está? O que você está fazendo no telefone do Mike?"

Eu disse a ele sobre a minha picape, Mike e o Arnie. "Você quer que Mike me leve para o hospital?"

"Não, eu vou até você. Eu só tenho que terminar uma coisa aqui e depois eu vou reagendar a sua consulta."

Na oficina do Arnie eu esperei por seu motorista do reboque trazer a minha picape e Mike insistiu em esperar comigo, então nós nos sentamos juntos no escritório ao lado da máquina de café e do frigobar empoeirado.

"Então, você está, uh, realmente vai ter um bebê, não é?"

"Parece que sim."

Ele deu uma risada nervosa. "Então, acho que, se tivéssemos ficado juntos quando tivemos a chance você estaria grávida do meu bebê agora."

Ok, isso chamou a minha atenção. Eu olhei para ele. "O que você quer dizer, _quando tivemos a chance_?"

"Você sabe, no ano passado, quando eu te convidei para o baile. Se não fosse por seu medo de dançar nós teríamos definitivamente ficados juntos."

"Mike. Sério? As pessoas realmente vivem de ilusões neste mundo."

"O que?"

"Não importa. Obrigada por me ajudar, de qualquer maneira."

"A qualquer hora". Ele apontou para a minha barriga. "Você já tem um nome escolhido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele de olhos arregalados. Nós não havíamos escolhido um nome. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Edward e eu chamávamos o bebê, de "bebê". Certamente esse não seria o nome. Deixe para Mike ser o único a me fazer perceber que meu bebê realmente precisaria de um nome. Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque Arnie tinha voltado, coçando a barba para me informar que minha picape precisava de um alternador novo e algum trabalho nos freios e que isso me custaria $1.200,00.

"Uau", Mike disse e eu respirei fundo.

"Mike, eu agradeço a sua ajuda, mas você não tem que esperar. Edward vai estar aqui a qualquer minuto. Eu sei que você tem outras coisas pra fazer."

"Eu não me importo, Bella."

Eu suspirei e meu pescoço estava suando. "Bem, se você realmente quiser esperar, você pode esperar do lado de fora por um minuto?"

Eu estava com tanto medo que ele me perguntasse por que, e eu não queria explicar a ele que eu precisava de privacidade para tentar implorar ao Arnie para trazer o preço mais para baixo. Felizmente, Mike obedeceu e me deixou lá olhando para Arnie.

"Será que realmente _precisamos_ de todo esse trabalho? Porque eu não posso autorizar isso."

"Docinho, se você quiser ficar em segurança e evitar outro _colapso*,_ então sim, os reparos são necessários. E eu já dei um desconto no custo do trabalho para você."

Gostaria de saber que tipo de "_colapso_*" eu estaria evitando se eu pagasse os $1200,00.

_*Colapso eu não encontrei um termo melhor porque em inglês se aplica a palavra Breakdown - aqui o que seria o nosso amanhecer e não faria sentido mas fiquemos cientes do termo usado pela autora._

Atrasada para a minha consulta, picape parada, andar pela chuva apenas para ser pega por Mike após a chuva ter parado - nada disso era tão difícil como agora. Se eu estivesse vivendo com o meu pai, ele teria pago para consertar a minha picape, mas desde que eu não morava mais com ele, por escolha própria, eu não tinha direito nem de pedir para ele pagar. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria pedir a Carlisle e a Esme para passarem seus cartões de crédito por mim. E eu não tinha dinheiro suficiente nem para pagar o custo. Qual caminho você escolhe em uma situação dessa? Engolir seu orgulho e pedir ajuda monetária, ou impor aos outros para te dar caronas e viver uma vida sem carro até que você possa se dar ao luxo de corrigir isso? Pensando e repensando no escritório de Arnie, eu não podia chegar a uma decisão. Eu precisava de Emmett para este tipo de dilema. Mas se eu fosse até ele, ele provavelmente pensaria que eu estaria insinuando que ele me ajudasse a pagar e isso seria humilhante.

"Você aceita pagamento em prestações?" Eu finalmente perguntei depois que o som de seu pigarrear quebrou o meu silêncio.

"Aqui está o que eu posso fazer por você. Vai levar de oito a dez dias para encontrar as suas peças de qualquer maneira, assim você terá algum tempo até eu terminar com o trabalho. Uma vez que estiver tudo pronto, você pode pagar 50%, em seguida os outros 50% no próximo mês."

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer naquele momento, eu apertei sua mão manchada de graxa e lhe dei o sinal verde para começar a fazer o conserto da minha picape. Então eu saí do escritório, porque estava muito quente lá dentro, e eu queria a chuva no meu rosto novamente. Não estava chovendo nada, mas Mike estava lá fora.

"Tudo terminado?" ele perguntou.

"Sim".

"Você quer que eu leve você ..."

Edward chegou naquele momento e estacionou no meio-fio. "Hei," ele disse enquanto se aproximava, "Desculpe. Desculpe." Ele me beijou. "Obrigado Mike, realmente." Ele apertou a mão de Mike e se virou para mim enquanto Mike saía. "Levou uma eternidade para eu conseguir remarcar a sua consulta. A recepcionista continuava falar de como ela tem certeza que você vai ter uma menina pela forma como o seu rosto brilha e como ela nunca havia errado com essas coisas. Ouvi tudo sobre sua sobrinha, que ela também tinha previsto que seria uma menina. Oh Cara, se nosso filho for qualquer coisa como ela fez parecer sua sobrinha, vamos precisar de terapia real." Ele riu. "Seu rosto está iluminado. Ela está certa sobre isso." Ele me beijou novamente.

"Você vai ter uma menina?" Mike disse, lembrando-nos de que ele ainda estava lá.

"Não!" Eu disse. "Quero dizer ... não sabemos com certeza. Nós não sabemos o sexo. Por favor não diga nada sobre isso, Mike. Você sabe como o povo de Forks gosta de espalhar a notícia."

Ele olhou para mim como se não tivesse certeza do que eu queria dizer, então eu esclareci. "Você sabe, Jessica, Lauren, os rumores?"

"Ah. Eu não falo com Jessica mais. Desde que ela a empurrou, ninguém fala com ela. Exceto por Lauren."

Foi a minha vez de franzir a testa em confusão. "Sério?" Eu olhei para Edward.

"O que? Você sabe que eu não falo com ela a menos que eu tenha que falar."

"Mas você nunca me disse que _ninguém_ falava com ela."

"Eu não percebi esse tipo de coisa, Bella. Eu vou para a escola, luto para me formar e volto pra você. Isso é tudo."

"Ei, eu não tive a intenção de iniciar uma discussão", disse Mike segurando suas mãos.

Eu zombei. "Nós não estamos discutindo," Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos azuis. "Nós _nunca_ discutimos." Deus. Se pudéssemos sair dessa sem Mike espalhar esse rumor seria um milagre.

Edward riu, colocou seu braço ao meu redor e beijou o lado da minha cabeça. "O que aconteceu com sua picape?"

Eu disse a ele qual era o problema, mas não o quanto isso custaria. Acontece que eu não pude oferecer esse pequeno detalhe porque Mike o fez. Esse cara estaria tendo sorte se saísse dessa sem _eu_ empurrá-lo. "Mike. Eu realmente aprecio você ter me ajudado. Muitas pessoas não teriam parado. Foi realmente muito heroico da sua parte, mas esta parte, isto é entre Edward e eu, entende? Talvez a gente se veja novamente, em breve. "

"Tudo bem, Bella. Sem problema. Foi bom ver você." Ele começou a inclinar-se para me dar um abraço, mas eu dei um passo para trás e olhei para Edward e ele deve ter pensado melhor. Então, ele finalmente se virou e se dirigiu para o seu carro.

"1200 dólares?"

Eu peguei a mão de Edward e o guiei em direção ao seu carro. "Está tudo bem. Eu negociei para que eu pudesse pagar uma parte agora e o restante mais tarde."

"Deixe-me ajudar."

"Não é a sua picape, Edward. É minha responsabilidade e eu tenho que tomar conta disso." Eu abri a porta para ele.

"Não, não é a minha picape, mas você é minha garota. Deixe-me ajudar."

"Não". Toquei seu nariz, como se isso colocasse um fim à conversa. "Você já ajuda o suficiente por estar aqui e me olhar assim." Eu coloquei minha mão em seu cabelo e o baguncei ainda mais. "Perfeito". Então eu o beijei e quando senti suas mãos agarrarem a minha cintura e me puxar para mais perto, eu sabia que aquele era o _verdadeiro_ fim dessa conversa.

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_

_Ô gente, tem dias que agente nem precisava levantar da cama, certo? Parece que Bella passou por um dia desses tadinha, as pressões da vida adulta confrontando a garota!_

_Acompanhe a sequência dessa história que se chama NÃO SEM VOCÊ._

_Bjos._

* * *

_Espero vocês em Not Without You!_

_Beijos, **Nai.**_


End file.
